Sueño eterno
by M. Mayor
Summary: Cuarta parte. Amistades desechas, reencuentros. El Mago Tenebroso conoce la profecía. Descubre quiénes se aliarán y quiénes se le enfrentarán. Comienzo y fin. Un solo niño, el niño que vivió.
1. La marca tenebrosa

**Atención al lector**_  
Historia escrita en Julio 2004.  
Adaptada, corregida y actualizada en Octubre 2007.  
Con cambios significativos e importantes._

* * *

**SUEÑO ETERNO****  
**Por: iltocami

_"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueño".  
William Shakespeare._

* * *

**1  
La marca tenebrosa**

La noche parecía amiga. Una incondicional. La noche era fría, armonizaba con el frenesí violento del viento, sacudiendo las copas de los árboles, destrozando las ramas secas. Sin estrellas, sin brillo. Una noche íntima de la crueldad, de la frialdad, de la soberbia del tormento.

Un silencio total, reinando en un callejón oscuro, lúgubre, escondido entre paredes densas y ranuras. Almas durmiendo en el aire noctámbulo y dos siluetas dibujadas que caminaban pausadamente. Dos siluetas que nadie nunca pudo imaginar.

- Debe ser aquí –dijo la voz pasiva de un hombre, de un muchacho aún muy joven.

La segunda sombra, la de su compañero, no respondió. Siguió caminando, con ese andar similar a flotar. Esa silueta encabezaba la marcha, esparciendo un brío especial. El muchacho le seguía, como un perro faldero, no haría nada que su compañía no le pidiera, tampoco se negaría a lo que le ordenara, lo tenía muy claro.

Caminaron a través del callejón. Gotas de tuberías dañadas caían en el suelo. Viejos barriles con un olor de alcohol estaban tirados a mitad del camino. Siguieron recorriendo, uno tras el otro, hasta topar con un muro.

- Es exactamente aquí –dijo el muchacho, deteniéndose detrás de su acompañante-. Tenemos que atravesar.

- No será difícil –respondió finalmente su compañía, con una voz sutil, una voz de mujer, una voz suave y a la vez profunda.

La chica sacó la mano de su túnica. Apuntó contra la pared que tenían frente, con una delgada varita de roble, y musitó unas palabras. El muchacho aguardó un momento. El muro comenzó a vibrar precipitadamente. Algunos bloques cayeron, abrieron un gran hoyo perfecto para que una persona pudiese pasar. Lo hizo primero la chica, y detrás de ella el muchacho.

- Fue muy sencillo –sonrió el chico, con voz baja.

Habían atravesado el muro y se encontraban en la acera izquierda de una calle poco iluminada. Mesas, sillas, negocios alrededor.

- Vamos, vamos –dijo entusiasmado el chico.

Ella no se movió. Observó todo alrededor, vio la tranquilidad del lugar, volvió a respirar un aire muy familiar, se cubrió aún más la cabeza con la capucha de la túnica. Su mente quería recordar algunas escenas, y su corazón se detuvo violentamente, diciéndole que debía evitarlo.

- El callejón Diagon –dijo ella, casi en un murmuro.

- Estamos ya cerca –contestó el chico, que igual se cubría el rostro.

- Tráelo inmediatamente aquí –dijo la chica-, será un buen espectáculo.

* * *

En algún otro lado, una mano escribía, con caligrafía perfecta, sobre un pergamino. Los ojos resplandecientes, debajo de unos lentes en forma de media luna, de un hombre sereno se concentraban en la redacción. La barba plateada caía suavemente sobre la superficie de cedro del escritorio reluciente. Sus palabras eran claras, y el rasgueo de la pluma era interrumpida en pequeños lapsos por el sonido agudo del tintero.

Ese hombre, con el rostro lúcido, tenía la actitud de quien ha logrado tantísimas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Ese hombre, no tenía angustias, a pesar de todo lo que se estaba viniendo encima, ese hombre sonreía en pensamientos. Estaba ahí, atento a lo que ocurriera.

- ¿Albus?

- Sí, Minerva, adelante.

- Aquí está la lista.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

- ¿No quisieras verla tú mismo?

- Sólo pido la sugerencia de una buena amiga.

- Albus, tienes que verla. Son nombres que…

- ¿Nunca imaginaste?

- Sí.

- Acostúmbrate Minerva, acostúmbrate.

* * *

Un hombre tendido en medio del callejón, con una expresión horrorizada, sufriendo un dolor intenso e insoportable en todas las extremidades del cuerpo. Atado con un lazo mágico, desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Imposible que hablara, que gritara, tenía la mirada desorbitada y le faltaba la respiración.

- Así tendrá que quedarse un rato más –dijo el chico, se había deshecho de la túnica. Era alto, muy joven, de tez blanca, pelo rubio cenizo y apuesto-. ¿Mucho dolor? Sí claro, pero después desaparecerá. Y sus recuerdos también.

El chico apuntó a la cabeza del hombre tendido en el suelo, musitó una frase y el hombre quedó desmayado.

- Listo. Ya no sabrá nada –sonrió cínicamente. Giró hacia donde estaba la chica, detrás de él, cruzada de brazos mirando el cielo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó ella, aún con la capucha puesta.

- Nos sobraron varios minutos –dijo el chico, satisfecho.

- Bien –dijo ella-, quiero dar una vuelta a esto.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó él, nervioso-. No podemos.

- Claro que podemos –sonrió ella abiertamente, se desabrochó la túnica y se la quitó totalmente, dejándose sólo un vestido negro, con corsé rojo, ceñido a la cintura.

Ella, una mujer alta, delgada, con el rostro blanco y labios rosados. Ojos profundos y verdes, bien sabido que eran unos verde aceituna, ensombrecidos de negro. El pelo rizado y castaño, hasta la mitad de la espalda. Con una sonrisa altiva, con una mirada de soberbia y orgullo. Con los sentimientos fríos, probablemente inexistentes.

Caminó tranquilamente por la calle oscurecida. Pasó al lado del hombre tendido y atormentado. Se dirigió a un poste, un gran poste donde estaba un cartel expuesto. El chico se aproximó a ella, nervioso y consternado.

- Tenemos que irnos ya –le dijo, suplicante.

- Espera –dijo ella, con la mirada fija al poste-. Eres tú.

El chico miró el cartel, donde aparecía su joven rostro, sonriendo en una pose encima de una escoba de quidditch.

- "Bartemius Crouch Jr. Ex jugador de quidditch profesional. 18 años de edad. Mortífago activo y altamente peligroso. 5, 000 galeones por su captura" –leyó el chico, detenidamente.

- Vamos, no te preocupes –le dijo la chica, maliciosamente-. 5, 000 galeones no están nada mal. Tal vez en un par de días pidan más.

- Vámonos ya –dijo el chico perturbado.

- Todavía no –dijo ella, señalando un poste continuo-. No has visto éste.

- Ya no hay tiempo, por favor –rogó él.

- No, no, no quiero irme sin verlo –dijo ella con cinismo.

- ¿De qué te sirve verlo?

- Escucha, tengo un precio muy alto.

- No, hagamos el trabajo y vámonos.

El chico lanzó un hechizo rápidamente al hombre, que se sacudió en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, todavía atado, sin poder gritar de dolor. El hechizo no había sido lo suficientemente potente. La chica se acercó a ellos y lanzó una poderosa luz roja al cuerpo agitado, enmendando el error.

- No lo hiciste bien –dijo ella-. Por eso sólo piden 5,000 galeones.

- Con eso es suficiente –dijo el chico, desequilibrado.

- Tienes mucho que aprender, Crouch –sonrió ella maliciosamente y le mostró uno de esos carteles que había despegado, lo puso en el pecho del hombre herido y leyó-. "Mortífaga activa. 19 años de edad. Experta en Artes Oscuras y prohibidas. 10, 500 galeones por la captura inmediata de Dian Roosevelt".

El chico nerviosamente guardó la varita. Ella, miró al cielo y apuntó con la suya.

- Quiero que pidan más… mucho más… -y lanzó un rayo-. ¡MORSMORDRE!

Y un espectro de calavera gigante apareció en el cielo, de luz verde cegadora, con una serpiente saliendo de la boca, dando vueltas sobre el cráneo. La marca de los mortífagos, la marca tenebrosa.


	2. Los buscados

**2  
Los buscados**

Y los días habían pasado, se convirtieron en meses, y los meses se habían transformado en años. En dos años. En los cuales el mundo mágico había pasado las más terribles angustias, en medio de un aire silencioso por temporadas y de bullicio total en otras tantas. Donde los ataques a funcionarios del ministerio, a gente pública, se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Donde el miedo estaba recorriendo cada rincón. No se podía confiar en nadie, ni en nada.

Una semana atrás se había sabido de una familia en la que la madre había hechizado a sus dos hijos, ella creía que estaban bajo el efecto de la maldición Imperius. Les había estado dando a beber cierta poción para revertir el supuesto hechizo. Cuando ambos hijos tuvieron que ser internados en San Mungo, el Ministerio descubrió que la madre era quien estaba siendo utilizado con el Imperius y había tratado de envenenar a sus hijos pues ellos sabían que ella daba información a los mortífagos.

A penas la noticia salió en el Diario del Profeta ya nadie confiaba en sus propios familiares, ni siquiera entre hermanos. Y tampoco en amigos.

- Confía en mí, Cornamenta.

- Últimamente se me ha complicado esto.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

- Ya te lo dije Canuto, no me parece bien que andes merodeando por ahí en la motocicleta.

- Ningún mortífago se me acercaría.

Sirius Black había llegado tarde a la reunión en casa de los Potter. Había viajado de noche, en la motocicleta, lo cual requería un permiso especial, el cual por supuesto no tenía y un perfecto cuidado para no ser atacado por mortífagos el cual, por supuesto, no tenía en cuenta. Y había llegado esa mañana, retrasado.

Remus también estaba ahí, Peter, Alice y Frank. Todos sentados en la salita de estar. En la casa perfecta, la mejor que los Potter habían podido conseguir.

- ¿Te has acabado ya el ron, Lunático? –dijo Sirius, dejando su chaqueta de cuero en el perchero-. ¡Y no me has dejado un poco!

Era mentira. Remus leía el diario del profeta, con una sola taza de café frente a él. Cuando vio a Sirius arqueó una ceja y regresó a su lectura. Dos años. Sí, dos años. Habían dejado su marca en el carácter de Remus. Dos años que trataba de sepultar en su memoria y corazón. Se le notaba un poco más cansado, sus últimas transformaciones habían sido peores que de costumbre, debido al nerviosismo y la extrema vigilancia en los alrededores. Los chicos también se notaban diferentes. Los tiempos difíciles hacían de ellos otro tipo de personas. Tenían ya tempranas arrugas de cansancio, que aunque no eran muy notorias, los hacía aparentar más edad.

Pero había algo especialmente diferente en las chicas. En Alice y Lily. Y no era la notable suma de peso que Alice había adquirido, ni la belleza de Lily que lucía cada vez más. No, esto era por el contrario una gran casualidad o misterio del destino. Tanto Alice como Lily tenían el vientre abultado, muy abultado. Lo que Sirius decía se habían tragado tres pelotas quaffle cada una. Ellas estaban embarazadas.

- ¿Qué tal el pequeño Cornamenta, Lily? –preguntó Sirius, sentándose al lado de Remus que seguía leyendo el diario sin prestar atención.

- Supongo que ha copiado algo de ti, Sirius –dijo Lily, sirviendo una bandeja de más copitas de ron y bocadillos, que aunque la barriga la estorbaba no perdía agilidad-. Escandaloso, pues estas últimas noches no he podido dormir, se mueve cada dos por tres.

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! –exclamó Sirius-. Tendrás un buen jugador de quidditch, entonces.

- Un merodeador –sonrió Peter, que lucía más gordo y con los dientes puntiagudos.

- Espero que aprecie sólo el quidditch –dijo Lily, con leve preocupación.

- Que sea un gran merodeador –dijo orgullosamente James.

- Dejémoslo en jugador de quidditch… -insistió Lily.

- Al menos tú tienes un poco de acción, Lily –dijo Alice, estirándose dificultosamente para alcanzar un bocadillo de vainilla-. Nosotros por aquí vamos lentos.

- Neville no se ve interesado en moverse un poco, es raro que dé patadas siquiera –dijo Frank, sonriendo-. No sé si alegrarme o mejor preocuparme.

- Neville será un buen niño –dijo Lily-, en cambió él –frotó su barriga-, no lo sé –sonrió divertida.

- ¿Neville? –preguntó Sirius, tomando la segunda copa de ron-. ¿Ese será su nombre?

- Sí, Neville –respondió Alice-. Nos ha gustado ese nombre.

- Es lindo –sonrió Lily-. Nosotros no hemos pensando en ningún nombre aún.

- Te sugiero que lo vayas pensando ya –dijo Sirius, cruzándose de piernas-. Falta poco. Además debes encontrar un nombre que sea de fuerza, con carácter y personalidad. ¿No has pensando en llamarlo quizá… Sirius?

- Tal vez sea un niño problema –sonrió Lily-, pero causará más conflictos con ese nombre.

- Anda sí, desprecia mi sugerencia. Pero cuando nazca verán que él mismo pedirá a gritos llamarse Sirius –dijo tomando otra copita.

- Se llamará James –dijo James, que se había quedado meditando un rato con la vista sobre las flamas de la chimenea, a veces no sabía cómo analizar que pronto se convertiría en padre-. Sí, llevará mi nombre.

- Ah, vaya –dijo Sirius-. Con que el tuyo sí¿eh? Qué egoísta.

- ¿Y si es niña? –preguntó Alice, sonriente.

- Que se llame Sirius –sugirió Remus, distraído.

- Cuidado, Lunático –le reprendió Sirius mirándolo ofendido.

Lily divertida se sentó al lado de Alice. Sus barrigas eran diferentes y habían pasado las dos por cosas distintas. Lily había sufrido mucho con los mareos y náuseas en los primeros meses, en cambio Alice hasta el momento había llevado un embarazo completamente tranquilo. Lily no había tenido notables cambios de carácter, ni de humor, y Alice había tenido una temporada de llanto, risa compulsiva y tristeza sin motivo.

Aunque lo que las unía, además del embarazo casi al par, era la tensión y la preocupación por los tiempos que se vivían. No podían salir ya con los chicos, ni hacer las tareas de un auror común, pues estaban en la espera de que en cualquier momento podrían dar a luz.

- Es muy curioso –dijo Sirius, con mirada divertida-. Casi se embarazan juntas. Imaginen cuando nazcan estos niños… imaginen que sea el mismo día. Sería muy divertido.

- Alice va tres semanas delante de mí –respondió Lily-. Tal vez no nazcan juntos, pero sí a Hogwarts¿cierto Alice?

- Claro, de eso no lo dudes –dijo ella, emocionada.

- ¿Y formarán su club de merodeadores? –dijo Sirius irónico-. No creo, tendrían que aprender mucho de mí para poder hacer algo igual.

- Tú eres una mala influencia, Canuto –dijo James.

- Todo mundo se pone en mi contra –dijo Sirius, mosqueado-. No me extrañaría que ustedes se hayan puesto de acuerdo para que estos niños fueran casi iguales, para después atormentar la vida del pobre "tío" Sirius.

- Se pusieron de acuerdo –dijo Peter, con una risa ahogada, aguda-, sólo faltaba Dian.

Un silencio abrupto los congeló. Sirius fulminó a Peter con la mirada, mientras el único sonido que se escuchó fue el pliegue de una hoja, del cambio de página del diario que Remus estaba leyendo, al parecer sin inmutarse, aunque los demás se habían quedado mirándolo de soslayo, él parecía no darse cuenta, aunque en el fondo el corazón le había dolido apuñalado.

El llamado a la puerta rompió el hielo. James saltó asustado y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta. Pocos magos y brujas gozaban de esa tranquilidad, ya que llamar a la puerta en esos días no era algo de la vida cotidiana.

- Buenos días, James –dijo una voz amable y fiable. Albus Dumbledore estaba en la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días, profesor! –saludó James, alegrado-. Una sorpresa, pase.

- Claro, en realidad esperaba que todos estuvieran reunidos en esta espléndida mañana –dijo sonriendo y dirigiendo sus gafas de media luna a los chicos que estaban en la sala.

- Por supuesto, estamos todos.

La profesora McGonagall acompañaba al profesor junto con un mago bajito, de aspecto desorientado, con sombrero de copa y traje de viaje. Los chicos se pusieron de pie y Remus al fin dejó el diario.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarle, profesor? –preguntó Lily, invitándolos a pasar.

- Sí, en realidad en mucho –dijo Dumbledore, aún sonriente-. Primeramente, disculpen mi descortesía, lamento interrumpirles.

- No se preocupe, estamos acostumbrados –sonrió Sirius, aunque los demás lo miraron agudamente.

- Tienes razón, Sirius –rió divertido Dumbledore-, quiero presentarles a Cornelius Oswald Fudge.

- Buenos días –saludó el mago tímido, a lo que los chicos respondieron.

- Ojalá fuera una visita de rutina, pero esta vez es algo que deben saber antes que nada. Ha habido un nuevo ataque. En el callejón Diagon. Nuevamente a un hombre del ministerio, Rodolphus McKinnon –dijo Dumbledore apesadumbrado.

Los chicos guardaron silencio. Con una terrible sensación de enojo y angustia. La profesora McGonagall se subió las gafas, preocupadamente.

- Creo que es mejor que tomen asiento, esto es largo –dijo.

- Claro, les ofrezco café, ron, vino, hidromiel… -preguntó James.

Pasaron al comedor. Con el estremecimiento al saber de una muerte nueva. Muchas veces no conocían a los funcionarios o sólo habían oído hablar de ellos, pero sabiendo que era gente de su bando, su gente por consiguiente, era penoso escuchar de algo así.

- Encontraron su cuerpo en la mitad del callejón, lo cual parece una verdadera fechoría, ya que supone pensar que lo pusieron ahí para intentar causar algo más que simple pánico –siguió Albus-. No estaba muerto cuando lo encontraron.

- ¿Entonces, qué ocurrió? –preguntó Peter.

- Utilizaron el cruciatus –respondió Dumbledore, bebiendo té-, uno muy potente. Pero en San Mungo han dicho que fueron más hechizos con los cuales fue torturado. Uno tras otro. Incluso le limpiaron la memoria. El pobre hombre cuando apareció ahí en medio de la gente gritaba horrorizado sin saber por qué, sólo sufriendo el dolor. Fue llevado a San Mungo y ahí murió esta mañana. Alcanzó a dar declaraciones. Pero poco creíbles.

- Su memoria fue dañada notablemente –dijo la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Pero por qué Moody no nos dio alerta? –preguntó Frank.

- No vimos el caso –dijo Dumbledore-. Los otros chicos aurores están ya a cargo. Y yo quería hablar con ustedes antes que con nadie a cerca de esto.

- ¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Sirius, intrigado.

- Permítanme decirles que frente a ustedes está el próximo nuevo ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge.

Los chicos se quedaron atónitos, por un momento se confundieron y pensaron que Dumbledore hablaba por sí mismo, que él sería el nuevo ministro. Pero ver al mago bajito, tímido, sin experiencia alguna les hacía despertar más dudas.

- Increíble… -musitó Peter.

- Así es, muchachos –dijo al fin Cornelius-. Yo estaré al mando en un tiempo, relativamente corto. Millicent Bagnold renunciará pronto. Y Dumbledore me ha ofrecido su ayuda, así como la del departamento de aurores para comenzar ya a resolver este gran problema en el que estamos envueltos.

- Claro, lo entendemos… -dijo James-, pero ¿qué es tan importante, incluso más que nuestro trabajo?

- A eso voy, James –dijo Albus, amargamente.

La profesora McGonagall puso unos papeles en la mesa. Unas hojas que Dumbledore tomó en manos y miró a los chicos con una tristeza profunda.

- Cornelius me ha pedido que agilicemos nuestros movimientos –dijo-, por lo cual pedí a uno de mis contacto en el departamento de misterios, algo de información. Y lo que recibí fue realmente abrumador.

- Esa es una lista de los posibles sospechosos involucrados en el clan de los mortífagos –dijo Cornelius, que recuperaba confianza-. Son nombres bastante conocidos, por lo cual creemos que será un escándalo total hacerlas públicas. Y tal vez ponga alerta roja, más de lo que ya estamos.

- ¿Esos nombres vienen de fuente fiable? –preguntó Lily, intrigada.

- Así es –respondió Cornelius-. Hemos revisado esta lista más de unas diez veces para asegurarnos de no cometer ningún error. Y ya han sido publicadas las notas con la información para la captura y recompensa.

Albus extendió la hoja, se ajustó sus gafas de media luna. La profesora McGonagall los miraba preocupadamente, como si ella supiese algo que ellos no deberían. Y esa era la dolorosa realidad. El próximo nuevo ministro se mantenía orgullosamente erguido en su lugar.

- Es posible que se vengan más problemas con lo que se ha publicado –comenzó a decir Dumbledore-. Pero ahora nada me gustaría más en el mundo que ustedes tomaran esto con toda la calma posible.

- Hemos visto tantas personas meterse en el clan de los mortífagos que no veo nada de diferente en esto –dijo Frank, despreocupado.

- Al menos que uno de nosotros estuviese en la lista, entonces sí tendría de qué preocuparme –sonrió Sirius divertido, Dumbledore también lo hizo, pero penosamente.

- Los primeros nombres que figuran le pertenecen a gente de la alta sociedad mágica. Gente que increíblemente ha ayudado al ministerio u a otros grupos necesitados. Lo cual nos advierte que aún siguen entre nosotros y que lo peor, nos han estado viendo la cara –dijo McGonagall, levemente crispada.

- Gente como los Carrows, Nott, Rosier, y los Malfoy –los chicos se miraron exaltados-. Le siguen apellidos más, familias enteras que podrían estar involucradas. Aunque francamente dudo que todos estén dentro del clan –miró de sesgo a un chico en especial-. Sirius, dentro de esta lista aparece tu apellido. Black. Regulus, Bellatrix y Narcisa Black.

Sirius tragó saliva, como si el orgullo se le fuera a los pies, le pesó el alma, le pesaba estar ahí, frente a todos, sintiendo vergüenza y coraje por el asco de su ponderosa familia. Él lo sabía, lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, su hermano era un asqueroso traidor, pero él mismo por soberbia y temor no lo había delatado. Quería ser él quien lo refundiera en Azkaban, y nada más él, pero ahora el secreto estaba develado.

- Era de esperarse, señor –respondió Sirius, con una falsa tranquilidad que todos creyeron, menos Albus.

- Debes tener en cuenta Sirius, que ante todo eres un Black, es tu hermano –Sirius parecía arder por dentro, sin estallar por fuera-. Es tu decisión saber qué hacer.

- Lo sé muy bien, ya lo tengo decidido –asintió levemente.

- Espero que sea lo mejor –dijo Dumbledore, extendiendo nuevamente la hoja.

Ya no había miradas discretas, miraban a Sirius, miraban a Albus, se miraban entre ellos, esperando el siguiente nombre, sabiendo que podría ser cualquier persona en quien alguna vez hubiesen confiado, a quien alguna vez hubiesen saludado. Una mezcla de furia y miedo los invadía. Peter sudaba nerviosamente, no había pronunciado nada mientras Dumbledore revelaba los nombres.

- Aquí mismo está incluido el nombre de quien ustedes seguramente alguna vez sospecharon –continuó McGonagall-. Y era de esperarse…

- Yo mismo no pude asimilarlo, fue difícil reconocerlo –siguió Dumbledore-. Snape, Severus.

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó James, exaltado-. ¡Yo sabía que era uno de ellos! Lo supe desde que Remus lo vio aquella vez en el callejón Diagon.

- Yo lo vi, y nadie me creyó –dijo Remus, meditando-. Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo estuvo libre sin supervisión alguna.

- Efectivamente, Remus – respondió Dumbledore-. Y así muchos han estado libres.

Lily presentía algo, aquellas noticias efectivamente habían sido fuertes, pero no entendía la razón del porqué Dumbledore estaba tan ensimismado. Tendría que ser algo más grave que cualquiera de esos apellidos que no causaban tanta impresión cuando se analizaban mejor. Cualquiera hubiese sospechado de ellos incluso sin ver esa lista.

- Quisiera no tener que decir esto –dijo Dumbledore, con serenidad-. Fue aquí donde pedí que se investigara esta lista con suma delicadeza y detalle. Pero las veces que pedí que se hiciera, fueron las mismas donde este apellido apareció. Este nombre.

- No logro entender cómo fue que ocurrió esto –dijo McGonagall decepcionada-. Pero ya todo se puede esperar.

- En el asalto de ayer, se sospecha de una persona involucrada, ya que encontraron algunas pistas que suponen la autoría de tal delito. Esta persona figura aquí y lamentablemente tengo que decírselos, cuando preferiría no hacerlo –Albus hizo una pausa ligera-. Cuando encontraron al hombre tendido en el callejón, sufriendo de dolor, encima de su pecho torcido estaba plasmada la hoja del ministerio donde se incluye la información para la captura de este mortífago. Delito detallado y planeado. Que reafirma la búsqueda inmediata de Dian Roosevelt.

Impresión. Total impresión. Y alguien muriendo por dentro una vez más. ¿Qué había ocurrido con Dian¿dónde había estado todo este tiempo? Ahora bien, todo estaba claro. De pronto dos años de misterio se vinieron descifrando con lucidez y dolor. Las palabras en sus mentes no podían ordenarse. Si llamarla traidora, si llamarla infeliz, si odiarla, si temerle…

A Lily los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, sin que nadie lo notase. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Aunque Remus lo sentía tan real, sentía en verdad la muerte dentro de él. Había estado esperando el golpe final y el día había llegado.

- ¿Dian? –alcanzó a decir Sirius, perturbado-. Y…

No fue capaz de decir nada más. Dumbledore guardó la hoja cuidadosamente. Los miró muy bien, a todos, a cada uno. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel tan aventurado clan de colegio¿aquellos lazos que parecían inquebrantables? El tiempo se había encargado de ir desmoronando algunos y otros fortaleciéndolos más.

- Ustedes son aurores –dijo, calmadamente-. Ella es un mortífago. Desconozco desde cuándo. Y creo que estas dos palabras tienen que tomárselas muy enserio: nuestro bando y el suyo.

- Yo sé desde cuándo –dijo James-. Desde el momento en que comenzó a trabajar para el departamento de misterios. Estaba rara, distraída, distante.

Remus dentro de su corazón sabía desde cuándo Dian había dejado de ser ella. Pero era incapaz de pronunciar algo que no saliera acompañado de un quejido, de uno de esos parecidos a los de la transformación en luna llena. Se mantenía en su lugar, mirando el vacío, con la cabeza baja, cruzado de brazos, imaginando lo peor, recordando lo mejor, lo mejor que había vivido con Dian. Lo cual juraba nunca más volvería a pasar. Los chicos evitaban mirarlo, sabían cómo se sentía, lo que menos querían era hacerlo evidente.

- Está claro que conociendo estos nombres podemos saber quiénes serán nuestros enemigos durante un largo período de tiempo –continuó Dumbledore-. Y lo saben bien, estamos enfrentándonos a un elenco impresionante de gente muy experimentada y crudamente especializada en las artes oscuras –se subió las gafas-. La misma Dian. La conocen. Y han pasado dos años donde crímenes y asesinatos les han servido como estandarte de práctica.

- Nos llevan ventaja –recuperó la voz Cornelius-. Como ya les había mencionado Albus, han estado operando en secreto, en perfecta discreción sabiendo que nosotros desconocíamos sus identidades o paraderos, así que hay que trabajar ahora mismo.

Un silencio nuevamente. Como si nadie quisiera respirar siquiera. Dumbledore bebió una copita de jerez.

- También tengo mucha curiosidad por saber qué ha estado haciendo Dian Roosevelt en este tiempo. Aunque por dentro me decepciona que esté del lado equivocado. Pero estoy tan ansioso como ustedes por volverla a ver –todos lo miraron como si estuviese adivinando sus pensamientos-. Creo que no nos encontraremos con la misma Dian de hace dos años.

- De mucho tiempo atrás, Albus –dijo la profesora, lamentándose-. Ella dejó de ser parte de nosotros al rechazar estar con los aurores.

- ¿Usted profesor cree que desde ese momento ella ya era parte de los mortífagos? –preguntó Alice, preocupada.

- No lo creo –respondió Dumbledore-. El misterio de Dian es mucho más complejo. A pesar de que sabemos con quiénes está ella, desconocemos el lugar, y lo más importante, ignoramos el paradero de sus padres. Ellos desaparecieron como muchos funcionarios más.

- ¿Podría ser posible que Dian esté involucrada en su desaparición? –preguntó James, con desconfianza.

- No sabemos hasta qué punto Dian esté metida en esto –respondió McGonagall-. Pero podría ser una posibilidad.

¿Dian capaz de torturar o asesinar a sus padres? Era una conclusión que estaba muy lejana para poder aceptarla. Lily no podía creerlo. Ella estaba segura que algo había ocurrido, algo que llevó a Dian a convertirse en un mortífago.

- Tenemos que marcharnos –dijo Dumbledore, levantándose de su asiento, los chicos parecían de hielo-. Alastor me ha pedido que les avise su próxima reunión. Será esta tarde. En el ministerio. Ya lo saben.

- En todas las calles principales del mundo mágico encontrarán los carteles con las recompensas que se piden por cada uno de los mortífagos –dijo Cornelius.

James los acompañó hasta la puerta. Los demás quedaron en silencio, sin moverse, pensando, otros sin querer pensar. Con una ola de sentimientos que nublaban el juicio. Remus al fin sabía que ella estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, al menos viva, lo que más temía. Pero sabía también que al mismo tiempo estaba muerta para él.

- Cuánto tiempo la tuvimos tan cerca –dijo Sirius, enfurecido-. Tan cerca, sin saber que estaba trabajando para el bando contrario. Sin saber que nos estaba traicionando y jugando con nosotros.

- Quizá pasaba información a los mortífagos –continuó James-. Nunca nos dimos cuenta. Confiábamos tanto en ella.

- ¿Recuerdan los mundiales de quidditch? –comenzó Frank-. Seguramente tuvo algo qué ver con ello.

- Todo tan bien planeado… qué terror –dijo Alice, asustada.

- Sucia impostora –dijo Sirius.

Remus se levantó repentinamente. Se dirigió a la puerta trasera, y salió de la casa. Tenía que estar solo con su dolor. No podía soportar aquellos comentarios. Recordó las palabras de aquel día en que Dian había decidido terminar definitivamente con su relación. Había dicho que ambos tenían que seguir caminos diferentes. Ahora comprendía a lo que se refería. Entendía sus desapariciones continuas, sus salidas esporádicas. Recordó tanto.

- No puedo creer todo lo que están diciendo –dijo Lily, que había permanecido callada igual que Remus, estaba indignada-. Dian alguna vez fue nuestra amiga. Fue más que eso para mí.

- ¡Yo no puedo creer que sigas defendiéndola, Lily! –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Por Dios! Escuchaste todo lo que dijo Dumbledore. ¿Cómo te sentirás al ver su rostro en todos los carteles pidiendo recompensa por ella?

- De la misma forma que se sentirá Remus –dijo ella, comenzaba a enojarse-. Han dicho tantas cosas de Dian que se han olvidado que allá fuera tienen a un amigo que se está muriendo por dentro. Que todavía la quiere y siente algo por ella, pese a todo lo que ha pasado.

- Lily, yo sabía que Dian era una traidora –dijo Peter, con toda la malicia que pudo haber demostrado-. Sospeché siempre de ella.

- El hecho de que a ella nunca le hayas agradado no dice nada, Peter –respondió Lily.

- Vamos, no comencemos a discutir –irrumpió James-. Lily tiene razón, debemos estar con Remus.

- Que ella haya lastimado a Remus es peor –dijo Sirius, encolerizado-. Pero tampoco olviden lo que dijo Dumbledore, somos aurores, ella es un mortífago. Los aurores cazan mortífagos. Y yo no pienso tentarme el corazón.

- Sirius… -dijo Lily, ofendida.

- Es la verdad, Lily. Perdí a mi hermano por esto y también a mi mejor amiga –comenzó a decir-. No pienso perder más mi dignidad lamentándome por personas que no lo merecen –se levantó de su lugar-. Hasta la tarde.

Salió hecho una furia. Lily hubiese querido golpearlo en ese mismo instante, a no ser por su estado y porque pensaba en una forma mejor de solucionar las cosas. James había salido con Remus.

- Dian será muy peligrosa –dijo Frank a las chicas-. Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más difíciles.

- Ella era la mejor para las artes oscuras –dijo Alice, preocupadamente-. ¿Qué haremos?

- Hasta que yo la vea, hasta que ella sea capaz de lanzarme un hechizo creeré que es un mortífago de verdad –dijo Lily, segura de sus palabras.

* * *

Una habitación oscura, a penas iluminada con un faro pequeño de luz verde. Ahí, una mesa desgastada y vieja. Dos hombres alrededor, iluminados del rostro. Uno permanecía sentado mientras el otro estaba de pie. Ambos miraban un punto de la habitación, levemente relucido.

- Estamos siendo buscados ya, señor –dijo quien estaba de pie, un chico de cabello negro y largo, piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda.

- Por todas partes –siguió el chico que estaba sentado, también de cabello tan negro y largo, pero mucho más atractivo-. El ataque de esta mañana fue el detonante.

- Ha sido muy inteligente –dijo una voz fría, ronca, profunda, proveniente del fondo oscuro-. Una acción bastante bien planeada. Ustedes no pueden pensar que no sospechaban antes. Esos aurores nos han seguido el paso. Dumbledore ha sido muy astuto, pero no más que yo.

- Desde luego que no, mi señor –continuó el chico de nariz ganchuda.

- Calla, Snape –le reprendió, sin alzar la voz-. Y escuchen muy bien. Llegó la hora, la mejor de las horas, yo sé que algo está pasando en todo esto. Algo que ustedes no saben y no tendrían porqué saber. Debemos ya atacar con nuestros recursos, tenemos los mejores.

- ¿Cuáles serán las instrucciones? –preguntó cautivo el segundo chico.

- Juk, te encargarás de vigilar muy bien las columnas uno y dos –dijo la voz, con un dejo de malicia-. Tendrás que dejar actuar a nuestra gran reliquia y joyita. Ella estará al mando de la tercera columna.

- Entendido.

- Tú Severus, colaborarás con Juk –siguió la voz, arrastrando las palabras-. Y vigilarás el trabajo de todas las columnas, cualquier movimiento en falso debes comunicármelo.

- Sí, mi señor.

- Ten especial cuidado con Black –dijo una vez más-. Está activo en la columna dos. Pero sabemos que en cualquier momento de estupidez puede cometer lo que sea.

- ¿Quiénes están en la tercera columna, señor? –preguntó Donovan. Donovan Juk.

- He reservado a los mortífagos con debilidades, no hagas más preguntas.

- Sí, señor.

- Y no olviden que estamos tras algunos aurores en particular. Algo que, por supuesto, nuestra querida Roosevelt tendrá que comenzar.


	3. Los otros y la Orden del Fénix

**3  
Los otros y la Orden del Fénix**

- Un minuto, a un minuto. A un maldito minuto de los aurores.

- Dos minutos. No son tan rápidos y no es para tanto.

- De verdad has perdido la cabeza.

- No creo que tú deberías hablarme de esa manera. Pero no, no he perdido nada.

- Piénsalo Roosevelt, estuvimos tan cerca.

- ¿No te crees capaz de cazar aurores?

- De eso no se trata…

- Si nos hubiesen descubierto no nos habrían capturado, Crouch. No al menos a mí.

Dentro de un pasillo estrecho, en lo que parecía ser una húmeda cueva, dos mortífagos caminaban entre los charcos de agua estancada y el moho verde creciente de la roca. Las botas las llevaban sucias y sus pasos hacían un sonido hueco.

- Aunque debo admitir que haber dejado la marca tenebrosa aclarará todo.

- Eso a mí no me interesa –dijo Dian Roosevelt, quien encabezaba la marcha con la varita alumbrando levemente sus pasos y su rostro frío-, lo único que debe estar claro es quién lleva el control aquí.

- Aún así debemos avisar que están ya buscándonos y pidiendo dinero por nuestras cabezas.

- ¿También eso te preocupa? –sonrió Dian, sarcástica-. Debí haber dejado que los "súper" aurores te llevaran. Qué cobarde has salido.

- Reforzarán su seguridad…

- Nosotros nos reforzaremos también –respondió ella, al doblar sobre un hueco aún más empedrado.

- Sólo digo que nos debemos andar con más cuidado¿acaso quieres que los aurores nos echen a perder todo?

- Ya lo echaron a perder. Si hubiesen sido más rápidos habríamos tenido un excelente espectáculo.

- ¿Quieres encontrarlos?

Barty había lanzado la primera bala de la duda en ella. De pronto sus pasos parecieron hacerse más huecos. Ella sostuvo la varita, sabía qué responder, pero no lo hizo.

- Me gustaría –dijo parpadeando más rápido de lo normal, inconscientemente, con la vista al frente-, si es que querías que fuera sincera.

- Verdaderamente no te entiendo.

- No te pedí que me entendieras.

- Sólo trato de hacer bien mi trabajo.

Se habían detenido. Dian bajó aún más la luz de su varita y sólo palpó la pared húmeda. Encontró la manija, tiró de ella y una puerta se abrió frente ellos. Entraron a la oscura penumbra, se escuchaba ruido dentro, voces, pasos, ecos. Caminaron por aquel hueco de roca vacía y llegaron a una habitación distinta. Grande, iluminada por luces verdes tintineantes, proyectadas desde candelabros colgantes. Un puñado de mortífagos repartidos en toda la habitación, charlando y riendo estridentemente, bebiendo, fumando, y mirando a Dian y a Crouch que llegaban.

- ¿Qué tal te va, Roosevelt? –dijo un hombre alto, fornido y de aspecto sucio-. Ven acá, te felicitaré por la hazaña de hoy.

Dian no se inmutó siquiera. Siguió caminando con paso firme y Crouch detrás de ella. Lo más sucio, lo más vil y repulsivo estaba en esa habitación. Mortífagos que servían de mercenarios, que no tenían otra función más que seguir órdenes. Dian llegó a otra puerta más, abrió nuevamente la manija, tirando de ella con más fuerza. Otro pasillo estrecho, de cueva, caminando por los charcos de agua y bajo la efímera luz de la varita. Toparon con pared, Dian abrió una puerta más, y al fin llegaron a una sala pequeña, cálida, poco iluminada, con sillones de piel alrededor de una chimenea. Dos hombres aguardaban sentados.

- ¿Misión cumplida, Roosevelt? –preguntó uno de ellos, de piel blanca y pálida, el cabello de un rubio blanquizco, atado en la nuca.

- ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó la chica, con desgano.

- Te espera en la antesala –respondió el hombre de nuevo.

- ¿Qué hace este gusano aquí?

Dian se había dado cuenta perfectamente de quién acompañaba a Lucius Malfoy. Severus Snape estaba sentado ahí mismo, observándola y fulminándola con la mirada.

- El señor tenebroso quiere hablar conmigo –respondió; los años habían pasado por él dejándolo de la misma forma que siempre, de piel cetrina, pelo grasiento y rostro inexpresivo-. Cosa que no te interesa y no tendría porqué explicarte.

- Vaya, te estás rebelando, Quejicus –sonrió ella, con la belleza que perturbaba a él, que la odiaba tanto como a los otros-. En tu lugar no estaría tan confiado.

Severus arrugó la nariz ganchuda pero no tuvo tiempo de responder nada. La puerta que estaba al fondo de la habitación se abrió. La silueta de otro hombre se avistó. Un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos intensamente azules y el cabello tan negro y largo que era difícil distinguirlo entre las sombras.

- Te estamos esperando –dijo acercándose a la chica-. ¿Qué se supone que fue esa marca tenebrosa?

- Buena sorpresa¿te parece? –sonrió ella, viéndolo a él con el rostro encajado y serio.

- Dime tú –respondió, acercándosele cada vez más.

- Sería mejor que lo dijeran los del ministerio.

Dian se quedó muda, Donovan Juk se había acercado a ella y la había besado sutilmente en los labios, rozándola. Cuando ella abrió los ojos se encontró con los de él, que la traspasaban, que miraban a los suyos verdes secos y opacos. Y lo odió. Como todo ese tiempo y como siempre. Lo odió como cada vez que la miraba, que la tocaba y que le hacía el amor. Lo odió más, como cada día. Lo odió por quererlo un poco todavía, por desearlo y por no saber odiarlo ni amarlo.

- Dime¿Quejicus te molesta? –preguntó él, al verle la expresión cortada-. ¿Se está portando mal? –sonrió, acariciándole la barbilla.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? –preguntó, sintiéndose perturbada.

- Ni yo mismo lo sé –respondió, separándose de ella y yendo a la puerta por donde había entrado-. Pero el señor quiere vernos a los cuatro –abrió la puerta e hizo un ademán con el brazo para que Dian entrara.

Lucius y Severus se levantaron de sus lugares.

- Quédate aquí, Crouch –dijo la voz profunda de Donovan.

El chico estaba cohibido en una esquina de la habitación. Podría besar los pies de Donovan, Dian y Lucius sin dudarlo siquiera. Haría cualquier cosa que ellos ordenaran. Y aguardaría ahí, esperando.

Dian había entrado a otro hueco más de cueva, totalmente en la oscuridad, pero sabía orientarse. Donovan abrió una puerta más. Una sala pequeñísima se divisó frente ellos y en el fondo una silla de piel, donde un hombre los esperaba con la mirada fija y penetrante. Dian sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo, sólo había estado en esa habitación dos veces, la primera de bienvenida y la segunda era aquella.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, señorita Roosevelt –dijo la voz penetrante de aquel hombre.

El señor tenebroso los miraba fijamente. Un hombre. Maduro, no viejo, pálido, con los ojos fríos como su misma presencia. El cabello negro y abultado. De aspecto gallardo, perturbador e inspirando los peores temores en ellos.

- Aparentemente hoy tuvimos una excelente actuación de parte de la señorita Roosevelt –dijo el hombre, aún mirándolos fijamente-. Excelente diría yo. Y quiero ser breve¿has dicho algo Donovan?

- No, señor –respondió él, negando levemente-. El único que lo sabe es Severus.

- Ciertamente, he hablado contigo Severus –dijo el señor tenebroso, que ahora había cambiado la mirada hacia Lucius-. Severus te acompañará. De hecho él acompañará a todos, le he dado un nuevo propósito y es el de cerciorarse que todos ustedes estén cumpliendo con el cometido. Y no es que yo tenga mi absoluta confianza en ti, Snape. Porque no la tengo. Tampoco te daré mis verdaderos motivos. Has tu trabajo y mucho cuidado con los errores.

Su voz parecía atravesar los muros de aquella pared. Dian sentía un odio profundo por Severus. Aún más el día en que se enteró que él también estaba involucrado en el clan.

- Mi querida Roosevelt –sonrió, como si quisiera que ella lo hiciera-. A ti la tercera columna. Serás ama y dueña. Pero no harás lo que tú quieras¿entendido? –le guiñó un ojo.

- Sí, señor –asintió, con el ceño fruncido.

- Juk permanece al cargo de las otras dos columnas –siguió, golpeando suavemente su frente con los dedos y mirando a Lucius-. Sé que te estás pudriendo de coraje. Lo sé. Pero más vale que no hagas idioteces. Seguirás con tu trabajo de siempre. ¿Te has quejado?

- No, señor –respondió Lucius, parecía más pálido.

- ¿Tu mujer ha tenido ya a ese hijo tuyo? –preguntó sin intención de tacto.

- Sí, señor. Hace tres semanas –respondió Lucius, con nerviosismo.

- Perfecto. ¿Estará ahora en condiciones de unírsenos?

- Por supuesto.

- Bien –sus dedos acariciaron la varita y miró a Dian, con malicia-. Es una pérdida de tiempo andar procreándose como bestias¿no crees, Roosevelt?

Dian asintió levemente, sin saber qué decir. Lucius no se inmutó, él mismo sabía que lo que el Señor Tenebroso decía era la verdad.

- ¿Qué hay con tu cuñada, Bellatrix?

- Ella estará aquí dentro de poco.

- ¿Está haciendo lo que le pedí?

- Sí, su esposo también.

- ¿Ven? Otra pérdida de tiempo más.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ellos. El señor tenebroso aún los miraba. Él mismo la había abierto.

- Salgan.

Los cuatro obedecieron. Salieron por la puerta y regresaron a las paredes de roca. Dian sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir. A veces se preocupaba, sentía que el corazón le latía más rápido o más lento. Había sido una audiencia tan perturbadora. Pero se sentía satisfecha, al fin haría lo que siempre había querido. Estaría haciendo el mismo trabajo de Donovan, lo que significaba que él ya no tendría por qué vigilar su el suyo. Crouch los aguardaba, de pie en medio de la habitación. Dian entró y no se detuvo.

- Vamos, tenemos cosas qué hacer –le dijo.

El chico la siguió, mirando confundido a los demás. Donovan la observaba, con ese sentimiento encontrado que siempre tenía. El único sentimiento que era capaz de tener. El único de todos.

- Te veré luego –le dijo.

Dian se detuvo y lo miró.

- Hoy no –respondió.

* * *

- Es una locura, Dumbledore, una tremenda locura.

La profesora McGonagall había llegado al departamento de los aurores. Los chicos estaban reunidos ahí, cumpliendo como lo habían prometido. Todos sin excepción. Inclusive Remus que tenía la vista fija sobre algún punto de la pared que no quería dejar de mirar. El profesor Dumbledore y Alastor Moody encabezaban la reunión. Alastor con extrañas marcas en la cara.

- Hagrid me lo ha dicho –siguió la profesora-. En Hogsmeade han enloquecido. Todo ha sido culpa del ministerio. Han puesto más de cien anuncios de captura y han reforzado la seguridad al límite. Los dementotes estarán resguardado todo a penas se oculte el sol.

- ¡Eso está muy bien, Minerva! –exclamó Moody-. Sólo así detendremos a esos delincuentes. Y me alegra tanto que al fin tengamos las caras de algunos, por lo menos ahora tengo la imagen clara de quienes refundiré en Azkaban…

- Tranquilo, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore, leyendo un pergamino-. Lo sé Minerva, todos están bastante trastornados. Pero lamento que yo no tenga control sobre eso. No se trataba de alarmar de esa manera.

- Pero son de alta peligrosidad, profesor –dijo Sirius-. Yo coincido con Alastor. Debemos capturarlos cuanto antes.

- Vaya Black, idea brillante al fin –respondió Moddy.

- No es momento para estas discusiones –respondió Dumbledore, mirando a Sirius y después en general.

Pausadamente se levantó del asiento, con la vista de todos sobre sus hombros. Levantó la varita y rápidamente apareció un pergamino en el aire. Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas de media luna, como costumbre, y los miró de reojo. Luego hizo aparecer un tintero y una pluma que también permanecieron en el aire, a la vista confundida de todos.

- Hasta ahora los aurores hemos sido este grupo encargado de acatar las reglas y buscar que los magos de nuestro contrario lo hagan –sonrió-. Es decir, cazamos mortífagos. Pero a partir de las nuevas noticias y sorpresas que hemos recibido…

El tintero se abrió y la pluma se sumergió en él, se elevó y comenzó a escribir en el pergamino. Dumbledore sonrió, tomó el papel y lo extendió en la superficie de la mesa. Los chicos se acercaron un poco, leyendo la inscripción: "La Orden del Fénix". En letra negra, gruesa y firme.

- Seremos la orden del fénix –dijo Dumbledore-. Además de ser aurores tenemos un trato mucho más especial.

- ¿De qué se trata esto, Dumbledore? –preguntó Moody, desorientado-. ¿No basta con el trabajo que hacemos aquí? –parecía mosqueado.

- Aprecio en demasía el trabajo y esfuerzo que hasta ahora se ha mostrado en el departamento, Alastor –respondió Dumbledore serenamente-, pero confía en mí, necesitamos esto. Necesitamos confiar todos.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos. Después del ataque de la mañana habían pensado que Dumbledore les pediría sólo reforzar la vigilancia, pero la preocupación y la desconfianza los invadían. El que Dumbledore pretendiera hacer un nuevo grupo los ponía en alerta, lo cual quería decir que las cosas iban empeorando y que con los nombres al descubierto de muchos mortífagos no significaba ventaja, sino extremo cuidado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? –preguntó James, cuando había un silencio incómodo.

Lo miraron, Dumbledore no esperaba menos. Extendió aún más el pergamino, que parecía ser de un material mucho más sólido que simple papel. Le entregó la pluma lista a James y lo miró fijamente.

- Sólo entregar todo a la causa.

James lo entendió y firmó, rotuló su nombre y en el momento, con la huella plasmada, parecía que el pergamino lo había hecho parte de él, una luz dorada nítida cubrió la caligrafía del chico y la marca se había quedado ahí. Lily tomó la pluma de la mano de James. Sabía qué estaba arriesgando y firmó. Después lo hizo Sirius y en unos minutos se escucharon los rasgueos pausados de los demás.

- Yo no sé qué tan pronto estemos del suceso, pero estoy seguro que breves acontecimientos nos lo irán diciendo –dijo Dumbledore, con un brillo en los ojos, como si la luz dorada también formara parte de él.

* * *

Remus esperaba fuera. Dumbledore se había marchado ya. Sin nada qué decir él aguardaba en la noche. Aparentemente esperaba a los chicos que aún continuaban alrededor de la mesa discutiendo y formulando planes. No le interesaba, no quería escuchar nada. Su compromiso con la nueva Orden del Fénix iba más allá del deber, estaba dentro de sí mismo. Por un momento, después de tanto tiempo, quería sentirse comprometido en vida a algo. Y vida, era la vida lo que menos le importaba. Había decidido que si las transformaciones no lograban matarlo entonces lo haría luchando contra todo lo que le había robado la felicidad y había sido aquel nuevo clan de mortífagos.

- Te has perdido lo de allá dentro –dijo la voz de Sirius, que lo acompañaba en la fría noche.

- No creo que haya sido de gran importancia –respondió Remus, mirando a lo lejos.

- Así es –suspiró Sirius-. Tonterías. Y así será hasta que esos mortífagos nos brinden un poco de diversión.

Remus bajó la vista, pensando.

- ¿Qué has resuelto? –preguntó Sirius, finalmente.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No puedes seguir así, Lunático. Dímelo a mí¿qué has pensado?

- No he tenido tiempo para pensar.

- ¿Tenías un poco de idea de lo que sucedía?

Los ojos de Remus se nublaron.

- No. Fui muy estúpido.

- Está en tus manos decidir qué harás ahora –dijo Sirius, cruzando los brazos, mirando al vacío.

- ¿Tú lo has pensado?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué ha sido?

- Si algo bueno me ha ocurrido en todo esto es el enterarme que Regulus está involucrado –respondió-. Y que yo pueda hundirlo aún más. Lo de Narcisa y Bellatrix realmente no me sorprende, ellas siempre mostraron esa distinción de la sangre pura y su empeño por satisfacer esa necesidad de lucirse –resopló-. Menos mal que Andrómeda y yo nos libramos a tiempo. Quisiera saber qué opina ella de sus propias hermanas.

- ¿Quién es Andrómeda? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- Mi otra prima, hermana de esas dos brujas locas.

- Ah, ya veo.

- Se ha casado con un tal Fred, Greg, Ted… no recuerdo. Tiene una hija pequeña, al parecer.

- ¿Crees que alguna vez te encuentres con ellas?

- En una de esas tantas cazas de mortífagos, tenlo por seguro –asintió Sirius, despreocupado-. Ya veremos qué hacer.

- Sí –respondió Remus, levantando la vista a la luna menguante-. Te ayudaré con todo esto.

- ¿A mí? –preguntó Sirius, confundido.

- Divirtiéndonos –sonrió-. Cazando mortífagos.


	4. Julio 31

**4  
Julio 31**

- Es un niño muy poco agraciado. Se parece a su padre.

- Si Petunia te escucha hablar de esa forma, te exiliará de su círculo social, como ocurrió conmigo.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga, Lily? El niño es una bola de grasa, como su padre.

- ¡Es tu nieto!

- Pero mi próximo nieto será lindísimo.

- En eso no te equivocas.

- Pero dime¿cómo van las cosas en tu trabajo?

- Bien, todo está bien.

El 30 de Julio, la ciudad de Londres estaba despejada, era una mañana fresca, el cielo tenía bellos tonos azules, muy nítidos, mezclándose con un color grisáceo. Lily se encontraba en una esquina, dentro de una cabina telefónica, al más estilo muggle. Se comunicaba con su madre. Habían pasado unas angustiosas semanas. En el "trabajo" de Lily y James las cosas no estaban nada bien, de hecho empeoraban cada vez más. Pero no podía decirle eso a su madre. La conocía y sabía perfectamente que la haría quedarse fuera del plan de Dumbledore por su estado.

- Han pasado muchas cosas raras –decía su madre-, muy raras. Nos tratan de tranquilizar diciéndonos que son problemas climáticos o simples accidentes, pero yo sé que no es así.

- No tienes por qué preocuparte –respondió Lily-, todo está bien. Algunas cosas se han salido un poco de control. Pero sólo un poco, nada que no se pueda solucionar –mintió.

- Me alegro, espero que todo continúe así. Recuerda que cualquier molestia, cualquier cosa que necesites tienes que llamarnos a tu padre y a mí.

- Sí, lo sé.

- Deberías conseguir un teléfono, Lilian –dijo su madre, exasperada-. Hay días en los que me vuelvo loca tratando de localizarte.

- Mamá, te he dicho que donde vivimos estas cosas no funcionan.

- Bueno, trata, sólo inténtalo.

- Está bien, tranquila, lo intentaré –volvió a mentir.

Los pies de Lily comenzaban a entumirse, sentía calambres en las piernas que llegaban hasta la ingle. Había estado caminando desde el amanecer, todo el callejón Diagon, que se encontraba extremadamente vigilado, hasta salir a la ciudad y conseguir una cabina telefónica. Se sentía cansada e incómoda.

- Tengo que irme ya –dijo tocándose levemente el vientre-, dile a mi padre que le envío saludos. También a Petunia si es que llegas a verla uno de estos días. Y besos a mi sobrino.

- Lo dudo mucho, hija –dijo su madre, con un tono de tristeza-. Por favor, mantente comunicada y no me preocuparé.

- Sí, mamá. Un beso.

- Hasta pronto. Cuídate mucho.

- Lo haré.

Lily caminó hasta el Caldero Chorreante. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Aún quería ir al callejón Diagon y darle la sorpresa a James, pero prefirió ir a casa, pues no se sentía bien.

En el callejón Diagon la vigilancia había pasado de "alarma roja" a lo que le seguía: una paranoia. La gente no caminaba entre los negocios y comercios como era costumbre, de hecho la gente no iba, a excepción de que algo muy urgente se ofreciera. La temporada de clases ya casi comenzaría y el ministerio había prometido extremar la precaución en cuanto comenzara la fecha para las compras.

- Al menos esto estaba abierto –dijo Sirius a James y Frank que se sentaban en una mesita de café. Eran los únicos clientes y el mesero los atendió nerviosamente-. Esto es lo que ha causado Moody y sus "alertas máximas" –dijo Sirius imitando las facciones rígidas y desquiciadas de Alastor.

- ¿Te habían dicho que eres idéntico? No necesitas imitarlo –dijo James, con una carcajada.

- No me parece gracioso, Cornamenta –respondió Sirius, acomodándose el pelo.

- ¿Dónde está Alice, Frank?

- Se ha quedado en la dulcería, sigue comiendo sin control.

- ¿Es normal, no? –dijo Sirius.

- Sí, creo… pero no cada tres minutos. Además le dan sus cambios extraños de comportamiento y me grita todo el día.

El mesero había traído tres tazas de café, los miraba de reojo y luego volvió a su trabajo dentro.

- Creo que no elegimos buen lugar para conversar en "privado" –dijo Sirius, mirando de soslayo al muchacho.

- Sólo está nervioso, es normal, este lugar hace unas semanas fue un caos –dijo James, tranquilamente.

- ¿Crees realmente que Dian lo hizo? –preguntó Frank.

- No lo sé… -dijo James, acomodándose las gafas dubitativamente.

- Vamos, no está Lunático, dilo –dijo Sirius, tomando el café sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que los observaba.

- Aunque estuviese Remus, yo seguiría dudándolo –respondió James.

- Yo sólo sé que si en algún momento nos llegásemos a encontrar con Dian… -dijo Frank, preocupado- le temería.

- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso, Longbottom, por Dios! –exclamó Sirius, cruzándose de piernas, sonriendo-. Roosevelt no es nada de cuidado.

- Yo no diría eso –dijo James.

- Vamos, no van a decirme que le tienen miedo –dijo Sirius, riéndose escandalosamente-. ¡Capturarla será como quitarle un dulce a un bebé!

James y Frank no se rieron. Bebieron café en silencio, observando a Sirius que dejaba de reírse y reflexionaba sus palabras.

- Está bien –dijo, seriamente-. Yo sólo quiero darles un poco de valor. Pero algo sí les apuesto, si yo la llego a ver seré el primero que se lance contra ella.

- Remus… -dijo Frank, riendo.

- No lo creo –dijo James, con sonrisa de tristeza-. Es mejor que él no la vea.

- Es que no la hemos visto –dijo Sirius, tratando de recordar-. En todo este tiempo me ha costado mucho trabajo reconocer a una mujer detrás de la capa de un mortífago. Y mira que yo sé de cuerpos de mujeres… -sonrió, con la vista perdida-. Pero ese no es el punto. Quiero decir, Dian no debe tener mucho en esto.

- Deberíamos averiguar más –dijo James-. Por cierto¿dónde está Lunático?

- En el ministerio, trabajando como loco –respondió Sirius, que miró al muchacho mesero salir del negocio.

- Bueno, quizá Alastor le diga dónde será la reunión de la Orden.

El muchacho regresó rápidamente, agitado y se dirigió a ellos que lo miraban extrañamente.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es Frank Longbottom?

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –dijo Sirius, a la defensiva.

- Tranquilo, Canuto –dijo James.

- Soy yo¿qué pasa? –respondió Sirius, antes de Frank, que se quedó atónito ante la contestación.

- Allá abajo hay una mujer que le urge que vaya –dijo el muchacho, casi sin aliento.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Sirius, desconfiado.

- Salí a comprar más azúcar a la dulcería y ahí hay un tumulto y ella gritaba por un tal Frank Longbottom que estaba tomando café.

El verdadero Frank y James se pusieron de pie rápidamente. Sirius con toda la calma y valientemente, se levantó de su lugar.

- Gracias, iré a buscarla –respondió y el muchacho extrañado entró a la cafetería.

- ¿Qué diablos haces, Canuto? –le reprimió James.

- Estoy salvándole el pellejo a Frank –musitó-. Seguramente es una trampa, este chico se nos quedó viendo todo el tiempo.

- ¡Puede ser Alice quien me necesita! Debió darle otra de sus crisis emocionales.

- Iré yo, no te preocupes –dijo Sirius, echando un mechón de su pelo atrás-. Si soy atacado, asesinado o algo por el estilo, encenderé la varita.

- Pero Canuto… -dijo James.

- ¡Es Alice! –exclamó Frank.

- Shu, shu… -dijo haciendo un ademán de valentía-. Tranquilos. Yo veré qué es. Debe ser una trampa, lo sé. No tenemos que fiarnos.

Sirius caminó con seguridad hacia la dulcería, dentro del saco llevaba la varita bien sujeta. James y Frank se quedaron de pie, atónitos. Sirius siempre tenía pinta de salvar el mundo, pero a veces se comportaba muy estúpidamente. Llegó sin ningún imprevisto, nada había saltado sobre él, ni le habían lanzado una maldición, no se había encontrado con ningún loco, lo que cual le hizo suponer que el problema realmente era en la dulcería.

Cuando entró al local había un disturbio, la gente estaba aglomerada en una esquina, Sirius tomó la varita con más fuerza y pudo ver entre las cabezas de las personas que efectivamente se trata de Alice. Estaba sujeta a un aparador, gritándole a toda la gente alrededor. Sirius confundido y nervioso se acercó a ella, fingiendo.

- Alice… Alice, cariño –le dijo mientras todos lo observaban-. ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡SIRIUS BLACK! –gritó ella y lo tomó por el cuello del saco-. ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACES TÚ AQUÍ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ FRANK?

- Pero, pero… qué dices… yo soy Frank –dijo él, sonriendo nerviosamente, creyendo idiotamente que se trataba de una trampa.

- ¡HAS ENLOQUECIDO! –dijo ella y con su bolso lo golpeó fuertemente-. ¡LLAMA A FRANK!

- Pero Alice…

- ¡ESTOY A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ, TARADO! –y volvió a golpearlo fuertemente con el bolso.

La gente vio a Sirius salir como bólido. Tropezó y casi cayó dos veces. James y Frank venían en camino, rápidamente. Sirius estaba despeinado y con el saco y la camisa arrugada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó James, alarmado-. ¿Te atacaron¿mortífagos? –sacó la varita, velozmente.

- No, no, no… -respondió con la voz cortada-. Es Alice.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? –exclamó Frank.

- Con su bolsa… en el aparador… luz –dijo frotándose el pecho.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡ALICE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!

Frank corrió a la dulcería y James lo siguió, no sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius.

* * *

Remus Lupin había llegado a la casa de los Potter, casi al anochecer. Llevaba un maletín con documentos muy importantes. Estaba emocionado y exaltado. Tenía que encontrar a James lo más pronto posible y pensaba que estaba en casa. Llamó a la puerta de entrada y esperó. Volvió a llamar y nadie atendía. Por tercera vez lo hizo y Lily abrió la puerta.

- Ah… Hola, Remus –saludó ella, sin aliento.

- Hola Lily¿está James? –preguntó extrañado, sujetando el maletín con ambas manos.

- No… no está –dijo ella, respirando más rápido de lo normal.

- Pensé que lo encontraría… ¿está en el ministerio?

- No, debe estar en el callejón Diagon, con Sirius.

- Ya veo –dijo él, con decepción-. Me urge enseñarle esto. ¿Puedes creerlo? Lo obtuve del departamento de misterios.

- ¿De verdad? –dijo ella, haciendo una mueca muy extraña.

- Sí. Pero no es legal –dijo él, casi musitando-. Lo he obtenido de contrabando, tengo que hablar con los muchachos.

- Aquí… -volvió a hacer la mueca-. Aquí… no los encontrarás.

- ¿Estás bien, Lily? –preguntó él, extrañado.

- Sí, sí… estoy perfecta –respondió ella sujetándose fuertemente a la perilla de la puerta.

- Bien… ehm… regresaré luego entonces.

Remus iba a dar la vuelta, supuso que Lily no se sentía bien para platicar con él. Pero ella lo detuvo.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó-. ¡No te vayas! En realidad no estoy nada bien.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó él, aturdido-. ¿Qué te duele?

- ¡El bebé! –dijo ella tomando su vientre con fuerza.

- ¿Te duele el bebé? –preguntó él, confundido.

- ¡Remus, creo que daré a luz ya! –exclamó ella.

- No, no, no… no Lily, aquí no –le dijo él asustado-. Vamos, te llevaré a San Mungo.

- Esperaba que dijeras eso antes… -le dijo ella sujetándolo del brazo.

- Disculpa, disculpa… como dijiste que todo estaba bien.

- ¿No sabes el lenguaje de las mujeres?

- Tranquila, tranquila –Lily lo sujetó y le estaba apretando el brazo-. Auh… sólo no me lastimes.

- ¡Vámonos ya!

- Sí, sí… ¿a dónde?

- ¡A SAN MUNGO!

- Ah, sí claro.

* * *

Hospital San Mungo.

Tranquilos pasillos blancos, con sus pisos relucientes y pulidos. Un olor farmacéutico, como alcohol, pociones y demás líquidos de curación. Sanadores y brujos andando de pasaje en pasaje. Se respiraba un ambiente normal y sereno…

Hasta que una trifulca de tres individuos entró corriendo arrebatadoramente, llevaban a una mujer sujetada de ellos, que respiraba incesantemente y gritaba barbaridades a los cuatro vientos.

La recepcionista entre los alaridos de la mujer preguntó a Sirius, que iba ya bastante maltratado, qué es lo que ocurría. La mujer era guapa, por lo cual Sirius aparentó una estabilidad y puso su mejor sonrisa.

- Va a dar a luz –dijo, con el pelo cayéndole graciosamente en la frente.

- Sí, ya veo –dijo la recepcionista, asustada-. ¿Cuál es el nombre de su esposa? –preguntó, de pronto un pergamino y una pluma mágica comenzaron a tomar los datos, mientras la recepcionista mágicamente hizo aparecer una camilla.

- Oh, no –sonrió Sirius, alzando la voz, pues Alice gritaba demasiado fuerte-. Ella no es mi esposa.

- Yo soy el esposo –dijo Frank, que sujetaba la mano de ella, sin que pudiera soltarse-. Alice Longbottom.

- Muy bien, señor Longbottom –dijo la recepcionista, con tremenda calma exasperante, que sólo Sirius podía soportar-. En un momento lo canalizaré a la sexta planta. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas de su esposa?

- ¿Cuáles? –preguntó Frank, nervioso-. ¿Dar a luz?

- Las contracciones¿cada cuántos minutos han sido?

- ¿Las han contado? –preguntó a James y Sirius que se miraron confundidos.

- No –contestaron al unísono.

La recepcionista movió la cabeza negativamente, mirándolos sin remedio. Dos muchachos flacos y lánguidos llegaron y subieron con excepcional fuerza a Alice a la camilla, pues ya había subido varios kilos de peso durante el embarazo. Alice seguía apretando fuertemente la mano de Frank y el dolor era tan insoportable que volvió a usar su bolsa y con la misma finalidad de antes, comenzó a golpear a Sirius bruscamente, sin piedad.

- ¡Alice, por favor! –decía Sirius, tratando de cubrirse, con James sólo observando.

- ¡Eres un insensato, Sirius! –le gritaba ella-¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

- ¿Hacerte qué? –dijo él, cubriéndose los brazos.

- ¡Ir al baile de primavera conmigo y desaparecer! –le gritó.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Sirius estaba ya asustado, Frank firmaba rápidamente diez hojas enormes y largas que la recepcionista no paraba de señalar y decir "aquí, y aquí, y por aquí también"-. ¡Alice, por Dios¡Eso fue hace tantos años!

- Alice, respira y tranquilízate –le decía James, preocupado y divertido a la vez.

- ¡Eras un conquistador, Black¡Y no eres buen bailarín!

- ¡Alice, íbamos en sexto año!

- ¡QUINTO! –gritó ella.

- ¡Bueno, quinto! Además conociste a Frank.

- Y aquella vez en el día de los inocentes –decía ella, respirando profundamente-, lanzaste una bomba fétida en mi mesa de trabajo en la torre de adivinación.

- ¡Fue un accidente! –dijo, casi sin recordar-. ¡Quién iba a decir que esa bomba te caería a ti! Jugábamos quidditch con las bombas¿no es así, James?

- Sí, pero aventaste la bomba a propósito –dijo James, rascándose la cabeza recordando.

- ¿LO VES? –gritó Alice.

- ¡Pero te juro que no sabía que te caería a ti! –gritó Sirius, todavía siendo golpeado-. Fue en quinto.

- ¡SEXTO! –gritaron James y Alice juntos.

- ¡Sexto, sí, sexto! –dijo Sirius, lastimado y temeroso-. Perdón, Alice, perdón.

De pronto un cartel gigante salió disparado del techo y la recepcionista velozmente selló con la varita las diez hojas que entregó al aturdido Frank. El cartel decía:

**Sexta planta  
**_FUTUROS PADRES DESESPERADOS Y EN EMERGENCIA  
_Sala de partos, sala de espera y consulta psicológica para el gran día.

- Suban en el ascensor, por favor –dijo la chica, sonriendo cortésmente.

- Gracias –contestó Frank, confundido y a punto de desmayarse.

Los camilleros corrieron velozmente llevando a Alice con ellos, los chicos iban de prisa y los alcanzaron en el elevador. Alice había dejado de golpear a Sirius, pues James estaba en medio de los dos.

El ascensor llegó en dos segundos, sintieron cómo eran succionados por una masa caliente y de pronto se abrieron las puertas para aparecer en una sala muy peculiar. Hombres que no dejaban de pasearse por los pasillos, tomando tazas de ron y café. Padres halándose de los cabellos pues habían tenido gemelos, trillizos, cuatrillizos y hasta sextillizos.

Los camilleros llevaron a Alice hasta una sala apartada, las puertas eran de acero con dos círculos en cada una. Sólo Frank entró con un aspecto enfermo y pidiendo ayuda a Sirius y James que se quedaron estáticos a mitad del pasillo, viendo cómo él entraba a lo más temido.

- Bien, pues misión cumplida –dijo Sirius, sentándose al lado de James en la salita de espera.

- Peor que los mortífagos –dijo James, quitándose las gafas y el sudor de la frente.

- Y tú pasarás por esto, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius.

- No, con Lily será diferente. Falta bastante tiempo y ella sabrá hacer las cosas como son –sonrió, orgullosamente.

* * *

- ¡NO PUEDO! No voy a poder, Remus. No sé… yo no sé, no puedo.

- Vamos, respira Lily, sólo respira.

Remus había llevado a Lily hasta la recepción de San Mungo, donde parecía que había pasado un huracán encima, pues había hojas regadas y unas señoritas acomodándolas en un escritorio.

- Señorita –llegó Remus, con Lily del brazo derecho y con el otro el portafolio con los documentos de extrema importancia-. Ella va…

- Oh, una más –dijo la recepcionista felizmente-. Sí, va a dar a luz. ¿Cuántas contracciones?

- Regulares, cada dos o tres minutos y llegan a tener una duración de aproximadamente 90 a 120 segundos cada una –respondió Remus, dándole palmadas en la mano a Lily.

- ¡Vaya, un padre responsable! –dijo ella, más feliz-. ¡Al fin uno!

- Verá, yo no… -comenzaba a decir Remus.

- Sexta planta, por favor –dijo la chica y volvió a aparecer el cartel -hizo aparecer rápidamente la camilla con la varita y los mismos muchachos camilleros llegaron y subieron a Lily.

- ¿Tengo que firmar algo? –preguntó Lily, apenas podía respirar.

- Oh no, sólo es para los padres que no tienen idea de lo que está ocurriendo –sonrió gentilmente-. ¡Feliz nacimiento!

Los camilleros echaron a andar con Lily respirando y Remus aún contando los minutos y las contracciones, además del pulso de la muñeca de Lily. Subieron al ascensor.

- Tengo miedo, Remus –decía ella, llorando-. Llama a James.

- Lo haré, Lily, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, serás una excelente madre –sonrió él-. Lo localizaré a penas estés en la sala de parto.

- Gracias, Remus, caíste del cielo¿qué habría hecho?

- Todo estará bien…

- Me hubiese gustado que Dian estuviera conmigo –dijo ella, con otra contracción viniéndole.

- A mí también –sonrió él, pesadamente, sabiendo que lo decía de corazón.

Se abrieron las puertas y los camilleros entraron rápidamente a la sala principal y se dirigieron a otra, Remus iba con Lily y pasaron desapercibidos por James y Sirius que dormían a boca abierta en la salita de espera.

- ¡Vamos, Lily! –le decía Remus-. Lo harás bien. ¡Iré a buscar a James, tranquila!

- ¡REMUS, QUE NO TARDE!

- ¡Sí… sí, yo se lo diré!

Lily entró sola a la sala de partos. Remus estaba muy nervioso, caminó dos veces por el mismo lugar, pensando dónde encontraría a James, tal era su desesperación que no sentía el portafolios en la mano. Estaba tan ansioso que lo imaginó durmiendo en la salita de espera del hospital, le vio tan parecido a aquel hombre, que hasta su acompañante se asemejaba mucho… no, mucho no, muchísimo a Sirius. Su imaginación le estaba dando una mal pasada. Y podría jurar que esas gafas eran tan iguales que sería más que gemelo de James.

Remus tardó en reaccionar y sorprendido pestañeó rápidamente y se dirigió enfadado y exaltado hacia los chicos que roncaban y dormían en calma.

- ¡MORTÍFAGOS! –les gritó de golpe.

- ¿Dónde? –exclamó James, asustado.

- ¿Dónde está mi madre? –dijo Sirius, confundido.

- ¡JAMES, DESPIERTA! –Remus le dio unas palmadas en las mejillas a James que seguía soñoliento.

- ¿Qué¿qué pasa? –contestó con las gafas desacomodadas-. ¿Remus¿qué haces aquí¿te enteraste? Va dar a luz.

- ¡Yo mismo la traje! –exclamó Remus atónito-. ¿Cómo te atreves a dormir en un momento así?

- Frank entró –dijo James, frotándose los ojos.

- ¿Frank? –preguntó Remus confundido-. ¡Pero si estoy diciéndote que yo la traje!

- ¿A quién? –preguntó James, ya despierto.

- ¡A LILY!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡LILY ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DAR A LUZ!

- ¿QUÉ¿CÓMO? –James se levantó de golpe-. Pe-pe… pero… no. ¡NO PUEDE SER!

- Está en la sala de partos, en la segunda, acaba de entrar –dijo Remus-. ¡VE!

- ¿LILY?

- ¡SÍ!

- Por Dios…

James salió disparado a la segunda sala de partos, como le había dicho Remus, todo le parecía un sueño, parecía no real. Pero estaba sucediendo y el gran día estaba por llegar.

* * *

El sonido del crujir de las llamas sobre la leña se escuchaba en medio de un silencio abrupto. El fuego en la chimenea iluminaba una pequeña salita, donde una silla grande ocupaba el centro. Era una habitación pequeña, con ventanales grandes, cerrados con madera. Polvo en las esquinas y dos siluetas dibujadas al pie de la puerta de entrada.

- Yo sé que está por suceder –dijo una voz profunda, la tan temida voz-. Lo sé.

- ¿Haremos algo, señor? –preguntó uno de los hombres.

- No, ahora no –dijo resuelto-. Antes tenemos que tomar precauciones, Lucius. Precauciones.

- ¿Cuáles señor?

- No hagas preguntas impertinentes y a destiempo, Lucius –respondió el señor, Señor Tenebroso-. Tenemos lapso suficiente para hacerlo¿qué te parece Colagusano?

- Claro que sí, mi señor.

Ahí estaba, aquella rata, la rata de espionaje, la rata que era capaz de traicionar hasta su propia sombra. Sonreía bajo la oscuridad, con su fea dentadura puntiaguda y su rostro demacrado y envejecido a temprana edad. Sonreía porque sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

- Sólo dos indicaciones –volvió a decir Lord Voldemort-. Vigila a Juk, Malfoy, no pierdas de vista a Roosevelt.

- ¿Qué pasa con ellos, señor?

- Juk es bastante idiota. Un estúpido inconstante, haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella siguiera a su lado. Y ella haría cualquier cosa para alejarse de él. No queremos que Roosevelt se entere de un par de situaciones¿cierto?

- Sí, claro.

- No queremos que ella sepa que Colagusano está en esto¿verdad?

- Oh, sí, sí, no lo queremos –dijo el grasoso Peter.

- No queremos que ella nos traicione y regrese al bando contrario¿no es así?

- No lo haría, señor –dijo Lucius.

- Lo estoy diciendo yo. Con eso basta para creerlo –replicó su voz grave-. Quiero a Roosevelt donde está, muy lejos del núcleo. Y quiero a Juk al margen.

- Así será, señor.

- Yo sé que se estará cumpliendo todo muy pronto…

* * *

Había pasado ya tiempo suficiente y James y Frank seguían dentro. Ya los había alcanzado la medianoche. Srius y Remus estaban aguardando, habían tomado ya tres tazas de café, té y una de ron y no lograban tranquilizarse. Remus todavía tenía el portafolios consigo, sobre las piernas, ya sin pensarlo. Sirius cruzado de brazos observaba cómo los demás padres y familiares sonreían y se veían felices con los nuevos integrantes. Él por el contrario se veía así mismo así como estaba, esperando, esperando a nada… pues en la vida pensaba ser padre. De pronto recordó las palabras de Alice y divertido también recordó aquellos tiempos, muy lejanos. Soltó una carcajada, Remus salió de su trance y lo miró extrañado.

- No más ron, Canuto –le dijo.

- No lo recordaba… -dijo Sirius, todavía riendo, mientras la gente alrededor lo miraba-. ¡Claro¡Fue así!

- ¿Qué te sucede?

Sirius seguía retorciéndose de la risa, Remus apenado a su lado.

- ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! –exclamó Sirius.

- ¡Qué! –gritó Remus, exasperado.

- La bomba fétida –dijo resuelto, todavía riendo, ahora menos-. Yo no la lancé. James y yo jugábamos quidditch con las bombas fétidas que Filch después nos decomisó. Jugábamos por una apuesta. Y de pronto… ella llegó y lanzó la bomba hacia mí, porque yo le mencioné algo –volvió a reír-, ella me aventó la bomba fétida y yo la esquivé con el bate y fue a dar a la torre de adivinación, justo en los pergaminos de Alice.

Sirius volvió a reír. Remus sonrió, no había comprendido.

- ¿Sabes qué le dije?

- ¿Qué?

- Fue un poema –rió Sirius, tosiendo aclarándose la garganta-. "Lo amas como el pez al agua, como el ave al cielo, como la snitch al desliz… te hace tan feliz que quisieras ser un moco para estar en su nariz".

Sirius volvió a reír, y Remus sonreía extrañado.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó divertido.

- Yo no lancé esa bomba fétida a Alice –dijo Sirius, dejando de carcajearse y sonriendo tristemente-. Fue Dian. Me la lanzó, porque yo dije ese poema, diciéndole que te lo dedicara a ti.

Quizá Sirius hubiese medido más sus palabras, pero Remus no se sintió herido, sonrió y guardó silencio, sintiendo cómo el pasillo largo se tragaba sus sentimientos; recordando, lamentablemente recordando, cuando solía no hacerlo. Pero ahí estaba de nuevo, preguntándose si alguna vez la volvería a ver, enojada, triste, feliz, riendo, caminando, siendo ella.

- ¿Alice lo dijo? –preguntó Remus, divertido.

- Sí, me dio de bolsazos.

- Bien merecido.

Sirius iba a replicar, pero James salió de la sala de parto, estupefacto, blanco como una vela. Pero sonriendo, con las gafas empañadas y más despeinado de lo normal. Miró a los muchachos, sin poder decir nada. El reloj marcaba ya más de las doce. El 31 de Julio.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –exclamó Sirius, entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué ha sido? –preguntó Remus.

James no podía hablar, estaba aún con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente.

- Harry… se llama Harry.

* * *

_NA: Gracias a todos por los comentarios. No suelo intervenir entre capítulo y capítulo, porque creo que prefieren saber la historia que mi inservible nota… pero esta vez lo hago sólo para agradecer sus visitas y comentarios. Seguiré escribiendo que todavía falta mucho por ver…_


	5. Misión fracasada

**5  
Misión fracasada**

El hospital San Mungo había vuelto a la normalidad. Para ellos era muy común que hubiese futuras madres explosivas, sobre todo las primerizas. Así que Lily y Alice habían sido llevadas cada una a sus respectivas habitaciones. No se encontraban juntas, las habitaciones estaban a los extremos de los pasillos. Los chicos habían visitado primero a Alice, ya que su bebé había nacido antes, a escasas horas de diferencia del bebé Potter, en días distintos. Frank se encontraba con ella, parecía trastornado y frenético. Remus y Sirius se preguntaban si habría sufrido algún impacto psicológico importante al presenciar el nacimiento.

Alice había mostrado el bebé a ellos. Era un niño, bastante grande, con las mejillas infladas, muy rosado y el pelo negro y lacio. Dormía después de que Alice lo había alimentado al menos unas cuatro veces durante las dos horas que apenas llevaba de vida. Cuando les avisaron que Lily había sido llevada ya a su habitación se pusieron en marcha, dejando a Frank todavía alterado y bebiendo su décimo tercera taza de café. Pensaron que si veían a James de la misma manera no les cabría duda de que había sido una experiencia de otro tipo.

Entraron a la habitación. Lily estaba en una cama, recostada, adormilada y observando a James que se encontraba en un sofá al lado de ella, sosteniendo en brazos al pequeño niño. Se acercaron cautelosos y al fin lo vieron: un bebé pequeño, de piel muy blanca, sin ser pálida, con muy poco pelo, pero de forma alborotada, con la nariz afilada y la boca delineada. El mismísimo retrato de James. A no ser por los ojos. El bebé tenía los ojos bien abiertos, observando a su padre que no dejaba de contemplarlo. Ojos brillantes, de un color grisáceo y verdoso, como los de Lily, mirando atentamente. Sirius juró que lo había visto cuando se acercó.

- Los bebés recién nacidos no distinguen los rostros, Canuto –le dijo Remus, en voz baja.

- ¡Él me miró a mí! –exclamó, en tono muy bajo-. Míralo, nos sigue observando.

- Es su forma natural de mirar por primera vez –replicó Remus.

- Quizá vaya a generar cierta admiración por mí –dijo orgullosamente Sirius, sentándose al lado de James que seguía fascinado.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Lily? –preguntó Remus, con su maletín en la mano todavía.

- Bien, un poco cansada respondió –sonriendo-. Mira cómo te he dejado. Muchas gracias por todo, Remus. No sé qué hubiese sido de mí.

- Gracias, Remus –dijo James-. No tenía idea de que Lily iba a dar a luz justo hoy, junto con Alice.

- Es curioso –contestó Remus-. Pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Aunque fue bastante adelantado…

- Aún faltaban un par de semanas –dijo Lily-, pero el médico ha dicho que es normal, sobre todo si he estado bajo presión.

- Y mira qué tipo de presión –dijo Sirius, mirando al bebé-. Se parece demasiado a ti, James. Pero no te preocupes Lily, en unos años se compondrá.

Rieron muy por lo bajo, aunque no estaba dormido no querían alterarlo. James prestó el bebé a Remus, que lo tomó delicadamente, nervioso; era tan pequeño y frágil que temía hacerle daño. Quizá Sirius tenía razón, sintió cómo lo observaba y pensó que lo estaba reconociendo.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó Remus, sonriendo.

- Sí, Harry –respondió Lily, satisfecha.

- Es un buen nombre –dijo Remus.

- Oh, pero no es sólo Harry –dijo James, orgullosamente-. Harry James Potter.

- Por Dios, ya se parece muchísimo a ti –le dijo Sirius-¿y todavía quieres acecharlo con tu nombre?

- Admítelo, le queda bien.

- ¿Por qué no Sirius?

- Es un nombre muy feo para un bebé así –dijo Remus. Harry comenzaba a dormirse y a bostezar.

Remus, delicadamente, entregó el bebé a Lily. Ella lo tomó y lo meció entre sus brazos un poco y en unos segundo Harry cerró completamente los ojos quedándose profundamente dormido.

- Ya está –dijo ella-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Alice?

- Está bien –dijo Sirius, divertido-. Quien no está nada bien es Frank.

- Sí, quizá deberíamos preocuparnos por él –dijo Remus, dubitativamente.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Pues creo que le ha afectado todo esto, está nervioso y casi no habla –dijo Sirius.

- Vaya, quizá deberíamos estar con él –dijo James, preocupado.

- Se le pasará, tú estás en perfectas condiciones –dijo Remus.

- Pero conociendo a Frank…

- ¿Y cómo es el pequeño Neville? –preguntó Lily, contenta y ansiosa.

- Bueno… se parece a Alice –contestó Sirius-. Tú sabes… es un niño enoooorme –dijo de pronto, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Rieron una vez más y Harry sólo suspiró y volvió a dormirse. De pronto llamaron a la puerta. Sirius se levantó y abrió. Había llegado Minerva McGonagall, el enorme Hagrid y por supuesto, Albus Dumbledore.

- Esperamos no importunar –saludó, sonriente, llevaba una cajita en las manos.

- Por supuesto que no –respondió James, felizmente.

Albus se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Lily, sonriendo y miró a Harry, que inesperadamente despertó, sin quejarse, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Dumbledore como había dicho Sirius… reconociéndolo.

- Vaya, los bellos ojos de su madre –sonrió y le frotó la mejilla. Harry hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

- Qué lindo es –dijo McGonagall acercándose a él-. Aunque muy parecido a su padre…

- Ya lo había dicho –dijo Sirius, rieron.

- Creo que nosotros tenemos que salir, ahora volvemos –dijo Remus, Sirius lo siguió y salieron de la habitación.

El pasillo estaba muy tranquilo, apenas unas personas cruzando por él. Remus sostenía el maletín tan incómodo.

- Vamos Remus, vayamos a brindar por esto –dijo Sirius, frotándose las manos.

- No, no tenemos tiempo –le dijo él, mostrándole el maletín-. Tenía que hablar de esto con James, pero no quiero arruinarle su momento. Vamos, tenemos que revisar estos papeles.

- ¿Trabajo¿hablas de trabajo aquí? –preguntó Sirius, incrédulo.

- No es precisamente trabajo –respondió. Miró uno de los carteles andantes y cambiantes del hospital y leyó: "Salón de té para visitas / Tienda de regalos"-. Vamos de prisa.

Remus echó a andar rápidamente sobre el pasillo, mientras Sirius lo seguía malhumorado, pues justo acababa de ver a una enfermera muy guapa salir de la habitación de al lado.

- Alastor les manda sus sinceros saludos y felicitaciones –dijo Dumbledore, entregándole una cajita a James-. Esto es para ustedes, pero no lo abras hasta que estén en casa.

- Gracias profesor, no tenía por qué molestarse –respondió James.

- No es molestia, un pequeño presente –respondió, gentilmente-. Ahora que Harry ha nacido debes tener especial cuidado, Lily. Yo te sugiero que permanezcas un tiempo fuera de la Orden del Fénix.

- Pensaba regresar después de unos meses, cuando Harry haya crecido un poco más –dijo ella, dubitativamente.

- Oh no, no será necesario –dijo la voz gruesa de Hagrid, que de tanta emoción casi derramaba lágrimas-. Todos nosotros nos encargaremos.

- Quizá necesite más ayuda con Harry –sonrió Lily, divertida-. Será una misión más peligrosa.

- No olviden que se parece a mí –sonrió James.

- De eso no hay duda –respondió McGonagall con un respingo-. Debemos ya alistarnos para tener a otro alborotador más junto con Longbottom.

- ¡Cierto! –exclamó Hagrid-. Estarán juntos en Hogwarts, como sus padres.

- Será un placer tenerlos ahí –dijo Dumbledore, acomodándose las gafas-. Pero tengan la seguridad que todos cuidaremos muy bien de Harry.

Lily sintió un hueco en el pecho cuando Dumbledore dijo aquello. Miró a Harry, así tan indefenso, tan desprotegido del mundo que no podía pensar en atreverse a dejarlo solo por un minuto. La necesitaba y no pensaba irse de su lado hasta que él estuviese listo.

- Tiene razón, profesor –dijo ella-. Quizá me tome mi tiempo antes de regresar a la Orden.

- Me da gusto saber eso –respondió Dumbledore-. Es tan molesto que venga yo a hacer visitas de médico muggle, pero es hora de marcharnos. Como verán hay muchos pendientes.

- Es un honor que haya venido hasta aquí –dijo James, que había dejado cuidadosamente su obsequio en la mesita de noche.

- Es lo que menos puedo hacer –respondió Albus-. Ya hemos visto a Alice y nos aseguramos que también está bien. Ahora tenemos que irnos.

- Cuiden de Harry –dijo McGonagall.

- Nos veremos luego, pequeño –dijo Hagrid, con la voz bajita y dulce.

- Y recuerden, ahora tienen un motivo por el cual pensar las cosas dos veces –les dijo Dumbledore, seriamente, luego les guiñó un ojo-. Aunque no sería extraño que Harry fuese como sus padres.

* * *

Remus y Sirius se encontraban en la cafetería del hospital. Estaba despejada, muy pocos magos y brujas se encontraban tomando el té. La muchacha encargada les había servido café _anti-primer bebé-consecuencias nerviosas-y derivados, _aunque ellos no lo necesitaban.

Ya habían abierto el maletín, tenían unas hojas regadas por la mesa. Leían atentos, atónitos e incrédulos. Todo aquello era información personal de los mortífagos, biografías de los involucrados, expedientes, datos, notas, todo lo relacionado a los sospechosos, inclusive las razones por las cuales habían caído en esas listas.

Sirius más feliz no podía estar, había leído todo respecto a Severus Snape, aunque había sido muy desagradable haberse visto así mismo en la biografía de su hermano, Regulus. Remus nerviosamente había tomado un sobre más, sobre el cual se leía: "Dian Celesth Roosevelt". Sirius lo miró, confundido.

- ¿Prefieres que lo lea yo? –preguntó cauteloso.

- Ya nada me sorprendería –respondió Remus y abrió el sobre, sin pensar.

Había varios pergaminos. En el primero se leía el nombre completo de Dian. Fecha y lugar de nacimiento. Se mencionaba a sus padres, abuelos y ascendientes. Nombres y nombres. Estaba Hogwarts rotulado en las líneas de escolaridad. En las siete líneas. Se había incluido también su especialidad en el juego del quidditch. Estaba todo de ella. Su foto, la misma foto que habían usado para pedir recompensa por su captura: Dian montada en una escoba de quidditch, con la túnica negra de los Ballycastle, en su último año de Hogwarts y luego la fotografía cambiaba a otra de ella de rostro completo mirando discretamente al frente.

- Vaya, lo saben todo de ella –dijo Sirius, sorprendido.

- Tienen incluso información de los mundiales –leyó Remus-, que ella estuvo ahí.

Sirius miró el sobre y dentro se encontraba otro, sellado por todos lados. Con la varita lo abrió rápidamente, identificando que era información muy especial. Miró a todos lados para cerciorarse que nadie más estaba con ellos, y a decir verdad sólo quedaban ellos en la cafetería.

- Léelo, mientras yo reviso esto –dijo Remus, que se comenzaba a sentir más intrigado, creía conocer todo de Dian, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así.

Sirius comenzó a leer, lentamente y para sí mismo. Se quedó boquiabierto y miró a Remus confundido y desequilibrado, intentó volver a leer y desmentirse. Remus se dio cuenta y se extrañó, tomó el pergamino que Sirius leía y nerviosamente comenzó a leer.

- Imposible… -dijo él, de la misma manera en que Sirius se había quedado, perplejo.

- Es increíble –musitó Sirius-. Por Dios¿cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta¿Acaso no lo sabías?

- Jamás lo supe –Remus miró a Sirius, desorbitado.

La imagen de Dian aparecía en el otro papel, parecía que la mirada sonreía aunque sus labios no lo hicieran, como si estuviese riéndose de ellos, como si supiese que sabían ya toda su verdad y que no tenía nada qué ocultar más. Pero no era así, la verdadera Dian no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que ellos ya lo sabían todo.

- "Dian Celesth Roosevelt –leía Remus en voz casi inaudible-, sospechosa y marcada como bruja de alta peligrosidad. Hija de Victorio Vincent Roosevelt. Se le acusa de estar relacionada directamente con el linaje de Louis Eliasth Roosevelt. Abuelo de la presunta. Louis Eliasth Roosevelt en el verano de 1930 fue acusado por la desaparición y homicidio de hombres muggles, los cuales fueron encontrados con marcas de colmillo en el cuello, haciéndolo responsable del crimen. Louis Eliasth Roosevelt es uno de los últimos vampiros contemporáneos. Fue acusado por el Ministerio de Magia, pero al no encontrarle evidencias suficientes (el hombre nunca presentó una dentadura anormal, ni sangre genéticamente alterada) lo dejaron sin cargos, pero destinado al exilio como los pocos vampiros que quedaban en aquella época. Actualmente Louis Eliasth Roosevelt se encuentra desparecido, el Ministerio de Magia y el Departamento de Misterios han levantado el acta de su defunción hace un año atrás".

Remus paró de leer y miró a Sirius que seguía perturbado. Siguió leyendo…

- "Sarah Ellise Roosevelt, Bernabeth Frain Roosevelt. Hermanas sanguíneas de Louis Eliasth Roosevelt, asesinadas en el año 1926, por un grupo de cazadores muggles que las quemaron en la hoguera por posibles brujas. Cometieron crímenes a cientos de hombres que cayeron bajo los engaños de su apariencia. Aportaron victorias y triunfos de pureza entre su naturaleza vampiro. Un año después, Dyana Celesth Di Roosevelt, tercera hermana de Louis Eliasth Roosevelt, fue encontrada en un pueblo muggle en Bélgica, donde había contraído matrimonio con un Conde (muggle) muy adinerado de la época, el cual había sido asesinado misteriosamente, y su cuerpo fue encontrado sin ningún rastro de sangre. Dyana Celesth Di Roosevelt fue llevada a Azkaban, donde huyó y fue encontrada ya sin vida en el mismo pueblo, también asesinada por los lugareños".

Sirius abrió los ojos, turbado, alguna vez había escuchado de ellas.

- ¡Claro, claro! –dijo a Remus-. Alguna vez la prima de Dian me habló de ellas. ¡Claro! Por eso dijo que eran admirables y las mejores de la familia.

Remus guardó silencio. Era todo lo que tenía que leer, pero había más, un poco más…

- "El linaje Roosevelt posee una fortuna incalculable. Victorio Vincent Roosevelt, ex jugador de quidditch, ha demostrado no tener relación alguna con el sumo poder adquisitivo de su padre, por el contrario, todos sus ingresos han sido generados por el deporte y su alto puesto en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero alguna suposiciones aseguran que Dian Celesth Roosevelt ha heredado toda la riqueza de su abuelo, Louis Eliasth Roosevelt".

- Pobre niña rica –sonrió Sirius, con ironía.

- "Dian Celesth Roosevelt –siguió Remus, atento- no ha sido capturada. Se desconoce el paradero de sus propios progenitores. Alta peligrosidad. Con cargos aún en proceso. Posible reclutamiento en Azkaban, o en su defecto, exilio extremo bajo estrictas formas de seguridad".

Era todo. Se había acabado la información, no había nada qué leer más.

- Vaya… -musitó Sirius y bebió café rápidamente.

- ¿Qué clase de mujer es esta? –preguntó Remus, confundido, rabioso y decepcionado-. ¿Qué clase¿cómo pude…?

- Vamos Remus, tú no lo sabías…

- Debí adivinarlo, debí suponerlo… ella es así, porque es así. Su naturaleza es… repugnante. Como la mía… yo un hombre lobo… ella vampiro.

- Entonces¿dónde están sus padres? –preguntó Sirius, pero Hagrid apareció en la cafetería, imposible no ser visto. Inmediatamente ellos guardaron todos los papeles en los sobres, aparentando tranquilidad, así Hagrid no sospecharía nada.

- Oh, aquí están –dijo, regocijado, sin reparar en los papeles-. El profesor Dumbledore me ha pedido que les entregue esto –extendió una nota pequeña que tomó Remus-. Tengo que irme, chicos… estoy cuidando de un precioso Moke¿pueden creerlo que lo iban a hacer un monedero? Lo salvé de su terrible destino –dijo orgullosamente, Remus y Sirius, todavía perturbados lo miraron sin nada qué decir.

- Gracias –resolvió Sirius.

- Oh, de nada –contestó Hagrid y salió confundido, sin comprender cómo no sentían fascinación por las criaturas mágicas.

Remus leyó la notita:

"_Hoy, a la medianoche en punto, irán a casa de un funcionario, llamado Robert Spencer.  
Lo llevarán al Ministerio de Magia inmediatamente.  
La dirección se encuentra al reverso.  
Muy importante: lleguen a tiempo, un minuto podría ser crucial._

_A que suena interesante¿no?_

_Saludos._

_Albus__Dumbledore"._

Remus giró la nota y en la perfecta caligrafía de Dumbledore estaba escrita la dirección.

- Supongo que iremos tú y yo –le dijo Sirius-. Frank y James están demasiado ocupados.

- ¿Demasiado para qué? –la voz de James los interrumpió.

- Asuntos del ministerio –dijo Remus, entregándole la notita-. Tenemos que ir por este hombre.

- ¿Robert Spencer? –leía James extrañado-. ¿Por qué?

- Lo ha dicho Dumbledore –dijo Sirius, sin preocupación.

- Pues entonces iremos por él –dijo James, resuelto.

- Nada de eso –le reprimió Sirius-. Tú tienes que quedarte con tu esposa y tu bello hijo y dejarnos esto a nosotros.

- Lily estará una noche más aquí –respondió James-, estará muy bien, ella comprenderá.

- No, no… ni tú ni Frank pueden acompañarnos –negó Sirius.

- ¿Acompañarlos a dónde? –preguntó el desorientado de Frank, que acababa de llegar a la cafetería buscando más té.

- Una pequeña misión –dijo James, dándole la notita.

- Vale, vayamos –contestó, despreocupadamente.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Sirius, incrédulo-. ¿Están locos? Tienen que hacer otras cosas, como cambiar pañales, alimentar al bebé, comprarles cosas bonitas y costosas a sus esposas, pero acompañarnos definitivamente no.

* * *

Aguardaban en silencio, cinco pares de ojos atentos a un punto en aquella oscuridad. Observaban abiertamente y mudos detrás de unos arbustos. Escuchaban ruido, justo a la mitad de la calle; todo se veía desolado, apenas unos faros iluminaban las aceras y las casas alrededor estaban tan calladas que aquel ruido no podía provenir de ellas.

Sentían ya los ojos irritados, el frío les entraba en las pupilas y era muy difícil enfocar. De pronto, el ruido se aclaró, eran unos pasos, que se fueron haciendo más y más claros hasta que se detuvieron y la silueta de un hombre se fue haciendo más nítida. Un hombre alto, con túnica negra, larga y de cuello alto; las manos dentro del bolsillo y mirando al cielo. Sacó un reloj de bolsillo, que consultó un par de veces, mirando alrededor de la calle. Cuando lo hizo por tercera vez, sacó la varita y repentinamente las luces tintineantes de los faros se apagaron, como si esa brisa se las tragara.

En la penumbra se escuchó el viento soplar más fuerte e instantáneamente un motín de escobas y túnicas se escucharon en el cielo. Eran los mortífagos. Descendieron y uno de ellos fue al encuentro del hombre que esperaba.

- Somos los suficientes –dijo el mortífago, que encapuchado y con escoba en mano era difícil reconocer.

- Eso espero –respondió el otro hombre, con voz profunda y suave-. Esta vez nosotros haremos un mejor trabajo.

- ¿A qué tiempo debemos estar listos? –preguntó el segundo mortífago.

- Apenas salga, faltan algunos minutos para el amanecer –consultó una vez más el reloj-, pero sabemos que sale a estas horas rumbo al ministerio.

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

- ¿Dudas de mí?

- ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?

- Lucius¿dónde ha quedado el respeto?

Sirius Black, uno de los ojos que espiaban detrás de los matorrales, se exaltó de emoción, los tenían. Remus tuvo que detenerlo para que cerrara la boca y dejara de tronarse los dedos. James hizo un ademán, que guardaran silencio y siguieron mirando.

- Además, han llegado retrasados –dijo el hombre, guardando su reloj.

- Fue culpa del idiota de Black –recriminó Lucius-. Ha faltado al llamado.

- Idiota –gruñó el hombre, fastidiado-. ¿Qué ha sucedido con él?

- Desobedeció al Señor Tenebroso –respondió Lucius Malfoy-, el muy estúpido. Debe estar muerto.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, el hombre que hablaba con Lucius se quitó la capucha, desconcertado, era Donovan Juk. Del lado de los aurores no se respiraba. Sirius miraba atentamente. ¿Regulus estaría muerto?

Un mortífago más llegó al encuentro. Alguien que no tenían contemplado, pues los demás mortífagos reunidos se perturbaron y se pusieron nerviosos. Esperaron hasta que descendiera de la escoba y Donovan se aproximó seguido de Lucius.

- ¿Qué sucede?

Remus tuvo que detener nuevamente a Sirius, pues esta vez quiso con más fuerza lanzarse sobre ellos. No sabía si sentía rabia o dolor, pero había llegado: Severus Snape.

- Ella se ha enterado y viene hacia acá.

- ¿Cómo se enteró? –preguntó Donovan, mirando atentamente el cielo.

- ¿Quién se lo ha dicho? –dijo Lucius, alterado.

- Ella se enteró que ustedes están aquí –repitió Snape con voz clara y mirando cautelosamente a Lucius-. De eso se enteró.

Lucius cambió su expresión alarmada y regresó a la tranquilidad. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de algo más grave. Algo que él sí sabía y que Donovan desconocía. Snape miró a todos lados y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Todo un motín para un simple hombre? –dijo a Donovan, burlonamente.

- Son cosas que no te incumben, Quejicus.

Los chicos se sorprendieron, Quejicus, ellos lo llamaban Quejicus. Donovan estaba muy intranquilo y no paraba de mirar arriba, esperando. Ellos desconocían lo que esperaba, pero de pronto apareció: un mortífago más, llegó disparado desde muy alto. Aterrizó de golpe, como en un segundo, sin perder el control y muy sutilmente, con paso firme se dirigió a Donovan, que aguardaba erguido y aparentando no prestar atención. Detrás del mortífago llegó otro más, parecía más lento y cuando descendió se quedó en su lugar observando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Donovan, arrebatadoramente.

El mortífago se aproximó. Un sonido más del viento. La túnica golpeaba con la brisa. Se detuvo, y se descubrió la capucha, dejando ver el rostro femenino, afilado y blanquizco de Dian Roosevelt, que miraba a Donovan retadoramente.

- Aparentemente no fui invitada a tu importante reunión –le dijo, con la voz intensa de siempre. La voz que a Remus le rompió el alma.

James se quedó atónito, nadie hubiese detenido a Sirius si intentara algo, estaban demasiado absortos como para comprender lo que pasaba. Remus contenía la respiración. Ahí estaba ella. De nuevo, frente a él. Después de tanto tiempo, después de una larga espera. La vio como siempre. Hermosa, bella, única. La vio y la aborreció. Ya nada tenía qué sentir por ella y sin embargo lo hizo.

- No tienes por qué estar aquí –dijo Donovan, girando enfurecido. A Remus le tembló el ceño.

- No, si por ti fuese no –le replicó ella-. Pero aquí estoy. Quise venir a ver las idioteces que estás cometiendo. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? –señaló con la mirada a los mortífagos reunidos.

- Estamos a punto de dar un gran golpe, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus insolencias –le dijo Donovan, caminando en dirección a una de las casas que no se distinguían-. Vuelve y no te metas en esto.

- Regulus está muerto –alzó la voz Dian, Lucius la miró furtivamente.

A Sirius le dolió algo, pero se tragó sus palabras. James lo miró apenado, pero a éste pareció no importarle. Ironía que le había dado la vida al enterarse de la muerte de su hermano en boca de su ex mejor amiga.

- Guarda silencio, Roosevelt –le recriminó Lucius.

- No pienso callarme –se dirigió a Donovan, con furia-. Si es tan importante tu misión debiste haber traído a los necesarios, no todo un motín.

- Al parecer pensamos lo mismo –irrumpió erróneamente Severus.

Dian lo miró, no había notado su presencia ahí. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, de una forma que volvió a desarmar la rabia de Remus.

- No me digas, Quejicus –dijo ella con sorna-. Si tú lo sabías¿por qué no le dijiste nada a este fanfarrón?

- ¿Cómo me llamaste? –dijo Donovan, caminando nuevamente hacia ella, enfurecido. La tomó por los dos brazos y la atrajo hacia él, mirándola fulminante.

- Fanfarrón –le dijo ella, muy cerca del rostro.

Los chicos contenían el aliento, sentían que al respirar los descubrirían, pero era inevitable sentir una oleada de emociones al ver a Dian, la traidora. Y Remus, al verla en los brazos de otro hombre que perfectamente había reconocido. Donovan la miraba con rabia, como aquellas veces que no sabía cómo mirarla.

- Cuida tus palabras –le dijo acercándose más a ella-. No abuses de tu nuevo poder.

- Yo no vine a escucharte –le dijo ella, soltándose de él suavemente-. No estoy de humor para eso, y mucho menos para que un narigudo me diga lo que ya sé –miró a Snape de malagana.

Donovan la soltó finalmente. Regresó a su posición. Todos guardaban silencio. Los chicos también. No podían hacer más. Donovan revisó nuevamente el reloj, por décima vez. Ya habían pasado los minutos y si no se daban prisa los alcanzaría el amanecer.

- ¡Dónde demonios está ese imbécil, carajo! –gruñó entre dientes.

Dian se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Tenía la nariz congelada y los ojos irritados. Caminó un poco alrededor de la calle. Caminó más… y más. Hasta que llegó a unos arbustos. Tenía la extraña sensación que aquello saldría mal. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y sintió algo, como si algo estuviese ahí oculto, ocupando un lugar. Con extrañeza se acercó más a los arbustos….

El corazón de Remus palpitaba, el de los demás también. Remus sentía que la respiración se le iba y los demás contuvieron saliva, mirando cómo la mano de Dian se aproximaba a las ramas que estaban a escasos centímetros de ellos. La tenían en frente, justo enfrente. Ella, que los había abandonado para irse con el enemigo. Ella que ya no era una niña, ni nada parecido, sino una mujer con peor carácter y convertida en otra persona.

Dian lentamente tomó las ramas, con las dos manos… las separó y de golpe las abrió. Descubriendo sólo un espacio vacío. No había nada ahí, se sentía tan nerviosa que pensó que comenzaba a sufrir ataques de paranoia. Ni huellas de nada. Resopló resignada. Regresó al lugar de los demás. James soltó un suspiro, inaudible.

- Hora de irnos, Crouch –dijo Dian, caminando firmemente hacia el mortífago que la había seguido y no se había movido de su sitio-. No hay nada qué hacer aquí.

- ¿No te quedarás? –preguntó Donovan, su voz pareció la de un niño clamando compañía.

Dian pasó una pierna por el mango de la escoba y puso firmemente las manos en ella. Crouch la imitó. Se acomodaron nuevamente las capuchas.

- ¿Ahora me invitas a quedarme? –dijo ella, sonriendo, burlándose de él-. No quiero ver otro de tus enormes fracasos.

- Vamos, quédate conmigo –dijo Donovan, con un gesto e insinuación que mataron a Remus de celos.

- No –dijo ella, elevándose lentamente en la escoba-. Regresa Donovan, ese hombre jamás saldrá.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Vinieron por él.

Dian giró y salió rápidamente con la escoba, tan rápido que apenas la vieron perderse en el cielo de la noche. Crouch Jr. la siguió como siempre y nadie pudo divisarlos ya.

- Eres tan idiota que le creerás –le dijo Lucius, amenazador detrás de él.

Donovan le dirigió una mirada retadora y siguió caminando por la acera. La calle seguía en completo silencio. Parecía que jamás saldría aquel hombre. Los chicos detrás de los matorrales estaban nerviosos, creían que Dian lo había dicho porque los había descubierto, pero nadie de ellos hizo algo para buscarlos. El amanecer estaba a un par de horas y el cielo se iría aclarando poco a poco. Donovan cayó en la desesperación y varias veces consultaba el reloj y le parecía increíble que Dian tuviese razón. Cuando la espera lo enloqueció tomó su escoba de golpe y emprendió vuelo, enfurecido y sin decir nada a nadie.

- Inútil –sonrió Lucius Malfoy, más que satisfecho-. ¡Vámonos!

Subió a la escoba y los demás mortífagos le siguieron, junto con Snape. Volaron alto y se perdieron en el cielo oscurecido, sin dejar rastro de su visita. Los chicos aguardaron unos minutos, por si alguno de ellos aún seguía ahí, pero a penas vieron los rayos del sol, se sintieron seguros. James tiró de la capa invisible y ahí estaban: Frank, Sirius, Remus y Robert Spencer, a quien los mortífagos habían esperado toda la noche.

- Gracias muchachos, no sé qué hubiese pasado, estaría muerto –dijo temeroso, era un hombre joven, de nariz ganchuda y calva prominente.

- No hay nada qué agradecer –dijo James, extrañado-. ¿Cómo Dumbledore lo supo¿sabía que vendrían por usted?

- Querrás decir¿Dian cómo lo supo? –le recalcó Sirius, con cara suspicaz.

- ¿Nos habrá visto? –preguntó Frank, nervioso.

- No, no lo creo –dijo Remus-. Al menos que…

- ¿Qué? –preguntaron todos.

- Vayamos al ministerio, podremos hablar mejor –les dijo y sacó una botella de plástico.

- Bonito traslador –sonrió el funcionario.

Tomaron todos la botella y de pronto sus siluetas fueron como absorbidas por ella. Desaparecieron de aquel punto, de los matorrales en los que Dian no los logró ver. La botella quedó solitariamente girando sin parar, inservible, como una simple botella de soda muggle.


	6. Proeza de un mortífago

**6  
Proeza de un mortífago**

- No tenía la más mínima idea de que irían tras de mí –decía Robert Spencer, bebiendo café nerviosamente en el Departamento de Aurores.

- No se ofenda, señor –dijo James, con el cabello revuelto y las gafas desacomodadas-. Pero que fuesen ahora por usted no es nada extraño, ni novedad.

- Sí, sí… mucha razón –comenzó a decir el hombre, con el pulso temblándole un poco.

Se miraron extrañados. De pronto la puerta del departamento se abrió, ahí estaba Dumbledore, acompañado con Moody, que tenía un aspecto muy extraño. Los chicos estaban ahí, ojerosos y soñolientos, el funcionario seguía con la mirada perdida en lo que hubiese ocurrido si ellos no lo hubiesen rescatado.

- Señor Spencer –dijo Dumbledore, sonriente estrechándole la mano-. Me da gusto verlo por aquí.

- Dumbledore –dijo el hombre y se levantó de golpe-, me han dicho que querías verme… pero no vas a creerlo, justo cuando estos chicos llegaron a casa, afuera había un motín de mortífagos esperándome –dijo exaltado y con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó Dumbledore, extrañado y con un tono que ellos reconocieron como falso.

- ¡Esos infames! –gruñó Moody-. ¡Debieron acorralarlos para llevarlos a prisión!

- Odio contradecirlo… -dijo Sirius, con un tono más fingido que el de Dumbledore-. Pero eran alrededor de treinta o cuarenta mortífagos. Nosotros éramos cuatro… porque desde hace días Peter está desaparecido –dijo a regañadientes.

- ¡Ese Putanewska! –exclamó Moody, fuera de sí-. ¡Ahora mismo irán a buscarlo!

- Creo que no será necesario, por ahora –dijo Dumbledore, tranquilamente-. Por favor Robert, siéntese.

El funcionario nerviosamente lo hizo, bebiendo más café. Ellos escuchaban atentos y miraban con cierta curiosidad a Moody.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho últimamente en el Departamento de Misterios? –preguntó Dumbledore, con mucho interés.

- Pues verás… nada fuera de lo común… -comenzó a decir, haciendo memoria-, lo mismo de siempre. Estoy encargado del papeleo, de los documentos que llegan y salen, de los requeridos por el Ministro de Magia y…

- ¿De la Sala Secreta? –preguntó Dumbledore, intrigado.

- Oh sí, claro, también de ella –dijo más nervioso-. Pero sólo ingreso la información, no tengo ningún permiso para leerla.

- ¿Conoce a alguien que sí lo tuviera?

- Claro –respondió-. Augustus Rookwood. Pero anteriormente estaba a cargo la señora Roosevelt, Mirna Roosevelt. Pero claro… después ingresó su hija, estuvo pocas semanas a cargo, luego renunció y ya sabes, Mirna también lo hizo y desde que su esposo también se fue no sabemos nada de ellos.

- ¿Ellas sabían todo acerca de la sala?

- Supongo que no. La señora Roosevelt siempre mostró una ética infalible. Dudo que ella hubiese leído algo sin que tuviera la autorización.

- ¿Y Dian?

Él se quedó callado haciendo memoria, no recordaba haberla visto entrar alguna vez. Los chicos hicieron un silencio nervioso, acababan de ver a Dian, la tuvieron frente a ellos y no podían creer que los hubiese traicionado de esa manera. Remus sabía a dónde quería llegar Dumbledore.

- Realmente lo desconozco, Albus –respondió el pobre hombre, que seguía muy perturbado.

- Bien, bien –dijo Dumbledore, amablemente-. ¿Sabe usted por qué lo están buscando?

- No tengo la menor idea…

- Usted está encargado por ahora de una parte importante del Departamento de Misterios –comenzó Dumbledore-, que a ellos les interesa mucho, pues hace poco se expidieron las órdenes de captura. Pero antes de eso hubo una lista, la lista de los sospechosos. La cual tuvo que hacerse en base a una documentación confidencial que tienen o tenían en esa sala –se acomodó las gafas-, lo cual me hace suponer que alguien la ha leído. Y nadie más que Dian Roosevelt es mi primera sospechosa. Pues Augustus Rookwood sabemos que se encuentra de vacaciones temporales. Y lo más posible es que ella aún tenga alguna forma de comunicación con esa sala.

- ¿Qué tipo de documentación? –preguntó Spencer, incrédulo.

- El historial completo de todos los mortífagos relacionados –dijo Dumbledore.

A Remus y Sirius les dio un vuelco el corazón. Esa información no la tenían los mortífagos… sino ellos.

- Profesor –comenzó a decir Remus-, no creo que… es decir… la culpa no es de Dian.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos, a excepción de Sirius que también lo sabía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Remus? –preguntó, pausadamente.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a defender a una traidora! –le gritó Moody.

- Sirius y yo tenemos esa información –contestó Remus, sin inmutarse por aquel comentario.

- ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Dumbledore, extrañado.

- A mí me dieron esta información el día de ayer –comenzó Remus, apenado-. Llegó a mi escritorio, aquí en la oficina, de parte del Departamento de Misterios. Había una nota diciendo que era información confidencial y no legal, pues no podía salir del lugar de procedencia, pero que era importante que la tuviésemos.

- Justo ayer la leímos –dijo Sirius, respaldando a Remus-. Toda la información de los mortífagos.

- Ya veo… -dijo Dumbledore, reclinándose en el asiento-. ¿Dónde han dejado esa información?

- En mi casa –dijo Sirius.

- Al menos sabemos que está en un lugar seguro –dijo Dumbledore-. Lamento que lo hayamos traído hasta aquí sin ningún motivo, Robert.

- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó él, agradecido-. No ha sido ningún motivo, de no haber sido así no sé qué estaría pasando con mi cuerpo… o cadáver, ahora mismo.

- Me alegro que se encuentre bien –sonrió Dumbledore-. Sólo le pido que tenga más cuidado con la información de esa sala y que investigue muy bien a todos los empleados, debemos saber quién hizo llegar esta información a nosotros.

- Claro que sí, es un hecho, Albus.

* * *

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO¡INCREÍBLE, CÓMO ESTO ME VINO A PASAR A MÍ!

Donovan Juk golpeó la mesa, una mesa de madera larga que se encontraba justo en medio de aquella habitación. Que como todas, estaba poco iluminada. Tenía siete hombres alrededor, sentados mirándolo cómo enfurecido gritaba y enloquecía consigo mismo. Y en un solo lugar, una mujer, la única mujer, sentada de brazos cruzados, mirando el tintinear de la vela y la cera escurrida.

- ¡Esos malditos aurores saben algo que nosotros no! –gritaba rabioso.

Volvió a golpear la mesa. Uno de ellos se levantó. Lucius Malfoy caminó tranquilamente, se dirigió a Donovan y cuando éste estaba a punto de lanzar otro golpe a la mesa, él le detuvo el puño y con firmeza lo sostuvo, mirándolo a los ojos fríamente.

- Vuelves a azotar esta maldita mesa y te juro que haré lo mismo con tu cuello –le dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

- Quita tu asquerosa mano de mí –le respondió Donovan y se soltó de un manotazo.

Lucius lo miró retadoramente, sacó la varita de la túnica, chisporroteando, lista para lanzar una maldición. Donovan sujetó la suya con fuerza, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Los demás miraban esperando una gran actuación.

- Bonita forma de sellar esta noche espectacular de fracaso –intervino la voz suave y femenina de Dian Roosevelt, con la vista todavía en la cera de la vela.

Ellos la miraron. Lucius regresó a su lugar, fulminando a Donovan con la mirada. Él, tomó asiento de golpe, con los codos sobre la mesa, cruzando las manos, todavía enfurecido y dándose suaves golpes con los puños en la frente.

- Todo habría salido bien… todo –decía, con un tono más bajo-. Pero esos inútiles aurores nos ganaron el paso. ¿De qué maldita forma se enteraron?

- Yo no los llamaría inútiles –dijo Dian, cambiando la vista hacia él-. Adivinaron justo lo que ibas a hacer.

- Oh… miren –dijo Lucius, arrastrando una vez más las palabras-. Ha salido la amiga entrañable defensora de la justicia de los aurores.

Dian lo miró como si quisiese asesinarlo en ese mismo momento. Regresó la mirada a Donovan, que también la veía, como buscando consuelo en ella, como un niño desprotegido pidiendo auxilio a su madre. Como todas esas veces que él hacía algo mal y ahí estaba ella para hacérselo ver.

- ¿Cómo es que planeaste esto? –preguntó ella.

- Sabíamos que este sujeto vivía en ese barrio muggle –comenzó a decir Donovan, más tranquilo-, lo seguimos un par de días. Cuando estuve seguro de sus movimientos hice este plan. Tendríamos que ir por él, someterlo, que nos diera información y luego desaparecerlo como los otros.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Robert Spencer.

Dian se quedó muda, claro que lo conocía.

- ¿Tienes idea en qué departamento está él? –le preguntó ella.

Donovan la miró, volteó la vista.

- No.

- ¿Cómo es posible que hayas planeado algo sin saber nada de él? –preguntó ella, se había erguido en su silla y lo veía fijamente-. ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que hicimos Crouch y yo con el otro funcionario?

- Claro que no –respondió Donovan, otra vez enojado-. ¿Crees que no puedo pensar por mí mismo?

- No sabías nada de él –le reprendió ella-. Me sorprende que el genio de Malfoy te haya seguido en esto, él que es tan calculador.

- ¡No te atrevas, Roosevelt! –le exclamó Lucius, golpeando la mesa.

- ¿Qué habíamos dicho sobre golpear esa mesa? –le preguntó ella, sonriendo desaprobatoria.

Lucius guardó silencio, tragando saliva y coraje.

- En fin –volvió a decir ella, cruzándose de brazos otra vez, recargándose en la silla-, esto nos ha servido para enterarnos que ellos tienen algún contacto con lo que nosotros hacemos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Donovan, extrañado.

- Que es obvio que ellos sabían lo que tenías planeado –siguió-. Estoy pensando en dos soluciones. La primera, que te siguieron, o siguieron a quienes están contigo.

- No lo creo –respondió él-. Nos habríamos dado cuenta. Además si yo no sabía a quién estaba buscando, mucho menos ellos.

- Entonces se me ocurre la segunda –dijo ella, pensativa-. Creo que es la más evidente. Tienen un espía.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Donovan, extrañado-. ¿Cómo lo piensas?

- Tenemos un espía entre nosotros –dijo ella, encogiendo los hombros.

Todos los mortífagos presentes murmuraron. Lucius Malfoy sonrió, divertido e interesado. Extendió los brazos en la mesa y cruzó las manos, mirando a Dian.

- Un espía o una espía –dijo él, sonriendo todavía. Mirándola.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –le preguntó ella, enfurecida.

- ¿Acaso no serás… tú? –le dijo, con un tono de burla que ella no pudo soportar.

Dian se levantó de su lugar de golpe, Lucius también y seguía lanzándole la misma mirada burlona. Ella encolerizada sacó la varita.

- Adelante –le dijo él, extendiéndole los brazos-. El que nada debe, nada teme…

Dian guardó la varita y enfurecida se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Antes fue directo a Donovan, que seguía sentado en la mesa, reflexionando. Dian se le acercó al oído.

- No volveré a salvarte el pellejo –le dijo en tono bajo, enfurecida-. Espero que la próxima vez me tomes en cuenta para esto, no sólo para pasar tus noches solitarias.

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de que abriera el picaporte, giró la mirada a Lucius.

- Malfoy, ten más cuidado conmigo –e inmediatamente, sin que nadie pudiese predecirlo, sacó la varita y lanzó un expelliarmus hacia Lucius, que no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y se quedó tendido en el suelo, mirando cómo cerraba la puerta de un golpe.

* * *

- Bien, es hora de que me digan todo lo que leyeron en esa información –dijo Dumbledore pausadamente. Robert Spencer se había ido, estaban ahora solos.

- Es información de todos los mortífagos –comenzó Remus-. Detallada y precisa.

- Como si fuese un historial –siguió Sirius-. Leímos realmente poco de algunos.

- La nota que recibiste, Remus¿sólo incluía eso? –preguntó el profesor, sin estar molesto, pero sí muy atento.

- Sólo eso, no tenía remitente.

Dumbledore se llevó la mano al mentón y miró al techo. Los chicos se veían entre ellos nerviosamente.

- ¡Cómo pudieron abrir eso! –exclamó Moody, alterado-. ¡Precaución¡Precaución!

- Debo imaginar –comenzó Dumbledore-, que leyeron los datos de personas ya muy habladas aquí –en tono amable.

- P-pues… sí –admitió Sirius y Remus se sonrojó.

- Bien¿qué leyeron a cerca de la señorita Roosevelt? –preguntó él, sonriendo pacientemente.

- No fue nada agradable, como era de suponerse –comenzó Sirius, empezando a enfadarse-. ¿Qué más faltaba?

- Fue algo que realmente no nos esperábamos –dijo Remus, tranquilamente-, pero…

- ¿Cómo no iba a esperarse, Remus? –dijo Sirius, exaltado-. ¡Por Dios, la chica es un mortífago vampiro!

Todos lo miraron extrañados. Dumbledore muy atentamente seguía con la mano en el mentón.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Black? –preguntó Moody, uno de sus ojos parecía más pequeño, o el otro más grande…

- Sí, sí –dijo Sirius-. Vimos todo el expediente, sus antecedentes familiares y esas pavadas. Ella es un vampiro.

- ¿Realmente fue eso? –preguntó Dumbledore, pensativo.

- Sí, señor –asintió Remus, resignado.

- ¡Era obvio Albus! –gritó Moody-. ¡Lo sabíamos¡Siempre lo supe y te lo dije¡Roosevelt nos dio la espalda desde el principio por seguir la tradición endemoniada de su abuelo! –gruñó enfurecido-. Ese hombre… ese maldito hombre… bestia… jamás pudimos refundirlo en Azkaban.

- Lo mismo que está sucediendo con su nieta –dijo Frank. Remus hubiese querido lanzarse sobre él en ese instante.

- Sabes bien, Alastor –dijo Dumbledore, sin inmutarse-, que la señorita Roosevelt tuvo mi confianza. Francamente tengo mis dudas respecto a la herencia genética de su abuelo.

- ¡Albus es tan obvio!

- Que la obviedad no te haga caer en la falacia, Alastor –miró a Remus-. ¿La vieron esta noche?

- Sí.

- Creo que ella nos ha visto también –dijo James, preocupado.

Narraron lo sucedido, cómo Dian se aproximó al lugar exacto donde ellos estaban, aunque cubiertos por la capa invisible, ella había dicho aquello a Donovan, que el señor Spencer no saldría nunca porque ya habían llegado antes por él.

- Yo pensaba en una posibilidad –dijo Remus.

- Adelante –respondió Dumbledore, interesado.

- Sabemos que ella es vampiro, al menos de sangre –dijo, rápidamente-. Si ha desarrollado los sentidos propios de los murciélagos en su transformación, pudo haber utilizado la _ecolocalización_.

- ¡Claro! –exclamó James-. Como aquella vez que Canuto y yo estuvimos en el castillo…

- ¡Su abuelo nos vio a través de la capa invisible! –dijo Sirius, sorprendido-. ¡Ahora tiene sentido!

- Pero ella no emitió ningún sonido –dijo Frank, resuelto.

- Lo sé –respondió Remus-, pero no pienso en otra posibilidad. Al menos que los vampiros tengan alguna otra forma de orientación, similar a la de los murciélagos.

Dumbledore no mencionaba nada. Seguía mirando el techo, jugando con su barba, como si estuviese reflexionando en cualquier otro sitio, menos aquél.

- Tendremos que darle seguimiento al caso de la señorita Roosevelt –dijo, por fin mirándolos-. Lo que me ocupa en estos momentos es saber qué buscan los mortífagos, qué es lo que busca Voldemort.

- Profesor¿usted sabía que ellos irían por el señor Spencer? –preguntó James, suspicaz.

- A veces James, es mejor no saber lo que va a ocurrir. Ni yo mismo quisiera enterarme de todo lo que planea lord Voldemort –dijo, con un brillo especial en los ojos-. No me gustan mucho esas cosas del futuro, ni artes adivinatorias.

* * *

Siete meses.

Volvió la rutina intranquila y desconcertante al mundo mágico. Los mortífagos no habían dado ningún golpe sorpresa, ningún asalto inesperado, ni señas de vida. Los aurores seguían alertas, cualquier momento podría ocurrir lo peor, en cualquier instante… pero no, no ocurría. El Ministerio de Magia había mandado más carteles con las recompensas, cada vez aumentaban más la suma. Pero hasta ahora nadie había sido capaz de capturar a alguien, lo cual enloquecía más de lo normal a Alastor Moody, pues él mismo decía que si se le diera la oportunidad de cazarlos solo, habría llenado medio Azkaban en sólo dos días. Sirius bromeaba y decía que si él lo hiciera solo, ellos habrían dormido dos días.

Las jornadas eran agotadoras. Dumbledore había hecho que la Orden se trasladara a un lugar más seguro, ya no en el departamento de aurores, ahora era directamente en la casa Potter.

Pero cada día que pasaba Dumbledore hacía que ellos reforzaran su seguridad, a veces lo notaban un poco personal. Pero daban por hecho que se preocupaba de más por el pequeño Harry, que a sus siete meses era un niño muy vivaracho y risueño.

Los chicos seguían sumergidos en el misterio total de Dian Roosevelt y su desaparecida familia. Sirius juraba que cuando la tuviese en frente le aclararía un par de cosas y le haría ver quiénes llevaban el control. Lily se molestaba con esos comentarios, porque aún sabiendo que Dian era realmente vampiro seguía creyendo en su inocencia.

James había depositado toda su confianza en Dumbledore, que había protegido el hogar Potter con lo inimaginable. Habían sido realmente días de mucha paz, en calma, sin novedad.

Sirius no encontraba la respuesta a sus sensaciones. ¿Había muerto Regulus? Y si era así, no sabía qué significaba para él. Había días en los que se quedaba callado, jugando con el pequeño Harry o soltando risotadas, con tal de olvidar.

* * *

La noche había comenzado a caer y esta vez no había estrellas. Un frío calado de febrero se respiraba, bajo las nubes grises que cubrían la luna en menguante. No se escuchaba sonido alguno. Hogsmeade había pasado el toque de queda desde hacía varias horas, no había ni el respiro de un alma. Todo en absoluta calma. Se escuchaba el aleteo de un ave, lejana, que se aproximaba lentamente. El aleteo comenzó a crecer y hacerse más constante. Como si el viento se azotara contra algo, cada vez más intenso. Las ráfagas de viento se violentaban contra las copas de los árboles.

Un grupo entero de mortífagos llegaban al pueblo. Llegaban amotinados y exigentes, siendo guiados por uno de ellos principalmente. Se detuvieron de golpe unos instantes. El que los dirigía hizo un par de señales y las decenas de ellos sobrevolaron Hogsmeade en las escobas, sacudiendo el polvo, traspasando el viento y la tranquilidad que se respiraba.

- ¡Ni una sola! –gritaba el mortífago líder-. ¡No quiero ni una sola en pie!

Algunos de ellos lanzaban hechizos a las tiendas y comenzaban a arder en llamas. No tardó mucho tiempo en que salieran los lugareños, aterrorizados y atónitos por lo que ocurría. Corrían escandalizados hacia un lugar seguro, pero en todos lados, cualquier parte que veían, ahí estaban los mortífagos esperando a que se atrevieran a lanzar algo.

Un grupo más llegó, encabezado por otro mortífago, que no llevaba máscara. Donovan Juk había llegado con su propia tropa a reforzar la de Lucius Malfoy. Todos atacaban y destrozaban lo que veían a su alcance. Entre risas estridentes, golpes, zumbidos de varitas y maldiciones corriendo por todos lados.

- ¡MORSMORDRE!

Uno de los mortífagos invocó la marca tenebrosa. Severus Snape había dejado el cielo grabado con aquella espantosa calavera, de la cual salía una serpiente de la boca. Una luz verde desafiando el oscuro cielo nocturno.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, inmediatamente se escucharon más aleteos en el cielo. Ellos sabían que no eran más tropas. Sabían quiénes llegaban y porqué estaban ahí. Cincuenta aurores hicieron aparición, dividiéndose entre poner a salvo a los habitantes y comenzar a atacar a los mortífagos.

- ¡MISERABLES! –decía Moody, fuera de sí, mientras lanzaba hechizos sin control.

El ambiente se había vuelto una ola de terror, fundida en la esperanza de los aurores.

- ¡Todo controlado! –gritó Snape, satisfactoriamente a Donovan, que miraba cómo ellos llevaban ventaja.

- ¡No los dejes vivos! –le ordenó.

Pero los mortífagos habían subestimado aquel grupo. Los aurores comenzaron a tener el control. James Potter se encargaba de cinco mortífagos a la vez, increíblemente Lily le había seguido, estaba con él, al duelo de otros tres más. Sirius había atrapado ya a dos, a quienes trataba de reconocer, pero ninguno era Regulus. Remus temía tanto encontrarla… lo presentía, aunque aún no ocurría.

Los chicos enfrentaron a un motín completo, atrapando a unos cuantos y dejando heridos a otros. Los mortífagos estaban perturbados, se habían desalineado, estaban fuera de su razón. Donovan comenzaba a desesperar, volaba junto a Lucius, sin atacar a nadie, observando aturdido cómo cursaba la batalla.

- ¡Esto no debería salir así! –le gritaba Lucius, encolerizado-. ¡OTRA DE TUS IDIOTECES, JUK!

Los aurores estaban al mando.

- ¡LLÉVENLOS, LLÉVENLOS! –gritaba Moody, alertando-. ¡LOS TENEMOS!

De pronto, un vuelo más. Del lugar proveniente de la marca tenebrosa había surgido un grupo más: mortífagos. No esperados por nadie, ni por sus compañeros mismos. Veinte más. Salieron en defensa de los suyos y sacaron de control a los aurores. La sombra de su líder apareció, llegó volando hasta donde estaba Donovan Juk, con la capucha puesta, sin máscara, ella nunca la usaba.

- Me debes una, una más –dijo Dian Roosevelt, sonriendo orgullosamente a él, que la miraba con fascinación y desconcierto.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó. Ellos voltearon alarmados. Un barullo de mortífagos estaba sedicioso en un punto. Habían capturado a alguien. Donovan tomó vuelo y se dirigió en otra dirección, donde estaban los heridos. Lucius fue directo al lugar del estallido, con Dian siguiéndole el paso. Severus Snape les alcanzó, ella miró de reojo a los dos, tan despreciables. Lucius iba sonriente, pero Severus tenía el rostro tenso.

Se detuvieron de golpe, los mortífagos eran demasiados, no dejaban ver. De pronto comenzaron a abrir paso, pues enlazados, en cuerdas mágicas provenientes de las varitas y siendo atacados con hechizos desvanecedores, estaban ellos: los aurores.

- Misión cumplida –rió Lucius, yendo hacia ellos rápidamente.

Severus miró a Dian de soslayo y acompañó a Lucius con la misma velocidad. Ella no se movía, se quedó ensimismada ahí sobre la escoba, mirando desde lo alto aquella escena. Con los ojos irritados del frío viento, con los labios mudos, con el corazón palpitándole fuertemente, con un nudo en el estómago. Los miró, siendo atacados con aquellas maldiciones, acorralados, sin poder escapar, soportando la tortura. Los miró cuando ellos no la veían, los miró de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo.

Dian Roosevelt lo comprendió, ella era mortífago y ellos aurores.


	7. Lo desafiarán tres veces

**7  
Lo desafiarán tres veces**

La humedad le había hecho arder las fosas nasales. Un fuerte olor a la cera líquida de las velas, que no estaban encendidas. Una oscuridad terrible que hacía que los ojos se confundieran y no supieran distinguir cuando estaban cerrados o abiertos. Un dolor intenso en las extremidades y sobre todo en el pecho. Estaba en completa oscuridad y silencio, no podía hablar aunque tratase, no sabía cómo, no sabía dónde estaba, ni quiénes estaban con él. Desesperadamente abrió y cerró los párpados, las gafas estaban empañadas y podía sentirlas rotas. Buscaba desesperadamente a Lily, pero sus manos no podían moverse, las tenía atadas a algo.

La garganta se le había cerrado y trataba de respirar y poder gritar, pero era imposible. Desesperado sacudió el cuerpo, tenía que encontrar a Lily, su único pensamiento. Y Harry… comenzó a sentir miedo. Soltó un hilo de voz, lo que parecía un ahogo y al contrario de él, hubo una voz que le respondió con toda claridad.

- Al menos tenemos ya uno consciente –dijo una voz profunda y masculina-. ¿Quién será el ganador? –rió bajamente.

James intentó volver a hablar, pero la garganta le impedía, la tenía cerrada y hacía un esfuerzo descomunal por saber de sí mismo.

- No te esfuerces –le volvió a decir el hombre-, no recuperarás la voz ahora. Y tampoco morirás ahora… no por el momento.

James volvió a sacudirse, estaba atado y no lograba reconocer a qué.

- Demasiado impaciente –volvió la voz-. Me pregunto quién serás…

Con un chasquido de dedos una luz comenzó a emerger de las velas en los candiles. Y la habitación comenzó a aclararse poco a poco, hasta que se iluminó con una luz verde, casi azul y James puso divisar perfectamente que no estaba solo. Había dos hombres frente a él, dos siluetas que comenzaban a salir de las sombras y a su lado estaba Lily… sujeta a la nada igual que él, pero parecía desmayada y afortunadamente no había sido atacada. Giró rápidamente y vio a Remus y Sirius y Frank, también capturados. Parecían atados a cuerdas, pero no existían tales, como si fuesen invisibles, pero de una presión monstruosa, sentía que le rompían las muñecas y el brazo le punzaba, hinchado y malherido.

- Potter, así que eres tú.

Donovan Juk había cambiado mucho en los últimos años, no era tal cual lo recordaba. Aún así le parecía un tipo desgraciado, con un semblante paliducho, mirada fría y sonrisa burlona. James lo miraba impotente, sin poder hablar, sin poder respirar bien.

- Tendría que haberte imaginado, haciéndote el valiente como siempre.

James comenzaba a recuperar la visión, miró a Donovan con más nitidez y al fondo de la fría habitación, bajo el reflejo momentáneo de una vela, estaba Severus Snape, que sin expresión también le dirigía la mirada.

- Tienen mucha suerte de estar aquí –comenzó a decir Donovan, caminando frente a ellos, mirándolos victoriosamente-. Otros no habrían tenido esa fortuna. Verán al Señor Tenebroso antes de morir.

Un quejido se escuchó y de pronto Remus había despertado, mirando conmocionado a su alrededor, vio a James y luego a Donovan, intentó hablar y moverse y se dio cuenta que tampoco podía hacerlo, estaba atado a algo invisible. James lo miró, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara.

- Ahora ha despertado nuestro querido amigo Lupin –sonrió Donovan, cruzándose de brazos.

Y casi instantáneamente los demás comenzaron a despertar también. Confundidos, aturdidos y adoloridos. Miraban nerviosamente a Donovan y luego a Snape, con todo el odio y repudio que pudiesen sentir por él.

- Deberías matarlos ya –dijo Snape, con la voz fría, sin siquiera burlarse de ellos.

- Yo sé lo que hago Severus –dijo Donovan, caminando lánguidamente-. De hecho quiero darles una linda sorpresa, algo que seguramente les encantará.

- Acaba de una vez por todas con ellos –le dijo Severus una vez más.

- Te he dicho que calles. No te he pedido opinión.

- Mátalos y resuelve esto.

Snape salió de la habitación, girando su capa al aire, molesto, sin que Donovan pudiese decirle algo. Sirius temblaba de ira, deseaba poder liberarse de aquello y molerle el rostro a golpes. Volvió a inquietarse y a forcejear contra lo desconocido.

- Black, me comienzas a molestar –dijo Donovan, sacando la varita-. ¿Cómo podríamos hacerte callar?

Lanzó una potente descarga de cruciatus sobre Sirius, que comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sin poder gritar, ahogándose con la rabia y el sufrimiento. Los demás intentaron escapar de nuevo, sin oportunidad. Remus, que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Sirius, intentó ayudarle, pero era inútil.

- ¿Quisieras tú un poco de esto? –le dijo Donovan, acercándose a él, cerrando ligeramente los ojos y sonriendo socarronamente-. No, no. Yo sé qué es lo que a ti te sucede. ¿Acaso estás molesto por algo, Lupin¿o por alguien? –rió. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre un muro-. Sí, debes estarlo. No te culpo, mira que una mujer así te haya abandonado… sí, deberías molestarte –río de nuevo-. Pero no te preocupes, yo la he cuidado muy bien y ella no se podrá negar, ha estado en las mejores manos…

Remus no se movió, no quería darle más oportunidad para que siguiera con ello.

- Y te aseguro que no te ha extrañado un solo momento –se acercó a Remus, sonrió cuando lo tuvo cara a cara-. Dime¿qué se siente Lupin¿qué se siente saber que la mujer que quieres está en brazos de otro¿qué se siente saber que no te pertenece?... que es otro el que la tiene en cuerpo y alma… que mientras tú mueres por ella, sólo está conmigo.

Remus temblaba de furia, en su mirada triste y abatida se reflejaba el repudio, odio y profundo e intenso amor que sentía por aquella mujer. Donovan pudo verlo.

- Lo sé –sonrió frente a Remus, se alejó con un paso brusco, caminó lánguidamente por aquella enmohecida habitación, los miraba de reojo-. Roosevelt es una mujer especial, de mal carácter y encantadora.

Todos tenían una expresión enfermiza, habían sido atacados con poderosos hechizos. James temía por la salud de Lily, pues ella aún amamantaba a Harry, se encontraba muy débil y pálida, aunque de pie atada a sus propias cuerdas invisibles.

- Es una lástima que los mejores aurores tengan un final tan triste –siguió Donovan, con la mirada sobre ellos-. Aunque con la mejor de las suertes, no cualquiera ve a mi señor antes de morir.

Sirius no paraba de forcejear, Donovan soltó una sonrisa que los perturbó. Él sabía perfectamente dónde estaban, adónde los llevaría, sabía qué hacer con ellos. No le temían, pero no querían cometer alguna tontería precipitada.

Unos pasos huecos se escucharon, provenientes del exterior. Donovan sonrió maliciosamente. Se dirigió a Remus, que no lo miraba, con la vista baja pretendía soportar el dolor que le estaba matando.

- La sorpresa llegó antes –dijo con la voz inyectada de veneno.

Detrás de él una puerta se abrió, crujiendo estruendosamente. Ninguno de ellos miró, la puerta estaba en penumbras. Donovan se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, se cruzó de brazos y miró satisfactoriamente a cada uno de ellos.

- Malfoy ha pedido verte –dijo la voz de un chico.

Bartemius Crouch Jr. entraba a la habitación, sin mirar a los prisioneros, se dirigió a Donovan y éste no le miró, pues no quería perderse ningún detalle de aquella escena, quería disfrutar de cada expresión, de cada rostro.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? –dijo Donovan, todavía sin mirarle.

- Hablar contigo. Sobre ellos.

Donovan calló. Sabía que Crouch no había llegado solo. Ahí estaba ella. Entró a la habitación como una sombra inexplicable. Su rostro se fue aclarando a la luz de las velas, un rostro ya olvidado y pronto recordado, sus facciones se habían hecho borrosas con el paso del tiempo, pero ahora estaban ahí, más vivas que nunca, más penetrantes que de costumbre. Estaba ahí sin explicaciones, para al fin verlos frente a frente. Con pasos silenciosos, apareció y regresó de los años de pérdida, Dian Roosevelt.

- Ve. Está desesperado.

Su voz, se había hecho profunda y distinta, como una lágrima ahogada en la garganta. Se dirigió hacia Donovan. Ellos la miraron de pronto, como si otra maldición les hubiese caído encima. Era cierto, ella se había unido a ellos.

Dian giró, mirándolos, con un gesto que ella misma no pudo reconocer, las cejas ligeramente plegadas y la profunda consternación que supo ocultar. El corazón le dio un vuelco, Remus no la miraba. Remus estaba ahí. Ella se quedó de pie en la habitación. Sirius la fulminaba, queriendo gritarle traidora hasta perder la voz. Pero sólo pudo intentar liberarse, una vez más sin éxito.

- Black es insistente –le dijo Donovan, mirándola, retándola.

Dian le dirigió la mirada y caminó hacia otro punto de la habitación, donde había una mesa vieja y polvosa. Pasó una mano sobre ella.

- ¿Por qué esta habitación? –dijo ella, haciendo que cada parte de Remus se muriera.

Sin querer su mirada se cruzó con la de Lily, ella se veía muy mal. Dian sintió un escalofrío en la nuca. Donovan salió de su airosa diversión.

- Fue la genial idea de Severus –respondió. Se dirigió hacia ella y preguntó a Crouch-. ¿Quiere verme ahora?

- Sí, me lo ha dicho –respondió él, miraba a los chicos uno por uno.

Donovan volvió la mirada hacia Dian. Ella por unos segundos lo hizo también. Él la tomó de la barbilla y le dijo suavemente.

- Sé buena con ellos, por favor –sonrió burlonamente.

Se acercó a sus labios, casi tocándolos, los rozó y giró el rostro. Salió de la habitación. Remus pretendía morir ahí mismo, podría hacerlo, nada le costaría. Sin embargo no sabía que ella también lo hubiese querido.

Crouch miró a Dian, esperando instrucciones, pero como pocas veces su gran guía se había quedado petrificada sin saber qué hacer. Crouch le apartó la mirada, después de todo entre mortífagos todavía existían los favores.

Ella temblaba, sin poder mirarlos. El peso de los años estaba cayendo en sus hombros. ¿Cómo decirle a Remus todo aquello¿cómo explicarle lo que jamás diría? El silencio reinó durante unos segundos. Hasta que la voz firme de una débil mujer se dio por vencida.

- Hazte cargo de ellos –dijo Dian de pronto a Crouch, dio vuelta y estaba dispuesta a salir sin ser notada.

- No huyas más.

La voz quebrada y recién recuperada de Sirius Black le había detenido. Dian lo miró. Algo dentro de sí la obligó a ir con él, a retarle, a hacerle saber con quién se estaba metiendo ahora. Las velas parecían intensificarse y el rostro aturdido de Dian se había vuelto una furia perturbada.

- Crouch, vete y que nadie entre.

Al Dian dar esta instrucción, Bartemius salió inmediatamente, asegurándose de que nadie interrumpiera cualquier cosa que sucediese ahí adentro.

La tintineante flama de las velas se escuchaba al rozar con el viento que se filtraba. Estaban dos miradas desafiándose en silencio. Ella se acercó lentamente, Sirius no quitaba los ojos de encima. Como si fuesen dos extraños que nunca en la vida se hubiesen conocido.

- No te ha bastado con traicionarnos –dijo Sirius, recobrando el grosor natural de su voz-. Sino que tampoco te atreves a enfrentarnos.

- Te has olvidado que quien tiene el control soy yo –dijo ella, con la voz fría.

- ¿Tú? –sonrió Sirius con sorna-. ¡Mírate! Eres una cobarde, sin poder siquiera darnos la cara.

Dian sacó la varita, sin apartar la vista de Sirius. Sus ojos y la punta del roble estaban encendidos. Tragaba saliva y tenía el rostro encajado. Remus no la miraba, estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Sirius no se inmutó, seguía desafiándola, aunque en el fondo tenía miedo de que ella hubiese cambiado lo suficiente como para matarlo ahí mismo.

- ¿En qué te has convertido, Dian?

Lily también había recuperado la voz. Su debilidad apenas le permitía hablar. Dian instantáneamente la miró, con los ojos llenos de dolor, contándole sin palabras que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Pero el orgullo le impidió desbaratarse en ese momento.

- Lamento informarte que esta es mi vida ahora –le respondió. Su varita se apagó, miró a Sirius y dio la vuelta.

Nadie volvió a decir nada. El silencio se hizo una vez más. Por unos segundos, por unos minutos…

- He encontrado todo lo que necesitaba aquí –comenzó a decir Dian, sin que nadie le dijese nada-. No podría pedir más.

- ¿Por qué? –James le miraba, detrás de las gafas rotas y los mechones de pelo despeinado-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- No te responderé ninguna pregunta, Potter –dijo ella, con firmeza-. Ustedes son prisioneros, están a mi merced.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –le dijo Sirius-. ¿Tu gran Señor Tenebroso¿el tan temido Voldemort?

Dian calló. Frank estaba muy pálido.

- Estás a tiempo –dijo Lily, cada vez más agotada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –le preguntó ella.

- Puedes volver. Volver con nosotros.

- Tuve una oportunidad. Y no lo hice. No tendría por qué hacerlo ahora.

Lily respiró pausadamente.

- Tú no eres feliz aquí –le dijo, firmemente a pesar del dolor-. Te ves muy mal. No encontrarás nada que hayas buscado siempre, porque ya lo tenías antes.

Dian sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Remus permanecía con la cabeza agachada. Dian lo miró de soslayo y regresó a Lily.

- No recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada. Sólo sé que fue un error.

- Sabes que no lo fue –siguió Lily, cansadamente-. Lo sabes bien. Dejaste todo por esta estúpida necesidad de buscar poder. Un poder que te enferma. Mira dónde has parado.

- ¡Ninguno de ustedes tiene derecho a dirigirse a mí de esa manera! –exclamó Dian, con desaire-. Si yo quisiera podría ahora mismo terminar esto.

- Pero no lo has hecho –dijo la voz de Remus, al fin.

Ella incrédula lo miró. Con ese gesto quería decirle todo, quería contarle lo de adentro. Quería decirle los daños sufridos, el dolor que había tenido y la gran pérdida que su vida había sentido. Lo que juntos habían tenido, lo hermoso que a ella le quedaba todavía de él. Pero no podía, ella mortífago no debía.

- ¿A cuántos inocentes has matado? –preguntó Sirius, enfurecido-. ¿Dónde están tus padres¿hasta dónde has llegado?

Dian lo miró y sonrió desfachatadamente. Ella sabía todo lo que ellos morían por conocer. Y no se los diría.

- Buena suerte.

Les dijo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Los dejaría morir junto con sus recuerdos y con el pasado. Dejaría que Voldemort los matara y así ella consiguiera su objetivo. Pero el objetivo había desaparecido.

- Un mortífago vampiro, vaya cosa…

La voz de Sirius había soltado aquello. Dian se quedó paralizada. Ellos lo sabían. Los miró incrédula, con un nudo en la garganta. Sí, habían logrado lo que querían. De pronto miró a Lily, que pálida y débil estaba a punto de desfallecer ahí mismo, sin que nadie más que ella lo notase. Le lanzó un hechizo. James horrorizado intentó desencadenarse, sin poder hacerlo, gritaba a su esposa que recobraba el conocimiento. Lily sentía un calor recorrerle el cuerpo, como si una poderosa carga de energía se hubiese volcado en ella. Se sentía bien, viva, gracias a Dian. Que había salido de la habitación sin que ellos lo notasen, sin explicarse todo aquello.

* * *

- Los tenemos ya listos –decía Donovan, incrédulo ante la expresión de Lucius.

- ¡No entiendes! –vociferaba éste, con miedo y algo extraño en la mirada-. ¡El Señor Tenebroso los quiere ya, ahora mismo!

- No puedo confiar en tu palabra, Malfoy –siguió Donovan, aferrado-. Sabes que esta misión es mía. ¿Por qué habría de dejarte llevar mi crédito?

- ¿QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDES? –gritaba Lucius, eufórico-. ¡Si el Señor Tenebroso ha pedido ahora mismo que los lleves es porque sabe lo qué hace¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar sus órdenes?

- ¡Porque estas órdenes no son de él, sino tuyas! –le dijo Donovan, también encolerizado.

Lucius exasperado tomó su varita y lanzó un hechizo hacia Donovan, que hábilmente logró quitarse. Lucius volvió a lanzar uno tras otro, lleno de coraje y desesperación. De pronto Severus Snape apareció para poner fin a eso. Soltó un expelliarmus que desarmó a Malfoy y a Donovan.

- Par de idiotas –dijo con su arrastrada forma de hablar-. ¿Acaso quieren terminar muertos con los aurores?

- ¡EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO QUIERE TENERLOS AHORA! –gritó Malfoy, perturbado-. ¡Y si no cumples con sus órdenes irás a la horca Juk!

Malfoy salió como bólido. Donovan se quedó aturdido, con miles de teorías en él. Snape lo miró con un extraño gesto, como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos, como si adivinara lo que él estaba tramando.

- Iré por ellos –dijo al fin, apartando su vista de Snape-. Los llevaré con lord.

Salió en busca de los aurores, pero mentía. No los llevaría con él, los mataría él mismo para que Lucius no tuviese oportunidad de robarle el mérito. Snape también salió de la habitación, por supuesto, había leído los pensamientos de Donovan con la facilidad de la _legeremancia_. Rápidamente fue hacia donde se encontraban otros mortífagos más, donde estaba Bartemius Crouch.

- ¿Dónde está Roosevelt? –preguntó Snape de golpe.

- Estaba en la habitación de los prisioneros –dijo Crouch-. Pero ya habrá salido de ahí, supongo.

- Escucha muy bien –comenzó Snape, procurando no ser escuchado-, avísale que Juk estará distraído. Ella sabrá.

- ¿Distraído?

- Díselo.

- ¿Distraído por qué?

- ¡Sólo díselo, idiota!

Crouch salió en busca de Dian. Supuso que estaría cerca de la habitación donde los aurores estaban capturados. Fue rápidamente mientras Snape se había apartado por otro camino. Había leído los pensamientos de Donovan, sabía adónde se dirigía e iría por él.

Dian se había quedado fuera de la habitación, no había ido a ninguna parte, estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, con las manos detrás de su cadera, cerrando los ojos, pensando en la forma de regresar ahí adentro y decir lo que tenía que decir, lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Sintió un mareo y se sintió presa de la ansiedad, le costaba respirar y sentía la necesidad de salir huyendo. Dio un salto cuando Crouch llegó de prisa, interrumpiéndola de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Severus me ha pedido que te buscara! –dijo alterado-. ¡Ha dicho que Donovan estará distraído… que ya lo sabes!

Crouch había memorizado completamente lo que Severus había dicho. Ella lo miró extrañada¿qué diablos quería Snape? No comprendió las palabras hasta que un estallido se escuchó a lo lejos, proveniente de alguna de las habitaciones. Dian despertó de su incredulidad y comprendió todo. De pronto miró a Crouch, se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño, como si dudara de algo.

- Dime¿te ha dicho algo más? –preguntó ella.

- No, nada más.

Dian asintió, aún ensimismada, miró nuevamente a Crouch que comenzaba a extrañarse con esa actitud y gestos de ella, parecía una niña pequeña. Dian se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a él.

- Bien, vamos.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó el chico, extrañado.

- ¡Imperio! –exclamó Dian y lanzó la maldición al cuerpo de Bartemius, que quedó paralizado, sin saber nada de sí, haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiese.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Bartemius una vez más, con una voz casi monótona y muy débil, su voluntad no le pertenecía.

- Por los aurores –respondió Dian.

* * *

Los chicos se habían quedado de nuevo en la oscuridad, sin la luz de las velas. Habían recuperado la voz, pero no su movilidad. Estaban listos para cualquier cosa, menos para morir, sabían que ese día no sería. Lily había quedado sorprendida cuando Dian le ayudó, se quedó pensativa analizando lo que estaba ocurriendo con ella. Remus no podía ocultar su gran dolor, pues mientras los demás charlaban entre sí para saber cómo se encontraban, él apenas hablaba.

Un golpe se escuchó y la puerta fue abierta. Ellos sabían que Donovan sería quien los llevaría, pero al chasquido de unos dedos las velas se volvieron a encender violentamente y no vieron el rostro de Donovan, sino el de Dian, que entraba rápidamente a la habitación junto con Crouch. Él le seguía todos los pasos.

- Primero a ella –le ordenó Dian.

Crouch sin titubear se dirigió a Lily, ella sintió un extraño estremecimiento de miedo, pero Crouch no la iba a lastimar. Lanzó un encantamiento que la liberó de aquellas cuerdas invisibles y extrañas que la ataban. Lily quedó libre, extrañada y asombrada. Al mismo tiempo Dian había liberado a Sirius, James y Remus… él se miraba los brazos, sin dirigirle nada a ella. Barty terminó por liberar a Frank.

Dian lanzó un hechizo más contra una de las paredes que de pronto comenzó a temblar y a sucumbir. Los ladrillos se fueron apartando uno por uno y se dirigió a Crouch.

- ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste hoy? –le preguntó rápidamente.

- Hablar con Dian Roosevelt y liberar a los aurores –respondió él, con la vista perdida.

- ¡Obliviate! –le lanzó un hechizo y Crouch pareció haberse golpeado con algo y siguió con la vista perdida-. ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste hoy?

- Recibir órdenes de Severus Snape –respondió una vez más.

- ¡Obliviate! –Dian volvió a atacarlo con aquel encantamiento-. ¿Qué fue lo último que hiciste hoy?

- Entrar a la habitación de mortífagos –respondió Crouch.

- Bien –respondió ella-. Irás nuevamente a la habitación de los mortífagos. No recordarás nada de esto. ¿Entendido? Una vez que estés allí te harás un obliviate tú mismo y luego dormirás.

Crouch salió de la habitación, mientras los chicos observaban incrédulos¿adónde los llevaría¿qué poder tenía Dian en todo eso? Quizá la habían subestimado y estuvieron muy cerca de haber sido asesinados por ella, se arrepintieron de haberle lanzado todas esas palabras.

Ella no les dijo nada y salió por ese muro abierto, ellos la siguieron por inercia. Habían entrado a un túnel oscuro y húmedo. Sirius sintió algo sobre su bolsillo y los demás también. James se dio cuenta que tenían nuevamente con ellos las varitas.

- No pueden usarlas aquí, Black –dijo Dian, que no lo miraba, pero había sentido su reacción en la oscuridad.

Sirius la dejó en su bolsillo, confiaría esta vez en Dian por muy enloquecida que pareciese la idea. Caminaron sobre un piso rocoso y enmohecido. La varita de Dian era lo único que les dejaba ver sus pasos. Y poco a poco sintieron que un rayo de luz se asomaba por esas paredes y quedaron deslumbrados. Dian se detuvo. Habían llegado hasta el final de la cueva, al salir estaba el bosque, con árboles frondosos y una neblina alrededor de ellos. Se dieron cuenta que habían pasado todo un día dentro, que ya estaba amaneciendo. Dian los miró.

- Síganme, no hagan nada que no haga yo, no hablen y caminen rápido.

Ella volvió a encabezar la marcha. Ellos la seguían como había dicho. Pasaron entre largas ramas y extrañas plantas. Se dieron cuenta que estaban ocultándose. Dian sabía que en esa zona había mortífagos también, ella los condujo sobre los árboles, cubriéndose con ellos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, pues lo sintieron en la fatiga y el cansancio al caminar, Dian los detuvo. Se encontraban en una amplia zona libre de ramas, sólo los árboles cubriéndoles las espaldas. Sentían el fresco viento correr por sus caras. Dian les había dado la libertad. Ella rápidamente se dirigió a ellos.

- Esta zona se usó como traslador –sacó de su túnica un reloj de bolsillo-. Los llevará al callejón Diagon. Adivinarán que lo usé aquella vez que encontraron a ese funcionario –dijo sin vergüenza, sin pudor-. Úsenlo una vez, no tendrá regreso. Lo demás ya les será de ustedes.

Sabían que se refería a delatarla o a encontrar el clan de mortífagos, pero ni ellos mismos sabían dónde se encontraban. Dian le dio el reloj a Lily, que la miraba desesperada, pidiendo que dijera algo más. Pero Dian no lo hizo.

Todos tomaron el reloj para volver, no podían evitar mirarla. Remus se quedó paralizado, sin ir al reloj, se quedó absorto en sus recuerdos. Se encontraba justo al lado de Dian, la tenía ahí, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, dos largos años. Su respiración era agitada, dio unos pasos para tomar el traslador, pero se detuvo en seco, miró a Dian y por primera vez ella le dirigió la mirada al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron de nuevo aquellas pupilas que se amaron en algún tiempo. Ella temblaba y Remus dentro tenía una desesperación. No pudo resistirse, tomó el rostro de Dian en sus manos, impulsivamente, y la besó… La besó tan tierna y profundamente que ella se desarmó y cerró los ojos. La besó frenéticamente, como había deseado hacerlo todo ese tiempo. Los labios de los dos estaban entumecidos en el dolor y el deseo, en el perdón y en el rencor. Abrieron los ojos y Dian lo miró con las lágrimas a punto de brotar de ella.

- Toma el reloj –le insistió.

Remus la soltó, con una sonrisa en el rostro y en el alma, se dirigió hacia el reloj.

- Todavía estás a tiempo –le dijo y tomó el traslador.

Desaparecieron en un segundo, sus cuerpos fueron absorbidos por un extraño reflejo. Dian había quedado sola. Después de tantos años y de todo ese tiempo se sintió sola al fin. Se dio cuenta que lo estaba. Paralizada y con el cuerpo temblándole se recargó sobre la corteza de un árbol. Parpadeó rápidamente y una lágrima salió. Ella estaba comenzando a deshacerse. Dio un suspiro que se convirtió en sollozo, y el sollozo en llanto.

Fue resbalando poco a poco su espalda sobre la superficie del gran árbol, llorando desconsoladamente, como había querido hacerlo, como no había podido. Lloró porque había descubierto que todavía había algo en ella. Que todavía amaba, que no había muerto como había creído. Lloró. Sentía que la existencia se le venía encima. Juntó sus rodillas sobre su cara empapada de lágrimas saladas, sentía que perdía la respiración, se sentía abandonada. Ella misma se había abandonado. Lloró. Sollozaba. Estaba sintiendo de nuevo, aquel amor que había tratado de olvidar, de enterrar y de sacarse de sí, estaba más vivo que nunca, dentro de ella, arrancándole los sentidos, sacudiéndole las entrañas. Lloró. Lo quería a él, en verdad lo quería y se sentía lejana. Lloró, Dian al fin lloró.

* * *

El callejón Diagon estaba solitario, no había gente en él. Los aurores de pronto aparecieron, sin ser vistos por nadie. La fría mañana les había devuelto la dicha de estar libres, de volver a tener una esperanza y confianza en Dian Roosevelt.

- James, Harry… -dijo Lily, preocupada-. Tenemos que verlo. Alice debe estar muy preocupada.

- Vamos, vamos –respondió él, preocupado y asombrado.

No habían podido evitar quedarse perplejos ante lo que había sucedido. Remus y Dian habían estado juntos otra vez.

- Asombroso, Lunático –decía Sirius, mientras Remus permanecía ensimismado en lo que acababa de vivir, aún maravillado.

Ahora tomarían un traslador para dirigirse al ministerio. Ahí tendrían que encontrarse con Dumbledore que para entonces ya debería estar enterado de su desaparición. Lo único que Lily tenía en mente era ver a su hijo, sabía perfectamente que estuvieron a punto de ser asesinados y que tenían otra oportunidad. Que aquella vez pudo haber sido la última, pero por fortuna y por la justicia de la vida no había sido así y habían escapado por primera vez de lord Voldemort. Y ese hecho bastaba para desafiarlo.


	8. Con los malos no se juega

**8  
Con los malos no se juega**

Imaginaba cada partícula del viento ruidoso entrarle por el pecho, como si le devolviese lo perdido. Como si le vitalizara cada molécula de su cuerpo. Estaba ebria en los sentidos y sentimientos encontrados, como si por un instante su alma se hubiese desprendido de ella y volviera a sumergirse en la marcha de la vida.

Dian volaba sobre su escoba. Había pasado la última hora así. Volando sobre tejados, montañas, lagos, árboles. Sintiendo. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y reconocía que era de aquellas acciones de las que nunca se arrepentiría. Aún temblaba al recordar aquel beso. Se sintió atrapada otra vez por un calor confortante. Miraba a través de sus ojos cristalinos, brillantes de lo que fueron las lágrimas. Sentía una energía recorrerle dentro y de la misma manera, quemarle el brazo. El derecho.

Después de haber estado en el bosque había decidido huir con sus pensamientos. Una huída pequeña, corta, insignificante. Bien sabía era una esclava, de algo que ya no sabía si desear o no. El brazo le ardía, la marca tenebrosa había estado intensificándose en los últimos minutos, seguramente el Señor Tenebroso lo sabía ya todo. La quería ahí, pero no podía volver en el instante. Mentiría, temía por su vida, pero temía más no cumplir con ella misma.

Decidió regresar. El cuerpo le temblaba conforme aterrizaba en aquella cueva, donde sabía tenía que llegar a su destino. Iba preparada para lo que fuera. Podía ver ya el caos, la enfermedad, las medidas extremas que demostraría lord Voldemort. Esa sed de venganza que tenía en los labios. Sabía lo que le pediría, sabía que se lo ordenaría y la condenaría en caso de no hacerlo. Pero también sabía que él de ella no sospecharía. Tendría que limpiarse los pensamientos, en caso de que él pidiera verla. Tendría que obedecerlo. Tenía que dejar esa felicidad momentánea… sí, era felicidad.

Entró al fin al pasillo estrecho de roca, la humedad era cálida, la sofocaba y los nervios la comían por dentro. Trataba de tranquilizarse, tenía que volver, aunque no quisiera, a lo de antes, a ser la Roosevelt fría, sin sentimientos, sin compasión, sin miedo, sin vida, para que el Señor Tenebroso no lo notara.

Cuando entró al fin a lo que era la habitación principal, un extraño silencio le erizó la nuca¿dónde estaban? No había nadie en donde pensaba estarían todos enloquecidos, violentos. Pensó que Voldemort había mandado tras los aurores a todos los mortífagos. Pero¿por qué esa sed de matarlos? Sabía que este hombre no era humano y lo mismo le daba matar que respirar, pero eso no explicaba la terrible saña con la que quería la cabeza de los aurores¿qué tenían que ella no supiera?

Escuchó unos pasos ahogados por la madera que crujía, alguien se dirigía, espera encontrarse con Crouch, pero el corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando vio abrir la puerta y desplomarse a Donovan Juk. Los brazos le sangraban, tenía unos asquerosos morados en los labios, la mirada desorbitada y la túnica rasgada. Fue terrible y estremecedora la escena. Donovan se arrastró con las rodillas hasta un rincón de la habitación, mientras Dian lo miraba pasmada. Dejó huellas de sangre por el suelo. Se quedó en aquel rincón, con las rodillas juntas, y los brazos morados cruzados, estaban rotos, no los sentía, no sentía muchas partes de su cuerpo, ni siquiera su alma misma. No se quejaba, no se lamentaba, sólo ahogaba pequeños gemidos de dolor y temblaba de pies a cabeza bañado en sangre y sudor. Dian sintió las piernas doblársele, se acercó lentamente a él, se agachó a su lado y le tocó el hombro, suavemente.

- No me toques –le dijo él, con los dientes levemente apretados y con la respiración cortada.

- ¿Qué te ha hecho? –le preguntó ella, en un lamento.

Donovan volvió a balbucear y a moverse constantemente sobre sus rodillas, quería morir ahora mismo, estaba al borde de la locura. Aquello no le podía estar pasando a él. Dian lo miraba con el corazón despedazado, jamás imaginó que un momento así ocurriese, no después de tan pura felicidad. Le volvió a tocar el hombro.

- ¡Déjame! –le gritó Donovan, fuera de sí-. ¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME TOQUES¡VETE, LÁRGATE!

Dian se puso de pie. Quería correr, ir hacia Voldemort, decirle en cara que ella había sido quien los había liberado. Que ella fue quien lo traicionó y que ella lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, le asqueaba y que ya no le necesitaba, que su propósito había fracasado. Quería ir y asesinarle, pero sabía que no podía, por poderosas razones que se reservaba a su conciencia.  
Volvió a inclinarse, se sentó al lado de Donovan, juntando sus rodillas también, cuidadosamente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Donovan enloquecía. Donovan moría. Dian cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí justo con él, mientras las lágrimas se le iban al alma y las de él le resbalaban en su rizado cabello. Se quedó callada, mientras él se desgarraba por dentro. Así encogida, justo ahí, justo con él.

* * *

- Fue ella quien nos liberó, nos ayudó a escapar.

Remus había terminado de contar todo el suceso a Dumbledore. Los había convocado en un lugar privado, donde la Orden del Fénix había estado investigando su desaparición. Los habían estado buscando por lugares estratégicos, sabiendo perfectamente que habían sido secuestrados por los mortífagos y lo único que podían imaginar era encontrar los cuerpos sin vida, abandonados o exhibidos espectacular y aterradoramente a la comunidad mágica. Pero no, falló. El Señor Tenebroso falló. Aunque Dumbledore nunca imaginó que él pudiese haber logrado algo con ellos.

- Es sin duda esto algo que quedará en mi memoria por siempre –dijo Dumbledore, ensimismado en algún punto del techo-. Yo confiaba en ustedes, ciertamente. Pero en la señorita Roosevelt mi confianza había desaparecido. Por mucho tiempo tuve la esperanza de que ella regresara, pero…

- Profesor, si me permite –dijo Sirius Black, de pronto.

- Adelante Sirius, ustedes tienen más que decir que yo.

- Verá, yo la llamé sucia traidora –comenzó a decir-. Desde luego vino a mi mente la idea de estar bajo la maldición imperius. Pero esta noche yo no vi a ninguna Dian hechizada. Si bien parecía otra cuando estuvo con nosotros en la celda, pero estaba perfectamente en sus cabales. Actuaba por sí misma. Y eso fue lo que me enfureció más. Pero sin duda debe haber algo más fuerte que el imperio, algo que la tiene ahí, atada a Voldemort.

- Sirius mencionó esa extraña identidad de vampiro. Pero nada, no dijo nada –señaló James.

- Y tampoco dijo el verdadero motivo de estar ahí –dijo Lily.

Dumbledore se inclinó levemente sobre un pergamino, escribió algunas cosas y los miró con una sonrisa.

- No deben preocuparse, Dian está ya de nuestra parte –dijo, resuelto-. Ahora, lo que no me han dicho es si mencionó dónde se encuentran sus padres.

- No, no lo dijo, por supuesto que también se lo pregunté y ni siquiera se inmutó –respondió Sirius.

- Ahora, verdaderamente la señorita Roosevelt me ha sacado de mis conclusiones –dijo Dumbledore, jugando con los dedos-. Esperemos verla nuevamente para preguntárselo.

Lo dijo como si fuese cualquier cosa, como si Dian fuese a aparecer de pronto por esa puerta, a decirles "hola, aquí estoy" y sentarse a tomar el té. Ellos estaban desconcertados e intrigados por ese extraño comportamiento de Dumbledore, ese silencio que lo hacía quedarse ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- Descansen, sólo descansen.

Eso quería decir que la sesión se había levantado. Ellos no podían irse así como así, pero tenían que hacerlo, sus cuerpos exigían necesidades básicas. Pero Dumbledore aún tenía algo que decir a los Potter. Los separó del grupo antes de salir de la habitación.

- Supongo ya te habrás comunicado con Alice, Lily. Harry está bien –dijo Dumbledore, tranquilamente.

- Sí, me lo ha dicho. Temía tanto por él. Usted sabe, dejarlo solo. Si James y yo hubiésemos muerto…

- Eso no pasó. No pasará –Dumbledore tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos-. Ahora bien, estuve pensando en enviarlo donde tu hermana Petunia. Sé que ella tiene una bonita casa, un lindo jardín y margaritas floreadas…

- Profesor¿lo está diciendo en serio? –preguntó James precipitadamente-. ¿Petunia?

- Supuse que el niño estaría más seguro ahí. Sabiendo que los Longbottom pertenecen al mundo mágico, el mundo muggle sería la última pista.

- Realmente no entiendo –dijo James, muy confundido-. Todos estos años Petunia ha demostrado un desprecio increíble hacia Lily. Su casa sería el último lugar donde yo permitiría que estuviese mi hijo.

- Calma, James –dijo Dumbledore, amablemente-. Fue una alternativa que me surgió por si pasara cualquier cosa.

- También está la casa de mis padres –siguió Lily-. Harry estaría mejor ahí que con Petunia.

- La única casa donde Harry estaría bien, y realmente feliz, es con sus padres, su hogar –dijo Dumbledore, firmemente-. Ahora tienen que irse ya, él los necesita más que todo esto. Pero no sin antes, escuchen muy bien lo que les diré: tienen que encontrar un guardián para su familia.

- ¿Un guardián? –preguntó James, extrañado-. ¿Sigue en pie?

- Así es James, ahora más que nunca, busquen un guardián. Un protector –Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas y siguió-. Los Potter no están seguros. Temo decirles que su vida no puede ser ordinaria como antes, si es que lo fue, necesitan alguien que los mantenga cubiertos, alguien seguro, confiable, que vele y cuide de ustedes.

- ¿Todos debemos tenerlo? –volvió a preguntar, James-. ¿Pasa algo, profesor?

- Pasa que esto no me ha preocupado de sobremanera. Las noticias buenas vienen en desventaja con las malas. Yo no puedo permitir que la seguridad de los aurores se vea amenazada, más de lo que está, por supuesto. Esta noche han llevado a San Mungo a más de veinte de los nuestros. Se los repito, necesitan un protector.

- Bueno, creo que es lo mejor, James –dijo Lily a James.

- Lo pensaremos, profesor. En este momento no se me ocurre nadie más que Sirius. Pero tendríamos que decírselo.

- Díganselo, no pierdan más tiempo ya.

En ese instante apareció Peter Pettigrew con horrendas marcas y cicatrices en la cara. Perdiendo casi el aliento aseguró y juró haber sido atacado por los mortífagos y que había estado desaparecido y logró escapar de no sabía qué lugar. Todos le prestaron atención. Lo ayudaron.

* * *

Habían transcurrido dos semanas, en las que ninguna otra alarma se hubiese dado. El Ministerio había reforzado a lo máximo del doble la seguridad. Era imposible ya salir a cualquier sitio. Todo estaba resguardado y San Mungo se había convertido en una bomba a punto de estallar. La locura y el caos estaban imperando, lo cual el ministro temía, era algo que no estaba en su control.

Dian había pasado este tiempo en la completa soledad. Desconcertada y confundida. Era como si sintiese sus dos personalidades pelearse a muerte, en la penumbra de los días. El gris y el nublado del cielo le producían un vacío de alma, peor que nunca, lo único que la aliviaba era la llegada de la noche y saber que dormiría, aunque muchas veces ni eso podía hacer. Tenía enormes ojeras que resaltaban de su pálida piel, no comía lo suficiente y había perdido la concentración de su trabajo.

Donovan Juk había empeorado. Después de lo sucedido había estado en una habitación, lúgubre y húmeda, tirado en una cama, muerto de miedo. Una cama que no lo hacía descansar ni dormir, tenía siempre los ojos bien abiertos, mirando el techo, sumergiéndose en el vacío. Algunas veces la miraba a ella, pero rápidamente cambiaba la dirección, pues gotas de agua cristalina pedían a gritos resbalar por sus mejillas, pero eso era algo que su orgullo no se podía permitir. Dian se había encargado de cuidarlo, de estar con él todo ese tiempo. Le había ayudado a comer y a beber un poco de agua. Pero nada de eso sabía lo repondría, Donovan había enloquecido. Le dolía verle ahí, arrumbado en la total demencia y pérdida de sí mismo. Tenía un aspecto terrible. La piel más anémica, enormes y aún abiertas heridas que advertían infectarse. El pelo antes sedoso y natural, lo tenía enmarañado y sucio.

Dian había intentado curarle las heridas con un poco de poción que ella misma había preparado, pero no era lo suficiente. No conocía las plantas, ni los remedios exactos para curarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era evitarle una terrible infección. Cada vez que pasaba la manta sobre él, rogaba por no lastimarlo más y que despertara al día siguiente. Estaba llena de coraje y rencor hacia sus compañeros, los otros mortífagos, nadie había estado atento a Donovan, ni siquiera quienes eran sus subordinados. Crouch había sido el único en ayudarle a conseguir hierbas y ungüentos, pero los demás lo daban ya por muerto. Incluso ella temía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo, pues no sabía si alguien de ellos se atreviera a matarlo definitivamente para no tener que liar con un inválido. El Señor Tenebroso tampoco había preguntado por él, sabía lo que le había hecho y peor aún, lo había dejado incompleto. Dian le odiaba, para su fortuna, tampoco había pedido verla. No sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse.

Donovan se había quedado dormido. Dian sintió un gran alivio. Salió de la habitación para dejarlo descansar. Cerró la puerta lentamente, aunque chirriaba. Recargó su espalda en ella y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos. También recordaba la promesa hecha a los aurores. A los chicos. Ya no se sentía tan valiente como para hacerlo. Después de lo Donovan toda esa confianza se había venido abajo. Se sentía muy vulnerable.

- ¿Ha empeorado?

Una voz profunda la sacó de su ahogo. Severus Snape estaba frente a ella, en la soledad de aquel pasillo. La miraba con algo distinto. Ella le aborrecía, no sólo por el pasado en el colegio, sino por estar ahí mismo, implicado en el mismo asunto. Dian había querido llorar, pero él apareció y no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Realmente te importa? –respondió, sin mirarlo.

Severus dio media vuelta, a punto de irse, pero regresó y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Crouch te dijo lo que le pedí? –le preguntó.

- Sí. Lo hizo.

- ¿Acaso no has entendido?

- ¿Entender qué? –le preguntó, con reclamo-. Que me hiciste hacer lo que no debía. Que me hiciste actuar tal cual quería. ¿Eso es?

- Lo que hiciste, lo hiciste bien –la voz de Severus era distinta-. Y yo no estoy aquí para perder el tiempo contigo. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer. Pero al parecer no te ha quedado claro por qué te mandé a Crouch.

- Lo tengo claro, Severus –dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente-. Tú querías esto. Querías ver a Donovan hundido, ni siquiera muerto, lo querías ver ahí, loco, vacío. Te has quedado con su lugar, felicitaciones. Me querías ver así. Doble felicitaciones.

- Eres muy tonta, Roosevelt. Esperaba más de ti –le dijo despectivamente-. Nada de esto lo he hecho por mérito propio, aunque debería… no sigas con estas estupideces y piensa mejor en lo que acabas de hacer.

- Ya está, lo que querías. Lo hice.

- No seas tan idiota, piensa bien…

- Escucha y escúchame muy bien –le dijo, con todo el dolor del remordimiento en su mirada-. No me quedaré aquí por mucho tiempo, no verás mi fin aquí. No te sientas tan satisfecho con lo que has hecho. Si Donovan muere ya no será mi culpa.

- Él no morirá si es curado a tiempo. Tú misma lo estás atendiendo¿cierto?

- Vete ya, Snape.

- Actúa Roosevelt. Deja de ser una mocosa caprichosa. Ya tienes la solución. No seas estúpida.

Severus se dio la vuelta, su capa rozó el aire. Dian cerró los ojos de nuevo. Ella creía que Severus había dicho aquello porque sabía lo que ella haría. Pero ahora tenía sus dudas… abrió los ojos.

* * *

- ¡Una sonrisa¡Vamos, vamos, sólo una sonrisa!

Un fotógrafo disparaba su estruendosa cámara mágica contra el pequeño Harry que deslumbrado se cubría con una de sus manitas la cara. Lily lo sostenía divertida. Se encontraban en el amplio jardín de su pequeña casa. Todos sus amigos se encontraban reunidos ahí. Por el espacio del jardín había varitas de bengala, mesas largas adornadas con todo tipo de decoraciones poco usuales. Un banquete del que todos disfrutaban y la maravillosa sensación de armonía y paz. El bautizo de Harry se había celebrado esa mañana.

James tomó frenéticamente a Harry y lo llevó hasta donde estaban Remus y Sirius. Harry jugueteaba con las gafas de James, se las quitaba y se las ponía chuecas. James lo dejaba, le permitía todo. Harry estaba en sus brazos, pero se impulsaba para estar casi en su hombro, le revolvía más el cabello, lo cual parecía imposible, pero lo era. Le jalaba las mejillas, las soltaba y se reía a carcajadas al ver las expresiones que ponía James. Sirius y Remus trataban de conversar con él, pero Harry lo hacía difícil y divertido.

- Así luces más elegante –decía Sirius, bebiendo un ron, tenía la camisa desabotonada y la corbata suelta. Las chicas no podían evitar dejar de mirarlo. Su cabellera sedosa y azabache las dejaba impresionada y cada cinco minutos alguna de ellas se acercaba a saludarlo.

- Harry… tu madre nos regañará –decía James, mientras veía su desarreglo y el de Harry también.

- Vamos, te acomoda mejor el traje así –Remus sonreía. Se le notaba distinto. Vivo, saludable, radiante. Era bien sabido porqué. Con el traje, el brillo del sol y toda aquella alegría alrededor Remus parecía más apuesto que lo normal.

- ¿Has visto que McGonagall se ha puesto de nuevo ese sombrero con el gran moño verde? –dijo Sirius-. Luce espectacular, quizá sea ella a quien saque a bailar.

- Dudo que acepte –dijo Remus, con el ceño fruncido-. Para eso vino Dumbledore.

- ¡Ja! –Sirius casi escupe la bebida-. No quiero ni imaginarlo…

- Ahora que mencionas a Dumbledore… -Harry le picaba las mejillas y hurgaba en su bolsillo para sacar la varita- me ha pedido que hablemos personalmente contigo Canuto, Lily y yo… cree necesario hacer una protección, algo así como un guardián de familia.

- ¿Sirius? –dijo Remus, extrañado-. No lo sé, James… yo no le confiaría ni mi lechuza.

- Calma, Lunático –dijo haciendo una de sus poses deliberadas-. Claro que lo haré. ¡Por algo soy el padrino de este hermoso niño! –Sirius revolvió el cabello de Harry y éste brincó de emoción-. ¿Listo para conducir la motocicleta, ahijado? –Harry pedía que Sirius lo cargara.

- Vamos con Lily –dijo James, y entregó a Harry a Remus, que lo tomó con ambas manos sin saber qué hacer.

- Ehm… bueno… pórtate bien –le dijo amablemente Remus al niño. Harry se le había quedado viendo con una expresión asombrada, le miraba casi con la boca abierta y descubrió que tenía una coleta en el cabello y de inmediato comenzó a jugar. Remus suspiró resignado y lo paseó por todo el jardín tratando de distraerlo, sin conseguirlo en lo más mínimo.

Sirius, Lily y James se había apartado de los demás para poder conversar el asunto que Dumbledore había dispuesto.

- Realmente no creía en la necesidad de hacer esto –decía James, pensativo-, pero si Dumbledore lo ha mencionado es porque pasa algo.

- Que no nos quiere decir, desde luego –siguió Lily-. No creemos en otra persona que no seas tú o Remus. Pero él tiene sus propias preocupaciones y sabes bien que en ti tenemos absoluta confianza.

- Vaya, Remus no se equivocaba, deberían dudar de mí. A penas puedo cuidarme solo, pero deben creerme que jamás dejaría solo a Harry. Primero mi vida. Por eso soy su padrino.

- No nos equivocamos al elegirte –sonrió Lily-. Es por eso que te pedimos este gran favor.

- ¿Hablamos entonces del Fidelio? –preguntó Sirius, serio.

- Así es –respondió James-, supongo lo haremos en presencia del mismo Dumbledore.

- Claro que sí. Yo lo haré –dijo Sirius, por primera vez orgulloso de algo productivo en su vida.

El pobre Remus había llevado a Harry hasta otro punto del jardín, aunque seguía molestándole y había intentado tomar su varita en muchas ocasiones. Peter se encontraba en un rincón, aún bastante raído y cansado. Remus intentó encargarle a Harry, pues se sentía hambriento con todo eso, pero apenas se alejó unos centímetros de ellos cuando Harry comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente, pidiendo casi a gritos que Remus lo volviera a tomar en brazos. Éste se acercó desconcertado.

- Creo que lo has asustado, Colagusano –le dijo Remus, divertido, tomando de nuevo a Harry, el niño se recargó en su pecho, protegiéndose, mirando temerosamente a Peter-. Vamos Harry, no te hará daño, es un poco feo, pero no pasa nada.

- Genial, dame más puntos a mi favor –respondió Peter, bebiendo ron.

- Cuidado con eso, terminarás mal.

- Anda Lunático¿no ibas a comer? –preguntó mosqueado.

- Es broma, no lo tomes tan enserio.

- Veo que andamos de muy buen humor –sonrió, con sus dientes puntiagudos-. Se deberá a algún motivo, quizá.

- Ya lo sabes¿cierto? –preguntó Remus, mientras Harry se aferraba más a él.

- Sí lo sé –respondió, de nuevo con aquella sonrisa-. Me alegro mucho por ti. Yo sabía que Dian no era una traidora.

- Bueno… esa palabra suena algo mal. Pero sí, las cosas pasaron así.

Harry estaba muy intranquilo, así que Remus optó por llevarlo a otro lado. Desde el inicio Harry había sido así con él, trayéndolo de un lado para otro, sacándolo completamente de su normalidad, pero era algo que le divertía. Había olvidado por un momento la angustia que le producía no saber nada de Dian Roosevelt durante semanas, aunque confiaba en que ella había regresado.

- ¡FOTO, FOTO, FOTO!

El fotógrafo exasperado y acelerado, llamaba a los muchachos para tomarse la foto del recuerdo. Se pusieron en orden, donde Sirius pudo mostrar su mejor perfil y el flash los dejó casi ciegos. Sirius había torcido los ojos, estaba seguro, a nadie le había favorecido el retrato. Dumbledore sonreía divertido y se dirigió a ellos.

- Las mejores expresiones que he visto.

- Espero Harry, que nunca veas esta foto –dijo Sirius, mareado.

* * *

Todo lo que había deseado y querido, estaba ahí. Había llegado a la meta, tal cual alguna vez lo había escuchado "sin justificar los medios, ni las consecuencias". El Señor Tenebroso se lo había dado ya, como un frío vaso de agua, que le había quemado la cabeza y el interior. Había llegado hasta ahí pisando a unos cuantos. La ansiedad le había comido los pensamientos esa mañana y se sentía débil, vulnerable, tan susceptible que creía quebrarse. Las piernas le temblaban y tenía que enfrentar todo aquello, como si su éxito fuese la peor de las condenas. Y es que lo era.

- ¡MORSMORDRE!

La primera víctima ya había caído. Convulsionaba en medio de una calle principal de una zona mágica. El caos no se hizo esperar. Los mortífagos atacaban todo lo que veían vivo. Se abalanzaban contra los habitantes que se trataban de defender como podían, con las varitas y hechizos que no se comparaban con las terribles maldiciones que los encapuchados de negro lanzaban. Padres protegiendo a los hijos, hijos defendiendo a la familia, familias que caían enteras. Un motín sangriento.

Los aurores no tardaron en llegar, más rápido de lo que se esperaba, aquella era su zona de control. De inmediato comenzaron a proteger a la gente. Los chicos trataban de encontrar a un rostro familiar, pero no tenían éxito. Mientras albergaban a la gente como podían, los mortífagos, alrededor de unos treinta, quemaban los hogares y dejaban inservible lo que fuera. No habían tomado rehenes, lo cual parecía casi un milagro, era como si hubiesen llegado ahí sólo a destruir.

Sirius estaba atacando a un grupo de mortífagos. Deseaba tanto encontrar a Regulus, ninguna de aquellas veces lo había hecho, comenzaba a creer en lo que había escuchado, pero tampoco veía a Roosevelt para preguntárselo. Estaba siendo lo más habilidoso posible, parecía que podría con ellos y mantenía la lucha a favor. Cuando de pronto un mortífago salió de la nada, volando como bólido sobre la escoba, lo empujó con toda la fuerza y lo alejó del campo de batalla. Lo arrojó al césped y lo dejó casi inmovilizado. Sirius abrió bien los ojos y no soltó la varita.

- ¡EXPELLIAR…! –intentó Sirius, apuntando.

- ¡PROTEGO!

El mortífago se había quitado la capucha. Dian estaba frente a él. Sonreía satisfecha, como si aquello fuera un simple juego. Como en los años de Hogwarts, tomándole el pelo a Sirius.

- Qué tal, Black¿te preguntabas por mí?

- A decir verdad no –dijo él, levantándose del suelo, confundido, con todo el terrorífico escenario tras él-. Como te veo diario…

- Estuviste a punto de atacarme¿lo sabías? –le dijo mientras se acercaba a él-. Eso habría sido un grave error.

- Debí haberlo hecho, después de todo no me caes muy bien –sonrió Sirius. Dian le apuntó con la varita.

- No hagas que pierda mi nuevo trabajo y ascenso, Black. Así que comienza de una buena vez que tengo cosas que decirte.

- Como usted lo desee, señorita –dijo haciendo una reverencia, sonriente-. ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

- ¡CONFUNDUS! –exclamó Dian, ninguno de los hechizos los tocó.

Dian se acercó más a él y le hablaba a media voz, mientras se lanzaban los hechizos más simples, sencillos y bobos que se les podían ocurrir, como en el colegio.

- Me han asignado como nueva líder de este clan –comenzó-. ¡DESMAIUS! –el hechizo no tocó a Sirius-. Donovan ha sido herido.

- ¡DENSAUGEO! –exclamó Sirius. No tocó a Dian-. Merecido se lo tenía¿no crees?

- No fue ninguno de los suyos.

- ¿Entonces?

- Fue Voldemort.

- Vaya¿eso se hacen entre camaradas? –dijo, mientras caminaba acechadoramente, sin quitarle la mirada-. ¡INCÁRCERO!

- ¡PROTEGO! –Dian lo repelió-. Lo ha dejado terrible. Ha caído en la locura total. Fue un crucio. Lo dejó en demencia.

- Roosevelt… no pretenderás que tenga compasión por él.

- No –dijo ella, firme, mientras le apuntaba de nuevo-. Me han dado su puesto, bobo. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

- ¿Que tendrás mejor sueldo?

- Mejor que el tuyo, quizá sí –sonrió-. ¡IMMOBILUS! –Sirius a penas pudo con ése-. ¿Cuándo hay que comenzar con lo dicho?

- Cuando usted guste, _mademoiselle_.

- Dian le lanzó un hechizo repentino, que no pudo él advertir. Lo tumbó de nuevo en la hierba.

- Entonces pronto. Desaparece ya, Black -Sirius sonrió, pero Dian preparó la varita y sus labios parecían pronunciar lo innombrable. Le miró intentando decirle qué hacer-. ¡CRUCIO! –Dian le lanzó la maldición. Sirius había desaparecido ya del lugar, yendo por otros mortífagos, mientras ella sonreía aliviadamente al ver que había captado la idea.

Estaba a punto de darle fin a eso, había sido suficiente.

- ¿Qué hay de mí? –una voz profunda y muy familiar susurró detrás de ella, en su cuello, como si en lugar de despertarle alerta, le trajera una sensación increíble de bienestar. Era Remus.

- Pensaba terminar la larga jornada de hoy –respondió ella, dándose vuelta.

- Yo no he tenido oportunidad –dijo él, sacando la varita y alejándose de ella unos pasos, sonriendo-. Vamos.

- Deberías tener aprendido, Lupin, que con los malos no se juega.

- ¿Tú eres mala?

- No lo sé¿qué dices tú?

Remus le lanzó un hechizo, una especie de magnetismo, como si una fuerza inmediata la atrapara y la trajo consigo, muy junto a su pecho. Dian lo miró sonriendo, cuánto había deseado estar nuevamente así con él. Leyó en sus ojos la necesidad de quedarse con ella también. Era un juego caprichoso de auror vs mortífago. Dian se soltó inmediatamente y lanzó un hechizó más a Remus que lo paralizó por completo, mientras ella caminaba alrededor de él, hablándole muy de cerca y aproximándose a sus labios, rozándolo, sin besarlo. Sonrió satisfecha al ver su reacción.

Remus volvió a atacarla, sin éxito, pues ella ya lo había lanzado contra el césped, justo como lo hizo con Sirius. Remus se había quedado casi inmóvil y ella se aproximó guardando la varita. Caminó, se posó encima de él y se fue inclinando hasta quedar recostada a la altura de su rostro. Remus apenas podía hablar. Dian se acercó a su oído.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que soy mala?

Él seguía boquiabierto. Dian sonrió y lo besó. Le dio un nuevo beso que no traía ni culpa, ni pena. Que no traía lágrimas, ni dolor. Un beso nuevo. Dian se separó de él, sonriendo y fue como casi instantáneo que Remus pareció haber visto en aquella hermosa sonrisa unos colmillos filosos y puntiagudos, que desaparecieron cuando la dueña se alejó inmediatamente de él y salió volando en su escoba, sin despedida y sin nada más que dejando rastro de su aroma, que tanto le gustaba.

Los mortífagos salieron volando. Su líder ya había partido y debían seguirla. Como hubiese deseado Remus, ser uno de ellos.

- Definitivamente, ella ha vuelto –dijo Remus, ensimismado.

- ¡No!... ¿qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo Sirius sarcástico, cruzado de brazos.


	9. Matar, matarlo, matarte

**9  
Matar, matarlo, matarte**

El olor a pino fresco parecía más reconfortante. Amanecía y el tenue brillo del sol se filtraba por los árboles. Los mortífagos habían regresado a la guarida y Roosevelt los había sabido engañar. Los aurores tenían información que necesitaban.

Aparentemente, lo que sabían los mortífagos es que ellos habían ganado esta vez. Habían herido a algunas personas, quemado sus hogares y pensaban que esa era la victoria. Vociferaban y festejaban unos con otros, por su supuesto éxito. Dian en silencio se dirigió hasta donde estaba la habitación de Donovan. Pero no pensaba en él, al menos no como antes. No pensaba en si la necesitaba o no, no pensaba en si le daría una muestra de afecto después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Dian estaba completamente segura de que no existía nada más entre ellos, y nunca había existido, no al menos algo real y palpable. No, no había existido nada como lo que había ocurrido con Remus.

Remus. Le cruzó por la mente aquella sensación reconfortante del beso. Un calor, una satisfacción inverosímil que reconfortaba su ser y que la incitaba a dejar salir aquella alegría disipada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, demacrado, pálido y todavía bello. Se quedó estática, frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Donovan. No quería entrar, no quería que esa sonrisa se borrara.

- Roosevelt¿te ha sentado bien tu nuevo y bien reenumerado empleo?

La voz de Lucius parecía resonar en la atmósfera. Dian salió de sus pensamientos y giró la vista hacia él. Se encontraba al lado de dos mujeres, una a quien conocía perfectamente bien: Narcisa Malfoy, la esposa. Y la otra, una mujer flacucha, pálida, con el cabello negro y enmarañado, que sonreía maliciosamente al lado izquierdo de Lucius. A Dian le pareció repugnante su vestimenta, y volvió la vista a la puerta, dispuesta a entrar.

- Pocos modales de la señorita Roosevelt¿eh? –dijo Lucius, con sorna-. Ya que no quieres ser presentada, te diré. Ella es Bellatrix Lestrange, mi cuñada. El Señor Tenebroso ha pedido personalmente que se nos una a la causa.

- Suena interesante, Malfoy. Pero por si no lo habías advertido, no me interesa en absoluto tu árbol genealógico de porquería –dijo Dian, clavándole la mirada a Bellatrix.

- Cuidado, cuidado. Que ella te puede reemplazar, cualquiera de estos días. Cuando los fieles seamos recompensados –respondió éste, con una devoción enfermiza. Bellatrix se rió y Narcisa se sonrió al ver a Dian enfurecida.

- Se ha sabido de traidores¿cierto, querido? –dijo ésta, tomándose del brazo de su marido.

- Muchos traidores –continuó Lucius, maliciosamente.

- ¿Has terminado? –preguntó Dian, abriendo la puerta apresurada-. Bienvenida Bellatrix, que te aproveche tu novatada.

- Ya me han hablado de ti –dijo Bella, acercándose a Dian, sin dejar de sonreír, acercó una de sus puntiagudas y amarillentas uñas hacia ella-. Tú eres esa mujer que se cree saber todo. La que no es suficiente para la afable misión de mi Señor.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a mí –dijo Dian, con una mirada repulsiva.

- Nos veremos las caras, Roosevelt –le respondió Bella, con su amplia dentadura amarilla-. Veremos quién mandará aquí.

- Yo mando aquí, lamento decepcionarte –sonrió Dian, con satisfacción y azotó la puerta tras de sí.

Bellatrix se quedó enfurecida, incapaz de hacer algo, Dian tenía razón, ella aún mandaba. Lucius le había explicado la confianza que el Señor Tenebroso había puesto en ella, una confianza a veces débil y susceptible que Bellatrix se encargaría de disminuir aún más.

Donovan estaba acostado, con los ojos cerrados. Dormía. Dian lo vio tranquilo, aislado, desatendido del mundo que estaba afuera. Como si él nunca hubiese participado en aquellas atrocidades, en los crímenes más sangrientos y crueles. A diferencia de ella, Donovan sí había matado seres inocentes, había acabado con vidas sin derecho. Había burlado y aniquilado a cualquiera que se le pusiera en el camino. Donovan había sido un buen mortífago, ella no. Cuando Dian se enfrentaba a aquella dudosa y peligrosa agonía de acabar con alguien, Donovan la salvaba. Hacía el trabajo "sucio" por ella. Él era quien ponía fin a la vida de sus víctimas a sangre fría, Dian se quedaba con las manos limpias y la conciencia tranquila, de quien ha cometido lo peor, pero a medias.

Lo vio profundamente dormido, lo contempló en esa penumbra a penas alumbrada por una lámpara de gas que ardía lentamente. Le llegó el recuerdo de aquel Donovan que alguna vez había visitado, hacía ocho años o un poco más, en la enfermería de Hogwarts; él se había lastimado gravemente el brazo al caer en una peligrosa jugada de quidditch, para Gryffindor. Se le habían roto todos los huesos y ella lo había ido a visitar, pues le gustaba, le gustaba tanto. Lo había visto tantas veces sonreír, lo había visto a escondidas, fugazmente, cuando se acomodaba el pelo, en las prácticas en el campo, cuando caminaba por los pasillos con sus amigos. Le admiraba y le apreciaba. Muchas veces pensó ser rechazada, temía ser desplazada y aún más que él no la notase, pero Donovan también gustaba de Dian, había pasado increíbles días con ella en el colegio. Con el tiempo, Dian no sólo le gustaba, también le quería, aprendió a quererlo y lo quiso de una forma que no conocía.

Y después vino el capricho. Donovan no era el mismo. Dian había entrado a un mundo de angustias e inquietudes. Donovan parecía una pared, un muro inquebrantable de silencios y desapariciones. Entonces ella le aborrecía, le detestaba con ese cariño que se guardaba y se tenía que callar. Y había aparecido Remus, sutil, ligero, silencioso había entrado en su vida, como un deseo que siempre había estado ahí pero no había sido capaz de reconocer. Donovan dejó de existir, se esfumó entre el dolor y sólo estaba Remus. Lupin le llamaba. Estaba él para ella y ella para él. Le quería, claro que le quería. Lo quería más que a nada en el mundo. Remus se convirtió en la existencia misma. Lo amaba, a él sí lo amaba.

Como letargo llegó aquel momento de su vida, donde el poder, la ambición y la soberbia se la comieron viva. Dian dejó de existir, por lo tanto Remus también. Había aprendido a amar a un hombre sin miedo y de pronto eso había aparecido y el temor la había cegado. No podía amarlo, así no conseguiría su objetivo.

Dian sintió ganas de llorar, los ojos le dolieron, unas lágrimas duras y llenas de rabia advertían salir de ella. Miró una vez más a Donovan. Dormía. Volvió a recordar. Recordó que había deseado tanto un momento, aquella dicha breve que había sentido por un tiempo, una dicha que se había confundido entre desesperación, angustia e incredulidad. Aquel momento que no le había contado a Remus y que él necesitaba saber. Dian se guardaba un poderoso secreto.

Se había sentido vacía, sin nada. Atada a Donovan por un deseo que desconocía, enganchada a él por una única cama que los unía. Noches sin control, momentos vehementes, febriles donde descargaban el coraje interno del uno con el otro. Hacían el amor con la única certeza de que se tenían ahí algo seguro, algo que no se iba a negar. No se querían, sólo se deseaban y se aborrecían, deseándose más. Y dentro del círculo enfermizo, ella pedía a gritos dejar de necesitarlo y él silencioso, no la podía dejar.

Cuando una lágrima al fin salió, sus ojos se aclararon y vieron la mesita de noche. Dos botellitas estaban ahí, dos pociones que ella no había preparado. Se limpió las lágrimas, Donovan pareció moverse y abrió los ojos. Confundido, en la oscuridad la reconoció.

- ¿Roosevelt? –le preguntó, un poco mareado.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le dijo ella, sonriendo ligeramente.

- ¿Has llorado? –le preguntó él, suavemente, pareciendo ser el antiguo Donovan.

- No –dijo ella, evadiendo su mirada.

- Mujer tenías que ser –le sonrió, bromeando-. ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada –dijo ella, nuevamente-. ¿Quién te ha traído esto?

- Severus –respondió él, haciendo un gesto de dolor, tratando de inclinarse en la cama. Ella le acomodó la almohada-. Dijo que se lo habías pedido.

Dian se quedó incrédula. Ella no le había pedido nada. ¿Por qué Severus estaba siendo de pronto amable?

- Sí –mintió ella, no quiso que él se enterara-, se lo pedí. ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Estoy hablando contigo, mejor no podría estar –sonrió él-. Pero no era necesario que le pidieras nada a Severus. Lo conoces.

- Estaba preocupada por ti.

- Estoy en la locura –dijo él, con la voz grave-. Estoy enloqueciendo. En mi cabeza aparecen esas espantosas imágenes que me hacen temblar los huesos. Estoy hecho añicos por dentro y por fuera. Dentro de este cuerpo no hay nada… –su voz se quebró- ¿por qué no me mató?

- Por algo será –le dijo ella. Habían estado hablando ahí, como dos seres completamente normales, más humanos-. Creo que deberías descansar.

- ¿Te vuelves a ir? –le preguntó él, casi con angustia.

- ¿Sabes?, hay cosas que me tocan resolver, aunque no quisiera –le dijo, le tomó la mano-. Recupérate, planea algo.

- No puedo –le dijo él, haciéndose cada vez más suave-. Soy incapaz. Estoy desecho. Pero tú puedes.

- Entonces lo haré por los dos –le dijo ella, se levantó de la cama y avanzó hacia la puerta-. No olvides los medicamentos.

- No tardes.

Dian esbozó una sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y salió sigilosamente, con un confort en su corazón, Donovan se iba recuperando, se estaba haciendo humano. Ella no quería verlo ahí después de todo. Lo único que deseaba era la libertad para él. Le había querido demasiado y no podía desearle un mal.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro que será lo mejor?

- Completamente, Cornamenta –decía Sirius, tomando una taza de café, recargando sus pies en el escritorio-. Estuve pensándolo muchas veces y no veo mejor solución.

- No sé… -dudó James, se rascaba la cabeza, mirando a Lily, que se encontraba revisando unos papeles junto a Remus- Lily estaba muy confiada en que serías tú. Y yo también.

- Lo he visto de esta manera –dijo Sirius, acercándose a James, hablando bajo-: Así como ustedes han confiado en mí¿quiénes serán los primeros que piensen que soy yo? Como lo has dicho, al primero que buscarán es a mí. Puedo servir más si no lo soy. Pueden torturarme hasta la muerte, y nunca sabrían porque en mi cabeza no estaría la información. Y si muero ustedes no quedarán desprotegidos.

- Sirius, no es necesario –dijo James, preocupado-. De cualquier forma el encantamiento es inquebrantable.

- Lo sé, pero sería una doble coartada, piénsalo Cornamenta, sólo piénsalo.

- ¿Pensar qué? –Lily se había acercado a ellos y había escuchado a Sirius.

- Canuto piensa que es mejor elegir a Peter como nuestro guardián –dijo James, mirándola buscado respuesta en ella.

- ¿No quieres ser nuestro guardián, Sirius?

- ¡Lo quiero ser! –exclamó éste-. Pero creo que lo más conveniente es que elijan a Peter. El primero en caer seré yo. Aunque no pueda decir el secreto, podré ser coartada y…

La puerta de la oficina del departamento de aurores se abrió. Por ella entró un hombre, con una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta el cuello, con capucha que le ocultaba el rostro. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Usó su varita y pronunció unas palabras para volverse a los chicos, que miraban extrañados.

- Pareciera que han visto un mortífago –Dian se quitó la capucha y sonrió complacida al verles las caras, sobre todo a Remus, que se había quedado estático, con papeles sobre la mano, incapaz de articular palabra.

- ¡Te atrapamos, Roosevelt! –exclamó Sirius, saltando del escritorio.

Dian sonrió y se quitó la gabardina. Lily llegó hasta ella, con una amplia sonrisa y la abrazó. Dian se sintió extraña, le costó recibir aquello, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía otra muestra de afecto. Sonrió levemente y vio a Remus y volvió a sonreír. En la oficina sólo estaban ellos, lo cual era un verdadero alivio.

- ¡Vamos, vamos! –decía Lily, ansiosa y feliz-. ¡Siéntate, vamos!

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Roosevelt? –preguntó James, divertido.

- Pasaba por el ministerio, saludando unos cuantos conocidos y me dije "¡Oye¿qué tal visitar a los aurores?" Y en cuanto todos comenzaron a perseguirme por cierto letrero de mi captura, vine hasta acá –los chicos se quedaron mudos-. Estoy bromeando… ¿perdieron el humor?

- Por un momento pensé que habías perdido la cabeza –dijo James, divertido.

- En realidad, Potter, debo estar perdiéndola –respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos, mirando de reojo a Remus, que había sido incapaz de decir algo-. Pero nadie logró verme.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste entrar? –preguntó Remus, sutilmente.

- Por la misma puerta que ocupaba en departamento de misterios –respondió ella-. Estoy aquí para negociar. Los míos y los suyos.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Lily, extrañada.

- Bien… aquella vez, cuando les di el traslador dijeron que lo pensara. Y lo he pensado. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarles.

- ¿Has dejado a los mortífagos? –preguntó James, incrédulo.

- Imposible, Potter, estaría muerta para entonces –dijo ella, casi riendo aunque a ellos no les hizo gracia-, pero ya había hablado de esto con Sirius. Estoy en el lugar que ustedes buscan, desde mi posición puedo manejar absolutamente todo.

- ¿Espía?

- Así es.

- Suena bastante bien –dijo James, llevándose la mano al mentón-. Pero será difícil.

- Dímelo a mí, Potter –dijo Dian, levantándose de su asiento y haciendo parecer en el escritorio un pergamino, todos se acercaron para verlo con detalle-. Este es el bosque donde estamos anidados… nada bonito, lo sé, Black. Mi posición ahora es encabezar todos los ataques.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó James, incrédulo-. Pensábamos que antes hacías eso.

- No –dijo Dian-, el encargado de hacerlo era Donovan –sintió un momentáneo dolor de garganta, al ver la cara de todos y sobre todo a Remus-, él dirigía el puesto que ahora yo tengo. En realidad son otros mortífagos más, incluido Lucius Malfoy.

- ¿Y Quejicus? –preguntó Sirius, exaltado.

- Es curioso que me preguntes por él –respondió Dian, pensativa-. Últimamente lo he visto muy extraño…

- ¿Quejicus? –exclamó Sirius-. ¡Qué va! Si él es un tipo completamente normal.

- No sé… me ha dado mucho qué pensar –dijo Dian, con un gesto de preocupación.

- Continuemos con el plan –dijo James, despreocupado.

- Verán, las entradas están bloqueadas, olviden acercarse –dijo Dian, extendiendo un poco más el pergamino, mientras Remus la observaba absorto, sin poder creer que nuevamente estuviese a algunos cuantos centímetros de él y aunque en ese momento deseaba tocarla, besarla, abrazarla, no podía-. En realidad creo que la cosa no funcionará así… no podrán acercarse. La única manera que se me puede ocurrir para ayudarles es entregándoles mortífagos.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Sirius, sorprendido-. ¿De verdad harás eso?

- No veo una solución más práctica ahora.

- Dian tiene razón –siguió James-, esa es la manera más fácil de comenzar a aislarlos. Pronto, uno por uno comenzará a hablar.

- Pero no son los únicos mortífagos –dijo Dian-, no sólo están en Inglaterra. Hay muchísimos más repartidos por todo Europa. Pero hacerlos hablar resultará útil. A veces creo que hay más cosas que yo desconozco o ignoro de todo esto, quizá me las han ocultado.

- ¿Puede ser eso posible? –preguntó Remus.

- Sí, es posible.

- Entonces tendremos que hacer esto cuando haya más apariciones de los mortífagos –dijo Sirius, pensando.

- Y esos son esporádicos –dijo Lily, también ensimismada.

- No si yo los controlo –dijo Dian, satisfactoriamente-. Puedo llevarlos a cualquier sitio y entregárselos en bandeja de oro.

- ¡Increíble! –exclamó Sirius, maravillado.

- Pero debo advertirles que entre los que capturarán no hay mortífagos nada interesantes, la mayoría son de medio rango. Los verdaderos cabecillas están repartidos entre todo el clan y algunos no tenemos contacto con otros. Pero seguramente muchos hablarán y sabrán localizarlos.

- Esa es la solución –sonrió James-. ¿Cuándo será el siguiente ataque? –preguntó, emocionado.

- ¡Sí, sí, dinos¿Cuándo? –preguntó Sirius, con el mismo frenesí, como si se tratara de un espectáculo único.

- Pues…

- Creo que antes de todo –dijo Lily, cruzada de brazos, mirándolos reprobatoriamente y luego a Dian-. Debemos acordar algunas reglas.

- ¿Reglas? –preguntó Dian y se sintió como aquellos días de colegio donde Lily le recriminaba alguna trastada malhecha.

- Sí –respondió ella-. Si estamos hablando de apariciones de los mortífagos, también hablamos de vidas inocentes. Si llegas a algún condado muggle o mágico, como esta noche, no podrás tocar a nadie que no sea uno de nosotros.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Dian, extrañada y atónita.

- Sí, promete que no habrá muertes de inocentes en este plan. No podemos permitir eso –insistió la pelirroja.

- Cierto –dijo Sirius, pensativo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? –dijo Dian, completamente fuera de su pensamiento-. ¿Entonces qué haremos¿quemar arbolitos y animalitos?

- Ni siquiera eso –respondió Lily-. Promételo, Dian. Promete que no habrá víctimas.

Dian se quedó muda, mirando a Lily sin dar crédito, los demás la miraban atentamente, todo dependía de ella en ese momento. Les parecía increíble que Dian dudara de su respuesta, pues no la creían capaz de involucrar algo tan delicado como la vida de una persona en ese plan.

- Está bien –dijo finalmente.

Lily sonrió. Dian no dio tiempo para que comenzaran a infatuarla por haber aceptado el trato. Rápidamente comenzó a explicarles el plan. Detalló la forma en que se organizaban, a dónde iban, por dónde atacaban. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, no por lo que ella les decía, sino porque lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Alguien quiere desayunar?

Alice había entrado a la oficina, seguida por Frank, ella llevaba un vaso con té que dejó caer precipitadamente al suelo, al ver a Dian justo ahí, frente a ella. Se quedó completamente sorprendida y Frank sonrió sarcástico.

- Es que no me creía –dijo él, mirando a Dian con gusto.

- Créelo, Alice –sonrió Dian-. Soy real.

Alice salió de su conmoción y se acercó a ella lentamente, luego como si hubiese sido disparada, la abrazó. Dian se extrañó y Sirius ahogó una carcajada, mientras ella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Creo que esto está desviándose del tema –dijo Dian, apretujada entre los brazos de Alice.

- ¡Tanto tiempo! –decía Alice, sollozando.

Dian esperó a que al fin la soltara. Alice le sonrío y fue a equilibrar su alegría con el gusto por la comida. Había traído rosquillas, café caliente, té y una cerveza de mantequilla para Sirius.

Pasaron un par de horas resolviendo el asunto de los mortífagos. Era impresionante todo lo que Dian sabía al respecto y a la vez no, ya que ella dudaba bastante de lo que realmente sucedía ahí, intuía que había cosas que le ocultaban, incluso a Donovan, y pensó en él por un breve momento. Luego vio a Remus que la veía constantemente. Le sonrió al fin.

- Creo que eso es suficiente –dijo Dian mirando el pergamino que había trazado. No quería irse, pero el tiempo había pasado volando y no podía permitir que eso la retrasara.

- ¿Suficiente? –preguntó Remus, mirándola directamente.

- Sí, suficiente… es decir, lo que necesitan…

- ¿Lo que necesitamos?

Aquella preguntaba estaba encaminada en otro sentido, lo cual Dian entendió perfectamente y se quedó muda. Sólo dejando a Remus en sus ojos y comprendiendo lo que él decía. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él, de al fin revelarle lo que le había estado ocultando y lo que nunca imaginó le diría. Lily se acercó alegremente, viendo terminado el trabajo.

- ¡Vaya! Veo que aquí no hay ninguna zona muggle… ni mágica –sonrió contenta. Dian se complació.

- Bien, lo prometido es deuda –le dijo y consultó su reloj-. Hora de irme.

- ¿Será esta noche? –preguntó James, mirando también el pergamino.

- Sí, recuerden que yo les daré la seña –dijo Dian, volviendo a colocarse la gabardina-. Estudien muy bien las entradas y salidas.

- Sólo no lleves a tu amigo Quejicus.

Dian sonrió al comentario de Sirius. Todos comenzaron a ver el pergamino a revisar el delicado detalle con el cual Dian había señalado todos los puntos. Ella miraba satisfecha, cuando Remus se le acercó.

- Creo que esta noche también tenemos que hablar –dijo ella, sin mirarlo.

- ¿Podría saber de qué? –preguntó él, confundido.

- Te lo diré hoy mismo.

- ¿Cómo podré encontrarte? –volvió a preguntar Remus.

- Después de la captura, yo no regresaré a donde los mortífagos. Iré directo a casa. ¿Irás conmigo?

Al fin lo miró a los ojos. Remus vio una transparencia que lo perturbó y lo asustó. Años atrás la había reconocido, pero ahora le extrañaba y le había producido un ligero miedo.

- Sí, iré.

Dian iba a sonreír. El picaporte de la puerta giró, había permanecido con seguro, pero alguien lo había sabido quitar. Dian sintió un escalofrío, los otros giraron asustados. Alastor Moody entró a la oficina, con un gesto de desaprobación como siempre. Los miró refunfuñando. Ellos se quedaron azorados, a la expectativa. Remus volteó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Dian, pero ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

Los demás también lo hicieron. Dian había desaparecido ya. La ventana estaba abierta y un ligero aire entró por ella, haciendo que se sintieran aliviados y que Moody no sospechara nada.

- ¿Qué? –les preguntó al verlos perplejos-. Parece que vieron un mortífago.

Sus pasos se hicieron sordos, pues entró a su oficina privada y se encerró, dejándolos todavía nerviosos.

Remus se asomó por la ventana, no había nadie ahí. Dian había escapado de una forma tan rápida que nadie pudo adivinarlo. Miró el cielo y el sol comenzaba a adquirir una intensidad. El viento era claro. Una mariposa negra, con alas delgadas y negras, delicada y frágil se había acercado al filo del alféizar y se quedó ahí, tranquilamente reposando. Remus sonrió. Volvió a mirar el cielo. Sintió como la sangre se le helaba, lo recordó. Esa noche habría luna llena.

* * *

Cobarde. Un mísero cobarde. Sus pensamientos eran como un fuego intenso dentro de su cabeza. No miraba, casi no respiraba. Se desgarraba la cara con las manos, estaba enrojecido y aquel cabello tan negro, se revolvía al frente de su cara.

La cobardía no era una palabra que estuviese en su vocabulario, la desconocía. Pero en ese instante estaba pasando. Lo que más temía. Se sabía un cobarde. Había llegado el momento y era incapaz de tomarlo, no podía.

¿Cómo hacerlo¿cómo tenerlo? Si ya no era un ser humano. Desde hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía lo que era serlo. No podía permitirse pensar en esos débiles quebrantos. No podía ser vulnerable, porque el Señor Tenebroso no era nada de eso. El Señor Tenebroso era más que eso.

Era más que un cuerpo con huesos, era más que piel y sangre, era más que neuronas y células. Era poco menos que alma. Se había dividido ya, seis veces. Sabía que aquella cárcel le acorralaba, atado a una entidad, aunque supiera que era quimera. No lo comprendía, estaba bañado en sudor a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no humanizarse. A pesar de rechazar su propia raza. Se desgarraba la fracción que le quedaba de alma y se revolcaba a gritos en una pequeña, sórdida y oscura cueva enmohecida.

El candil de una lúgubre vela verde iluminaba el centro, mientras él daba alaridos de dolor y de arrepentimiento, lo último que quería. Sentía arder por dentro y encenderse por fuera. Enloquecía, perdía el juicio. Perdía el control de sí mismo.

Y de pronto, lloró. Como un insignificante ser humano, como un pobre animal herido y sollozando. No podía hacer otra cosa más. Realmente estaba muriendo… no, aquello era peor que la muerte. Lloró de debilidad, impotencia, frustración, pero más que cualquier cosa, lloró por querer llorar. Como nunca había hecho en su vida.

Luego vino el dolor, un dolor en el pecho que lo sofocaba. Sentía descomponerse. Quería gritar más hasta estallar, pero se había ahogado ya con sus lágrimas y llanto ensordecedor. Escupió saliva y la rabia se le salía en las venas. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, respirando agitadamente. Respiraba sin vivir.

De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar, pero ya no de dolor, ya no de llanto. Soltó una carcajada intensa, que hizo que toda la cueva se llenara de ecos infrahumanos y que la vela tintineara agudamente, no se apagó, se extendió. El Señor Tenebroso reía y reía, volvió a llorar perdido en su placer, embriagado en el éxtasis, de gozar, se saber, de conocer, de poder, de tenerlo, de conseguirlo. El placer agridulce de la muerte. Como el mejor y más puro de los misóginos.

- Matarlo, matarlo…

* * *

Llegó la noche.

Un bosque silencioso, frío, abrumador y solitario, aguardaba tranquilamente. Sólo de lograba escuchar el crujir de las hojas golpeándose unas contra otras. Los árboles hacían una bella melodía triste. El cielo se había oscurecido por unas nubes grisáceas, la luna poco a poco iba adquiriendo forma. En lo alto pronto se divisaría.

Un estruendo se hizo escuchar. Diez hombres encapuchados aparecieron en el lugar. Iban en escobas, con máscaras en el rostro. Llevaban algo entre manos. Los mortífagos reían y vociferaban, mientras destapaban la decena de bolsitas y costales. Habían robado Gringotts, habían asaltado cámaras secretas y todo bajo la noble vigilancia de Dian Roosevelt. Tenían oro, joyas muy antiguas y valiosas. Uno de los mortífagos había estado alguna vez a cargo de un departamento en Gringotts, sólo había bastado con la instrucción de Dian, para que infringiera la seguridad del banco mágico. Ahí tenían riqueza, en sus manos, bebiendo el poder.

Dian apareció, también encapuchada, los vio regocijados y consultó el reloj. Subió a la escoba y de pronto, como un estruendo se elevó. Sacó la varita y dio la señal.

- ¡MORSMORDRE!

Los mortífagos ahí reunidos comenzaron a juguetear, a lanzarse las joyas, a derrumbar árboles con hechizos que se arrojaban unos a otros. Dian los conocía, sabía que eran como bestias salvajes, como animales hambrientos de destrucción. Con la Marca Tenebrosa iluminando el cielo perdieron el control.

Llegando la hora, se escuchó un sonido más. Alrededor de veinte aurores salieron de los rincones menos sospechados. Todos emergiendo del bosque que parecía tan solitario. Los mortífagos rieron y rieron, aquello no se podía poner mejor. Dian los estaba entregando y no se percataban de eso. Comenzaron a luchar contra los aurores, que les multiplicaban la cuenta, pero sabían y creían que un mortífago no bastaba para diez aurores. Así que lanzando maldiciones empezaron una verdadera trifulca.

Dian voló sobre el campo, revisando muy bien dónde se encontraban los chicos. Alcanzó a ver a Sirius, que luchaba contra tres mortífagos. Dian sintió un ligero temor, el plan podría resultar o no. Había llevado a los mortífagos de medio rango, no a los principiantes, ni siquiera había llevado a los que estaban bajo sus órdenes, se había encargado de tomar varios de distintas posiciones, para no despertar sospechas. También había elaborado muy bien el plan de regreso. No volvería a donde los mortífagos. Al menos esa noche no.

Los aurores ya habían logrado capturar a uno. Lo habían aprisionado, detenido para ir directo a Azkaban, pero eso estaba resultando más difícil de lo que creían. Dian bajó velozmente hacia donde se encontraba luchando Sirius. Él iba directo hacia otros mortífagos más, pero Dian le interrumpió, derrumbándolo en la hierba.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó ella, casi sobresaltada.

- ¡No nos dijiste que traerías a sujetos bien entrenados! –le exclamó Sirius, levantándose.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Remus!

- Él no pudo venir esta noche –dijo Sirius, tranquilamente, cuando ella no lo estaba y lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tuvo que resolver otros asuntos –dijo Sirius, sin importancia.

- ¿No dijo nada a cerca de mí?

- Siempre habla de ti.

- ¡Por Dios, Black¡Sabes a qué me refiero!

- ¡No, no dijo nada! –respondió él, azorado-. Si me permites hay mortífagos que atrapar…

Salió huyendo de Dian y las múltiples de preguntas que le haría. Ella se quedó pensativa y preocupada. Comenzaba a inquietarle el hecho de que Remus nunca se llegase a enterar de lo que ella tenía que decirle. Tenía un presentimiento incómodo, desde que intentó decírselo. Enojada y enfadada volvió a volar. ¿Cómo era posible que Remus hubiese dejado ir esa noche? Era realmente importante lo que ella tenía que decirle, o confesarle. Dicho de otro modo, ella le necesitaba.

Dian vio que Lily se encontraba ahí esa noche y que peleaba contra un mortífago que ya se encontraba bastante mal. Dian los siguió con la mirada, cualquier cosa que éste se atreviera a hacerle a Lily, ella intervendría. Helada sobre la hierba descubrió que ya no estaba siendo lo de antes, dejaba de ser un mortífago, se preocupaba, se ablandaba, estaba queriendo. Y no le avergonzaba, por el contrario estaba satisfecha. Pero¿Remus?

James estaba solitariamente aguardando a otros mortífagos. Dian apareció en su camino, él la miró y sonrió felizmente.

- ¡Vaya, qué pelea! –dijo, extasiado.

- ¿Sabes tú dónde está Remus? –preguntó ella, intranquila.

- Sí, claro –respondió él, intentando aparentar-. Se ha quedado en el ministerio, tuvimos contratiempos con Moody.

- ¿Dijo algo respecto a mí? –preguntó con paciencia.

- Oh, sí claro –dijo James, tratando de engañarla-, dijo que se verían esta noche¿cierto? Pero será imposible, Dian. Sería mejor que lo esperaras otro día.

- Es que no puedo esperar mucho, Potter –dijo ella, pensativa y absorta, con angustia-. No hay mucho tiempo.

- Tranquila, sé que él te buscara a ti –le respondió James.

Dian vio venir directamente un ataque de un mortífago hacia James. Ella lo arrojó antes de que el hechizo lo tocara a él, pero sí logró rozarle a ella, que salió disparada contra un árbol. Se pegó en la espalda y cayó de golpe al suelo. Adolorida y furibunda maldijo al mortífago que lo había hecho. James llegó cerca de ella.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado.

- Sí, peores golpes he recibido –dijo ella, aún en el suelo y un gesto de molestia en la cara.

- Vamos, te ayudaré –dijo James, intentando acercarse.

- No, no… podrían sospechar –respondió ella, sin moverse-. Sólo ve y atrapa a ese idiota y haz algo que le duela bastante.

James salió como bólido tras la captura de aquel mortífago. Ella se quedó ahí, recobrando la respiración, poco a poco fue levantándose, el golpe había sido duro, pero había sabido caer. El dolor comenzó a pasar y ella a recobrar la postura. Pero estaba adolorida por dentro, si Remus no llegaba ella se quedaría más tiempo con ese secreto que le comía la vida. La escoba había quedado tirada entre el campo. Se dirigía hacia ella y de pronto comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos.

Tomó la varita y se preparó. La sujetó firmemente y se acercó al lugar donde provenía ese crujir de ramas y otros sonidos extraños. Entró a una parte del bosque que estaba despejada. La luz de la luna se filtraba perfectamente entre los árboles, haciendo un hermoso juego de sombras y contrastes. Dian miró a todos lados, el ruido había desaparecido. Pensó que nuevamente estaba siendo afectada por los nervios y las alucinaciones. Giró, regresaba a buscar su escoba.

Un gruñido y ronquido sintió detrás de ella, algo inusual, inhumano. Se giró lentamente, con la varita sujeta y se paralizó de miedo cuando sus ojos se entornaron a una de las ramas más largas y altas que había en un árbol viejo y gigantesco. Un lobo la miraba, gruñendo, con sus garras afiladas deteniéndose del tronco, respirando agitadamente. Estaba hambriento. Dian le miró las patas, las orejas y el hocico… no era un lobo. Era un hombre lobo. Ahí estática bajo el único brillo de la luna, jamás se había enfrentado a tal cosa así.

El hombre lobo la miraba, gruñía, sus garras comenzaron a encajarse más en la corteza del árbol, amenazadoramente. Dian dio un exhalo y echó a correr. Justo en el momento en que el hombre lobo se le había lanzado ya. Corrió despavorida, no podría usar la varita, de poco le serviría y eso sólo atrasaría su marcha y él le venía siguiendo el paso, lo que sería fatal, podría devorarla. Ella corrió como todas sus fuerzas le dieron a entender, parecía que aquella bestia no sólo la iba a morder, sino que verdaderamente quería tenerla.

Con el corazón en la garganta corrió entre arbustos muy estrechos. Lívida, ansiosa por encontrar la salida. Parecía que nadie se había percatado de ello, ni los aurores, ni los mortífagos y ya no sabía a quiénes deseaba más encontrar.

De pronto la madera de la escoba se hizo más cercana. Dian miraba continuamente hacia atrás, donde el hombre lobo le venía pisando los talones, babeando y gruñendo. Ella corrió aún con más intensidad, tomó rápidamente el mango de su escoba y siguió huyendo sin parar. Lanzó la escoba al aire y ésta se elevó, Dian trepó en ella tan veloz que el hombre lobo se cayó sobre su propio pecho, dejando escapar un alarido, viéndola cómo volaba ya muy lejos de él.

Dian tenía los ojos irritados y el corazón desbocado. Miró hacia abajo y ya no logró ver al hombre lobo, como si él sólo hubiera sido parte de su imaginación, pero no, era totalmente real y estuvo a punto de morir esa noche por algo que nunca había visto venir.

Los mortífagos habían caído, todos, ella no tenía con quién regresar. Vio el plan cumplido, a medias, pues aún tenía que hablar con los aurores, pero no iba a hacerlo, Remus no estaba ahí. No veía el caso, y la marca tenebrosa se había borrado ya del cielo. En unos minutos comenzaría a amanecer, así que salió volando, huyendo nuevamente de sus propios amigos, con temor a que la vieran. Tenía que liberarse de aquello que le atormentaba y cada vez se atrasaba más en decirlo.

- ¡Roosevelt! –gritó Sirius, viendo a Dian surcar el cielo y perderse en él-. ¡No, no¿A dónde demonios fue?

- ¿Se ha ido? –preguntó Lily, extrañada.

- ¡Se fue! –gritó Sirius, sorprendido.

- ¡Tenemos a todos los mortífagos! –dijo James, con el pelo enmarañado y las gafas desacomodadas-. ¿Dónde está, Dian? –preguntó, mirando a todas partes-. Teníamos que vernos.

- Huyó –dijo Lily, decepcionada.

- No pensé que Roosevelt hiciera eso –recriminó Sirius.

- ¿Cómo? –exclamó James-. ¿Huyó?

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Frank se ha ido con todos y han llevado a los mortífagos al ministerio, pronto comenzarán a ir a corte –dijo James, preocupado-. Peter se fue junto con él.

- Genial… todo iba saliendo bien –dijo Sirius, decepcionado.

El amanecer ya los había alcanzado y se sentía el aroma fresco de los árboles en el aire. Sirius pateaba una piedra, tratando de comprender, caminó lentamente por todo el lugar. James y Lily miraban el cielo continuamente, esperando que Dian se arrepintiera y volviera.

Un ruido extraño se escuchó. Sirius se quedó inmóvil. Vio salir una pierna herida entre unos matorrales, pensando que era un mortífago sacó la varita. Pero de pronto vio el rostro desvanecido de Remus Lupin, que intentaba salir de los arbustos, herido, ensangrentado y débil. Se tambaleó y rasgado de la poca ropa, se desplomó, Sirius lo atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo.

- ¡Lunático! –gritó.

James y Lily giraron sobresaltados, vieron a Sirius sostener en brazos a Remus, que parecía estar inconsciente. Sangrada de una pierna, otra vez se había vuelto a herir voluntariamente.

- ¡Remus! –exclamó Lily, llegando a su lado-. ¡Prometiste que no vendrías!

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó James, confundido-. ¡Debiste quedarte en la casa de los gritos!

Remus no estaba inconsciente, abrió los ojos y miró a los tres. Luego con un gesto de dolor trató de incorporarse, Sirius lo ayudó a permanecer en la hierba. Remus estaba también confundido, pero arrepentido, ordenando sus pensamientos.

- Tenías que quedarte en la casa de los gritos hasta que el mediodía, Lunático –le dijo James, pacientemente.

- No tendrías por qué haber venido –siguió Lily-. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te vio en el camino¿Por qué te heriste la pierna? –se llevó las manos a la boca-. ¡Por Dios…¿Saliste de la casa de los gritos antes de que acabara tu transformación?

Remus asintió, adolorido y con gran pesar.

- Querías ver a Roosevelt¿cierto? –le dijo Sirius, paciente, entendiendo perfectamente.

- La vi… -Remus respondió con un leve tono de voz, lleno de arrepentimiento.

- ¿Cómo que la viste? –preguntó James, intranquilo.

- Vine aquí… antes de que pasara la transformación… -respondió Remus, con la voz muy gruesa, como si no dejara de gruñir-. No pude evitarlo… no pude…

- Espera¿qué tan cerca estuviste de ella? –preguntó James, preocupado.

- Yo estaba en un árbol, mirándola… pero me escuchó… -Remus estaba pálido y apenas audible-. Se acercó… se acercó a mí. Pensé que no me había visto… pero lo hizo. Y-y… cuando yo vi que ella me miraba… no pude evitarlo… sentí furia, rabia… un deseo incontrolable de acabar con ella ahí mismo… -dijo agitado.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Remus? –preguntó Lily, casi con súplica.

- La perseguí y tuve miedo… casi la alcanzaba. Pero escapó antes de que pudiese tocarla…

- Es por eso que huyó –dijo James, resuelto.

- Remus, lo que hiciste pudo haber acabado en desastre –le dijo Lily, acariciándole el hombro, sentía pena y dolor por él.

- Lo sé… lo sé… fui estúpido, pero no pude controlarme.

- No es tu culpa, sabemos lo que te ocurre, pero hubieses resistido un poco más –dijo Sirius, preocupado.

- Es comprensible también lo que hizo Dian –dijo James, pensativamente-. Estamos olvidando lo que ella es realmente. Su sangre es de vampiro. Temió a Remus.

- Pero si ella hubiese querido lo habría enfrentado –dijo Sirius, dubitativo.

- Tienes razón –asintió James-. Sólo que ella no sea totalmente un vampiro…

- Nunca se ha enterado de la condición de Remus, y siendo así pudo haberlo atacado también. Sin saber de quién se trataba, pero no lo hizo.

- Pero yo sí sabía quién era ella, y aún así casi la mato.

Remus estaba ahogado en su culpa. Lily lo abrazó y se quedaron ahí los cuatro, escuchando cómo el viento soplaba fuerte entre los árboles. Cómo se llevaba el rastro de una batalla decisiva y cómo traía el sonido de otras por venir.

* * *

- Sí, mi señor. Sí, mi amo. Roosevelt ha estado ayudando. Nos ha traicionado. Está profanando su glorioso poder. Pero estoy seguro que hay alguien más.

- Sí Colagusano, hay alguien más. Yo sé perfectamente quién es. Y sé qué haré con él.


	10. A media luz

_**Nota importante  
**__Contenido explícito en este capítulo.  
Responsabilidad del lector._

* * *

**10  
A media luz**

- No podemos dejarle toda la responsabilidad a ella.

- Creo que será de gran ayuda, pero no sabemos cómo funcionan ellos, ni lo que pasaría si se llegasen a enterar.

- Entonces actuemos también por nuestra propia cuenta.

Habían llegado al ministerio. Minutos después recibieron el informe de los detenidos en Azkaban. A pesar de ser un buen número, sabían que no tenían gran cosa. Temían por lo que fuese a ocurrir con Dian, pero más temían no volverla a ver. Remus estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en el dolor, en el interno, tenía las heridas abiertas, poco profundas, ya había sido atendido por el servicio del ministerio y se encontraba reposando, demacrado y deprimido.

Si Dian había huido y no volvía, nunca se lo iba a perdonar, aún siendo que ella no tenía la menor idea de que aquel hombre lobo se trataba de él. Pero la había decepcionado, le había fallado, ella parecía muy preocupada cuando le había pedido hablar, sintió un escalofrío al pensar que aquel momento nunca llegase a pasar.

- Dian no nos abandonará –dijo Lily, confiada-. Debió marcharse pues estaba asustada, pero no debió ser nada grave.

Miraron a Lily inseguros, ya no sabían qué esperar de Dian. No sabían qué pensaba, a pesar de que había vuelto, no era la misma. Sirius entregó una taza de té a Remus, que no quiso beber.

- No pasó nada, Lunático –comenzó Sirius, sin preocupación-. Además, si te hubieses acercado más a ella te hubiera dado tu lección.

Sirius sonrió, pero Remus no estaba de humor para soportar sus bromas, siguió pensando. Por la ventana el viento entró denso, se escucharon los aleteos de una lechuza que pronto entró a la oficina con una nota entre las patas. No tenía dirección de remitente. Lily la tomó y la alisó con cuidado. Sirius regaló un panecillo a la lechuza, que lo tomó pero no se marchó, se quedó esperando.

- Creo que quiere la contestación –dijo Sirius, observándola.

- Es de Dian –dijo Lily, con ahínco.

- ¿Qué dice, qué dice? –se acercó James, ansioso, mientras Remus miraba con preocupación.

"_A medianoche, en su oficina…  
Sin espectadores sorpresa._

_Ráfaga de Oro."_

- ¡Ja! Qué astuta en usarlo. Ese apodo fue mío –dijo Sirius, cruzándose de brazos.

- Más bobo no pudo ser –dijo James, mirando con atención el pergamino.

- Entonces contestémosle –Lily tomó tinta y pluma y comenzó a hacer la nota.

- Qué grosera, Roosevelt, no me mandó saludos –dijo Sirius, dándole otro panecillo a la lechuza-. ¿Será que ya no me quiere?

- Es porque quiere a Remus –Peter Pettigrew entró a la oficina, sonriente y con semblante recuperado.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos, al fin Peter había llegado. Y aparentemente sabía todo de Dian.

- Colagusano¿dónde te habías metido? –preguntó Sirius, sorprendido-. ¿Tú sabes lo de Dian?

- Sí, a pesar de que ustedes no me lo dijeran –respondió, mosqueado-. Me lo ha dicho Alice. Creo que es una maravillosa novedad.

- Nos ha ayudado mucho –dijo Lily y ató la nota de respuesta en la pata de la lechuza, que partió agradeciéndole a Sirius los panecillos con dos aletazos dóciles.

- ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora apareces? –recriminó James-. ¡Necesitamos varias manos aquí!

- Lo siento, lo lamento mucho –comenzó Peter, con gesto de lamentación-, pero desde que fui atacado aquella vez no me he sentido bien y he tenido que hacer algunas visitas a San Mungo.

- ¿Tan grave fue? –preguntó Lily, preocupada.

- Sólo fueron unos hechizos reversibles –dijo Remus, confundido-. Tenían solución.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero tuvieron efectos secundarios.

Los chicos lo miraron, parecía muy recuperado, seguramente en San Mungo habían hecho un excelente trabajo, se le notaba incluso contento, como si irradiara una energía distinta, lo cual alegraba a James, pues en los últimos días habían tenido que librar una batalla ellos solos y ahora con el encantamiento Fidelio necesitaban a Peter más que nunca.

- Entonces no se hable más, Colagusano –dijo Sirius y lo apartó del grupo, mientras los demás volvían a sus deberes-. Debes ponerte a trabajar.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó éste, azorado.

- Es sólo que Lily y yo… -comenzó a decir James.

- James, espera –dijo de pronto Lily, con una extraña mirada que dirigió a su esposo.

James la miró y luego a Peter, Sirius confundido guardó silencio. James y Lily se apartaron. Se escuchaban los murmullos de los demás trabajando, incluso la voz de Remus que se encontraba un poco más animado. Era todo una perfecta armonía para ocultar los presentimientos de Lily. Ella se notaba muy nerviosa. Jugando con los dedos de su mano, miró a James, que no comprendía lo que pasaba.

- Tengo esta… como preocupación –decía ella, hablando mientras se tronaba los dedos-, de que algo no anda bien.

- ¿Qué es lo que no anda bien? –preguntó James, con el ceño plegado sin entender.

- No sé, realmente no lo sé –dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Por un momento he pensado que… Sirius debe ser nuestro guardián. No Peter.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó James, sorprendido-. Has escuchado las razones de Canuto, me parecen sensatas.

- Sí, lo son –dijo ella, con un brillo especial en sus ojos-, pero no sé si nosotros estamos siendo sensatos.

- De verdad no sé qué pensar, Lily. No quiero que esta sea sólo una decisión mía. Necesito de ti.

- No sólo se trata de nosotros, James –dijo Lily, con una voz profunda y que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quebrar-. Es también nuestro hijo, es Harry. Vamos a entregarle la confianza de nuestra familia.

James se sintió completamente desarmado. Encontraba las razones de Lily más claras que nunca. Jamás hubiese pensado que tuviera que debatirse entre su mejor amigo y quien le parecía correcto. James había confiado en los dos, en realidad había confiado en cualquier persona, pero Harry había cambiado su mundo de un modo que también tenía que cambiar él.

Sujetó las manos de Lily firmemente, la miró y luego las besó jurándole sin palabras. Los ojos de Lily brillaban más que nunca. Desde hacía un año había dejado de ser sólo Lily Potter, sino que era también la madre de Harry Potter y no había nada más que pudiese ser importante.

- Ayúdame a hacer lo mejor, Lily –James sintió cómo un peso le caía en el alma.

Lily lo miraba con toda la angustia de su voluntad. Con todo el dolor que presentía venir, como la sabiduría de toda madre.

* * *

En unas cuantas horas comenzaría el sol a ocultarse. Ella miraba nerviosa el horizonte, cómo se había vuelto una mezcla de colores ocres, un amarillo casi intenso, un rojo de sangre y el morado tan parecido a él. Dian se encontraba arraigada en un mundo de soledad, donde su única posibilidad de salir se veía muy lejos. Remus no había aparecido, ella temía que él no hubiese comprendido la gravedad del problema, temía que él ni siquiera supiese que tenían un problema. Porque lo había y más serio de lo que se esperaba.

Estaba fumando y en cada bocanada que tomaba, sentía cómo un aire de dolor penetraba su alma. Estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Había intentado ser un mortífago, el mejor de todos los tiempos y había fallado. Ahora, intentaba ayudar a los aurores y también comenzaba a fallar. Su plan no iba tan bien como lo esperaba. Ahora se encontraba lejos del bullicio que seguramente se había armado en el clan. Miraba con los ojos enrojecidos. Había fracasado en todo. No había podido hacer nada bien; no había sido la mujer exitosa que se imaginaba después de Hogwarts, no había llegado ni siquiera a la mitad. Ni la increíble jugadora del quidditch. No había sabido ser una buena amiga, una buena novia para Remus, una buena hija, y tampoco aquello que por unos instantes de su vida imaginó que podía ser.

Todo lo bueno, todo lo digno, todo lo que merecía la pena ya lo había hecho en Hogwarts y esos años ya no iban a volver. Deseó que no hubiesen pasado tan rápido. Aún recordaba el día en que había conocido a Lily en el vagón, cómo se había hecho su amiga en tan poco tiempo. Recordó aquella emoción al ver a Sirius, sonrió; alguna vez pensó estar enamorada de él y cómo le había costado soportar a todas esas chicas a su alrededor. Pero Remus había hecho cualquier cosa por ella y aunque lo negara, siempre le gustó, siempre se sintió atraída por él y todas esas cosas estúpidas que hizo por orgullo y por diversión le hicieron perder el tiempo tan valioso que ahora deseaba recuperar.

Una lechuza apareció surcando el atardecer. Se encontraba en el sitio que nadie conocía, en la Mansión Roosevelt, aquel lugar que llamaba hogar y aunque realmente no lo sentía así, era lo más cercano a tener uno, donde ella sola pudiese estar, lejos de la sarta inmunda de los mortífagos salvajes y de las atrocidades que diario tenía que soportar.

Cuando desdobló la nota reconoció perfectamente la letra de Lily, había confirmado la hora para encontrarse en el ministerio. Dian sintió un confort en su corazón. Ahora reconocía cuánto había extrañado a sus amigos, cuán difícil había sido sobrevivir a todo eso.

Encendió otro cigarrillo y un aleteo más apareció en el horizonte. A Dian le pareció muy extraño aquello, pocos sabían del lugar y la lechuza que ella había mandado a los chicos bien sabía el regreso, pues era suya. Rápidamente tomó la nota, la letra rápida y precipitada de Donovan Juk podía leerse.

"_Hogwarts, esta noche"._

Dian sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Donovan ya se había enterado de que ayudaba a los aurores. Había sido tan obvia. Pero agradecía con el alma que él la apoyara, era la segunda vez que lo hacía. Se sorprendía con la idea de que él se involucraba y también le preocupaba, sabía que no se encontraba bien y temía por su vida.

Apagó frenéticamente el cigarrillo contra el muro del balcón. Echó a andar, a buscar la escoba. Ya no podía regresar el tiempo, ya no podía volver a ser lo de antes. Pero podía hacer cambiar las cosas. Hacerlas bien esta vez.

* * *

- ¿Dónde habría estado todo este tiempo?

- En San Mungo, ya lo dijo.

- Vamos, no dirás que le crees.

- ¿Tú no?

- No.

- No me hagas esto, Lunático. Estoy confiando en él.

- Yo no. Es decir, no creo que esté haciendo algo mal. Pero no creo que sea seguro que él siga en esta misión.

- ¿Hablas de sacarlo por completo?

- Sí, deberíamos planteárselo a Moody.

- Moody te pedirá pruebas.

- Conoce a Colagusano, no le faltarán.

Sirius miró a Remus. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Si no había enloquecido ya, creía que Remus quería sacar a Peter de los aurores. Intentó encontrarle alguna parte racional a aquello, y aunque aparentemente la había, no era lo suficientemente fuerte para pretender algo así.

James y Lily habían charlado un rato a solas. Después se habían marchado a casa, habían prometido volver antes de que anocheciera y así encontrarse con Dian. Por su parte, Peter se encontraba yendo de un lado a otro en la oficina, Sirius intentaba desquitarse de todo el trabajo inútil que había tenido que hacer y ahora se lo había impuesto a Peter. Le parecía divertido, pero Remus había soltado aquella bomba verbal que ahora le explotaba en la cabeza.

Alice había entrado en la oficina. Preocupada. Miró a los chicos que se encontraban descansando, tomándose el té. Se apartó de ellos y caminó hasta la vieja chimenea, que nunca había servido, estaba llena de hollín y no servía siquiera como red de comunicación. Remus y Sirius no evitaron mirarla con detenimiento. Ella se notaba nerviosa y exasperada.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alice? –preguntó Remus, extrañado.

- Una voz –dijo Alice, agachándose en la chimenea-. Ha estado siguiéndome.

- No más desvelos para ti, Alice –dijo Sirius, divertido.

- Les juro, les juro, una voz me ha estado siguiendo –dijo muy mortificada.

- ¿Qué te hace suponer que estará en la chimenea? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- En cada chimenea que me he parado en el ministerio la he escuchado –dijo Alice, revolviendo el viejo hollín y polvo, sin importarle-. ¡Dice mi nombre! En el departamento de accidentes mágicos, luego en el departamento de misterios. Comenzó en el vestíbulo y…

- Alice te persiguen las voces del más allá –dijo Sirius, divertido, bebiendo té.

- ¡No es gracioso, Black! –dijo ella, volviéndose contra él.

- No te ofendas Alice, pero no creo que sea algo realmente importante… o real –dijo Remus, incauto.

- ¡Me ha estado siguiendo, Remus!

- Alice, por favor, no me dirás que no has visto un fantasma real –dijo Sirius, sin darle importancia.

- ¡No es un fantasma! –dijo Alice, exasperada-. ¡Son voces!

- Sí, sí, Alice –continuó Sirius, bebiendo café-. Así son las chicas… no pueden con este tipo de trabajos…

De pronto una explosión inesperada ensordeció su voz, provenía de la chimenea. Sirius soltó un grito, casi femenino, mientras torpemente tiraba la taza del té. Remus se puso de pie rápidamente con la varita lista. Alice corrió hacia ellos, aferrándose al brazo de Remus, ya que Sirius no encontraba su varita.

Una silueta se divisó entre todo el hollín y el polvo que rodeaba la habitación. Remus no atacaría hasta estar seguro.

- Ya habrías muerto, Black… coff –dijo la voz sutil de Dian Roosevelt, ahogada en el hollín-. Remus, baja eso que sólo se trata de mí.

Remus sonrió, nervioso. Alice se soltó de su brazo, aliviada, mientras Sirius había intentado sacar la varita y sólo había logrado apuntar con la cuchara de la taza del té.

- ¡Por Dios, Alice! –exclamó Dian, aún sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica y de la cara-. ¿Qué pasa contigo, mujer¡He intentado hablarte en todo el ministerio! Me habrías ahorrado la horrible tarea de limpiarles la chimenea.

- ¿Eras tú? –exclamó Alice, asombrada-. ¿Ahora lo ven¡Claro que oía voces!

- ¿Y por qué no hiciste caso? –preguntó Dian, exaltada.

- Tantas cosas que han pasado, lo siento mucho Dian –respondió ella, preocupada, ayudándola a sacarse el hollín.

Remus le ayudó con la gabardina y Sirius intentaba servirse más té.

- ¿Ves Alice? No era ningún fantasma –le dijo, pretendiendo sonar seguro.

- Ya veo que no, Sirius –contestó ella, sarcástica.

- Has llegado más temprano de lo acordado –dijo Remus, observando el reloj.

- Es urgente, no podía esperar más tiempo –contestó ella, mirando a todos lados-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Han salido, pero no tardarán en regresar –contestó Remus.

- Como dijiste que sería a medianoche –respondió Sirius.

- No, no, no podemos perder más tiempo –siguió Dian, muy impaciente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Me he enterado que atacarán Hogwarts.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó Alice, temerosa.

- A la medianoche –contestó Dian-. No lo sabía, acaba de llegar la noticia.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó Remus, impresionado.

- Sí, sí –respondió ella-. Debemos hacer algo, pero…

- ¿Escuchaste a los mortífagos?

- No, no he ido ahí.

- ¿Entonces?

- Me llegó una nota.

- ¿Por qué Hogwarts ahora? –preguntó Alice, alarmada.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es que él está buscando algo que se le está escapando de las manos y tiene mucho que ver con alguno de ustedes –dijo Dian, consultando su reloj-. Si nos damos prisa podemos llegar antes que ellos al castillo, planear una emboscada, adelantarnos y esperarlos. Podemos atacarlos por medio de…

- Dian, Dian, Dian –dijo Remus, amablemente, mirándola con gran dulzura-, tú eres un mortífago. Para ellos lo eres. ¿Cómo vas a ir con nosotros?

- No, Remus. Yo ya no soy un mortífago. Nunca he sido uno –respondió ella, con toda sinceridad-. Pude haber hecho miles de cosas, pero nunca maté a nadie. Nunca pude ser el mortífago que se esperaba. Pero estoy consciente de que tampoco puedo ser auror. Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto.

- Lo correcto es que tomemos partido en esto –dijo Remus, pensativo-. Pero no podemos adelantarnos así como así. No al menos involucrándote a ti.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Coincido con Lunático –dijo Sirius de pronto-, debemos hacer esto solos. No puedes aparecer así Dian. Te torturarían, te matarían, o algo peor… qué sé yo. No podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase algo. Y créeme que todos están de acuerdo.

- ¡No! –exclamó Dian, exasperada-. Yo no puedo quedarme así como así, sin hacer nada.

- Has hecho demasiado por nosotros –dijo Remus, tranquilamente-. Podemos ir a Hogwarts y enfrentar esto.

- ¿Qué se supone que haré yo? –preguntó ella, desesperada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Remus regresó su pregunta, con una claridad que ella comprendió.

- Yo… no… no regresaré con los mortífagos –dijo con la vista clavada en Remus-. No regresaré. Quiero ayudarles, quiero que me tomen en cuenta, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

- Claro que nos ayudarás –exclamó Sirius, contento con la respuesta-. Pero no irás a Hogwarts con nosotros.

- Bien, entonces díganme qué hacer –dijo ella, cediendo.

- Necesitamos avisar de esto a Dumbledore –dijo Remus.

- Y a Moody –pensó Sirius-. Moody debe enterarse antes de Dumbledore.

- ¿Dónde están ellos? –preguntó Alice, preocupada.

- Moody ha salido temprano –respondió Remus-. Dumbledore debe estar en el castillo.

- ¡Oh, Dios! –exclamó Alice, tapándose la boca-. ¡Hay clases en Hogwarts!

- Tenemos que evitar cualquier daño a inocentes –dijo Remus, preocupado.

- Yo iré a buscar a Dumbledore –dijo Dian con seguridad.

- Genial, eso sería lo mejor –dijo Sirius, frotándose el mentón-. Tienes que salir del castillo antes de que sea la medianoche. Antes de que ataquen.

- No tengo mucho tiempo para eso –dijo Dian, mirando nuevamente su reloj.

- Yo puedo avisar a Moody –dijo Remus-. Creo saber dónde se encuentra. Esta mañana mencionó Azkaban, debe seguir el juicio de los nuevos capturados.

- Bien, bien, bien –decía Sirius, pensativo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, en ella aparecieron James, Lily y Peter. Se encontraron con la mirada mortificada de Dian y para su sorpresa ella estaba más temprano de lo acordado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Lily, extrañada.

- ¡Planean un ataque en Hogwarts! –exclamó Alice, angustiada.

- ¿Ahora? –preguntó James, ansioso.

- No, no ahora –respondió Dian, nerviosamente.

- A la medianoche –dijo Remus-. Hemos planeado ir en busca de Moody y Dumbledore.

- Claro, ellos deben enterarse primero –dijo James, con aprehensión.

- ¿Quién lo ha dicho? –preguntó Peter, curioso e interesado-. ¿Quién ha dicho que hay un ataque en Hogwarts?

- Yo –respondió Dian, mirándolo con la certeza de que no le alegraba en lo más mínimo su presencia.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? –siguió Peter, haciendo pequeños sus ojos lagrimosos.

- Las noticias corren, Pettigrew –respondió ella-. ¡Vamos, Black no hay mucho tiempo!

- Sí, sí… -dijo Sirius.

Sirius comentó su plan a los chicos. Todos se preparaban mentalmente, era demasiado arriesgado llegar a Hogwarts así como así, Dumbledore tenía que saberlo, para ello contaban con Dian. Tendrían que pedir refuerzos y para esto, antes tenían que llegar ellos a analizar la situación. El plan era demasiado cuadrado, cosa que a Dian le preocupaba, a ella las cosas no solían funcionarle así, los mortífagos no eran tan racionales. Dejó que ellos hablaran, mientras miraba por la ventana. Lily se acercó, le apoyó una mano en el hombro y la miró como se mira a una hermana.

- No debes preocuparte por nada –le dijo, sonriendo confiadamente.

- No lo sé, Lily –respondió Dian, mordiéndose el labio-. Esto no me parece muy común. Es decir, esperaría cualquier cosa de ellos, pero es demasiado sospechoso que sea ahora, después de lo pasado.

- Créeme que no habrá nada que nosotros no podamos controlar –dijo Lily-. Me ha dicho Sirius que no volverás.

- No tengo nada qué hacer más ahí –respondió Dian, aunque en el fondo del corazón sí lo sabía: Donovan. Quería creer que él había huido también.

- Vamos, tranquilízate.

- Estaré bien cuando después de esto ustedes estén bien –dijo Dian, sonriendo-. Dime¿qué tal es Potter¿Se le ha quitado lo cabeza dura ahora que se han casado?

- Algo así –rió Lily-. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Hay gente muy chismosa por ahí –sonrió Dian.

- Tenemos un bebé, Dian -dijo Lily alegremente.

- ¿De verdad? –Dian parecía sorprendida y entusiasmada, feliz, como pocas veces se sentía. Río divertida-. No perdieron el tiempo. Caray¿cuánto ha pasado¿a quién se parece? Espero que a ti. Aunque quizá James… pero más bonito.

- Se parece a James –río-. Sólo ha sacado los ojos míos. Ya tiene un año.

- Debe ser un bebé muy hermoso –dijo Dian, con una profunda alegría y a la vez melancolía, pues un golpe en el pecho vino de pronto y su mirada se desvió instintivamente hacia donde estaba Remus, discutiendo con Sirius y sus descabelladas ideas-. Tengo que conocerlo.

- Lo conocerás –sonrió Lily-. Ya verás, pronto todo esto pasará y todo volverá a hacer como antes. Mucho mejor que antes.

- Sólo espero que todos me puedan perdonar –dijo ella, dubitativamente.

- Todo eso se ha olvidado.

- ¿Qué nombre tiene tu hijo? –preguntó Dian, recobrando la alegría.

- Harry.

- Harry Potter –dijo Dian, mirando por la ventana y sonriendo-. Suena bastante bien. Espero que no haya sacado los mismos modales que su padre. ¡Sólo el quidditch! Definitivamente debe gustarle el quidditch.

- James también espera eso –rió Lily-. Su padrino es Sirius.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Lily! –dijo Dian, con ciertos ademanes que la hacían verse como cuando chica, en Hogwarts-. ¿Black¡Black sólo le enseñará a cepillarse el pelo y conquistar chicas!

Lily reía divertida. James la observó a distancia, las vio tan unidas como antes.

- Dian no puede ir a Hogwarts –dijo también.

- Ya se lo dijimos –respondió Sirius.

- Irá. Pero antes de nosotros –dijo Remus.

- Me parece perfecto, no quisiera que nada le pasara. ¿Alguien de ustedes puede acompañarla?

- Creo saber el candidato ideal –sonrió Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas mirando a Remus con astucia.

- Yo creo que Dian sí debe ir a Hogwarts –dijo Peter, de pronto.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Sirius, confundido-. ¿Por qué?

- Tiene que ir porque ella sabe mejor que nadie cómo funcionan los mortífagos. Lo sabe todo.

- Pero no podemos arriesgarla.

- Sabe cuidarse sola. Tiene que ir.

- No, no irá –dijo James, determinante.

- Yo la acompañaré al castillo y la llevaré a un sitio seguro –respondió Remus, sintiendo una furia interna hacia Peter-. No puedo llevarla a Azkaban conmigo.

- No, imagina lo que sucedería –respondió Sirius.

Peter se quedó con el rostro encajado, siguiéndole el paso a James. Mirando a Dian con cierto recelo.

- Listos –respondió James, sonriente.

- Bien, hora de marchar –dijo Dian.

Lily la detuvo y la abrazó. Dian sin saber porqué sintió como si aquel instante se encajara en su alma, en su memoria y en su corazón. Quiso llorar sin saber por qué, correspondió al abrazo de Lily. Comprendió que tenía mucho miedo, tanto que sentía un presentimiento. Tenía miedo y ganas de nunca despedirse.

- Cuídate y cuida a Harry –le dijo y abrazó también a James-. Que juegue mucho quidditch.

James sonrió asintiendo.

- Vamos, suerte –le dijo-. Nos veremos pronto.

- Suerte –le dijo Sirius-. No vuelvas a espantarme así.

- No vuelvas a gritar como señorita, Black.

Rieron mirando a Sirius que abrazaba a Dian.

- Sólo dime la verdad –le pidió el chico mirándola a los ojos con angustia o dolor, sin reconocerlo-. ¿Mi hermano ha muerto?

Dian hizo una pausa, no había pensado en decírselo. Lo volvió a abrazar.

- Sí –fue su respuesta.

Sirius apesadumbrado asintió también, apenado. Ella no deseaba irse, sin embargo caminó hacia la chimenea. Remus fue junto a ella.

- Yo te acompañaré.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente.

Dian sonrió. Ambos desaparecieron en ese instante, dejando sólo el rastro de sus sombras que también se desvanecieron.

* * *

Como si el silencio fuera un prisionero en esas paredes, se intentaba rebelar, con ligeros tronidos que provenían del exterior. Una tormenta se avecinaba y los rayos caían sobre Hogwarts y sus alrededores.

Los pasillos parecían estar muy silenciosos, todos los estudiantes se encontraban ya en su sala común, descansando y la mayoría durmiendo. Las clases del día de mañana aguardaban. La fría noche de Octubre amenazaba con un otoño helado y variable.

Hogwarts era el sitio más seguro del mundo. Nadie nunca ahí podía hacer algo que no fuese permitido, tarde o temprano se sabría. Nadie podía utilizar objetos o productos muggles, ni redes de espionaje, ni artículos de broma. Mucho menos aparecerse por los pasillos y jugar al escondite. Al menos todo esto señalaba el manual que Filch se había asegurado de divulgar año tras año.

Antes de la medianoche, dos siluetas habían quebrantado una de las leyes principales del manual. Se habían aparecido, así como así, sin vergüenza, sin miedo, como si nada, en un pasillo muy estrecho que olía a pergamino nuevo y té recién hervido.

Dian Roosevelt aspiró el suave aroma, giró la vista, miró esas altas y relucientes paredes de mármol que se imponían ante ellos. Remus divisó la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Estaban ya en Hogwarts y no quedaba mucho tiempo. Dian le sonrió, había sido como tener un segundo perfecto de felicidad: estaba él, estaba Hogwarts de nuevo y ese olor que le había calmado la inquietante sensación de que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué esto no va contra las reglas? –dijo Dian, caminando un paso detrás de Remus.

- Yo me pregunto cuántas veces debí haber dicho eso con Dian Roosevelt en Hogwarts –dijo él, sonriendo.

- Me he vuelto algo vieja.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, donde una estatua de gárgola se imponía amenazadoramente. Remus se aclaró la garganta y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos.

- Claro, la contraseña –dijo Dian, preocupada-. No la tenemos.

- Sí, sí la tengo –dijo Remus, chasqueando los dedos-. Pero… no logro recordarla.

- ¡Vamos, Lupin! –le recriminó ella-. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Es que es demasiado complicada –dijo él, tocándose la frente-. Nos la dio a todos los aurores, pero…

- ¿Sorbete de limón?

- No.

- Vamos, piensa.

Remus estaba muy nervioso. Se había metido en un verdadero lío. No se sabía la contraseña, la había olvidado.

- Rápido Lupin, no será muy bonito ver un mortífago en Hogwarts. Y me refiero a mí.

- ¡Eso es! –exclamó Remus y se acercó a la gárgola con voz clara-. "Calcetines cálidos y moteados, invisibles a cualquier mortífago o auror chiflado".

Dian lo miró completamente fuera de sí.

- Yo no hice la contraseña –dijo Remus mosqueado, cuando la gárgola les abrió paso.

Subieron rápidamente las escalerillas que se movían lentamente. Remus encabezaba la marcha y Dian sentía que se le desbocaba el corazón. No había visto a Dumbledore después de tanto tiempo y sabía que creía en su lealtad a los aurores, pero no tendría cara para enfrentarlo.

Remus llamó a la puerta, dos veces, con urgencia. Dian se tronaba los dedos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica. Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de la puerta y para su sorpresa no fue Albus Dumbledore quien salió de ahí.

- ¿Profesora? –preguntó Remus, confundido.

- ¡Roosevelt! –exclamó Minerva McGonagall, sorprendida.

- ¿El profesor Dumbledore? –preguntó Dian, nerviosa.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –preguntó la profesora, completamente aturdida-. ¿Qué significa esto?

- Necesitamos hablar urgentemente con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Pues bueno, él no está –contestó McGonagall ofuscada-. Estoy encargada de la dirección desde esta mañana. ¿Qué hace usted aquí, señorita Roosevelt?

- Sonará extraño, pero ayudo a los aurores –respondió ella, ansiosamente-. ¿Dónde podemos localizar al profesor?

- Eso será imposible –contestó Minerva-. ¿Cómo¿Usted ya no es mortífago?

- No.

- Profesora, es urgente encontrar a Dumbledore –siguió Remus, perturbado-. Planean atacar Hogwarts.

- ¿Quiénes? –preguntó ella, escandalizada.

- Los mortífagos.

- ¿Cómo lo saben?

- Yo lo supe, me lo dijeron a mí.

- ¿Usted también es nuestra espía?

- ¿Espía¿hay algún espía?

- Olvídenlo –respondió ella, poniendo una mano en su pecho, muy angustiada-. Debemos hacer algo antes de que pase.

- Amenazaron venir a medianoche y no falta mucho para eso –dijo Remus, consultando su reloj-. Los aurores vienen en camino.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es poner a los estudiantes a salvo –dijo Minerva.

- Sólo llévelos a un sitio seguro –respondió Remus, apurado-. No permitiremos que entren al castillo y en cualquier caso los haremos salir.

- Sí, sí, váyanse, hagan lo suyo –dijo la profesora, mientras se ponía la capa para salir-. Tengo que convocar una junta.

- Hágalo lo más pronto posible.

- Sí, gracias, gracias –dijo McGonagall y se detuvo antes de partir-. Es bueno tenerla de vuelta, señorita Roosevelt.

Dian asintió complacida.

- Vamos, tenemos que desaparecer –dijo Remus, tomándola de la mano.

- ¿A dónde? –preguntó Dian, sujetándolo fuerte.

* * *

Hogwarts parecía tan tranquilo. Ellos aguardaban detrás de unos grandes y brumosos arbustos. Sus ojos merodeaban atentos a los sucesos. Pero no ocurría nada. El frío otoño les azotaba los huesos, les irritaba los ojos y no lograban reconocer alguna señal de auxilio.

El castillo estaba iluminado, pensaban que seguramente Dumbledore ya había dado alguna alerta. La cabaña de Hagrid también estaba callada. Desde ahí, en el huerto de las calabazas podían controlar todo lo que pudiese pasar. Pero no pasaba nada.

La medianoche había llegado, sin alerta, sin amenaza. Llegaron a pensar que se habían adelantado y temieron por los estudiantes, pero no se escuchaba nada fuera de lo común. Confiaban en que Remus y Dian habían hecho bien su trabajo. En cualquier momento llegaría Moody, los refuerzos ya venían en camino. Estaban seguros que Dumbledore estaba actuando y haciendo algo por mantener la seguridad de los alumnos.

Entonces¿qué ocurría? Nada. Silencio, frío y calma. A James no le gustaba aquello, era mala señal. No quiso decir nada, permaneciendo a la expectativa. El sauce boxeador se sacudía a pocos metros de ellos, danzando con el intenso viento.

- Está claro que esta noche no vendrán.

Hogwarts había sido la trampa perfecta. Cuando ellos estaban a punto de marcharse, completamente confundidos, se apagaron las luces del castillo. Todo quedó en un abrupto silencio, abrumador y aterrador. James miró intranquilo a los demás. Observó nuevamente el castillo y caminó unos pasos, deteniéndose en seco.

- Están ahí –dijo y aceleró la marcha, corriendo al interior.

- ¡Atacaron ya! –gritó Sirius, detrás de él.

- ¡Cuidado! –exclamó Lily, cuando un rayo cayó por encima de ellos.

Diez mortífagos reían, enmascarados montados en escobas. Eran tan pocos aurores y no llegaban los demás. No aparecía Moody. La única certeza era que Dumbledore estaba enterado, pero no, no era así.

* * *

Ella se tropezó con una madera rota y vencida en el suelo. Remus la sujetó del brazo para que no cayera. Dian apenas podía divisar dónde se encontraban. Sintió un fuerte olor de madera enmohecida y polvo en el aire. Perdió a Remus entre la oscuridad.

- Lumos –dijo Dian y la habitación pareció iluminarse brevemente.

Remus se encontraba apartando una tabla raída y vieja de la pared, para abrir un hueco.

- ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Dian, sin dejar de ver a su alrededor.

- Aquí estarás segura, no puedes ir conmigo a Azkaban, querrían capturarte, no te darían una oportunidad –decía él, mientras se sacudía las manos-. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

- No tengo idea –respondió, asombrada.

- No muy lejos –sonrió él-. Estamos en Hogsmeade en realidad.

Dian miró las ventanas rotas de algunas zonas, otras tan manchadas por la humedad y el polvo que ya no se notaba la transparencia y era imposible mirar al exterior, por eso la luz de la noche no entraba.

- ¿Me has traído a la Casa de los Gritos? –exclamó Dian, asombrada-. ¿A esto le llamas "seguro"?

- Como no tienes idea –respondió él, divertido al ver su expresión-. Vamos, no pensarás que te quedarás ahí.

- ¿Dónde?

- Ahí, en el polvo.

- ¿Qué no?

- Por supuesto que no.

Remus le señaló con la mirada el hueco que había en la pared. Dian se acercó, precavida, parecía que las paredes en cualquier momento se iban a caer. Pero al contrario de lo que imaginaba, dentro había una habitación muy distinta a lo demás: una cama colocada en una de las esquinas, una mesita con tazas de té, unas ventanas bien aseguradas, unas cortinas modestas pero cuidadas, un sillón y un candil que estaba encima de una pequeña pila de libros. Parecía que alguien dormía realmente ahí.

- Vaya, quién lo hubiera imaginado –dijo Dian, entrando a la habitación-. Yo que siempre tuve miedo. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

- En realidad lo hizo Dumbledore –respondió Remus-. Es un escondite para cualquier persona.

- Vaya –siguió Dian, inspeccionando el lugar-. ¿Tú te has quedado aquí?

- Algunas veces.

Remus había ocupado ese espacio siempre, en sus transformaciones de hombre lobo, ahí era donde reposaba, donde intentaba recuperarse de la noche de luna llena. Dian vio pisadas caninas en el suelo, pero no dio importancia, no había reparado en ello con detenimiento. Remus agradeció aquello.

- ¿Adónde irás? –preguntó Dian, preocupada.

- A buscar a Moody, a Azkaban.

- Me refiero a dónde irás esta noche si este lugar es tuyo.

- Será tuyo por hoy. Además sabemos compartir¿recuerdas?

Dian sonrió, nada podía estar mejor. Recordó cuando a los once años, Sirius, James y ella habían huido despavoridamente de ahí. Por escaparse a Hogsmeade sin permiso. Les habían puesto un castigo y habían jurado no volver nunca ahí. Las ironías de la vida.

- Creo que la vida es curiosa –dijo ella, mirando a Remus que observaba la noche a través de la ventana. Se acercó a él-. Gracias –le musitó.

- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa.

- Es más de lo que puedo merecer.

- No habría cosa pequeña o grande en el mundo que yo no hiciera por ti –le dijo Remus, con la misma sinceridad y amor de siempre.

Dian se acercó más, tomó el rostro de Remus con las manos y lo besó. Tan profundamente que parecía ser parte de él. Remus rodeó su cintura con sus manos, delicadamente, pero asiéndola a sí, como si nunca quisiera separarse de ella. Dian lo quería y lo quería amar para siempre. No quería dejarlo ir, ni perderlo de nuevo, no quería cometer una estupidez más. No quería regresar el tiempo, sólo quería que Remus se quedara ahí, para ella, como siempre había deseado y nunca había podido hacer.

Remus recargó el cuerpo de ella suavemente sobre la pared, la besó aún más. Dian le correspondía. Él besaba su cuello, su rostro, sus labios, sus ojos y su cuerpo. Ella lo deseaba y todo ese tiempo había estado necesitando de él. Como un instinto insaciable, como un fervor imposible, como una inquebrantable fe. Como si sus oraciones se escucharan al mismo tiempo.

Separaron sus rostros. Dian tenía miedo, hacía lo correcto y tenía tanto tiempo sin saber qué era lo bueno y lo malo. Remus disipó sus dudas, la volvió a besar, acariciándola, ella se dejó llevar por el suave aroma de su cuello.

Él la llevó hasta la cama, le recorrió el cuerpo a besos y depositó en su pecho todo el deseo. Dian se extasiaba en una dulce y frenética sensación de amor y no quería sentir nada más. El cuerpo de Remus palpitaba sobre el suyo, haciendo conexión de dos almas que habían nacido para encontrarse.

Remus gentilmente la había desnudado y ella le había ayudado en su misión. Le había correspondido, despojándolo a él también de su ropa. Sus cuerpos desnudos se habían hecho un matiz de sombras en la oscuridad, iluminados sólo por el candil que ardía levemente, siéndoles cómplice de lo que no se podía hablar, ni pensar, sólo sentir.

Y esto no era nada parecido a la primera vez. Dian le demostraba cuán indecente, inmoral e impredecible podría ser. El contacto de su piel le erotizaba hasta el alma y participaban en el juego divino de los amantes que se buscan y no quieren encontrarse. Remus la miraba con impaciencia, la tocaba con desesperación, desahogando en su cuerpo todo el dolor del tiempo perdido.

Ella buscaba redimirse en sus besos y conseguía vida eterna, entre sus piernas yacía el remordimiento y la pena. Se retorcía debajo de Remus, mientras él le hacía ahogar gritos de soberbia y de excitación premonitoria. Sabía lo que quería y sabía lo que necesitaba.

Remus penetró en ella, como un ardor de miles de entregas, como una intención de inocencia y vergüenza. Ella liberó un suspiro de gratitud, pidiéndole a besos un poco más. Y sus pálidas pieles bailaron al ritmo de sus corazones, con ese palpitar que los hacía sudar. El olor de sus cuerpos se fusionaba entre el viento cálido de la habitación. Remus serenó sus manos tocándola todavía más; en Dian moría lo inalcanzable y se quería hacer mortal, desfallecer en ese mismo instante, con él dentro de ella, morir entre sus brazos y jamás vivir sino de su alma.

Él la liberaría más y más, una y otra vez. Ella le haría nunca olvidar, se clavaría en su alma, con ese intercambio de miradas de quiénes ya no pueden amar más, porque amando de esa manera, entregándose tal cual, no había un límite y no existía un finito. Sus bocas, sus manos, sus dedos, sus cuerpos, sus sexos eran el único principio y final.

Y al fin, en una armonía interesante, vehemente y espontánea, saborearon el éxtasis de su amor, encontraron el elixir de lo que no se podía conocer. Se quedaron infinitos, como una bendición del destino. Intercedidos sólo por el silencio de las sábanas y la noche de testigo.

Dian se inclinó sobre él y lloró sobre su hombro, acercándose a su oído.

- Te amo.

Repitiéndolo tanto como le fue posible, hasta quedarse dormida, iluminada sólo por la muda llama roja del candil. A medianoche, habían hecho el amor, sólo a media luz.

_Y todo a media luz,  
que es un brujo el amor,  
a media luz los besos,  
a media luz los dos...  
Y todo a media luz,  
crepúsculo interior,  
que suave terciopelo  
la media luz de amor._


	11. Volver

**11  
Volver**

Estudiantes heridos, otros muertos. Profesores luchando contra lo imposible. El Gran Salón despedazado, los pasillos, las aulas, las mazmorras, todo el castillo honorable de Hogwarts derrumbado y hecho una basura.

La imaginación de James había volado tan alto que en pocos segundos, con el corazón en la garganta, había resuelto el fin del colegio. Concluyó que ya era demasiado tarde, que al llegar a las escalinatas escucharían los terribles gritos de terror y angustia.

Después de que se apagaron las luces del castillo, James corrió a una velocidad increíble hacia el castillo. Los mortífagos habían aparecido, retrasándoles la marcha. Los pocos aurores que se encontraban les seguían el paso, pudieron detener a la gran mayoría de ellos, Lily estaba desconcertada, reconocía el movimiento impulsivo en James, pero le daba miedo su necedad de luchar contra lo que sea, sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¡JAMES¡JAMES! –Sirius le gritaba, ya muy cerca de él.

James no se detuvo, ni aminoró la marcha. Las gafas se le iban cayendo y él se preocupaba más por la varita que sostenía fuertemente, que por ellas. Los mortífagos habían caído, lo cual había sido una verdadera fortuna, pues habían intentado por todos los medios matarlos antes de que entraran al castillo.

- ¡Detente, no podemos entrar así! –gritó Sirius, sofocado, a su lado-. ¡Para, lo arruinarás!

James no hizo caso ni siquiera de su mejor amigo. Algo debía haber fallado, quizá Remus y Dian habían sido atacados antes de encontrarse con Dumbledore, o peor, asesinados. Con ese pesar en la garganta nuevamente, corrió con más desesperación, ya habían surcado el campo de Hogwarts y ahora se encontraba en las escaleras principales, justo para entrar por el vestíbulo.

Se detuvo, jadeante, sudoroso, alzó la varita.

- ¡James, James! –llegó Lily, ahogada en la fatiga-. Espera, espera… las cosas no tenían que ser de esta manera.

- Él lo está haciendo a su manera, Lily –dijo James y gritó-. ¡ALOHOMORA!

La puerta del castillo se abrió de par en par. Un terrible silencio reinó la atmósfera. Los únicos aurores eran ellos. Sirius miró a Peter que con la respiración cortada había logrado llegar hasta las escaleras. Alice y Frank les habían cuidado la retaguardia, con las varitas listas. No se veía nada, no se escuchaba nada, todo era una oscuridad total.

- Esto no está bien –dijo James, recuperando el aliento-. ¿Dónde está Dumbledore¿qué sucedió? No le avisaron.

- ¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Sirius, mirando atentamente hacia el interior del castillo.

- Él no hubiese permitido que esto pasara –dijo James-. El castillo está tomado. Pudieron detener a esos mortífagos, pero… ¿qué diablos pasa?

James encendió su varita. Lily le sostuvo el brazo con firmeza, dirigiéndole una mirada retadora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Temo que algo sucedió con Lupin y Dian –respondió James-. No avisaron a Dumbledore. Esto no estaría pasando.

- ¿Pero qué pudo haber pasado con ellos? –preguntó Alice, angustiada-. Todo estaba planeado. ¡A menos que los hayan descubierto! –exclamó -. Los mortífagos pudieron llegar antes.

- Calma, calma –dijo Sirius, pensativo-. Eso no pudo ser. En todo caso quien estaría en graves problemas sería Lupin. Y no hay ni rastro de él. Si algo hubiese pasado con los mortífagos, Dian hubiese intervenido¿no les parece? Ellos piensan que sigue de su lado.

- Tampoco Moody ha llegado –dijo Frank-. ¿Y si tomaron a Remus como rehén?

- Es obvio que ella no dejará que le pase algo –dijo Sirius, despreocupado-. Pero estoy de acuerdo que no pudieron avisar a Dumbledore. Algo debió haber ido mal. A menos que se encuentren ahí adentro…

Miraron nuevamente el castillo silencioso. Nadie había aparecido por ahí, era como si esa oscuridad los retara y a la vez los tentara a averiguar.

- Hay que entrar.

James encabezó la marcha. Todos encendieron la varita. El amplio vestíbulo estaba en total penumbra, las varitas alumbraban sólo a su alrededor. Cerraron la puerta del castillo, ésta hizo que se escuchara un eco abrumador.

- No quisiera decir esto, pero es más imponente de lo que fue la primera vez –dijo Sirius, girando a todos lados, tratando de divisar algo.

- Creo que tendremos que separarnos –dijo James, seguro de sí mismo-. Alguien de nosotros intentará encontrar a Dumbledore. Los demás averiguar qué pasó con los alumnos.

- Yo iré contigo –dijo Lily, James le respondió con casi una sonrisa.

- Buscaré a Dumbledore –dijo Sirius, halando a Peter de la túnica-. Tú irás conmigo.

Alice y Frank decidieron buscar a los alumnos, mientras los Potter intentarían encontrar al responsable de la toma de Hogwarts. James podría apostar lo que fuera que él se encontraba ahí, que el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso había tomado Hogwarts. No era un presentimiento. Era una afirmación.

Había comenzado a llover.

* * *

Tenía la barbilla recargada sobre la cabeza de ella, podía respirar el suave aroma de su pelo rizado. Era casi intocable, como una perla preciosa, como una magia casi extinta. Ella respiraba pausada y tranquilamente, rodeada de sus brazos, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo había logrado conciliar el sueño, sin temor, sin alerta, sin remordimientos. Un fragmento muy pequeño de sueño. Se veía tan inalcanzable que creía sólo estar imaginando. Pronto había olvidado todo el mundo, los problemas, los horribles sucesos y las múltiples labores que tenía que realizar.

Remus acariciaba su hombro con delicadez, hasta llegar a su antebrazo. Miró con detenimiento, Dian tenía la marca tenebrosa incrustada en su piel. Sintió un profundo pesar porque las cosas no fuesen diferentes. ¿Por qué ella? Cuando los rumores de un Mago Tenebroso comenzaron jamás imaginó que Dian estaría envuelta en ese terrible suceso, ni que él se vería encerrado en un tormento de impaciencia y frustración por no poder hacer nada. La marca tenebrosa estaba ahí, ligeramente ennegrecida, ocupando el antebrazo de la mujer que amaba y le dolía ver así.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Abrió los ojos sin pronunciar palabra, sin mirarlo a él, sólo observando la cera de la vela que escurría lenta y pastosamente. Él supo que ya no dormía, pero no quitó su posición y continuó abrazándola y sintiéndola todavía cerca.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más? –preguntó ella, con un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

- ¿De qué hablas? –respondió él, confundido.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar para estar juntos?

- Estamos juntos, tú aquí conmigo.

- Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Dian al fin levantó la vista, miró a Remus, a punto de romper a llorar otra vez. Él se quedó mudo entre toda la felicidad y el dolor, sin saber si reír o llorar también. La besó, con un gesto pausado y dócil. Dian se volvió a abrazar a él, esta vez más cerca de su rostro, escondiendo el suyo entre el cuello y la oreja de Remus.

- Dime cuándo.

- Desde siempre hemos estado juntos y no ha habido nada que pueda separarme de ti.

- Fui muy idiota, perdóname –le dijo, ocultando aún su cara-. Todo este tiempo lo único que había deseado era estar contigo.

- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? –preguntó Remus, casi como un susurro, sin reclamo.

Dian lo miró de nuevo, con una lágrima extinguida entre su cara, que relucía bella y hermosa entre la poca luz de la habitación.

- Hay muchas cosas que traté de borrar –le dijo, con la garganta consumida-. No podía haber nada bueno, honesto, puro o humano en mí si es que quería alcanzar lo que tanto deseaba. Me cegó la ambición, de pronto vi tanto poder a mi alcance que olvidé por completo lo que era.

- ¿Qué te llevo a eso? –preguntó él-. Lo tenías todo. Tu familia, amigos… ¿qué hacía falta?

Dian apartó su mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana que levemente dejaba entrar los rayos de la noche, no paraba de llover y los truenos eran cada vez más sonoros.

- Todo comenzó el día que descubrí lo que era yo en realidad –siguió observando la fuerte lluvia-. Comprendí de inmediato de lo que se trataba. Primero fui invadida por todo ese desprecio que mi abuelo tenía sobre mí, él me odiaba, no me quería, lo único que anhelaba era verme convertida en el monstruo que él ya no podía ser, y quería verme hacer lo que su familia había dejado inconcluso. Él estaba enfermo de venganza y avaricia, y me enfermó a mí. Comencé a leer todo aquello sobre mi familia, de la forma menos esperada. Me di cuenta de lo que tenía dentro, de lo que corría por mi sangre y lo quise y me obsesioné con la idea de alcanzarlo.

- ¿Cuándo empezó eso?

- Después de los mundiales –respondió ella, enjugándose una lágrima-. Regresé a casa de mis padres, regresé al supuesto mundo mágico y feliz en el que había estado viviendo todo ese tiempo. Al principio, al enterarme de toda la verdad, pensé que era algo ajeno a mí, que yo no había sacado ni gota de los Roosevelt. Pero no fue así, con el tiempo me fui dando cuenta de las cosas que cambiaban. Empecé por detestarlos a ustedes, no quería pertenecer a todo lo que Dumbledore hacía, a él también lo menospreciaba. Cuando los rumores del surgimiento del Mago Tenebroso se hacían más fuertes, pensaba que nada era capaz de ser más que yo y no creía en esas cosas que se decían.

- Tampoco creías en mí.

- No, Remus –contestó ella, mirándolo suplicante-. No creía ni en mis propios padres. Tuve que desaparecerme varias veces de su vista.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres, Dian?

- Ellos me echaron de casa –respondió ella, con la mirada desecha-. Remus… pasaron más cosas de las que imaginas.

- Dime, dímelo todo. ¿De eso querías hablar?

- De eso y más –dijo ella, recuperando el aliento-. En esa época, yo… enfermé. Enfermé de verdad, físicamente. Mi padre pidió hablar conmigo, él sabía que algo andaba mal, comenzó ir cada vez menos al ministerio y se dedicaba a observarme. Mi madre hizo lo mismo y con los dos acechándome pasó lo inevitable –tragó saliva-. Intenté buscar más información sobre mi familia y en el expediente del departamento de misterios encontré toda la verdad. Supe que yo era lo que mi abuelo quería, una asquerosa bestia asesina. Un vampiro, y si lo era tenía que averiguarlo más. Fue entonces que te encontré, aquella vez en mi oficina. Salí huyendo, hacia la mansión de mi abuelo.

- Lo recuerdo.

- Mi abuelo huyó también, dejándome la mansión, las pertenencias, joyas, cámaras de dinero y toda la putrefacción que había sembrado en mí –volvió a limpiarse una lágrima-. Yo inventé que tenía un viaje de trabajo aquella vez que fui a despedirme de los chicos. Inventé a mis padres que tenía muchos asuntos pendientes con el departamento de misterios. Me fui. Y seguí enfermando, cada vez me alimentaba menos, dormía menos. Durante ese tiempo me dediqué a buscar al tal mencionado Mago Tenebroso, pero nunca encontré nada. Me arriesgué en los sitios más terribles en los que he estado toda mi vida, y no pude hallar un solo mortífago.

- Ellos nos estuvieron atacando todo ese tiempo.

- Yo lo ignoraba. Al fracasar en la búsqueda no me quedó más remedio que volver, sobre todo porque estaba empeorando, de una forma muy extraña. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal conmigo y dentro de mí también. Salma, mi prima, me ayudó a volver a casa, pues me encontraba muy mal.

- ¿De qué enfermaste? –preguntó él, preocupado-. Es decir¿qué tenías?

- Náuseas, vómitos, desmayos, hemorragias… -clavó su vista, en el ventanal-. Pero fui a buscarte y sabes lo que ocurrió…

- Realmente te veías muy mal aquella vez.

- Lo sé. Y me sentí peor después de haberme ido así –más lágrimas salieron de ella-. Estando en casa mis padres, ya se habían enterado que había renunciado al ministerio, que no había tal viaje, que me había desaparecido todo ese tiempo sin avisar a nadie. Entonces discutimos, mi padre me llamó vergüenza y mi madre sospechaba de mi relación con los mortífagos. Me echaron de casa.

- ¿Ellos sabían que estabas enferma? –preguntó Lupin, confundido-. ¿Cuándo comenzaste a enfermar?

- Durante el viaje… un poco antes ya me sentía mal. Sí, ellos se enteraron de lo que me sucedía.

- ¿Y qué era¿fuiste al médico?

- Sí. Verás… es complicado de explicar –dijo ella, intentando desviar la mirada perturbada de Lupin-. Y no fue la gran cosa… sané.

- ¿Pero qué fue?

- Algunas complicaciones, pero no me gustaría decírtelo ahora. Todo este tiempo traté de hacerlo, cuando te pedí que habláramos esa noche y en otras ocasiones también. Pero ahora no puedo, no después de esto.

- Me lo dirás¿cierto? –preguntó él, con aflicción-. No quisiera que nada te ocurriera.

- No pasará nada –sonrió ella y lo besó.

Remus también tenía que decirle algo, no se lo había contado en siete años. Era incapaz de hacerlo, pero tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir. No era algo que pensaba llevarse a la tumba, después de todo ella comenzaría a darse cuenta. No podría ser hombre lobo y luego estar con ella como si nada pasara. Lo diría, pero no ese día.

- Casémonos –dijo él de pronto, como si quisiera que al momento de decirlo ya fuese una realidad.

Dian lo miró confundida y a la vez profundamente ilusionada.

- ¿Qué? –alcanzó a decir, casi en un susurro, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- ¡Casémonos ya, ahora, en este momento! –dijo él aparatosamente-. Bueno… no ahora, no así… pero lo más pronto posible.

- Remus… ¿qué estás diciendo? –dijo Dian, con una sonrisa de completo desconcierto.

- ¿Por qué no? –dijo él, entusiasmado, las facciones demacradas de su rostro se habían vuelto joviales, como si de pronto hubiese recobrado un soplo de vida-. Yo te amo y tú me amas¿cierto? No veo ningún impedimento para que te cases conmigo.

- No sería muy bonito que el ministerio se enterara que te casas con un mortífago. En lugar de invitaciones de boda enviarían carteles con la orden de mi captura –dijo ella, divertida. Remus aún la miraba con ilusión, ella dejó de sonreír, hizo una pausa, incrédula-. ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Nunca había hablado tan en serio en mi vida –le respondió-. Casémonos.

- Pero yo… oh, Remus –suspiró ella, confundida-. Aún no sé cómo saldré de esto. Mírame¿sabes con quién te estás liando? A penas unas semanas pedían una increíble cantidad de galeones por mi cabeza, viva o muerta. No puedo permitir que tú cargues con eso. ¡Soy un vampiro, Remus! Aunque nunca me haya podido transformar –dijo ella, con abatimiento.

Él se quedó mudo por un momento. Sí, ella un vampiro y él un hombre lobo, pero eso no importaría en lo absoluto. Sabrían cómo sobrellevarlo, podrían vivir con aquello, así como el fastidioso asunto del auror y el mortífago. Aunque los hijos… eso también tendría solución, era muy poco probable que heredaran las condiciones de sus padres, al menos eso era lo que intentaba creer; estando juntos no podía haber nada que impidiera que permanecieran así. Sus pensamientos ya habían llegado muy lejos, hasta que se detuvo un momento en las palabras justas que ella había dicho.

- ¿Nunca te transformaste? –preguntó él, con un ligero aire de esperanza.

- No, no pude –respondió ella, sin saber alegrarse o enfadarse-. ¿Ahora lo comprendes? No fui siquiera capaz de hacerlo, tanto desperdicio, tanta ambición y no pude –suspiró resignada-. Ahora lo sabes, ahora entiendes por qué me metí en esto de los mortífagos. Claro que hubo otras razones más… muchas razones más –dijo con la garganta entumida-, pero de eso te hablaré luego y…

- Si no te pudiste transformar quiere decir que no eres un vampiro de sangre pura.

- No lo soy –dijo ella-. Mi única relación con el linaje de los Roosevelt es mi padre y mi abuelo al nunca verlo transformado, albergó la esperanza en mí. Lo cual fue inútil. Me heredó todo y fue un acto muy estúpido. Pensé que estando con el Señor Tenebroso las cosas cambiarían y entonces toda esa maldad y fría sangre que necesitaba para transformarme brotaría de mí. Pero nada, no pasó. Desde ese día me pregunto qué habría pasado si mi abuelo se hubiera enterado. Quizá debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba.

- ¿Murió?

- Sí, está muerto –respondió ella, con tanta naturalidad que pareció muy fría-. Supongo que al huir, cuando se enteró del surgimiento del Señor Tenebroso y lo aceptó, se suicidó. Lo tenía todo planeado.

- ¿Cuáles son las otras razones por las que te dejaste llevar hasta Voldemort? –preguntó Remus, con agonía en su mirada.

- Yo te lo diré después –respondió ella, con la voz quebrada.

Remus miró la vela, se comenzaba a consumir, luego regresó su vista a ella.

- Tendríamos que haber avisado a Moody y encontrar a Dumbledore en donde quiera que esté –dijo él, como si fuera poco.

- Creo que es algo tarde –dijo ella, sonriendo dubitativamente-. En todo caso creo que deberías ir a buscarlo.

Ella paró de hablar. Sintió un fuerte dolor proveniente de su antebrazo, Lupin fue testigo de la acción de la marca tenebrosa, ella hizo una mueca de dolor y se sujetó el brazo que se hacía morado y rojizo, combinándose en su piel blanca. La calavera con la serpiente se ennegrecían más. Remus miró enfurecido la agonía que se producía en ella, todo eso se pudo haber evitado si las cosas hubiesen ido de otro modo, pero no podían regresar el tiempo y Dian, como todo mortífago, estaba siendo llamada por su amo.

- No… no la toques –dijo ella casi suplicando, recuperó el aliento-. Tengo que irme, Remus. Algo está mal.

- ¿Será Hogwarts? –preguntó él, lívido.

- Ojalá que no –dijo ella, saliendo de la cama, yendo por su ropa.

* * *

- Colagusano, deja de tronar los dientes –reprimió Sirius.

Caminaban en la oscuridad sólo alumbrados por las varitas. Sirius iba delante de Peter, éste temblaba, no de miedo, sino nervioso. Sirius como siempre, con paso firme y decidido, conociendo todo el castillo era imposible que se sintiera asustado o sorprendido por lo que llegase a pasar. Se dirigían al despacho de Dumbledore. Hogwarts era un silencio total, no se podían ver los cuadros en las paredes y ningún fantasma había aparecido por ahí.

Al final del largo pasillo de mármol, Sirius se detuvo. Alumbró la estatua de gárgola que se imponía a ellos, cuántas veces habían recorrido todos esos lugares para escabullirse a Hogsmeade sin permiso. Peter seguía apretando fuertemente los dientes. Sirius le reprimió con una mirada. Colagusano guardó silencio.

Sirius tenía los ojos enrojecidos, por haber forzado la vista, se aclaró la garganta y dijo directamente a la gárgola.

- "Calcetines cálidos y moteados, invisibles a cualquier mortífago o auror chiflado".

La gárgola los dejó pasar. Las escalerillas se movían lentamente. Sirius sostuvo fuertemente la varita, no tenía idea de lo que fuese a encontrar en el despacho, quizá vacío, que era lo más seguro, no pensaba ver a Dumbledore sentado frente a la chimenea bebiendo té, no con mortífagos en los campos del colegio.

- Mantén la varita en alto, Colagusano –susurró Sirius, algo molesto-. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Si no tenías el valor, mejor no hubieses venido.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Canuto?

- Estás temblando y no me digas que no, puedo escuchar tus huesos –le recriminó severamente.

- No estoy seguro de que esto sea una buena idea –dijo Peter finalmente. Sirius se volvió a él, completamente incrédulo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Que no estoy seguro de esto, sería mejor regresar y esperar a que lleguen los demás aurores –dijo con sus pequeños ojos lagrimosos suplicantes.

- Nada de eso. Si llegarán, llegarán y listo. Vamos, no te comportes como uno de esos mortífagos maricas.

Peter se encorvó más. Habían llegado hasta la puerta de Dumbledore. Sirius pensó en tocar, pero no había tiempo para ser cortés, así que iba a abrir el picaporte con la varita. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Peter soltó un chillido, su chillido de rata. Sirius giró sobresaltado y lo vio transformado en animago, huyendo de ahí, casi volando sobre las escalerillas. Sirius quería perseguirlo, tomarlo por la cola y después de lanzarle algunos hechizos, arrojarlo al sauce boxeador, pero demoraría. Era ahora o nunca.

- Ya verás maldita rata cobarde –gruñó Sirius-. ¡Alohomora!

La puerta se abrió. Contrario al castillo, el despacho de Dumbledore no estaba a oscuras, sino que la chimenea alumbraba cálidamente la habitación. Sirius entró con paso dubitativo, pero con la varita lista. Parecía todo estar en orden. La silla donde Dumbledore solía estar siempre se encontraba vacía, no había nadie ahí. Ya lo había supuesto y se sentía muy estúpido por haber armado tremendo drama antes de entrar.

Dumbledore debía estar en otra parte, se sintió aliviado pensando que quizá había llevado a todos los estudiantes a un lugar seguro¿pero cómo¿a dónde? Sirius giró, regresaría a buscar a Colagusano y ahora sí le daría la paliza que necesitaba.

- Llegas a tiempo, Black.

Una voz masculina, profunda, con la sensación de arrastrar las palabras lo saludó desde la oscuridad. La reconoció de inmediato y también al propietario de ésta.

- Vamos a charlar.

No era Dumbledore. Se trataba de alguien más y curiosamente Sirius no se sentía sorprendido.

* * *

Remus y Dian estaban listos para partir. Dejarían esa habitación en la Casa de los Gritos como único testigo de lo que había sucedido. Dian se colocaba la capa cuando Remus observó por la ventana.

- No veo la marca tenebrosa en ninguna parte –dijo, casi aliviado-. No creo que se trate de Hogwarts.

- No iré a Hogwarts –dijo ella, de pronto-. Tengo que regresar con los mortífagos.

- ¿Cómo dices? –preguntó Remus, volviéndose a ella, molesto y sorprendido-. Dijiste que no lo harías.

- Eso era cuando el plan marchaba bien, Remus –dijo ella, sin preocupación-. Algo ha pasado. Tengo que volver, sólo por hoy. La marca no se había intensificado tanto como ahora, ha sido más doloroso, si regreso a Hogwarts me encontraré con los mortífagos que ha enviado Voldemort, entonces me veré en un gran aprieto.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó él, con un gesto de preocupación-. ¿Será la última vez?

- La última, te lo prometo –dijo ella, sonriéndole. Lo besó dulcemente.

- No permitas que te pase nada –le dijo él, casi reprimiéndola como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Eh! –replicó ella-. ¿Cuándo he dejado que me pase algo?

Remus sonrió y la tomó por ambas manos.

- Tienes que regresar. Recuerda, nos casaremos.

- Y tendremos miles de hijos e hijas –sonrió ella, bromeando, con una mirada brillante, y triste-. Sí, Remus. Nos casaremos, sólo es esta noche.

Remus la atrajo hacia él y la besó, por un largo y cálido momento. Dian no quería irse esa noche, pero temía que algo había pasado y si no lo detenía se sentiría muy culpable. Pero estaba Remus y la esperanza de volver a ser feliz con él.

- Iré en traslador –Dian sacó de su capa un colmillo de serpiente, y lo sostuvo con una mano, mientras miraba a Remus. No quería sentirse así, pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Lo volvió a besar y esta vez le costó demasiado alejarse de él.

- Te amo –dijo Lupin, soltándola.

Ella asintió, tomó el colmillo.

- Remus, quiero que estés bien, por ti estoy viva. Prométeme que siempre serás feliz, me gusta verte así.

- Contigo no hacen falta razones para no serlo.

- Te amo –se despidió ella-. Nunca lo olvides.

Dian sintió la presión de su cuerpo sobre el espacio vacío, el colmillo la estaba llevando directo al cuartel de los mortífagos. Sentía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero estaba segura no era por la fricción. Había dejado a Remus y nada deseaba más que volver y por algún extraño motivo, estaba despedazada, sentía que realmente se había despedido de él.

* * *

Sirius se había encontrado frente a frente con él, después de tantos años, después de tanto tiempo de intentar capturarlo.

- Sabía que todo esto apestaba como tú, Quejicus.

La piel cetrina de Severus Snape se había asomado bajo la tenue luz de la chimenea. Parecía más pálido de lo normal. Sirius sintió un deseo incontrolable por atacarlo en ese mismo momento. Severus sonreía satisfactoriamente y cerró la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

- ¿Siempre has sido tan elocuente, Black? –dijo Snape, mientras se frotaba las manos y miraba a Sirius mordazmente.

- ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?

- ¡Ah! –exclamó Snape, levantando un dedo-. Ya sabía que preguntarías eso. También eres muy listo, como para darte cuenta que obviamente no está aquí.

- ¿Dónde está? –gruñó Sirius entre dientes, como si se hubiese transformado en el gran perro negro-. Exijo una respuesta.

- Déjame decirte, mi estimado Canuto, que no estás en posición de exigir nada. Siempre te has creído el dueño del mundo entero, pero lamento decepcionarte porque esta vez no creo que salgas librado. Porque veo que no vienen tus amiguitos contigo. ¿Dónde está Potter? Tu gran y fiel amigo Potter. Espera¿dónde está el buen Lupin? No se estará transformando ahora¿cierto? No me gustaría tener que ir al sauce boxeador por él.

Severus sonreía cínicamente, su rostro estaba deleitado con la furia de Sirius.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Snape? –preguntó Sirius, sin darle más vueltas-. Dilo, no seas cobarde.

- Oh no, no estoy siendo cobarde, sino que pensé que serías lo suficientemente inteligente para adivinar qué estoy haciendo aquí. Pero aparentemente esperé demasiado de ti.

- Eres una basura, como todos los que se han unido a Voldemort –dijo Sirius, apuntándole con la varita-. Apestas. No eres más que uno de esos que se retuercen bajo sus pies esperando un poco de él y recibiendo sus miserias. Eso es lo que eres¿no? Lo que siempre has sido. Un pobre diablo que espera las sobras de los demás.

Severus levantó su varita y apuntó con el rostro desencajado hacia Sirius.

- No te atrevas, Black.

- Te diré algo más –sonrió Sirius, con su rostro agraciado-, agradece que James no esté conmigo ahora. No habrá ya quién te salve la vida.

Snape enfureció y lanzó un hechizo hacia Sirius que lo repelió con un contraataque. Severus lanzó el escritorio de Dumbledore a un lado, Sirius mantuvo la guardia firme. Snape se sintió por un momento acorralado y salió del despacho, bajando las escalerillas rápidamente. Sirius fue tras él. Una vez estando en el pasillo Snape volvió a atacar a Sirius, éste le correspondía con otros encantamientos, pero Snape no jugaba, él estaba tirando a matar y las maldiciones imperdonables las había pronunciado más de una vez, a excepción de la máxima.

* * *

James y Lily habían caminado por todos los pasillos del castillo, habían subido y bajado las escalinatas y no se habían encontrado con nadie, ni un solo alumno, ni profesor. Ambos se alumbraban y se cuidaban la espalda en repetidas ocasiones. James tenía un único pensamiento en la mente, un único deseo. Él sabía que Lord Voldemort se encontraba ahí, era como si su mente se lo afirmara a cada paso que daban.

Lily por su parte iba detrás de él, sin miedo, confiando en lo que hacía. Ella también tenía un único pensamiento y ese era Harry. No podía pensar en nada más, deseaba estar en ese momento con él, abrazarlo y contemplarlo como solía hacerlo. Cada vez que salían a una misión era como si el instinto maternal se intensificara y protegiera a su hijo con el sólo hecho de amarlo y recordarlo, así también siempre lo llevaba con ella.

James deseaba encontrarlo, quería verlo, enfrentarlo, quería estar cara a cara. Lo quería, realmente lo quería ver. Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, escucharon un sonido, como el de maderas y paredes rompiéndose. Rápidamente apuntaron con las varitas. Giraron hacia todos lados y lograron ver con la poca iluminación, que uno de los muros se extendía y una puerta aparecía ahí. Una puerta grande, de roble, que se iba ensanchando sobre la pared. Jamás habían visto aquello en el colegio, Canuto el merodeador ignoraba eso, pero Lily dio unos pasos adelante, sorprendida.

- ¿La sala de los menesteres? –preguntó ella, confundida, admirándola desde abajo.

- ¿De qué? –dijo James, extrañado.

- Menesteres –respondió Lily acercándose más a ella-. Había oído hablar de ella, pero nunca la había visto.

- ¿Qué se supone que es? –dijo James, con asombro.

- ¿Alguna vez has deseado estar en algún lugar tanto que quisieras que apareciera bajo tus narices? –preguntó Lily.

- Infinidad de veces –respondió James, encogiéndose en hombros.

- Esto es la sala de los menesteres. Una habitación que deseas, lo que exactamente estabas buscando. Se aparece ante ti si es lo que realmente quieres.

James se quedó ahí, quieto. Él sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero aquello parecía una locura. Era imposible que Hogwarts leyera sus pensamientos. Miró a Lily con intranquilidad. Ella le devolvió una mirada confiada. Decidieron entrar, James primero que Lily, aún iluminados por el lumos.

La habitación estaba vacía, en ella lo único que había era una luz que caía en medio, justo en el centro, parecía amplia, larga y desconcertante. James esta abruptamente sorprendido y no quería dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Lily a su lado, sostenía firmemente la varita, no parecía asustada y él le sonrío.

- Maravilloso¿no? –dijo James a Lily.

- Sí, Hogwarts no deja de sorprenderme –respondió ella, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos verdes-. Pero¿quién deseó encontrar la sala?

- Él. Fue él, querida muchacha: James Potter -dijo una voz tan fría, lenta y pausada que el corazón de Lily latió fuertemente, llamando a Harry con el pensamiento.


	12. Ave Fénix

**12  
Ave Fénix**

Las puertas se cerraron. James levantaba la varita, la sujetaba fuertemente, mientras no perdía de vista a Lily, que con más cautela observaba alrededor. La habitación estaba tan oscura que sólo las dos varitas no fueron suficientes para alumbrarla completa.

- ¿Quién está ahí? –murmuró Lily, sin temor, intentando encontrar la procedencia de la voz.

Sólo hubo silencio. James estaba preparado para lo que fuese a ocurrir. Sin embargo, presentía que aquello sería la consecuencia del deseo frenético de encontrarlo a "él".

- Por mucho tiempo había querido esto, tanto como tú, Potter –sonó la voz fría, proveniente de la nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –exclamó James, intranquilo-. ¿Quién eres?

- Vaya, creí que ya lo habías adivinado, pero cosas tan inteligentes no se le puede pedir a un auror¿o sí? –volvió a resonar esa voz en todo el lugar.

- Cobarde –dijo James, con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

De pronto todo comenzó a vibrar y la oscuridad se hizo aún más intensa, casi apagando a las varitas. Lily cuidaba la espalda de James. La voz soltó una risa aguda, que era capaz de hacer estallar los oídos. James no se dejó impresionar.

- Los Potter –dijo la voz, arrastrando las palabras-. Los verdaderos Potter, sin nadie más que les protejan¿cuánto más creyeron que tardarían hasta llegar a mí? –rió-. ¿Sus amigos¿adónde han ido? Aquí no está el vejete de Dumbledore. Están solos. Y para mí es un verdadero honor presenciar su muerte.

Lily se acercó más a James, no sentía miedo, pero buscaba la forma de regresar al castillo.

- ¿Harry? –preguntó la voz-. ¿Piensas en Harry, querida muchacha¡Oh sí! Tu adorado hijo. Es una lástima que no lo veas crecer. Quizá llegue a ser un gran mortífago, pero eso no lo sabemos.

- ¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de mi hijo! –gritó furioso, James-. ¡Miserable cobarde!

La habitación volvió a temblar y un sonido agudo, de algo que se movía, se hizo aún más fuerte. Un siseo desagradable y punzante.

- Sí, sí, claro, tu hijo. El hijo de los Potter –guardó silencio unos segundos-. Me muero por conocerlo.

El siseo se intensificó y de la nada aparecieron dos ranuras rojas, muy brillantes y un gran ser lánguido y grande. Una serpiente gigante rodeó a James y Lily, que trataban de no separarse. La voz rió casi inaudible.

- Nagini no ha comido hoy, le prometí un gran banquete. Los Potter como platillo principal –rió-. Y el bebé Potter como postre.

La serpiente los rodeaba. James lanzó un hechizo de repulsión y tomó a Lily de la mano. La gran serpiente cayó agitada, pero les siguió el paso mientras la sala se llenaba de risas estridentes y malévolas. James corría con Lily, en direcciones que ni él mismo sabía.

- ¡Lo querías, Potter! –gritaba la voz, enardecida en júbilo-. ¡Lo querías¡Querías encontrarme¡Aquí estoy, vamos, aquí estoy!

James tenía un dolor punzante, él lo había deseado y lo había obtenido, ahora arrastraba a Lily y a Harry al vacío, quizá, de una pronta muerte.

* * *

- ¡CRUCIO!

La voz de Snape retumbaba en el largo pasillo de Hogwarts. Sirius había esquivado ese también. Snape le lanzaba maldiciones imperdonables mientras corría, como un infeliz cobarde. Sirius se lo hacía saber a gritos. Habían destrozado parte ya de todo lo que se les había cruzado por el camino. Severus se empeñaba en escapar.

- ¡Ven acá, sucio bastado! –gritaba Sirius, encolerizado, mientras lanzaba un expelliarmus.

Severus fue rozado, la túnica se le rasgó y la piel se le cortó, comenzó a sangrar y con un gesto de dolor y furia giró hacia Sirius Black, que esperaba atento y sonriendo satisfecho, con la varita lista.

- ¿Qué pasa, Quejicus?

- Tú no entiendes, Black.

- ¿Qué debo entender?

Snape sonrió, esta vez no trató de huir, al contrario, se acercó lentamente a Sirius, que seguía observándolo fijamente.

- No tienes la menor idea –siguió Severus, cara a cara a él-. Nunca la has tenido. Siempre has creído que la justicia llega, que los buenos ganan. Pero no, Black. Nunca nadie gana. No lo comprendes. Eres un títere más de esta gran farsa. No eres el bueno. No eres el que va a ganar.

Sirius se había concentrado en la varita de Severus, pero por unos segundos parecía imposible, los ojos negros de éste se entornaban fijamente en los suyos y parecía que le inyectaba un veneno letal con ellos. Sirius por un momento quedó desprotegido, sin intención de usar la varita.

- Desconfía de quienes están contigo, Black. Pueden ser tan infelices e imbéciles como tú –bufó Snape-. ¿Qué es la lealtad¿qué demonios piensas qué es? No la conoces.

- Tú siempre has sido un pobre diablo –gruñó Sirius, esta vez apuntándole con la varita-. Desdichado y solitario. No vengas a proyectar tus frustraciones, Quejicus.

- Sí, puede que lo sea, quizá toda mi vida seré ese pobre infeliz solitario –sonrió tan funestamente que Sirius sintió asco-. Pero no pasará nada conmigo, no pasará, Black. No estaré gimoteando porque me han traicionado o…

Sirius escuchaba atentamente y no miraba la varita de Severus que estaba apuntándole desde abajo. De pronto, se escuchó un chasquido y Sirius giró precipitadamente.

- ¡Expelliarmus! –gritó la voz de Lupin.

Snape no tuvo contacto con el hechizo, corrió y se desvaneció entre la nada, se desapareció. Lupin llegó al encuentro de Sirius, que miraba enfurecido el lugar donde antes había estado Severus. Parecía fuera de control y cuando vio a Remus lo fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Iba a atacarte! –exclamó Remus.

- ¡Lo hubiera hecho! –gritó exasperado-. ¡Es mejor que lo hubiera hecho!

Lupin miró confundido. El pasillo estaba maltrecho y el castillo parecía muy tranquilo. Sirius respiraba agitadamente, formulando los planes perfectos en su cabeza, pero no existían tales, lo cual lo hacía caer en desesperación.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Lupin, desconcertado.

- ¡No! –exclamó Sirius, hecho en furia-. ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Remus se quedó unos segundos entre la mentira y la verdad y no pudo evitar balbucear.

- Tuvimos algunos problemas… no encontramos a Dumbledore y… –comenzaba a decir.

- ¿Tuvimos? –exclamó Sirius, una vez más-. ¿Tuvimos…¡Ah, sí! Claro, cómo iba a poder olvidarlo, si estabas muy bien acompañado.

- No es lo que te imaginas –respondió Remus, sonrojado de rabia y pudor.

- ¿No? –preguntó Sirius, resoplando y riendo-. ¡No, seguramente no¡Estuvimos esperando señales¡Temimos que estuvieran heridos o muertos! Pero no, no es lo que me imagino.

Sirius fulminó a Lupin y luego giró indignado, pateando un jarrón que había caído en su encuentro con Snape, increíblemente no se había roto, pero él ya lo había hecho sin ningún esfuerzo. Remus cabizbajo y también molesto, se quedó observando el largo pasillo, sin escuchar nada.

- Esto no es por no haber llegado a tiempo –murmuró Remus, mirando de soslayo a Sirius-. Debe haber algo más. ¿De qué hablabas con Snape?

- No creo que te interese, Lunático –siguió Sirius, muy molesto-. ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Ya sé que tienes nuevos contactos con mortífagos.

Las orejas de Remus se sonrojaron. Quería golpear a Sirius en ese mismo momento.

- Moody está aquí y trajo los refuerzos –dijo Remus, mosqueado-. Pero al parecer no ocurre nada en el castillo.

- Sí, sí ocurre –respondió Sirius-. ¿Sabes? No puedo seguir perdiendo más el tiempo, tengo que encontrar a James y Lily.

- Bien. Yo haré… -decía Remus, pero Sirius se marchó por el pasillo, sin decir una palabra más.

Remus se quedó confundido y ofendido. Sirius caminaba con paso rápido y furioso a través del castillo, pensando una sola cosa. Que quizá estaba confiando demasiado. Quizá, el traidor estaba entre ellos.

* * *

Dian Roosevelt se había aparecido en medio del bosque. Iba al "refugio" que nunca pensó volver a tocar. No podía concebir la idea de regresar, y sin embargo tenía que hacerlo. Iba caminando dudosa, con miedo, un temor que no había experimentado antes cuando ella era uno más, un mortífago. Ahora era muy distinto, no sentía ningún deseo por volver a hacer lo que bien sabía. Ya no.

Escuchó unos susurros a través de la mata, aún lejano al lugar donde se encontraba la vieja cueva y casa donde se hallaban los mortífagos. Se armó con la varita, cautelosa. No siguió, se detuvo en el lugar donde había escuchado la voz. Por un momento pareció un jadeo, como si alguien pidiera a ruegos. Pensando que podía tratarse de una trampa fue sigilosa, preparada para lo peor. Retiró unas ramas que estorbaban el paso, haciendo que estas crujieran. Al verse expuesta entró rápidamente sobre los arbustos, apuntando con la varita. Pero lo que encontró fue peor de lo que esperaba.

Donovan Juk resoplaba en la yerba, encogido, de rodillas y quejándose de dolor. Dian lo miró alarmada, arrepintiéndose de no haber seguido su corazonada. Fue a su lado, supuso había sido atacado por el cruciatus nuevamente o quizá peor. Pero él aún se encontraba consciente, sin ninguna herida, sin ningún indicio de haber sido torturado. Miró a Dian con ojos tristes, una mirada cansada y suplicante. Bañado en sudor y aún agitado le sonrió.

- He escapado.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó la chica, confundida y consternada.

- Hay un caos ahí dentro –siguió él, con la respiración cortada-. No sé qué está pasando, pero algo grave debe ser. El Señor Tenebroso no está, se marchó por su cuenta.

- ¿Qué te hicieron a ti? –preguntó ella, casi con desesperación.

- Nada. No pudieron verme –se tocó el pecho y respiró profundamente.

- Aún estás débil.

- No para correr –sonrió satisfecho-. Tenemos que escapar.

Dian se compadeció como nunca antes. Le tomó una mano y también sonrío. Lo ayudaba a levantarse cuando unos pasos se acercaron. Donovan los localizó de inmediato y sacó la varita, antes de que Dian pudiera reaccionar. Entre toda la hierba y maleza, aparecieron Bellatrix Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch Jr. También apuntaban con las varitas hacia Dian y Donovan.

- Sabía que habrías de escapar, asqueroso débil traidor –dijo Bellatrix, con sus dientes puntiagudos-. ¡Oh, si aquí está nuestra chica prodigio! En quien nuestro señor confía… ¿o confiaba?

Dian lentamente sacó la varita, nadie respondió a ese movimiento. Miró con detenimiento a Crouch, que nervioso sostenía la suya apuntándole a ella.

- Se está acabando, Bellatrix –dijo Dian, con Donovan frente a ella-. Sabes bien que se acerca el fin.

- ¿El fin? –rió Bella, estridentemente-. ¿Tú vas a decirme cuándo es el fin¿Tú? –rió aún más fuerte-. Te has perdido de grandes cosas, Roosevelt. Ya no eres una de las favoritas. Estás fuera del plan¿qué tan fiel le fuiste a mi señor?

- Vete al infierno –dijo Dian despectivamente, Bellatrix abrió muy grandes los ojos.

- Ya estamos en él –sonrió burlonamente y miró de soslayo a Crouch que aún apuntaba a Dian-. ¿Qué esperas? –le recriminó, gritando-. ¡Hazlo, hazlo!

Crouch temblaba, durante todo ese tiempo había estado con Dian, había sido su compañía en todos los lugares donde habían sido enviados, en esos momentos de flaqueza, aún cuando él no podía realizar bien las misiones, ahí estaba ella y aunque no muy amable, le había ayudado. Eran mortífagos y entre camaradas no se hacían esas cosas.

- ¡Crucio! –Crouch lanzó la maldición, pero pegó en Donovan y fue a darle justo en el brazo izquierdo.

Él se quejó de dolor, mientras Bellatrix atacaba a Dian.

- ¡Impedimenta! –Dian dio un giro de varita rápido, antes de que la maldición de Bellatrix la tocara.

Las dos se enfrentaron, cara a cara. Bellatrix se contoneaba pavorosamente, Dian sonreía como si estuviese regocijada.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Depulso!

El hechizo de Dian fue más rápido e hizo que Bellatrix rebotara contra la corteza de un árbol. Donovan y Crouch sostenían una pelea también. El brazo de Donovan se veía muy mal y a pesar del dolor no bajaba la guardia.

Bellatrix se incorporó inmediatamente, lanzó varios maleficios más. Dian los repelía, parecía más rápida, más ligera. Algunos otros sí la habían tocado y habían rasgado su ropaje, haciéndole pequeñas heridas. Entre ellas se desataba una batalla que cualquiera hubiese querido presenciar. Magníficas y eminentes, con encantamientos descomunales y maldiciones imperdonables. Dos de las mejores mortífagos en duelo. Dian le imponía las reglas a Bellatrix, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso, para luego finiquitarlo. Las explosiones y los rayos destellantes cobijaban el lugar. Ambas muy poderosas y sin embargo, una de ellas tenía que terminar con la otra.

- ¡Expelliarmus! –Bellatrix intentó nuevamente desarmar a Dian.

- ¡Crucio!

Dian lo hizo un poco más rápido. Bellatrix cayó en la mata, retorciéndose de dolor. La chica se acercó, lentamente, de su varita salía el chorro de luz que se golpeaba contra Lestrange.

- ¡Crucio, crucio… crucio! –Dian le lanzaba el hechizo tantas veces como pudo, enardecida entre su dolor y rabia. Con lágrimas ahogadas en sus pupilas y tratando de desahogar los sentimientos intranquilos de su alma-. ¡Crucio…!

- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

Una potente luz verde salió de la varita de Crouch, sin flaqueza, la había lanzado directo a Dian.

- ¡IMPEDIMENTA!

Ella se quedó observando por unos segundos, cuando el hechizo de Donovan se impactó contra el de Bartemius, haciéndolo desaparecer. Dian se había quedado petrificada de la impresión, mientras Donovan, que le había salvado la vida, la tomaba por un brazo. Ella no podía moverse, abrumada e incrédula miraba a Crouch, que sobrecogido por su propio hecho, se quedó de la misma manera mudo y absorto, mientras miró sin remedio cómo Donovan escapaba con Dian Roosevelt.

Bellatrix chillaba de dolor, mientras los veía partir.

- ¡Lo pagarás muy caro! –gritaba-. ¡MUY CARO¡TE BUSCARÉ HASTA MATARTE!

* * *

La gran serpiente los miraba, los había acorralado. El corazón de Lily palpitaba agitadamente, no temiendo por su vida, sino por Harry. No podían morir, no podían dejarlo solo. James lanzó varios hechizos más pero la serpiente no parecía afectada con estos.

- ¡Vamos! –decía la voz, identificada ya como la de lord Voldemort-. ¡Demuéstrenme qué tienen los Potter!

Reía estridentemente, mientras la serpiente se ceñía a ellos, con un sonido tan repulsivo y agobiante que la tortura parecía eterna. James sujetó fuertemente la mano de Lily, protegiéndola, mientras sin quitar la vista de ella, pensó una sola cosa. Tenían que salir de ahí, tenían que ir por Harry, tenían que escapar y encontrarse con él. Deseaba salir, vivos, con Lily de su mano, encontrar un lugar para esconderse y nunca volver a la sala de los menesteres.

La silueta de la serpiente se fue acabando poco a poco en la oscuridad. Sus grandes colmillos y su espantosa piel escamosa se difuminaron entre las sombras. El grito de lord Voldemort fue agudo y punzante. Parecía que todo se disolvía en un gran hoyo negro y ellos caían en picada, a lo inexplicable y desconocido.

Sus cuerpos golpearon el suelo. Por un momento permanecieron con los ojos cerrados. James se atrevió a mirar, adolorido y aún con la sensación de muerte en su cabeza. Miró confundido a todas direcciones, a su lado estaba Lily, que también se recuperaba del golpe, y alrededor, grandes árboles cubriéndoles, una ligera luz de amanecer se filtraba por sus copas y ellos habían caído muy cerca de un lago. La oscuridad gobernaba, pero el olor a fresno les indicó que estaban en un bosque. El bosque prohibido. Habían logrado salir. Había terminado la lluvia, se olía a pino fresco.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó James, sujetando a Lily del hombro-. ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- No –respondió ella, confundida, observando el lugar-. ¿Cómo es posible?

- Yo deseé salir de ahí –dijo James, mirando el amanecer que se aproximaba-. Merecía morir, soy un tarado, yo desee encontrarlo, discúlpame Lily.

James tenía los ojos sumidos en el terror y arrepentimiento, una lágrima iba a brotar de ellos, Lily le sujetó el rostro, afectada. Lo acarició y James cerró los ojos dejando que la mano de ella le recorriera la cara, como si fuese un milagro sentir aquello, después de haber estado tan cerca. Ella sonrió débilmente y lo besó.

- Hogwarts ayuda a quienes se lo piden –dijo Lily, aliviada mientras enjugaba una lágrima de James.

Un sonido se escuchó, ellos se levantaron rápidamente. Apuntaron las varitas. En el suelo, la tierra parecía que se iba a romper, debajo de ella se escuchaba un ruido de algo crujiendo, como si algo se estuviera deslizando. Con un salto, James y Lily se apartaron rápidamente. De golpe salió Nagini, rabiosa y sedienta de venganza. Se abalanzó contra ellos, que repelieron su ataque con unos encantamientos.

La serpiente se quejaba y parecía enloquecida, estuvo a punto de morder a Lily varias veces, pero ella le había hecho ya daño, pues la mitad del cuerpo de Nagini sangraba asquerosamente, mientras el animal se sacudía ferozmente. James le lanzó algunos hechizos aturdidores, dándoles tiempo de alejarse un poco más de ella.

El muchacho tomó un trozo de tronco, su punta era filosa, mientras Lily se había adelantado a herir más a la serpiente que se retorcía de dolor, sus encantamientos eran tan poderosos que el animal retrocedía, impactada por el destello y el angustioso sufrimiento. James cargó el tronco, y aunque pesado se dirigió rápidamente a Nagini, que serpenteaba su cola cansadamente, le clavó uno de los extremos en una de las heridas y ella bramó de dolor, escurriendo de su interior un repugnante líquido rojo, tan oscuro y viscoso que parecía ser lodo.

James se alejó, fatigado. Respirando con dificultad. Sentía el pecho oprimido y adolorido, como si una angustia le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Lily se acercó lentamente a él, mientras escuchaban cómo la serpiente se debilitaba. Tenían que salir de ahí.

Pero un sonido, fuerte y cálido, les reconfortó los corazones. El suave canto les consoló el alma. Miraron hacia el cielo, un ave fénix se acercaba, sus plumas intensamente escarlatas aleteaban fuertemente. Parecía que estaba llorando. De su cola se desprendió una pluma, ellos se quedaron tan ensimismados en la calma que les producía que olvidaron a la gran serpiente, que aún se retorcía en la hierba. El ave fénix lanzó la pluma a James. Él la tomó entre sus manos y supo lo que debía hacer. Lily lo miró confundida. Fawkes seguía cantando encima de ellos.

- Toca la pluma, Lily –pidió James, sosteniendo el otro extremo.

Lily lo hizo, sin dudar, y cuando sus dedos estaban sujetos a la pluma, comenzaron a ser trasladados, sacados y librados.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore estaba en una pequeña oficina, en el ministerio de magia. El departamento de aurores estaba vacío y era una fortuna que se encontrara así. Miraba a través de las llamas de la chimenea y en su rostro se difuminaba una sombra. Parecía más viejo, como si los años le estuvieran pesando. De pronto, con un crujido las siluetas de James y Lily Potter se incorporaron a la habitación. Con el corazón temblándoles, miraron a Albus, desprotegidos después de haber encarado la muerte por tercera vez. Algo que Dumbledore parecía ya saber.

- Me alegro que Fawkes los haya encontrado –sonrió tímidamente, con un gran pesar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, dónde están los demás? –preguntó James, exaltado.

- La orden llegó a tiempo –dijo amablemente-. Los mortífagos se vieron obligados a salir. Los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts fueron trasladados antes de que ellos pudiesen tocarlos. Tenemos heridos, pero afortunadamente nadie ha muerto.

James y Lily se miraron aliviados, recobrando el aliento. Dumbledore sonrió nuevamente, con un gesto que no parecía consolador, pero que ellos no lograron entender.

- Es hora de hacer el Fidelio –dijo con los ojos azules, más brillantes que de costumbre, como si hubiese lágrimas tratando de traspasarlos.


	13. El final de los merodeadores

**13  
El final de los merodeadores**

- Mientras el otro siga con vida…

La voz de James parecía ajena. Se le habían roto las gafas así como la voz. Miraba con desesperación a Dumbledore, con unos ojos llenos de dolor. Lily había permanecido a su lado, intacta, con una agonía rozándole el alma, pero manteniéndola en pie.

- ¿Por qué Harry? –dijo James, posando sus manos heridas sobre las piernas que le temblaban-. ¿Por qué mi hijo, por qué él?

- Es difícil de comprender –dijo Dumbledore con tanto peso sobre sus hombros que sentía encorvarse-. No soy yo el indicado para explicarlo. El destino sucede solo.

- ¿Destino? –dijo James, incrédulo-. ¿Cómo puede ser el destino, profesor? –exclamó, fuera de sí-. ¡El destino no se traza¡El destino no sucede! –miró a Lily que tenía la mirada perdida en el bello fénix que acababa de salvarles la vida-. ¡El destino de Harry no está escrito! –resopló sofocado en sus palabras-. No, no puede. Harry nos tiene aquí, nosotros haremos cualquier cosa por él. Eso que usted escuchó debe ser una farsa. ¡Sí! Lo es.

Dumbledore cambió su mirada compasiva hacia James, se dirigió a él con voz clara y decidida.

- No es una farsa, James. Por todos los años que tengo de vida, por todo lo que he tenido que ver, esta es la única vez que he estado más seguro de cualquiera de esas cosas. Lily, Harry y tú corren peligro. Y no permitiré que tu necedad haga que pierdan tiempo valioso –James lo miró con rabia, pero Dumbledore permanecía apacible-. Yo sé que esto es una gran injusticia, que él no tendría por qué elegir, ni con Harry ni con el bebé de los Longbottom, no tenía derecho a escoger a "su igual". Pero lo hizo y eso es algo que ni yo mismo puedo detener, aunque fuera lo que más deseara en el mundo.

James lloraba su enojo sin decir nada. Lily parecía estar en medio de un silencio tan delgado que un cuchillo podría cortarlo.

- Ayúdenme a protegerlos –dijo Dumbledore, casi como una súplica-. El tiempo no puede revertirse.

- ¿Y Harry? –preguntó James, intentando librarse del nudo en su garganta-. ¿Qué pasará con él¿cuándo estará listo? Es tan sólo un bebé¿cómo ese desgraciado puede siquiera imaginarlo?

- Hay cosas que Voldemort no se explica tampoco, James. Es por eso que debemos ser precavidos, no sabemos cómo vaya a actuar. Tampoco sabemos lo que espera de Harry.

- Está claro que quiere asesinarlo –dijo James, alzando la voz-. Por lo que dice esa dichosa profecía. Si lo asesina terminaría con el peligro y si lo hace ahora, que tan sólo es un niño, tendrá toda la posibilidad.

- Ustedes tienen que proteger a Harry¿cierto? –dijo Dumbledore, alzando el dedo índice antes de que James hablara-. Protéjanse ustedes. Consigan un guardián secreto, hagan el fidelio hoy mismo.

Se hizo un silencio repentino. El fénix se posaba con extraña sutileza sobre su lugar. Las llamas de la chimenea crujían pavorosamente.

- No podremos librar esta batalla por Harry –dijo al fin la voz suave de Lily-. La única forma de que Voldemort consiga todo, de que tenga el control, es matándolo. Pero de igual manera, la única forma en que él se verá acabado es si Harry lucha.

Los ojos de verdes de Lily pronto parecieron aclararse, por las lágrimas, pero principalmente por la única cosa que no podían arrebatarle a Harry de ella. Su amor.

- Así es, Lily –asintió Dumbledore-. Eso es lo único que quiero que ustedes tengan en mente. Él no quiere perder más el tiempo. No puede esperar hasta que Harry crezca y pueda enfrentarlo, sería algo realmente inútil y estúpido de su parte. Lo que quiere ahora es cortar la raíz, por eso no debemos permitir que él llegue hasta el niño.

- ¿Cómo se enteró él de esa profecía? –preguntó James, aún inquieto.

- Un mortífago escuchó la mitad cuando la vidente me lo decía. Sólo la mitad, por lo cual él se ha encargado de completarla a su modo y eligió a Harry –Dumbledore se alejó hacia su escritorio-. Tenemos dos espías. Uno de nuestra parte y otro en nuestra contra.

James y Lily no comprendieron.

- De nuestra parte ha estado alguien que ha servido como conexión entre los mortífagos y los aurores –dijo Dumbledore, serenamente.

- Sí, Dian Roosevelt –respondió Lily, titubeante.

- Oh, no –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, por primera vez con satisfacción-. La señorita Roosevelt no ha sido un mortífago real todo este tiempo ni ha estado con ellos, de corazón siempre permaneció entre ustedes. Yo me refiero a alguien más. Alguien que quiere saldar una deuda con James.

Él lo miró sorprendido y confuso. ¿Cómo podía ser?

- Severus Snape –asintió Dumbledore-. Desde hace tiempo él vino a mí a pedirme una oportunidad. Él fue quien me reveló lo que el Señor Tenebroso ha estado esperando.

El rostro de James se tensó en una contradicción y Lily sonrió amargamente, todos esos años, todo el tiempo que había sido amiga de Snape no se había olvidado.

- Yo sabía que él recapacitaría.

- ¿Cómo de pronto puede querer hacer algo bueno por nosotros? –preguntó James, inseguro-. Después de todo lo que sucedió. No debió hacerlo, no me debía nada.

- La vida sí –respondió Dumbledore.

- Nunca quise que me pagara aquello –respondió James, mosqueado.

- Esto no se trata de saber quién es el más orgulloso. Te aseguro que a Severus le ha costado tanto como a ti. Pero ahora confío más que nunca en él. Confíen ustedes en mí. Anteriormente no podía revelarles esto, era muy peligroso.

Lily se enjugó una lágrima.

- ¿De qué otro espía hablaba? –preguntó James, tratando de olvidar el tema.

- Temo que entre nosotros haya una persona que nos ha estado traicionando –el director se acercó lentamente a su asiento-. Alguien que, así como nosotros hemos sido ayudados, está ayudando a Voldemort a realizar su gran plan maestro: ustedes. Los está guiando hacia ustedes. Por algún extraño motivo han caído muy cerca de Voldemort, más que los otros.

- ¿Tiene alguna sospecha? –preguntó Lily, sorprendida.

- No, ninguna. Ha sido tan cuidadoso, casi perfecto.

- Un traidor, sólo eso faltaba –dijo James, furioso-. Maldito cobarde.

Dumbledore se levantó, se quitó las gafas de media luna y miró profundamente a los Potter, esos Potter que Voldemort buscaba. Los mismos Potter de la profecía.

- En estos momentos lo único que tenemos seguro es un solo encantamiento, pequeño en fuerza comparado a lo que Lord Voldemort usa, muy insignificante para él. Pero para nosotros es el único recurso, nuestro medio más poderoso. El impulso de voluntad, la grandeza del corazón es lo que hace de éste el mejor hechizo para mantenerlos a salvo, y para que ustedes confíen en el mejor de los guardianes.

Los sentimientos de James se quebraban como cristales, despedazados en trozos muy pequeños. Un traidor, un impostor, alguien muy próximo a ellos. Todo ese tiempo tan cerca. James miró a Lily, ella le devolvió una seguridad y paz que no había podido conseguir desde que habían escuchado al fénix. Y Fawkes hacía ruiditos que llenaban de bienestar la turbulencia de esa habitación.

- Ya tenemos nuestro guardián –dijo James, levantándose de su asiento-. Haremos el fidelio.

- Bien. Se ocultarán en el Valle de Godric Gryffindor.

* * *

Sirius aguardaba impaciente en el departamento de los aurores, ahí se encontraban Remus y Peter, ambos silenciosos. Sirius caminaba alrededor de la habitación, se encontraba desesperado y aún más, molesto. Remus no le dirigía la palabra, además de preocuparse en sus propios problemas, sabía que Sirius no cedería.

- Yo creo que están bien –dijo Peter de pronto, rompiendo con la tensión.

- Deberían haber salido ya –dijo Sirius, mirando el reloj de pared.

- Dumbledore dijo que los esperáramos aquí –respondió Peter, azorado.

- Lo sé, lo sé.

El privado de Moody se abrió de pronto cuando James y Lily salieron de él. Los dos muy sucios, heridos y raídos. Sirius se quedó perplejo al verlos, Remus salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó Sirius, por inercia, asustado.

- Sí, eso parece –respondió James, con una sonrisa desmejorada.

Dumbledore ya no se encontraba en la habitación. Había partido junto con Fawkes. Remus miró a los Potter y casi se le salía el alma del cuerpo.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Es muy largo de contar –respondió Lily, cansada-. Creo que iremos a casa.

- Siento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo y… -comenzaba a decir Remus. Lily sonrió.

- No tienes que disculparte, Remus –dijo ella, tranquilamente-. Nada de esto se podía evitar.

Remus se quedó desconcertado. Se sentía bastante culpable y pensó que ellos tendrían la misma reacción que Sirius.

- Yo los llevo a casa.

- Gracias, Canuto –respondió James, fatigado.

- Creo que deberías descansar, Remus –dijo Lily-, te notas cansado. Por cierto¿dónde está Dian?

- Tuvo una emergencia –explicó Remus-. Cuando ustedes estaban en Hogwarts su marca se intensificó.

- Vaya –dijo James, ensimismado-, espero que se encuentre bien. Voldemort debe estar lloriqueando y haciendo una rabieta.

- Roosevelt sabe cuidarse a sí misma –dijo Sirius, apresurando el paso.

Sirius se aproximó a la puerta, sin mirar siquiera a Remus. James y Lily notaron ese gesto, pero había algo muy importante que les pedía llegar a casa.

- ¿Vienes Peter? –preguntó James, con una sonrisa gentil.

- Sí, sí, claro –Peter hizo una mueca tan parecida a su transformación de rata, que hizo un esfuerzo por no chillar de la emoción. Su cometido estaba por cumplirse.

* * *

Las calles de Ámsterdam se encontraban despejadas, una mañana extrañamente soleada. Los transeúntes se dirigían a todos lados, en auto, caminando, esperando en las aceras, saliendo y entrando de tiendas, cruzando y girando sobre avenidas. Un ritmo muggle normal. Inclusive, algunos de ellos tenían sonrisas en sus caras, semblantes pasivos y satisfactorios, otros más se encontraban perturbados, problemas y sólo problemas, preocupaciones, angustias. Pero nada comparado a lo que sucedía en un aislado callejón, donde las tuberías estaban dañadas y había una notoria oscuridad, el sol no llegaba hasta esos rincones, literalmente.

- No debes moverlo¿está lo suficientemente tenso? –decía la voz de Dian Roosevelt, ahogada entre los grandes muros del callejón.

- Sí, pero no lo siento. Tengo un poco de dolor en el hombro –Donovan Juk se encontraba recargado sobre una de las tuberías, Dian le sostenía el brazo, había conseguido aparecer una tabla y una venda, así le hizo un torniquete en el brazo que había sido alcanzado por la maldición de Bartemius Crouch. Donovan no se quejaba mucho, pero el brazo tenía una apariencia terrible y parecía ya no pertenecerle a su dueño, incluso éste lo presentía-. Tendrán que amputarlo.

- ¿Qué? –Dian parecía lívida-. No, nada de eso, conseguiremos quién te ayude.

- No creo poder resistir más –dijo él, con gran decepción-. Tardaremos unos días en llegar a Luxemburgo.

- Serán algunos –asintió Dian-, pero podremos llegar antes de que se extienda. Si nos aparecemos en…

- No podemos hacer eso –dijo Donovan, su rostro estaba muy pálido-, ellos se darían cuenta. Tendremos que usar transporte muggle, al menos hasta Bruselas.

- Perderemos tiempo valioso.

Dian giró a todos lados, vigilando. No había nadie, ese callejón se encontraba tan solitario como ellos dos. Donovan se había quedado mudo, sintiendo dolor.

- Vamos, piénsalo –decía ella, suplicante-. Vamos ahora mismo a Bruselas, ahí podremos estar hasta mañana. Y nos dirigiremos a Luxemburgo.

- A Salma no le gustaría que llevaras intrusos.

- Ella comprenderá –dijo Dian, impaciente-. Le enviaré una carta a penas hayamos llegado a Bruselas.

- No, no podemos.

Dian ahogó un grito de enojo y pateó una caja rota de cartón, unas ratas salieron espantadas. Se giró enfurecida con Donovan, se cruzó de brazos tragando saliva y comenzó a llorar de impotencia. Él no podía verla, pero sí escucharla. Se acercó lentamente a ella.

- Perdóname, no puedo hacerte esto –dijo él, con voz apagada.

- ¿Hacerme qué? –preguntó ella, enjugándose una lágrima.

- Retenerte aquí conmigo, con un manco y repugnante ser –su garganta se cerraba-. No quiero que me tengas lástima.

- ¡Yo no te tengo lástima! Me quedaré contigo hasta que ambos estemos a salvo y podamos regresar.

- Tú tienes que regresar –Donovan parecía un hombre mucho mayor, tenía grandes ojeras en su rostro que antes había estado tan limpio y jovial-. Tienes motivos de sobra para hacerlo. Creerán en ti y en tu inocencia, yo en cambio estoy destinado a Azkaban sin juicio seguramente, lo he venido pensando, y si quiero salir de esto es mejor que me desaparezca. No tengo oportunidades –sujetó su brazo que de pronto le había punzado con más intensidad.

- Discutamos esto luego¿sí? –dijo ella, preocupada-. No viajaremos a Bruselas, podemos quedarnos en algún lugar… por aquí.

Los altos edificios parecían ser construcciones hechas del mismo cartón plagado de ratas. Había huecos y pedazos de ladrillo cayéndose. Dian miró a Donovan con inseguridad, pero luego se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas rotas y polvosas que había en la parte inferior. Rompió el cristal con la varita. La ventana era tan pequeña que apenas cabrían sus cuerpos. Dentro había una habitación llena de ceniza, parecía que el lugar se había incendiado. Las paredes estaban quemadas y el piso de madera desgastado. Donovan echó un vistazo.

- Podemos hacer algo con esto.

- ¿Habrá muggles?

- No lo creo –Donovan levantó la cabeza intentando ver las demás ventanas superiores del edificio-. No nos notarán.

- Tú primero –dijo Dian.

Donovan se sostuvo del marco de la ventana, con un solo brazo, el único que le respondía. Difícilmente logró sujetarse y Dian lo empujaba con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Se escuchó un golpe sordo, Donovan había pasado por la ventana y había caído en seco sobre la madera.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó ella, asustada, asomándose por la ventana.

- Sí… -respondió él, adolorido de la espalda-. Entra.

Dian ágilmente subió al muro y pasó por el marco de la ventana. Donovan la esperaba de pie observando toda la habitación. Ella se sacudió las manos y se sonrió.

- Estás hecho de roca.

- No fue gracioso –respondió él, con una mueca divertida.

Dian miró alrededor y aquello realmente era deplorable. Donovan sacó su varita y con algunos movimientos logró que el lugar quedara limpio, acondicionado y bastante decente. Dian cerró la ventana con un cristal encantado, para que cualquiera que pasara por ahí y espiara sólo lograra ver una habitación en ruinas. También hizo que un colchón viejo se acomodara en medio del sitio.

- Tú deberías descansar –indicó a Donovan, señalándole el colchón.

- Esta vez no te lo negaré.

Él se desplomó suspirando y dejando que el brazo amoratado se acomodara por sí solo. Dian se sentó en el borde del colchón, mientras esperaba a que él durmiera. Se quedó suspendida entre los recuerdos y se sonrió a sí misma cuando vio que esa habitación no era mucho más lujosa que la Casa de los Gritos. Evitó mostrarse tan efusiva, recordaba aquella habitación perfectamente, y que entonces había estado con el único hombre que importaba en su vida. Donovan se movió un poco, quejándose del dolor, luego cruzó su mirada con la de ella.

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Nada.

Donovan sonrió y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo es que una mujer como tú pudo alguna vez fijarse en un bastardo como yo?

Dian esbozó una sonrisa triste y ocultó las manos entre las mangas de la túnica, parecía una niña pequeña. Miró a Donovan como si estuviese indefenso.

- Eras el jugador más sexy de Gryffindor¿qué podría hacer yo?

Donovan rió e hizo un esfuerzo por no lastimarse el brazo.

- Era –asintió él-. Era bueno. Luego todo se volvió una porquería.

- Porque tú lo permitiste.

- Sí –reconoció él-. Pero a pesar de toda mi idiotez, estás aquí conmigo, viéndome desecho en este colchón. ¿Ya no te parezco lindo, verdad¿recuerdas cómo volaba en aquellos tiempos?

- El maravilloso Donovan Juk –sonrió Dian, con efusión-. Claro que lo recuerdo.

- Pero tú eras mejor, Roosevelt, mucho mejor.

Dian divertida olvidó la crisis de la situación.

- Es por eso que tenemos que regresar a Londres –dijo ella-, puedes iniciar de nuevo. Imagínalo, otras oportunidades surgirán.

- Para ti las hay, muchísimas, apostaría cualquier cosa –dijo él, con la mirada en el techo-, bueno… no el brazo¿verdad? –Dian sonrió tristemente.

Se quedaron callados sólo observándose, pretendiendo analizar el tiempo, intentando responderse cómo es que todo había acabado, cómo es que ellos habían sido arrastrados a aquel lugar. Entonces les pareció que aquello que habían creído era amor nunca existió, todo se había destruido y acabado mucho tiempo atrás.

- ¿Viste a los aurores? –preguntó él, Dian asintió. Donovan hizo una pausa mirando hacia el techo-. ¿Sabes cómo te imagino? –dijo él, con un brillo en los ojos-. Regresando a Londres, al Ministerio de Magia, en un gran equipo de Quidditch, porque eres la mejor. Te veo llena de éxitos y llenándote de logros –ella lo miró con pena-. También te veo con alguien a tu lado, con un hombre, un verdadero hombre, que te merezca y cuide de ti. Que sea todo lo que vales y eso es demasiado. Que sepa ser todo lo que necesitas. Y entonces tendrás hijos, una bonita casa, una hermosa familia. Entonces no importará lo que pasó, no parecerá nada. Eres inocente. Tus manos nunca se mancharon de sangre. Serás libre, muy libre… así te quiero ver -los ojos de Dian se llenaron de lágrimas. Donovan continuó-. Lupin te espera –sonrió-, te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo. Él es el hombre que debe estar contigo toda la vida. Debes recuperar lo perdido, olvidarte de lo que viviste con los mortífagos, con el clan, conmigo… con todos. Serás muy, muy feliz. Naciste para serlo.

- Eso suena tan bien que no sé si llegase a pasar –dijo ella, tímidamente.

- ¿Por qué no? –preguntó él, extrañado, luego volvió a mirar al techo-. Para ti todo es posible, siempre consigues lo que quieres.

Por un momento Dian se quedó cabizbaja, sentía tanto dolor y pena por Donovan que no era capaz de pensar en una vida propia.

- Remus me pidió que me casara con él –dijo, finalmente.

Donovan se sorprendió y pareció que la noticia era tan real que nunca hubiese imaginado que fuera tan pronto.

- ¿Y qué dijiste?

- Sí…

Donovan asintió, sonriendo, sintiéndose tranquilo y contento después de mucho tiempo.

- Te lo dije. Él sabe todas esas cosas increíbles de ti –vio su expresión, tan pensativa-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay muchas cosas que separan a Lupin de mí –dijo, con voz muy frágil-. Si tengo que regresar al ministerio iré a juicio, tengo que limpiar mi imagen, ellos no me creerán después de todo.

- Tienes a los aurores.

- Sé que ellos me ayudarían muchísimo y me ayudarían más de lo que yo pudiese aceptar. Pero aún así, todas estas cosas espantosas que pasaron no se borran de mi cabeza. Es revivir todo día con día y sentirme muy miserable por eso. Remus no tiene por qué cargar con todas estas cosas, con mis culpas, con mis penas.

- A él eso no le importará. No le importó cuando te pidió que te casaras con él. Si eso fuese un gran impedimento, no lo habría mencionado. Está contigo desinteresadamente.

Nuevamente se miraron. Donovan se tocó el brazo herido y luego giró de nuevo hacia ella.

- ¿Le has contado todo?

- No.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó él, sorprendido y confuso-. ¿Por qué no?

- No pude –replicó ella-. No sabía cómo decirlo cuando tuve oportunidad. Yo… yo… -Donovan esperaba una buena explicación- se lo diré, por supuesto que algún día se lo diré.

- ¿Algún día? –volvió a exclamar-. ¡Debiste decírselo ya!

- ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? No era el momento.

- No debes perder más tiempo.

- ¿Y si él no me lo perdona?

- No fue tu culpa, Dian. No tuviste nada de culpa.

Él la miraba tan fijamente y seguro de sus palabras que ella temió haberse equivocado. Donovan le tomó la mano. Ella evadía su mirada e instantáneamente comenzó a llorar.

- No es tan fácil¿sabes? –dijo ella con las mejillas muy rojas-. Yo no he podido perdonármelo¿cómo iba él a hacerlo?

- ¿Perdonarte qué? –dijo él, con sutileza-. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Fue un accidente.

- Pero yo fui muy estúpida, fui muy idiota –lloraba con más fuerza-. Remus no comprenderá.

Donovan se incorporó como pudo y con su único brazo sano la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó y ella volvió a llorar sobre su pecho, como unos años atrás. Había una razón muy grande por la cual Donovan y Dian se habían vuelto a encontrar y fue un detalle, nada pequeño, que no contó a Remus. El gran secreto del que siempre quiso hablarle.

- ¿Se lo dirás, verdad? –dijo él, muy suavemente.

- Sí –musitó ella.

- Escucha –dijo él, aún consolándola entre sus brazos-: iremos hasta Luxemburgo, nos encontraremos con Salma. Pero tú tienes que regresar a Londres inmediatamente sin mí, tienes que enfrentar todas esas cosas de las que huimos. No estarás sola. Tienes que estar bien para comenzar a hacer esas cosas fabulosas.

- ¿Y tú qué harás? –preguntó ella, angustiada.

- Yo me iré a buscarme un destino –sonrió-, perdí el mío. Pero seguramente hallaré algo qué hacer. Y esto no me lo impedirá –hizo un ademán con el brazo herido-, ambos estaremos bien. Lo que teníamos se acabó hace mucho tiempo –sus ojos azules se llenaron de agua muy cristalina-. Perdóname por haberte fallado, por no ser lo que querías. Pero tú tienes tu lugar en otra parte, donde estarás mejor que conmigo. Lamento mucho estos años de sufrimiento. Espero que un día puedas perdonarme y olvidarte de todo. En alguna parte del mundo estaré yo recordándote, sintiéndome muy feliz de que el tormento haya acabado y sabiendo que tú tendrás una vida completa.

Dian lo abrazó fuertemente. El amor se había acabado, se había muerto o quizá nunca había vivido. Pero ella recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, recordaba el instante en que Donovan había reaparecido.

- Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí. Gracias.

Él la sujetó aún más fuerte, lamentando con todo su dolor dejarla ir, pero no había otra opción. Todo lo que le había dicho le había salido del alma y del corazón que se le rompía en mil pedazos.

* * *

James observaba al pequeño Harry correr sobre la colina. Sus diminutos pies a penas lograban dar grandes zancadas, el niño se desbordaba de emoción cada vez que veía una ladera más alta que la otra. Daba pequeños gritos de emoción y su cabello, revoltoso por herencia, se azotaba contra el viento graciosamente. Lily sonreía viéndolo, unos pasos más adelante que James.

El Valle de Godric Gryffindor estaba rodeado de una atmósfera cálida. La tarde se hacía acogedora, el sol rodeaba las casas y la gente salía cómodamente a dar paseos o a visitarse unos a otros. Los Potter habían tenido una noche espantosa y llena de sorpresas que no habían sido nada gratas. Aún tenían algunas heridas visibles, pero se encontraban bien. Moralmente estaban devastados, pero tenían que estar ahí por Harry. Un bebé inocente, ajeno a todas las atrocidades que se habían desencadenado por un solo propósito, que era el destruirlo. A él que nada de culpa tenía, que estaba destinado a cumplir un objetivo que cualquiera hubiese querido evitar. Un objetivo que sus propios padres querían impedirle, salvarlo, dejarlo vivir.

Octubre parecía interminable y los Potter tenían que mantenerse en casa desde ahora. Una única persona conocía el secreto, les sería su guardián. Ellos ya no temían, estaban protegidos, seguros y sobre todo salvando a Harry.

- ¿Aún piensas en eso? –preguntó Lily, preocupada mirando a James, mientras Harry jugaba con unas hojas secas.

- No, ya no –resopló James, acomodándose las gafas-. Lo único que pienso es por qué nos tocó vivir esto.

- Dumbledore ya lo había dicho, James –dijo Lily con pena-. Nosotros no pudimos elegir nada, no hicimos nada para merecerlo.

- Mira a Harry¿cómo o cuándo le explicaremos lo que tiene que hacer?

- No tenemos que hacerlo, sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que esté listo –dijo Lily, confiada-. Estoy segura que lo estará. Además, piénsalo así, la profecía puede o no ser cierta.

- Por mucho tiempo he creído en Dumbledore, he confiado en él, todo lo que ha dicho lo he defendido, ciegamente –James parecía perturbado-. Pero ayer por primera vez me pareció que todo lo que decía era falso. No quería creerle, no podía y no lo hice por un momento. Pero jamás lo había visto tan seguro de algo.

James observaba a Harry, con un nudo en la garganta, el niño estaba de cuclillas en el césped, con sus pequeñas manos sobre las rodillas, observando un paso de hormigas. Lily también lo miró y luego a James.

- Yo también tengo miedo –asintió ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos-. Pero todo saldrá bien, confiemos en Dumbledore. Pase lo que pase.

- No quiero que la vida de Harry dependa de él.

- Dependerá de nosotros. Lo hemos protegido desde siempre, lo haremos hasta el final.

Lily transmitía una seguridad que James era incapaz de conseguir en otra parte. La tomó de la mano, sonrió y luego la dejó para salir corriendo a abrazar a Harry y jugar con él. Tirados en el césped, cubiertos de tierra y hormigas. Harry reía a carcajadas de emoción y sacudía sus manos aplaudiendo cuando su padre lo levantaba y lo hacía volar con sus manos. Lily se les unió y Harry sacudía el cabello de James, sonriéndole a su madre, que por dentro lloraba de alegría y tristeza.

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo cuando Sirius Black llegó al departamento de aurores, se sorprendió de ver a Remus Lupin aún ahí. Éste tenía un semblante cansado y enfermizo. Sirius recordó que pronto sería luna llena, sintió pena y por unos segundos olvidó la rabia que tenía contra él. Remus no prestó atención cuando Sirius entró a la habitación, observando a todos lados, intentando encontrar a alguien más. La oficina se encontraba vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

- ¿Te vas? –preguntó Sirius, intentando sonar cortés.

- Sí –Remus acomodaba algunos papeles, por inercia, pues justo cuando Sirius abrió la puerta comenzó a hacerlo.

El viento entraba por la ventana, azotándola, ellos estaban silenciosos y cabizbajos. Una neblina había cubierto a Londres desde que la tarde había comenzado a caer. Un terrible frío calaba los huesos. Sirius se dirigió a cerrar la ventana. Observó con atención que aquel clima no era tan normal después de todo.

- ¿Has notado el tiempo? –preguntó a Remus, que seguía revolviendo y acomodando papeles.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿No te parece extraño? –Sirius no quería romper el hielo, realmente presentía que algo andaba mal.

- No lo había pensado.

- Hoy es luna llena – Sirius giró resignado.

- Sí, lo sé –respondió Remus, sin inmutarse-. Por eso me voy.

- ¿A dónde? –Sirius se extraño-. ¿A la Casa de los Gritos?

- No –Remus miró a Sirius, con un aspecto enfermizo-. ¿No te has enterado?

Sirius confundido recibió la hoja del Diario del Profeta que Remus le había extendido, en él había una nota que encabezaba toda la plana.

"CRIATURAS Y SERES MÁGICOS ALTAMENTE PELIGROSOS AL ACECHO DEL MUNDO MÁGICO"

La espantosa presencia de un dementor se veía en la fotografía principal. Sirius se extrañó y miró a Remus sin comprender.

- Dumbledore me ha pedido que espíe otra vez a los hombres lobo –dijo Remus, con la voz muy ronca-. Estaré ausente por unos días.

- ¿Cómo te ha pedido que lo hagas nuevamente, ahora? –preguntó Sirius, casi replicando.

- Soy el único que puede hacerlo. Dumbledore cree que habrá una revolución pronto. Debemos estar atentos.

- Pensé que con James reclutado en casa, Peter y yo podríamos acompañarte.

Remus bufó, riéndose con pesadumbre.

- ¿No estabas tú molesto conmigo?

Sirius frunció el ceño y lanzó el periódico a una silla muy lejana. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y miró a Remus retadoramente.

- ¿Dónde está Roosevelt?

- No he sabido nada de ella –dijo Remus, forzando sus palabras-. Y es mejor que no me vea así.

Estaba por salir, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Espera –Sirius se acercó, cambiando su rostro por el mismo de siempre-. ¿Seguro que no quieres compañía?

- Tengo que hacerlo solo. No será fácil, pero es mejor que nadie salga lastimado.

- ¿Y tú?

- Estoy acostumbrado.

Sirius asintió. Sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Remus.

- Suerte, Lunático.

Remus le regresó el gesto, como una tregua. Sirius se quedó solo en esa oficina con olor a pergamino y tinta. Sabía que no podía visitar el hogar de los Potter ahora que su seguridad era máxima. Peter Pettigrew ahora era el guardián de la familia y tampoco podía arriesgarse a visitarlo, pues no deberían despertar sospechas. Remus tenía un gran peso sobre su espalda, no podía permitirse desconfiar de él. Con resignación miró la extraña neblina una vez más, cómo iba y venía con el viento. Deseó que él pudiese ser igual y que el tiempo no hubiese corrido tan rápido. Se habían acabado las aventuras de los merodeadores.


	14. El primer destello verde

**14  
El primer destello verde**

Al amanecer, Sirius se dirigió al Ministerio de Magia. Estaba desesperado. Se sentía la persona más solitaria del planeta. No había dormido bien, había estado pensando toda la noche en lo que estaría sucediendo con Lupin, en cómo se encontrarían los Potter. Así que había escrito una carta para ellos y la había enviado esa misma mañana. Sorpresivamente habían respondido. Lily se había dirigido a él, con una carta bastante optimista lo cual le había alegrado y calmado un poco.

Pensaba encontrarse con Peter, pero cuando entró a la oficina de los aurores había una sola persona adentro. Quien menos se lo esperaba.

- ¡Cornamenta! –gritó Sirius, exaltado-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Supe que escribiste, Canuto –sonrió James, blandiendo la carta que Sirius había mandado.

- Sí, lo hice esta mañana… pero Lily ya respondió –tenía una expresión de felicidad-. ¿Qué haces aquí –parpadeó muy rápido-. Es decir… ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí¿Y Lily y Harry?

- Tranquilo –dijo James con seguridad-. Lily estuvo de acuerdo en que viniera. Harry está bien, gracias. Ya te lo dijo Lily, muy emocionado con el regalo que le enviaste.

Sirius sonrió felizmente y James le devolvió el gesto, aunque parecía un poco cansado y unos años más viejo, lo cual no le gustó para nada a su amigo.

- ¿Cómo están las cosas? –preguntó Sirius, inquieto.

- Bien, aparentemente –asintió James-. Aunque quisiera hablar con ustedes, es decir, Remus y tú. Es algo que Peter ya sabe.

- ¿Y por qué se ha enterado él antes? –Sirius parecía mosqueado.

- Porque es nuestro guardián secreto.

- Oh, cierto.

- ¿Dónde está Lunático?

- Anoche fue luna llena –señaló Sirius-. Lo encontré por aquí y me dijo que tenía un trabajo importante, de parte de Dumbledore.

- ¿De qué se trata? –James parecía extrañado.

Pero sus dudas pronto se quedarían esclarecidas, Remus Lupin entraba a la oficina, con un aspecto terrible, demacrado, herido, aunque de pie. No esperaba verlos ahí, se sorprendió y alegró tanto que olvidó su apariencia y los saludó como si se tratase de un día más.

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa –dijo Lupin, con un semblante más sano.

- ¿Qué te sucedió, Lunático? –preguntó James, preocupado.

- Oh… no es nada –respondió éste-. No encontré nada fuera de lo común –esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero dónde estuviste? –preguntó James.

- Dumbledore me envió a investigar a los hombres lobo –respondió Lupin, tan natural que parecía una mala broma-. Ha habido una revuelta entre las criaturas mágicas y los seres más peligrosos son los que provocan más problemas.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que encontraste? –preguntó Sirius.

- Lo que esperaba. Todos ellos están ya con Voldemort. Les ha pedido atacar y morder a seres inocentes para hacer más grande el círculo de los licántropos. Me di cuenta que han conseguido bastante víctimas, lo cual me hace pensar que no están muy lejos de comenzar a mostrarse de verdad.

James y Sirius se miraron preocupados.

- ¿Y no te ocurrió nada? –preguntó James.

- No, nada que no haya pasado antes –mostró algunos rasguños de su brazo izquierdo-. Estas me las hice yo, increíblemente tuve un poco más de autocontrol. Aunque ellos realmente no se andan con niñerías.

- No puedo creer que todo esto sea necesario –dijo James-. Ahora que los dos están aquí creo que es importante mencionarles lo que ha estado ocurriendo con Lily y conmigo.

Remus y Sirius se apoyaron de lo que pudieron. Sirius se recargó sobre la pared, y Remus se sentó sobre un escritorio.

- Dumbledore nos habló de una profecía –comenzó a decir-. Una profecía que se formuló poco antes de que naciera Harry. En ella decía que el único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro nacería a finales del séptimo mes. Dumbledore cree que Voldemort eligió a Harry.

- ¿Qué? –Lupin parecía aturdido-. ¿Cómo puede ser eso¿qué le hace pensar que se trata de Harry?

- La profecía no sólo decía eso –respondió James-. Nacido de aquellos que se le enfrentaron tres veces. Se refería a una persona que sería marcada por Voldemort, como a su igual.

- Espera, espera un segundo –dijo Sirius, que parecía aún más perturbado de Remus-. Los Longbottom también tuvieron a su hijo en Julio.

- Dumbledore cree que Harry fue elegido por su sangre mestiza. Eso lo marcaría como su igual –James se estremeció con tan sólo pensar que pudiese haber alguna conexión entre Harry y Voldemort.

- ¿Quién formuló la profecía? –preguntó Remus.

- Una vidente que se entrevistó por casualidad con Dumbledore.

Sirius y Remus estaban ensimismados.

- Pero eso no fue todo –dijo James, repentinamente-. Alguien escuchó la mitad de la profecía y se lo dijo a Voldemort, es por eso que él lo sabe.

- ¿Algún mortífago?

- Sí –asintió James-. Dumbledore nos ha dicho que cree hay un traidor entre nosotros. Pero al mismo tiempo de nuestro lado está otro espía más.

Sirius y Remus confundidos pedían explicaciones con miradas turbadas.

- Severus Snape ha estado pasando información a Dumbledore –dijo James, costándole mucho aquello-. Se ha convertido en un miembro más de nosotros. Él le reveló que Voldemort tenía planes para Lily y para mí, es por eso que nos pidió ocultarnos. Tener un guardián secreto.

- ¿Quejicus? –exclamó Sirius, incrédulo-. ¿Cómo Dumbledore puede creer en ese idiota narizón?

- Él es un mortífago –dijo Remus, sin comprender.

- Aparentemente tiene un pacto con Dumbledore, o algo así –James seguía tan confundido como ellos-. No nos los dijo.

Remus ahora entendía por qué los Potter necesitaban toda aquella seguridad. Sabía a quién elegirían como guardián secreto, Sirius Black estaría protegiéndolos. Se sintió aliviado y reconfortado por esa idea. En cambio, Sirius se había inquietado aún más. Ahora que Peter Pettigrew era el guardián no se sentía seguro. Después de saber la causa de aquello.

- Y bien¿qué haremos Cornamenta? –preguntó Sirius, con una mirada transparente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bien, Harry es un niño¿cómo podría enfrentar esto? –dijo Sirius, sin saber qué sentir, si furia o tristeza-. Debemos hacer algo.

James resopló y se acomodó las gafas, mirando a Sirius como si se tratase de un hermano, tal y como lo había sentido toda la vida.

- Lily y yo hemos pensado que pelearemos por él –asintió-. Pero el único con poder para hacerlo es Harry. Creo que debemos prepararlo, cuando esté listo lo hará.

Remus comprendió la gravedad del problema. ¿Entregar a su propio hijo? Eso era algo que James y Lily jamás harían, entendía que debían ayudar, tanto Sirius como él. Se sintió identificado con el pequeño Harry. Él a una corta edad debió enfrentar el condenado destino de ser un hombre lobo, aún siendo un niño. Se sintió furioso pero al mismo tiempo lleno de coraje para hacerlo.

- Nosotros les ayudaremos –dijo Lupin-. Harry es un bebé. ¿Cómo ese miserable puede si quiera intentarlo? –dijo con rabia.

- Yo sé que ustedes tienen sus propios problemas –dijo James, cauto.

- No Cornamenta, no comprendes –comenzó a decir Lupin una vez más-. Esta guerra no es sólo de ustedes, debemos estar todos en ella. El objetivo ya no es sólo hacer justicia, sino ayudar al pequeño Harry. Hacerle justicia a él.

- Esta guerra comenzó desde hace tiempo atrás –dijo Sirius-. Pero sabes bien que esto es distinto. Haríamos cualquier cosa por ustedes.

James no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto. Se quedó perplejo. Esos días de dolor se estaban compensando con la alegría de sentirse al lado de los dos mejores amigos que había tenido en toda la vida. Así mismo, se sentía vivo. Respiró con una gran facilidad, como no lo había hecho desde que se había enterado de la profecía.

- Gracias –dijo.

James realmente no les estaba agradeciendo cualquier cosa, sino lo más grande que tenía.

- Envié una carta a Peter –volvió a decir-. Él ya está enterado de todo. Esta noche nos veremos en la Casa de los Gritos.

- ¿Esta noche? –preguntó Sirius, sorprendido-. ¿Por qué?

- Cuando Lily y yo estuvimos en Hogwarts, fuimos llevados a la sala de los menesteres.

- ¿Realmente existe? –preguntó Lupin.

- Sí, pudimos estar ahí y Voldemort también.

Ellos se quedaron atónitos. James rápidamente tuvo que contar lo sucedido esta noche. Cómo verdaderamente estuvieron tan cercanos al Señor Tenebroso. Su encuentro con la serpiente y cómo habían logrado salir.

- Tengo que llegar de nuevo a esa dimensión –dijo James, decidido-. Sólo así podré hacerle frente.

- Nosotros iremos contigo –dijo Sirius.

- Yo sólo pensaba que podrían acompañarme hasta Hogwarts, por nuestro viejo pasadizo…

- Iremos contigo –afirmó Remus.

- Colagusano está enterado –dijo James-. Pero Lily no sabe nada de esto. Ella no lo aceptaría.

- Debiste decírselo, James –dijo Remus, inseguro.

- Querría también acompañarnos y yo prefiero correr el riesgo solo.

Ellos dudaron del plan, como nunca antes habían hecho con cualquier otro. Ahora existía miedo y existía la posibilidad de salvar a Harry, lo cual complicaba las cosas. Sirius le dio un golpe suave en la espalda a James, sonriendo.

- Esta noche en la casa de los gritos –afirmó, entusiasmado.

Remus asintió también decidido.

- Bien –James estaba entusiasmado-, será como en los viejos tiempos.

- Esta vez sin luna llena –bromeó Lupin.

- Será entonces una "travesura" por realizar –dijo Sirius, divertido.

James estaba complacido, no podía salir nada mal. Estaban ellos, sus amigos, ahora sabía que no estaban solos. Podría confiar su vida en ellos y la de su familia también. Sabía que Harry no estaría con nadie mejor que con las dos personas en las que más confiaba. Y de pronto, sintió como si le golpearan el corazón con una roca. ¿Y Colagusano¿dónde estaba Colagusano en esa confianza? Acababan de hacer un pacto y no había pensado en él. ¿Acaso había elegido mal? Y cuando esa duda lo estaba sofocando, Lupin lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Esta noche sin falta –dijo sonriendo, entusiasta.

James les estrechó la mano y luego los abrazó para despedirse de esos dos grandes hombres.

- No debes preocuparte, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius, tomando a James de los dos hombros mientras le dirigía una mirada segura-. Cuentas con los locos de siempre.

- Los mejores –dijo éste. De pronto su mirada se turbó oscura y añeja-. Sirius, si algo llegase a salir mal… Lily y Harry…

- Ni lo pienses –negó Sirius-. No pasará nada.

- Pero si pasara…

- Yo estaría con ellos.

Los tres salieron del departamento de aurores, echando un último vistazo sin intención. Se miraron sonrientes, se estrecharon las manos y se fueron por distintos caminos. Con la única idea existente de que esa noche harían el plan perfecto. Que los merodeadores renacerían y nada podía ser distinto.

* * *

Parecía que habían pasado largo tiempo en Ámsterdam. El clima había cambiado estrepitosamente y ellos se sorprendían de seguir aún con vida. Habían logrado conseguir un poco de comida y agua, pero sentían que en cualquier momento algún mortífago aparecería. Se preguntaban si el Señor Tenebroso lo haría personalmente, como se rumoraba lo había hecho con Regulus Black, el sólo imaginarlo los hacía estremecerse y la urgencia por irse era tan grande como la impotencia, pues Donovan ya casi no podía moverse.

Dian intentaba cambiarle los vendajes, pero no tenía recursos para prepararle una poción o algo que le ayudara. El brazo había cobrado un aspecto nauseabundo y Donovan tenía fiebre. Ella le había cuidado y aunque preocupada, confiaba en que esa noche por fin pudiesen salir y viajar a Bruselas.

- Sí, podré viajar –decía Donovan, mientras Dian le ayudaba a incorporarse en el colchón.

- ¿Seguro? –dijo ella, preocupada y notando su semblante pálido-. Podemos esperar hasta que amanezca.

- No, no –Donovan se había puesto de pie, tambaleante-. Ya hemos estado aquí por más tiempo del que deberíamos. Ahora sí tenemos que viajar.

Dian dudó unos segundos, pero rápidamente se dirigió a la ventana, para cerciorarse que no había nadie fuera. Regresó a él, ayudándolo a sostenerse en su hombro.

- Tomaremos una línea de tren –dijo ella, mirándolo furtivamente-, al estilo muggle. Tenemos que darnos prisa para alcanzar la última hora.

- No importa –dijo Donovan con gran esfuerzo, le costaba hablar claramente-. Nunca he viajado en transporte muggle… pero no tardaremos mucho… ¿o sí?

- No lo creo, la verdad es que yo tampoco lo he hecho, pero no debe ser tanto. Estaremos en Bruselas lo más pronto posible –Dian estaba muy asustada, él se notaba peor-. Te prometo que una vez llegando ahí no tardaremos ni dos minutos para poder aparecernos en Luxemburgo. Sólo resiste un poco¿sí? Tenemos que despistarlos, si no nos persiguieran nos habríamos evitado todo esto.

Él asentía con gran dolor. Dian apuntó el muro de la habitación que les había servido como refugio esos dos días, derribó los bloques de ladrillo y se hizo un gran hueco. Salió con Donovan apoyado en ella. La maldición que se cernía sobre su brazo se había extendido prontamente, el hombro y parte del pecho estaban ya dañados también.

El callejón estaba en silencio, la noche ya había caído, tenían que ir rápidamente a la estación. Caminaban lo más rápido que podían, los muggles seguramente pensarían que se trataba de un hombre ebrio y su novia. Pero aún había mucho bullicio en la calle. Dian se detuvo, Donovan la miró extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó débilmente.

- Esto no me está gustando –dijo ella con una sensación abrumadora.

Una extraña neblina comenzó a aparecer frente a ellos. No era el ruido de la calle. El ambiente se volvió intranquilo y agitado. Unas largas capas negras aparecieron en el aire, haciendo que el viento se hiciera tan frío que parecían respirar hielo entero. Los pulmones se les entumecieron y todos los recuerdos espantosos, todos esos de los que habían hablado, comenzaron a llegar a sus almas atormentadas de dolor y perturbación.

Dos dementores surgieron de esa neblina, con sus grandes manos con póstulas alzándose sobre ellos. Sus rostros encapuchados y ese sonido inquieto que hacían al respirar. Dian retrocedió lentamente, con Donovan sujeto a ella, él apenas podía mantenerse en pie, comprendió que los mortífagos habrían mandando a los dementores. No podía hacer nada contra ellos, si utilizaba un hechizo, siquiera uno ellos se darían cuenta y aparecerían en el lugar. No tenían escapatoria.

- No hay opción –dijo Donovan sacando la varita, soltándose del brazo de Dian.

Hizo un hechizo que alteró a los dementores, llamando su atención.

- ¡Huye! –gritó a Dian-. ¡HUYE, VETE!

Dian corrió rápidamente al otro extremo del callejón, para salir a la luz. No pudo evitar mirar atrás, Donovan estaba siendo acechado por esos dos horribles seres, estaba segura que en cualquier momento se quitarían la capucha y le besarían. Entonces de él no habría quedado nada.

Uno de los dementores ya lo había tomado, se acercaba lentamente a él. Donovan parecía resignado a que ocurriera. Dian no pudo continuar, se volvió hacia el dementor.

- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

De su fina varita salió un chorro de luz plateada que repentinamente tomó la forma de una mariposa, con bellas alas resplandecientes. Se dirigió velozmente al dementor que soltó a Donovan. El segundo salió huyendo, mientras éste le seguía. Dian iba a rápidamente al encuentro de Donovan, pero él con debilidad le apuntó con la varita.

- ¡Depulso!

Dian salió disparada contra los muros más lejanos del callejón, completamente absorta por ese hecho. Se quedó contra una de las tuberías dañadas, mirando a Donovan, estaba completamente estática, Donovan le lanzó un segundo hechizo para que permaneciera así. De pronto dos sombras aparecieron, riéndose muy quedamente. Dos mortífagos salieron de pronto, se acercaron a Donovan. Dian contuvo la respiración.

- Vaya Juk, así esperábamos encontrarte –el mortífago se quitó la máscara y Dian pudo divisar el rostro de un hombre alto y corpulento, Rodolphus Lestrange-. A nuestra merced.

Donovan se incorporó lentamente ante las carcajadas de los hombres. El segundo mortífago también se quitó la máscara y Dian vio a Rabastan Lestrange, hermano de Rodolphus, un poco más robusto y bajo que él. Sabía quién los había mandado.

- Supe que tú y tu noviecita le dieron problemas a Bella –dijo Rodolphus, cruzado de brazos-. ¿Dónde está Roosevelt? –se acercó lentamente a Donovan-. ¿Vas a decirme que no sabes? Podré imaginar que sólo la has usado, como siempre, y la has dejado a su suerte.

Rabastan reía burlonamente con una sonrisa putrefacta.

- Entrégala, Juk –Rodolphus estaba cara a cara a Donovan-. Tú sabes perfectamente que eres uno de nosotros. Entre colegas no nos hacemos daño¿cierto? Pero me tienes que entregar a la traidora de Roosevelt. Rabastan quiere entretenerse un rato con ella, hace tiempo que muchos hemos querido –sonrió asquerosamente, mientras su hermano reía a carcajadas. Donovan se mantenía callado-. Eres un bastardo con suerte¿sabías? Todos queríamos estar en tu pellejo, qué envidia, qué deseos de ser tú y tener a Roosevelt.

Donovan le escupió a Rodolphus en la cara, mirándolo retadoramente. Éste cerró instintivamente los ojos, luego los abrió para mirar con furia y con la varita apuntó al pecho de Donovan.

- Esto te costará muy caro –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. ¿Dónde está?

Donovan parecía muerto en vida, no pronunciaba palabra. Rodolphus al ver que era inútil, apuntó al brazo herido y sonrió con malicia.

- ¿Te duele, colega?

Lanzó un maleficio que hizo que Donovan se doblara de dolor, mientras ellos dos reían a carcajadas.

- ¿Dónde está Roosevelt? –gritaba Rodolphus, lanzando más cruciatus al brazo herido-. ¡Dímelo, carajo!

Se detuvo al ver que Donovan no temblaba más. Dian quería salir de la oscuridad y asesinar a esos dos hombres, pero sabía que no podía, estaba inerte, Donovan lo había querido, le había hecho un encantamiento para que ella no pudiera moverse de ahí, sabía que si ella salía los dos serían capturados. Por primera vez tuvo miedo de los mortífagos y se sintió incapaz de enfrentarles.

- ¿Sabes qué sucede, Juk? –preguntó Rodolphus, lentamente, mientras se acercaba a él-. Esta noche el Señor Tenebroso terminará con todo, cometerá el mejor de sus planes. Tú puedes regresar con nosotros, disfrutar de la gloria y la victoria. Sólo tienes que entregarme esa joyita tuya y todo estará resuelto.

Donovan permaneció en silencio en esa posición, Dian temió lo peor. Rabastan se acercó a él.

- No seas idiota –comenzó con un tono que parecía suplicante-. Los aurores han tomado parte del control, si nos encuentran aquí…

- ¡Calla, imbécil! –gritó Rodolphus, Rabastan lo miró asustado-. Es ahora o nunca, Juk. ¡Dime dónde está!

- Vete al diablo.

Donovan le lanzó un crucio tan potente que Rodolphus chocó contra uno de los muros revolcándose de dolor, gritando y gimiendo. Rabastan asustado y tembloroso apuntó a Donovan.

- No des un paso más –amenazó con la varita.

- ¿Acabarás conmigo? –preguntó Donovan con sorna. Rabastan miraba lívido cómo su hermano era atormentado-. No habrá ninguna gloria esta noche, ustedes están tan condenados como yo al infierno. Nos veremos en él.

Donovan sonreía y Rabastan lleno de nerviosismo y angustia, soltó una luz verde hacia el pecho de Donovan.

- Avada Kedavra.

El cuerpo de Donovan se desplomó, ya sin vida, sin brillo en los ojos, simplemente como una materia pesada derrumbada sin piedad. Dian gritó de dolor y salió de la oscuridad, sin poder soportar más, el hechizo se rompió, su invocador ya se había ido. Rabastan la miró conmocionado.

- ¡CRUCIO!

Dian le lanzó la maldición y él la esquivó, ella ahogada en el dolor se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

- ¡Rodolphus, es Roosevelt! –gritó, pero su hermano aún se retorcía de dolor.

Dian quería matarlos en ese preciso momento. Las palabras de Donovan aún giraban en su conciencia, no podía hacerlo, no debía, aunque el sentido de su vida hubiese cambiado. No se convertiría en una asesina. Apuntó con la varita al cielo de la noche oscura y helada.

- ¡MORSMORDRE!

La marca tenebrosa brilló en lo alto, tan potente y nítida que jamás había hecho una igual.

- Los aurores vendrán en camino –dijo Dian, disfrutando del semblante pálido de Rabastan.

Éste tomó a su hermano por la túnica y desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Dian se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo tendido de Donovan, rígido y frío. Lloró con lágrimas que dolían y ardían, lloró sobre su pecho, tomándole una mano.

- ¿Por qué, por qué? –gemía ella entre sollozos-. Debiste dejarme defenderte. No merecías esto, no, no… -miró su rostro, parecía sereno, como si hubiese pagado una deuda, delicadamente le cerró los párpados-. Te juro por lo más sagrado que puedo tener que haré lo que sea para merecer la vida que me has salvado.

Dian se alejó de su cuerpo, besándole la mano. Sabía que los aurores llegarían, no podía dejarse ver en ese momento, no tendría oportunidad de que creyeran en su inocencia, se volvió a ocultar entre las sombras y como si hubiese sido un deseo, tres hombres aparecieron instantáneamente: Alastor Moody, Dedalus Diggle y Elphias Doge, tres aurores que Dian reconoció. Miraron confundidos el cuerpo de Donovan y la marca tenebrosa invocada.

- Este hombre es un mortífago –dijo Diggle, impresionado-. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Debieron asesinarlo ellos mismos –dijo Moody, mirando a todos lados con expectación-. No deben estar muy lejos.

- No creo que aparezcan ahora, Alastor –dijo Doge-. Debieron haber cometido el crimen y lavarse las manos.

- ¿Y por qué la marca? –preguntó Diggle, confundido.

- Debe ser una clase de victoria –dijo Moody-. Estoy seguro que este hombre les estorbaba ya.

- Traidores entre ellos –desaprobó Doge.

- Habrá que reconocer el cuerpo –dijo Moody, al fin-. Le daremos sepultura.

Entonces el corazón de Dian se desplomó en un grito interno de amargura. Esas palabras habían sido como confirmar que no había marcha atrás y que no era una pesadilla. Se enjugó una lágrima y entre el dolor sintió alivio, a pesar de todo lo sepultarían, le darían el entierro que merecía un hombre de dignidad.

Miró cómo Doge y Diggle cargaban el cuerpo de Donovan Juk. Moody quiso echar un último vistazo al lugar, pero no pudo notar a nadie más. Hizo un movimiento con la capa y se desvanecieron, llevando el cuerpo sin vida con ellos.

Dian se quedó sola entre la penumbra. Sola con sus pensamientos, con su vida derrumbada. Ya no podía llorar, se lo impedía tanto dolor. Así como le impedía continuar. Miró hacia el fondo de ese callejón, no sabía si quiera dónde se encontraba. No quería ir a ninguna parte. Quería quedarse estática de nuevo, ahí mismo, dejando que el sufrimiento pasara, que otra vez la hiciera pedazos y luego la dejara.

Pero no podía permitir eso. Se levantó con un único propósito, con el recuerdo del juramento que había hecho a Donovan. Giró hacia el callejón, hizo aparecer su escoba, no iría a Bruselas, ni a Luxemburgo. Regresaría a Londres ahora mismo. Regresaría a pelear por su vida, una nueva vida.

Emprendió vuelo, intentando olvidar ese lugar, al que no pensaba volver nunca más. Cruzó el cielo ennegrecido y se perdió en la lejanía, donde la luna menguante resplandecía tan cegadora como su dolor. Voló muy lejos de la marca tenebrosa, la última que había hecho en toda su vida.

* * *

Lily había dejado a Harry en la sala. El niño jugueteaba con una varita mágica de goma que su padre le había dado provisionalmente. Harry se emocionaba y agitaba el objeto esperando a que cosas sorprendentes o maravillosas ocurrieran, pero nada pasaba. Se quedaba un poco decepcionado, pero luego lo volvía a intentar una y otra vez.

James llegó al encuentro de Harry sonrió divertido al ver la expresión del niño. Harry agitaba sus manitas esperando que él lo tomase en brazos. James lo cargó y junto con él se sentó el cómodo sofá, agitando la varita de goma.

- Algún día, Harry. Ya verás, te enseñaré a hacer cosas grandiosas. Tu padrino y yo hemos inventado infinidad de hechizos –Harry lo observaba atentamente-. Pero bueno, espero que te comportes un poco mejor.

Le revolvió el pelo y Harry se estiró para conseguir su varita de goma, la cual masticó y agitó sin lograr nada. Lily los observaba discretamente. En la carta que había enviado a Sirius le había dicho lo verdaderamente ansioso que se encontraba James por salir de casa.

- ¿Un poco mejor? –rió Lily, acercándose a ellos-. Ustedes nunca se portaron nada mejor.

- Pero nos divertíamos mucho –señaló James, sonriendo-. Además, creo que Harry encontrará sus propios Merodeadores.

Lily besó la frente de Harry. James se sintió culpable de no revelarle a ella lo que haría esa noche con los chicos. Pero si lo decía no iba a permitirlo. Lily se sentó junto a ellos, se acurrucó en el pecho de James, mientras Harry estaba divertido mordiendo la varita de goma.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que debamos estar así? –preguntó James, acariciando el pelo rojo encendido de Lily.

- Hasta que Dumbledore lo crea conveniente –respondió ella-. ¿Cómo te fue con los chicos?

- Remus fue enviado por Dumbledore a investigar a los hombres lobo nuevamente.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó ella, preocupada.

- Sí, a pesar de todo. Sirius recibió la carta. Ambos te mandan saludos.

- Vaya… me siento muy alejada de ellos, como si hubiesen pasado años enteros.

- Esta mañana que los vi me dio la sensación que todo iba a salir bien –decía James con la mirada sobre Harry-. Demasiado bien.

James parecía abrumado, como si fuese otro. Lily lo miró dudosamente.

- ¿Algo anda mal?

- No es sólo que haya tenido la sensación de que las cosas irían bien –comenzó James-. Sino que… en algún momento pensé que quizá no habíamos hecho la mejor elección.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella, confundida.

- Un segundo me bastó para decirme a mí mismo que ellos dos eran los hombres más valerosos que nunca había conocido. Y mis grandes amigos –hizo una pausa en la que sus ojos se tornaron brillosos, como una pena-. Mis dos grandes y mejores amigos –dirigió una mirada penetrante a su esposa-. No pensé en Peter.

Lily que conocía más que a nadie a James comprendió todo perfectamente, su mirada, su duda, su intranquilidad. Se acurrucó un poco más en él, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Tan pausados y lentos que pudo hacerlos suyos. Harry seguía entretenido en su pequeño mundo de magia, sin enterarse de la gran angustia de sus padres.

- Cambiemos de guardián –dijo Lily, resuelta y decidida.

- ¿Estás segura? –preguntó él, sorprendido-. Es decir¿quién podría ser?

- Sirius es la respuesta –siguió Lily-. Pero él se opone.

- Dumbledore cree que se trata de Sirius.

- Remus… creo que él sería la mejor opción, aunque quizá también se negaría.

- ¿Qué tal Dian? –dijo James.

- Claro, ella sería perfecta –respondió Lily, contenta-. Pero Peter sabe nuestra localización.

- Podríamos cambiarnos…

- James¿realmente desconfías de Peter?

Él se quedó en silencio, no sabía la respuesta.

- Prefiero decir que hay otras opciones.

Lily lo abrazó y luego lo besó. Un largo beso que hubiesen deseado durara toda la eternidad. Ella le sonrió, con calidez y temple, lo cual le hacía enamorarse cada vez más. Sabía que había elegido a una mujer única, a la perfecta, a la que había esperado toda la vida. Tenían una familia, Harry era parte de ellos. Un pedazo de alma que significaba mucho más que la existencia misma.

Y él, siendo tan pequeño aún, sentía esa seguridad entre sus brazos. Cuando su madre lo arrullaba y le cantaba canciones de hadas y centauros buenos, o su padre haciendo imitaciones de animales para divertirlo, incluso convirtiéndose en animago sólo para él. Ambos dedicándole la vida entera. El niño había llenado sus vidas de increíbles oportunidades, increíbles experiencias. Harry era lo único que importaba, lo único que protegerían y amarían hasta el final.

- Haré una rica y deliciosa cena –dijo Lily, felizmente levantándose de su asiento-. Cuida a Harry, que no haga nada de magia.

- Magia oscura con la varita de goma –dijo James, sarcástico, haciendo muecas teatrales.

- No, con tu varita –señaló Lily divertida mientras se marchaba.

James exaltado miró a Harry que sostenía en sus pequeñas manos rechonchas la varita de su padre y reía pícaramente.

- ¡No, no! –reía James, retirándole la varita a Harry que lo miraba decepcionado-. ¿Magia? Haremos magia.

James se levantó de su asiento, tomó su varita. Sintiendo el calor de la habitación producido por las llamas de la chimenea, el calor del hogar de los Potter. Harry aplaudía esperando sucediera algo sorprendente. Su padre no lo defraudó, nunca lo hacía. De su varita salió un humo azul, casi plateado, hermoso y tan delgado que se esfumaba tan pronto como tocaba el aire. Harry estaba maravillado, divertido y feliz reía a carcajadas.

A James nada le producía más felicidad. Giraba y contoneaba la varita. Las risitas de Harry ahogaban al viento nocturno que soplaba y se golpeaba sutilmente contra la ventana. Un viento de Octubre.

- ¿Quieres encender ese caldero, James? –Lily entró nuevamente a la sala-. Te he dicho que no hagas tus experimentos en él.

James hizo una pausa, iba a conjurar un encantamiento más pero su corazón y sus latidos se detuvieron y no fue por Lily. Escuchó el chirrido de la puertita trasera de la casa. Se quedó suspendido unos segundos, miró a Harry, y en ese instante de silencio lo encontró increíblemente parecido a él. Con los ojos tan hermosos y profundos como los de su madre. Volvió a tomar atención al sonido y escuchó pasos. Imposibles, pasos que no deberían de escucharse. Cargó al niño frenéticamente. Sus ojos se fijaron por última vez en Harry.

Lily lo observó sobresaltada, mientras él le entregaba al niño.

- ¡Toma a Harry! –le gritó, con un único propósito en mente-. ¡Es él¡Él viene, está aquí¡TÓMALO Y HUYE! Yo lo detendré…

Lily sostuvo al niño que estaba asustado por aquel comportamiento de su padre. Harry fue tomado en brazos por su madre que lo envolvió con sus delicadas manos. Quería ocultarlo, entregarle su alma y que no se atreviera a tocarlo.

Después de unos segundos angustiosos, James miró al hombre que estaba ahí, irrumpiendo sus vidas, con todo el valor que existía en su cuerpo humano. Sacó la varita. Como una intuición o quizá una premonición, unos segundos antes, supo que esa noche no se reuniría con sus grandes amigos. No habría más Merodeadores. Sólo existía la traición. Colagusano no era el correcto. Supo también que aquél había sido el último beso a la mujer que había amado como nunca y el último instante que había tenido con su hijo. A quien no dejaría solo.

Lily de espaldas no observaba. Con las manos temblorosas y un nudo en el corazón, sacó su varita y apuntó directo a Harry, su único motivo, su única razón. Lo amaba tanto que no se iría sin dejarlo listo, como lo había prometido.

No pudo ver más a James, le entregó la más valiosa protección a su hijo mientras escuchaba las horrorosas palabras de aquel hombre.

Y entonces se vio el primer destello verde.

_UN SEGUNDO, POR JAMES & LILY POTTER_


	15. El último deceso

**15  
El último deceso**

El sauce boxeador se agitaba pavorosamente, sin gracia. Como si sintiese el frío de esa noche memorable. Sus grandes ramas hacían un sonido lúgubre. Los campos de Hogwarts eran bañados por la sombra del cielo. El castillo se alzaba en la colina majestuosamente, escondiendo su tristeza dentro de los muros. Una tristeza que le producían los años de recuerdos.

El lago, las escalinatas, la cabaña de Hagrid, el bosque prohibido, el campo de quidditch. Años y años de recuerdos. Esos lugares que con frecuencia visitaban los grandes Merodeadores. Una gran extensión de color verde echando de menos sus paseos, sus bromas, sus risas, sus charlas, incluso sus riñas.

Y el tiempo no podía volver, porque el tiempo es una bocanada de aire, una expulsión de vida. El tiempo es el controlador entre el hoy y el ayer. De la misma forma, atrapando entre sus redes imprecisas al mañana. Algo que seres especiales esa noche no llegarían a ver.

Hogwarts lloraría muchos años por el viejo grupo, reclamaría cada año un pedazo de la alegría, de la felicidad y de la locura que traía consigo. No sería más el cómplice, no habría más ruta a Hogsmeade, y la Casa de los Gritos estaría sin vida. Como si nunca nadie hubiese estado ahí. Abandonada, triste, sola.

El viento comenzó a recorrer los lugares, llevándose la esencia de quienes estuvieron ahí. El viento, el gran viajero, atravesó más allá de los terrenos del colegio, visitando las grandes comunidades mágicas.

La impresión, los rumores, lo cierto y lo falso había comenzado a correr. Sin nadie saber lo ocurrido exactamente. Aún había miedo e incredulidad. Había desesperación y terror. Pero pronto empezaron a sentirse los cambios.

Los magos y brujas no eran capaces de salir a investigar, las noticias llegaban de golpe, sin poder entenderlas ni querer creerlas. Por todo el país se oía una sola especulación que hacía vibrar las almas más insensibles. Enviaban lechuzas y esperaban la respuesta con impaciencia. Se comunicaban con cautela y el cuchicheo parecía global.

Dian Roosevelt llegaba a Inglaterra, había cruzado grandes distancias en pocas horas en su escoba, iba lívida aún, con el corazón en la garganta y pulso incierto. Recordando una y otra vez el cuerpo inerte de quien había visto caer apenas unas horas. Se sentía devastada pero haría lo que fuera para hacer justicia. Ya no importaba encontrarse con algún mortífago, no le importaba si era llevada al mismo Voldemort, no le rendía más cuentas.

El ambiente se sentía extrañamente diferente, ella notó una sensación de vaga incidencia. Mientras surcaba el cielo aún oscuro, intentaba divisar algo que le diera una pista, pero todo parecía estar fuera de su contexto. Ese pensamiento la perturbaba. Algo entonces estaba mal. Descendió rápidamente, en algún punto donde no pudiera ser vista. Estaba ya cerca de Londres. El Ministerio de Magia no estaría a más de cinco minutos. Con miedo y dudando de si era lo correcto decidió ir directamente ahí.

Las calles de los muggles estaban solitarias, pero no se arriesgaría a entrar así como así al ministerio. Pensando en la única manera posible y en que era la forma más segura de saber lo que ocurría, decidió utilizar el recurso más viejo. Y se desapareció inmediatamente entre un oscuro callejón. Se logró inmaterializar y de pronto, como a un segundo de distancia, ya se encontraba en el lugar pensado.

La oficina del Departamento de Misterios estaba solitaria. Parecía que un tornado hubiese pasado en ella, había papeles tirados, las sillas revueltas y puertas abiertas. Dian se puso muy alerta, tomando la varita fuertemente, sin duda algo anormal sucedía. Observó todo a su alrededor, lo poco que podía divisar. Inclusive se extrañó que nadie se enterara de su presencia, pues temía ser descubierta, y no había ocurrido.

Caminó entre el caos, lentamente, fijándose dónde pisaba y sobre todo dónde se encontraban los demás. Pensó en su madre y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿dónde se encontraría? Estaba segura que ella aún trabajaba para el Ministerio de Magia y que su padre también. Pensar en ellos la hacía sentirse intranquila, temía muchas cosas, sentía miedo de todo. Desvió su atención al pasillo que se encontraba fuera del departamento, al no ver a nadie ahí siguió el camino.

Iba dando pasos lentos y suaves, cautelosa, la escoba la traía en la mano cuidando de que no chocara con ningún objeto. Al llegar al extremo del pasillo, el siguiente corredor se encontraba oscuro. Encendió la varita y vio que estaba tan desierto como el anterior. No le gustó el aspecto de éste y tuvo que darse prisa para ocultarse entre las sombras, dos hombres se acercaban, sus voces retumbaban en los pasillos vacíos. Ella guardó tanto silencio que ni su respiración se escuchaba.

- ¿En verdad? –titubeaba uno de los hombres, mientras era seguido por otro-. Es que no es posible… ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciéndome?

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! –el segundo hombre tenía una voz enérgica, llena de felicidad-. ¡Se ha ido! ¡Al fin se ha ido! ¡Se acabó!

- Es que… ¿así como así? –dijo el otro, aún perplejo.

Sus pasos se escuchaban muy cercanos, Dian supo que en ese momento pasaban exactamente por el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

- No puedo creerte. Es completamente increíble.

- ¡El Señor Tenebroso al fin ha sido derrotado! –gritaba de felicidad-. ¡Ha sido vencido! ¡Y por quien menos lo esperábamos!

- ¿Ni siquiera tuvo algo que ver Dumbledore?

- ¡No! –respondió el otro hombre, aún excitadamente-. ¡Nada! ¡Es una completa locura, lo sé! ¡Pero piénsalo, estamos viendo el surgimiento de un gran mago, de los mejores de todos los tiempos!

Sus voces se habían desaparecido al doblar el pasillo. Dian estaba absorta con lo que había escuchado, inmóvil entre la oscuridad, sin poder creer aquello. Sintió alivio cuando los hombres se fueron, pues comenzó a respirar rápidamente, conmocionada. Había escuchado la mejor noticia después de tanto tiempo. La mejor de todas. Quería correr al encuentro de los aurores y celebrar el triunfo, aunque aún sabía que tenía cosas que aclarar.

El día dichoso había llegado. Un milagro. A eso se refería Donovan, la vida le daría otra oportunidad. Salió disparada hacia la oficina de los aurores, esperando encontrar a alguien, aunque intuía que todos habían salido ya. El ministerio entero estaría festejando, toda la comunidad mágica también. El mundo tendría que celebrarlo como nunca antes.

Pensó en Lupin, pensó en sus amigos. Al fin dejarían de exponer sus vidas a numerosos peligrosos. Pensó en Sirius y se rió con tan sólo imaginar cómo estaría con la noticia. James y Lily seguramente estarían tranquilos, pues Harry tendría un mundo mejor para vivir. Al fin conocería a Harry Potter y el corazón se le llenó de alegría y aún más sabiendo que podría formar su propia familia con Remus.

Todas esas fabulosas cosas le llenaban la cabeza, la llenaban a ella. Corría y corría por los pasillos, entre la oscuridad y la soledad. Al final de uno muy estrecho, encontró la oficina de los aurores. Recordó las últimas veces en que había aparecido ahí, siempre con aprensión, ahora todo eso había finalizado. Aquel nefasto hombre estaba acabado. Se sintió muy arrepentida por haberse dejado engañar, por haberlo seguido. Quería redimirse. Si él estaba realmente muerto estaba segura de hacerlo.

Abrió la puerta, ya sin duda, decidida a enfrentar lo que pasara, a defenderse. Entró y miró el departamento tan solo como todo lo demás. Pero extrañamente se percibía un ambiente diferente, como si hubiese algo de tristeza ahí. Fue como entrar a un mal sueño.

Había también papeles tirados en el suelo, hojas y notas volando por todos lados. La habitación estaba alumbrada sólo por un candil. Dian no podía ver bien. Entró con sigilo y comprobó que nadie estaba ahí. Encendió su varita y comenzó a indagar en las hojas sueltas.

Tomó una, era un pedazo de hoja del Diario del Profeta, arrugada y arrancada de su original. La tomó entre sus manos frías por el viento de la noche.

"AL FIN, EL MAGO TENEBROSO HA RESULTADO VENCIDO"

Dian sonrió aún más feliz, no sólo era un rumor, ya era un hecho. Siguió leyendo otra nota.

"MINISTERIO AFIRMA: 'ES EL FIN DE QUIEN NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO'"

"MORTÍFAGOS ENCARCELADOS EN AZKABAN"

"MORTÍFAGOS SE EXCUSAN CON MALDICIÓN IMPERIUS"

Dian sintió un escalofrío, ella debería estar también en esas notas. Leía y releía intentando encontrar al vencedor de Voldemort, pero nunca vio el nombre de Dumbledore, lo cual le afirmó que ese hombre no mentía.

"UN SOLO NIÑO, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ".

Extrañada siguió juntando más hojas. Casi por instinto la luz de su varita se tornó más opaca, tomó un pedazo que estaba casi roto, vio el rostro tan familiar y querido de Lily Potter que sonreía felizmente al lado de James. Ambos fotografiados con los miembros de la orden. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Ellos tan felices.

"JAMES & LILY POTTER MUEREN EN EL ÚLTIMO ATAQUE DEL SEÑOR OSCURO".

Sintió que el mundo se venía abajo y ella caía en picada con él. La mano con la cual sostenía el periódico le tembló precipitadamente. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sin poder creerlo, sin aceptarlo se tapó la boca, de sorpresa y horror. No podía ser. Lily y James no. Lily su única amiga, su única hermana. Las personas más generosas que había conocido en su vida. La injusticia le llenó el corazón de dolor y pena.

"HARRY POTTER SOBREVIVE A MALDICIÓN FATAL. VENCE AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO"

Las lágrimas no pudieron consolarla, ¿cómo había pasado aquello? Eso no le pasaba a la gente buena como los Potter. Harry, el pequeño Harry tan desprotegido. Se sintió miserable, inexistente. Pero no se encontraba sola.

- Tienes muchas cosas pendientes, Roosevelt.

Dian giró confundida, sin siquiera sentir temor, ahora experimentaba algo peor. Sus ojos tenían un dolor agobiante. El auror que tenía frente era un hombre alto, voluminoso, de pelo corto y áspero. Lo reconoció como John Dawlish. Detrás de él se encontraba otra persona más, con la capucha de la túnica puesta sobre la cabeza, entre las sombras Dian no pudo reconocer de quién se trataba.

- ¿Te has enterado lo sucedido a los Potter? –le apuntó con la varita-. Seguramente estarás buscando a tu amo como los demás.

Ella lo miraba con furia. Dawlish se mantenía precavido a todos sus movimientos. Dian no había soltado la escoba.

- Pues él está acabado, ¿lo entiendes? Irás a Azkaban. Entrega la varita. Estás detenida, Roosevelt.

Dian miró al hombre que se encontraba detrás de Dawlish. Ambos esperaban cualquier reacción de su parte, ¿pero cómo iba ella a moverse, a pensar siquiera, cuando su mejor amiga habpia muerto? ¿Cuando la atrocidad y lo inimaginable le estaban devorando? Dian los miró, sin saber qué estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ellos no pudieron parpadear si quiera cuando ella había escapado por la ventana de la oficina. Volando a una velocidad increíble en la escoba. Dawlish exclamó de rabia y ordenó a su acompañante que ambos la siguieran.

Salieron por la misma ventana, torpemente. Dian les había adelantado por mucho, iba tan veloz que era imposible alcanzarla. Dawlish encabezaba la marcha para capturarla, su compañero le seguía pesadamente.

Dian temblaba de todo el cuerpo, sentía mucho frío. ¿Dónde estaban los demás?, ¿Sirius y Remus? Temió lo peor, no pudo terminar de leer los pedazos de periódico, si a ellos les había sucedido algo ella prefería morir, todo con tal de no estar en ese tormento. ¿Remus? Necesitaba verlo.

Voló todavía más rápido, tenía que averiguar dónde se encontraban ellos, pero debía escapar. Los hombres le venían siguiendo, hechizando sus escobas para que fueran un poco más rápido, pero no contaban con la cualidad única de Dian, aquel don que lucía por los aires. Divisó lo que parecía ser un bosque, grandes cantidades de árboles juntos. Dominó la escoba para caer en picada y poder perderse en ellos.

Así lo hizo. Cuando los hombres llegaron, fatigados, hasta el lugar fue imposible encontrarla entre las grandes copas de los árboles. Se separaron para poder buscarla. Uno por tierra y el otro por aire. La zona era demasiado oscura, había un arroyo. Dawlish confiaba en que ella no había ido muy lejos. Caminó poco a poco, sin hacer ruido, despacio y lento, se internó a la profundidad de ese bosque.

Una iglesia vieja, ya derrumbada en algunas partes, con una única torrecita en pie, estaba muy cerca del arroyo. Se acercó poco a poco. Inspeccionó alrededor de esta con la varita encendida. Sus pasos eran tan nulos que se oía el agitar de las ramas.

Comenzaría a amanecer en cualquier momento. Dian temió por eso. Su espalda se encontraba recargada en la columna de la torrecita más alta, oculta y silenciosa. El aire soplaba fuerte y ella respiraba aún más, intentó controlarse, pero su corazón latía violentamente. ¿Dónde estaban?, ¿dónde estaba Remus? Los pasos de Dawlish se dejaron de escuchar. Ella no quiso averiguar el motivo, siguió aferrada a su posición.

Pero el viento sería el traidor. Sopló tan fuerte que su capa se ondeó bruscamente haciendo un ligero sonido. Dawlish lo notó y rápidamente lanzó un hechizo contra la torrecita. La columna se destrozó y parte del techo colapsó con ella. Dian resbaló, iba a caer y con un milagroso instinto se sostuvo de un pedazo de madera podrida que colgaba de lo que había sido el techo. Un sonido espantoso avisaba que el edificio estaba a punto de caer. Dawlish y su acompañante volaban sobre él, mirando a Dian.

La chica se mantenía aferrada al soporte. Había perdido su escoba. Dawlish le extendía la mano para ayudarla. Su acompañante se acercó lentamente. Dian no aceptaba la ayuda, siguió aferrada a su propia fuerza y resistencia, luchando para seguir asida a la madera.

- ¡Dame la mano! –gritaba Dawlish.

Dian hacía el esfuerzo por incorporarse por sí misma, pero era imposible. Entonces por primera vez se fijó en el compañero de Dawlish que ya no llevaba la capucha encima, sonreía satisfactoriamente viéndola ahí. Se trataba de Rookwood, uno de los mortífagos.

- ¡Tú! –gritó ella, con los brazos adoloridos por su propio peso.

- Léele su sentencia, Dawlish –dijo Rookwood, apresurado y fingiendo que él la ayudaría.

Dawlish hizo aparecer un pergamino rotulado por el ministerio y comenzó a leer, dejándose engañar por Rookwood.

- "Dian Celesth Roosevelt: –su voz sonaba hueca, Dian quería alcanzar su varita y poder darle su merecido al mortífago farsante-. Se le acusa de sedición, confabulación, infiltración y conspiración contra el Ministerio de Magia. Acusada de pertenecer a uno de los círculos más cercanos de Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado. Calificada como de alta peligrosidad. Especialista en la maldición Imperius y Cruciatus. Sospechosa de magia oscura y prohibida, así como prácticas de su real condición de vampiro. Culpada de secuestro, tortura y asesinato".

Nunca. Jamás había hecho algo así. Sus manos ardían tanto que miró cómo se ponían moradas de la presión. Rookwood le estiraba la mano sonriendo victoriosamente. De pronto la voz de Dawlish se hizo más grave, como si la golpeara en el rostro.

- "Sentenciada a Azkaban, sin derecho a juicio. Doscientos sesenta y un años, con tres meses y dos días de prisión. O bien exilio extremo, con estrictas formas de seguridad".

Dian se paralizó. ¿Y si Remus no le perdonaba aquello?, ¿y si Sirius la culpaba por no haber defendido a James y a Lily? La madera crujía fuertemente. Dian miró el rostro de Rookwood. Él era el verdadero mortífago. Culpable más que ella. Miró cómo sus manos se desprendían de la madera, sentía que los huesos se le partían.

Amaba a Remus, quería ser feliz. Pero no deseaba tener ese destino.

- Tú fuiste espía de Voldemort –dijo ella, triunfal.

Dian se soltó de la madera, sin remedio. Rookwood horrorizado por sus últimas palabras y el miedo de ser descubierto, le lanzó un hechizo potente mientras ella caía de la torre al precipicio. Dawlish se quedó aterrado viendo la escena. En un segundo el techo se vino abajo y toda la iglesia se derrumbó, haciendo una enorme nube de polvo y un espantoso crujido de toda la composición destruyéndose.

Dawlish buscaba desesperadamente a la chica con la mirada, aferrándose a su escoba nerviosamente. Rookwood quería huir pues su compañero había escuchado perfectamente lo que ella había dicho. Pero no podía ver nada entre el colapso y el polvo. Y su marcha la irrumpió un tercer hombre que había llegado al lugar repentinamente.

Alastor Moody veía confusamente y pedía explicaciones. Ellos no podían decir nada, seguían impresionados y absortos.

Las partículas de polvo comenzaron a dispersarse, dejando despejado el lugar de los hechos. Los escombros yacían cruelmente sobre la fachada del bosque, el amanecer ya los había alcanzado y así a la luz parecía aún más horroroso lo que había ocurrido.

No se oía un ruido más. Los hombres resignados dejaron de mirar. Moody tomó a Rookwood después de la declaración de Dawlish y le hizo llevarlo hasta el ministerio donde sería sentenciado y desaparecieron rápidamente del sitio. Sin saber y sin poder concluir. Alastor tenía que llamar a agentes del ministerio para verificar lo ocurrido.

Las ruinas de la iglesia estaban ya quietas. Ocultando debajo de ellas el cuerpo de una mujer que no había sido juzgada. De la cual no se sabría si era inocente o no. El bosque rodeaba aquel accidente o provocación en sus entrañas. El bosque y sus criaturas secretas ocultando sus pecados y el máximo de sus secretos, nunca revelado.

En las maderas rotas una mariposa se posó, una hermosa mariposa de alas largas y moradas, con el contorno negro y antenas finas, quedándose por unos segundos ahí. En la elipsis de la mañana que apenas comenzaba, partió hacia un nuevo lugar. Abandonando así el sitio imborrable donde yacía un cuerpo humano.

Dian Roosevelt había muerto.

_La muerte llama, uno a uno, a todos los hombres y a las mujeres todas, sin olvidarse de uno solo  
-¡Dios, qué fatal memoria!-, y los que por ahora vamos librando,  
saltando de bache en bache como mariposas o gacelas,  
jamás llegamos a creer que fuera con nosotros, algún día, su cruel designio._

_**Camilo José Cela**_


	16. El error de Dumbledore

**16  
El error de Dumbledore**

La más grande de las maravillosas noticias había llegado al mundo mágico. Lo increíble, lo fantástico, lo imposible había sucedido. La estupenda osadía del Diario del Profeta había llegado a todo hogar mágico. Al fin se había declarado la derrota del Mago Tenebroso más poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

Una derrota que no se esperaba, después de un período donde el terror y las más terribles de las tragedias habían acontecido. Pero él no se había ido sin cometer el último crimen, haber asesinado a los Potter y de esta forma, dejar al pequeño Harry abandonado, a la deriva, en un mundo que lo ovacionaba y lo aclamaba. Sin querer, por mera coincidencia del destino o justicia de la vida misma, Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado por este pequeño niño, un bebé apenas, que sin pelear, sin enfrentársele, acabó venciéndolo. Domado, acabado por su propio hechizo.

Ese acontecimiento hacía aún más impresionante el hecho de que todo hubiera finalizado. Los magos y brujas enviaban desesperadamente lechuzas a sus amigos y familiares para comunicarse, para alertar, para confirmar que era cierto, que efectivamente Harry Potter había ganado al Señor Oscuro. Que sí, que había sido él, que habían matado a sus padres, que Dumbledore no había siquiera intervenido, que todo lo había hecho él solo.

¿Y dónde estaba Harry Potter¿dónde se encontraría ahora ese fabuloso e increíble niño? Su nombre pasaría a la leyenda, sería el nombre más famoso y mencionado por muchísimos años. Cambió la historia. Habría libros, mitos, cualquier cosa para mencionarlo.

En todos los lugares el frenesí de la emoción se había hecho evidente. En el callejón Diagon celebraban fuera y dentro de las tiendas, regalaban vino y banquetes especiales, la gente había salido sin miedo ya, en un día que parecía más soleado que cualquier otro. Un día histórico. Gozaban, bebían y bailaban. Gritaban se abrazaban y lloraban de felicidad y gusto. En Hogsmeade las cosas no eran tan distintas, se había reabierto la zona y no había señal de que alguien lo impidiera.

El sacrificio de los mártires, el sacrificio humano había valido la pena. Aquella libertad y justicia había llegado como una bendición. Lo que habían deseado quienes pelearon por ello. Al fin estaba cumplido.

Ese era el día, el menos esperado que llegó. El día sin Voldemort. El mismo día sin los Potter, y sin muchos inocentes más.

* * *

Había sido un plan que había formulado ya desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Estaba seguro de ello. Un plan que no le había costado mucho realizar. Sin duda el traicionar a sus mejores amigos había resultado tan sencillo como fingir diariamente su fidelidad. Porque él, Remus Lupin le había creído. Se lo había creído todo. ¿Desde cuándo Sirius Black había ideado todo aquello¿cuánto tiempo le habría llevado hacerlo¿Desde cuándo Voldemort le había tomado?

Se decía a sí mismo idiota, demasiado idiota por confiar. Jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Lo conocía, conocía perfectamente a Sirius. Era aparte de James su mejor amigo. Y no creía en su inocencia, no creía que el imperius lo había tocado. La traición había consumido a Black. Desde ahora lo desconocía.

Mantenía sus codos sobre las rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza, que no lo dejaba razonar, pues su corazón dañado y dolido pesaba más con todas las horribles noticias que habían llegado hasta sus oídos. ¿Por qué Lily y James¿por qué Sirius¿qué pasaría con él? Nada de esto habían pronunciado sus labios, estaba sumido en una tristeza abismal y en un silencio que la agonía no dejaba romper.

- Remus –la voz de Dumbledore era tan cordial que Lupin sintió furia-, nadie nunca lo vio venir. Sirius Black era el hombre en el que más confiaban los Potter. ¿Quién habría de desconfiar de él?

- Yo debí hacerlo, Dumbledore –decía Remus, desgarrando el silencio-. Pero fue tan perfecto, tan cuidadoso. Un perfecto miserable traidor.

- Cuando pedí a los Potter protegerse eligieron a Sirius –continuó Dumbledore-. Ni ellos lo supieron.

- ¡Eso es lo peor, Dumbledore, lo peor! –exclamó Remus por fin, rabioso-. ¿Cómo pudo hacerles eso¡Tantos años, tanto tiempo¡Es completamente inconcebible¿Qué ganaba, qué buscaba? Lo hicieron padrino de Harry. ¿Cómo pudo siquiera imaginarlo¿cómo fue capaz después de todo lo que hicieron por él? –sus ojos ardían como las llamas de la chimenea del despacho de Albus-. ¿Y qué pasará con Harry¡Todavía pretendía que Hagrid lo dejara a su cuidado¡En sus sucias y asquerosas manos!

Dumbledore se mantenía tranquilo. La noticia de los Potter lo había dolido mucho y lamentaba no haberlos protegido como hubiese querido. Pero las traiciones nunca se ven venir. Ni se sabe quiénes lo harán.

- Harry ha sido llevado con sus tíos –comenzó Albus, subiéndose las gafas-. Es el hogar que le corresponde. No dudo que ahí será atendido y cuidado. Es la sangre de su madre. No podemos hacer nada más que esperar su regreso dentro de diez años. Este mundo está enloquecido. Exaltado por su victoria sobre Voldemort. Pero qué sabe él, sólo es un bebé. Debemos protegerlo de eso y más.

- ¿Protegerlo? –bufó Remus, lleno de dolor-. Eso no ha funcionado muy bien.

- Ahora Harry no corre ningún peligro. Sus padres no lo dejaron solo. Aún tiene a muchas personas aquí que quieren lo mejor para él. Como tú por ejemplo, y yo si seguimos con la lista. Sirius Black será apresado y sentenciado como lo merece.

- ¿Peter se ha enterado de todo?

- Sí, está devastado el pobre. Hagrid me ha dicho que quedó consternado al grado de encerrarse en su casa, sin consuelo.

Remus se frotó las manos desesperadamente. Había cosas que él deseaba saber, cosas que le comían el pensamiento. ¿Dónde estaba Dian¿por qué no sabía nada de ella después de la caída de Voldemort? Ella debería estar huyendo, lo presentía. El ministerio estaría loco por capturarla.

- Hay algunas cosas más de las cuales quisiera hablarte, Remus –comenzó Dumbledore, levantándose de su gran sillón escarlata, mientras Fawkes, que estaba en edad adulta, miraba a los dos hombres reunidos atentamente-. Anoche, a la caída de Voldemort, los mortífagos enloquecieron. Estaban furiosos y esperaban que nada de esto fuera cierto. Buscaron a Harry Potter y al no encontrarlo fueron por aurores.

A Remus se le congeló la sangre y miró con miedo a Dumbledore.

- Así mismo –continuó el hombre de barba plateada-, los aurores fueron por mortífagos. Esta mañana me he enterado que los Longbottom se vieron envueltos en una de esas batallas, que por muy pequeñas que parecieron comparadas con las anteriores, dejaron grandes estragos –tomó aire-. Frank y Alice fueron torturados por los Lestrange y Bartemius Crouch Jr. Exigían y reclamaban saber dónde se encontraba su amo, suponiendo que los aurores tendrían la información inmediata. Frank y Alice dolidos por la muerte de James y Lily atacaron sin piedad, pero los cruciatus fueron más poderosos de lo imaginable –Remus no podía hablar, se mantenía en un silencio agudo-. Me han informado que han tenido que ingresarlos a San Mungo. Han quedado seriamente afectados. Su recuperación es aún imprecisa. Han dicho que los mejores doctores se mantienen ocupados en su caso, pero no se ven grandes posibilidades. Frank y Alice sufren de una afectación de su mente, están inconscientes aún y se piensa que les han desordenado sus pensamientos.

- Quiere decir que…

- Hasta ahora no hay contra hechizo o tratamiento para su mal –su semblante se tornó compasivo-. Los han torturado hasta la locura.

Remus no podía más con tanta injusticia. Quería gritar y arremeter contra todo. Ser hombre lobo era más fácil que soportar el daño humano. Se sentía vulnerable. Había llorado ya por la muerte de sus mejores amigos, por la traición de Sirius y ahora con Frank y Alice en esas condiciones se sentía aún más desdichado.

- ¿Estarán en el sanatorio?

- Por ahora permanecen en observación, pero luego serán llevados ahí –asintió Albus-. Su hijo, Neville ha quedado al cuidado de su abuela. Fue una fortuna que no se encontrara con sus padres el día del ataque.

¿Y por qué Harry no había corrido con la misma suerte¿por qué a Harry no se le había dado esa oportunidad? Remus no confiaba en que la familia muggle de Lily lo cuidara también como imaginaba podrían hacerlo en el mundo mágico. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso, Harry Potter creciendo sin saber quién era en realidad? Parecía que Dumbledore leía sus pensamientos.

- Harry tuvo una misión distinta desde que Voldemort lo eligió –dijo ante la mirada frustrada de Remus-. Lo volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro. Sobre todo si aceptas mi propuesta de profesor en Hogwarts, así como Severus aceptó.

Pero Remus no podía estar tranquilo, ni pensar en aquello. Severus estaba ya lejos de sus resentimientos. Pero no quería permanecer en un lugar que le traería recuerdos tristes. Hogwarts era el hogar al que no deseaba volver, después de terminar su charla con Dumbledore se marcharía, iría a buscar a Dian y a tratar de encontrar un consuelo a la pena.

- Remus, sé perfectamente que la pérdida de alguien que amamos puede significar la pérdida de nuestra vida misma. No queremos saber más de respirar, de mantenernos en este mundo. Pero llega siempre un punto en el que debemos conservarnos, ser lo que somos. Rescatarnos de las ruinas.

- No sabe cuánto me apena esto, Dumbledore. No hay algo que pueda compararse.

- Lo sé, Remus –Albus le apoyó una mano sobre el hombro-. Pero lamentablemente no he terminado con estas noticias aberrantes. Hay más que debes saber.

El presentimiento de Remus le golpeó el pecho tan fuerte que temió caer muerto. Dumbledore suspiró y apartó una pila de pergaminos que había en su escritorio, para luego dirigirse a Remus con una gran tristeza en su voz.

- No quiero que leas todo esto. No es digno –dijo con el brillo azul en su mirada-. Prefiero ser yo quien te lo diga.

- ¿Qué sucedió con Dian? –preguntó Remus, con el corazón tan disparado que le turbaba la vista. Ya lo sabía, Dumbledore se refería a ella.

- Esta mañana, Alastor se ha comunicado conmigo –dijo, sin querer hacer pausas ni silencios que torturaran al pobre hombre-. Ha dicho que por la madrugada sucedió un accidente. Algo que le costará mucho explicar al ministerio. Dian Roosevelt volvió anoche a Londres, aparentemente estaba buscándolos a ustedes, la encontraron en el departamento de aurores. Suponemos que se enteró de la muerte de James y Lily. Dos oficiales, Dawlish y Rookwood, la obligaron a huir en una persecución. Ellos la reconocieron como mortífago, sin permitirle dar explicaciones. La siguieron hasta uno de los bosques fuera de la ciudad. Según los datos Dian voló tan rápido que no la pudieron alcanzar, pero sí lograron saber dónde se escondía. En una pequeña iglesia ya en ruinas. Uno de ellos le lanzó un hechizo y Dian no pudo hacer nada… la estructura pronto se vino abajo y ella quedó atrapada.

El mundo podía acabarse en ese instante. No importaba. Remus Lupin estaba extinto. Se declaraba inexistente, ávido de dejarlo todo.

- Remus, no pudo salir de ahí. Lo lamento mucho. Dian murió.

Se había terminado, él mismo estaba acabado. Así comenzaría a odiar a la vida, a odiarse a sí mismo. Herido, como nunca. Sin esperanza, sin valor. Lastimado y consumido. Loco de amargura y desolación por el resto de sus días. En la sobrevivencia del tormento. Con esa marca imborrable de su alma, de su cuerpo, de su memoria. Amando a quien nunca regresaría. A alguien que ya no existía.

Él también estaba muerto.

* * *

El hombre permanecía junto a las ruinas de la casa, aún hincado con las manos sobre el rostro. Desposeído de todo lo que amaba y quería. Lloraba aún, desintegrándose en sí mismo. Arrepentido, como todos los que no pueden aceptar lo que habían negado.

Sirius Black temblaba de furia, sus lágrimas ardían y quemaban en su rostro. La cabeza le punzaba como una bomba gigante. Habría cometido la más grande de las locuras, pero ya no se reconocía a sí mismo.

"No pudimos hacer nada, Sirius. Fue algo que nunca esperábamos". Las palabras de Hagrid le hacían daño en el alma. "James y Lily ahora están en paz, han dejado a Harry en un mundo mejor". Pero Sirius no creía en mundos mejores, ni en paz, ni en resignación. Él creía en la verdad, en la realidad en el culpable. En la furia y en la rabia. "Ahora Harry tiene la oportunidad de ser alguien muy grande, algo que ni siquiera podemos imaginar". Pero Sirius no quería que Harry fuese alguien grande, él sólo quería que estuviese con sus padres, que creciera con ellos, que fuera alguien común, un niño normal, desapercibido, amado como todos los demás. "Hagrid, dame a Harry, yo soy su padrino". Y Hagrid había dicho no, "Debo llevarlo a casa de sus tíos, como lo dijo Dumbledore". ¡Pero él era su padrino! James lo había dejado al cuidado y amparo de su familia y ese era el pequeño. Aunque no hubiese sido el guardián secreto, era el protector del único hijo de ese gran hombre. Sirius creyó haber insistido más de cien veces, pero Hagrid se mantuvo firme.

Le había importado poco la moto, se la había dado al guardabosque para que llevara a Harry hasta su destino. Se había despedido del niño, con un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla. Harry se había quedado mirando al rostro de su padrino, y a éste se le despedazó el corazón. Harry era James. Había visto su misma expresión.

Loco de dolor se había quedado ahí, en la casa caída, en el lugar donde había ocurrido todo. Había lanzado las maderas rotas por todas partes, delirante, perturbado, impasible, gritaba y lloraba y era incapaz de razonar sus acciones. Se había hecho heridas en las manos con las astillas y sus ojos ardían más que la sangre que brotaba de ellas.

Ahora daba igual la justicia, porque él estaba seguro que no existía, que nunca nadie imaginaría lo que había ocurrido en verdad. Sólo él era el poseedor del secreto de James y Lily. Él sabía quién los había entregado. Sólo él conocía el significado de lealtad y el de traición. Sólo él sabía lo que era la venganza y la igualdad. Sólo él podría hacerlo.

Se levantó taciturnamente entre el polvo. Se miró las manos heridas y apretó fuertemente el puño. Miró una vez más el antiguo hogar en el Valle de Godric Gryffindor. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y la oprimió contra su pecho. Su rostro no era humano. Sus facciones se habían vuelto reacias y brutales.

- Juro vengarte, Cornamenta –su voz parecía quebrarse de nuevo-. Voy a recuperar a Harry.

Se dio media vuelta, sin mirar atrás. Con paso firme y seguro. Su cabello ondeaba en el viento, se sentía inmortal, invencible. Podría cargar cualquier cosa sobre sus hombros, nada bastaría.

- Voy a matarte, Colagusano.

El viejo Sirius Black se había quedado en el hogar de los Potter. El Sirius Black que no tenía límites había salido en búsqueda de una repulsiva rata. Transformado en un enorme perro negro, salió disparado hacia sus acciones descontroladas y precarias. Hacia su perdición o encuentro con la realidad, de que nadie creería en él.

* * *

Cuando se brindaba por Harry Potter, se brindaba por la vida y la muerte. Eso representaba su misterioso encuentro con Voldemort. Centenares de familias habían tenido un caído, un hijo, un hermano, un padre, un esposo, siempre alguien. Esas muertes nunca se podrían reponer, nadie lograría hacerlo jamás.

En San Mungo se atendía a todos esos magos y brujas que habían sido atacados brutalmente. Seres que esperaban con agonía por una respuesta o por alguna esperanza. Frank y Alice Longbottom no tenían ninguna. La locura los había predestinado a estar de por vida entre paredes blancas y batas arenosas. Estar entre una realidad desapercibida. Juntos sí, pero sin reconocerse, incluso olvidando tener un hijo. ¿Y quién arreglaría eso¿quién les devolvería la cordura?

Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lastrange habían sido apresados ya. Bartemius Crouch Jr. había escandalizado a la corte por la relación con su padre. Ellos estaban en Azkaban sentenciados al fin, pero no pagarían lo justo, no habría nada que remediara sus hechos.

Alastor Moddy había sido dado de alta de San Mungo, había perdido el ojo derecho en una batalla última con un mortífago. Le habían repuesto éste con uno de cristal. Un ojo mágico azul, casi tétrico, que daba vueltas a todas direcciones. Moody estaba fascinado con la idea, el ojo parecía tener su personalidad. Disparatado y altamente suspicaz. Siempre en "alerta permanente".

El Ministerio de Magia se llenó de expedientes, miles, repletos de declaraciones, de desapariciones y muertes. Muchas de ellas sin explicación, sospechosas. Los funcionarios no se daban abasto, cada minuto había alguien que anónimamente había sido matado por alguna maldición. ¿Inocentes o culpables? Y entre esa pila gigantesca de misteriosos hechos, estaba Dian Roosevelt.

Dewlish había sido castigado, le habían suspendido su matrícula. A Rockwood ya lo habían llevado a Azkaban como mortífago. Pero existía esa sombra de haber cometido quizá un error. Algo que al ministerio le costaría muy caro. Para declararla inocente o culpable, necesitaban testigos y los únicos posibles habían muerto. Sólo Lupin sobrevivía a todo aquello, pero había desaparecido, huido de la realidad, y Albus lo comprendía, su testificación sería poca cosa a comparación de todos los cargos que se le atribuían.

Alastor Moody había hecho todo lo posible por el caso, por petición del mismo Dumbledore, pero al revisar una y otra vez el lugar de los hechos, siempre levantaban la misma afirmación: no encontraban el cuerpo. No estaban los restos de la chica ahí. Los oficiales creían que aquel hechizo último que Rookwood había lanzado sobre ella había sido mortal, tanto que la había fulminado incluso antes de caer. Pero Dawlish no era capaz de dar un testimonio real, pues no había visto absolutamente nada después del derrumbe. Lo peor que temía Moody es que alguien hubiera retirado el cuerpo antes. A Dumbledore le apenaba el hecho. Intentó comunicarse con la familia Roosevelt, pero nunca obtuvo respuesta. Parecía que la muerte de Dian sería así, para siempre un enigma.

El tiempo pasaría, inadvertido para aquellos que ya se habían marchado. Los Potter estaban ajenos a lo que ocurría en el lugar que había sido su hogar. En el Valle de Godric Gryffindor, centenas de personas se reunían, se agrupaban y hacían filas, con papeles, flores y velas mágicas en la mano. Todos dejando algún recuerdo y agradeciendo. Haciendo memoria a los grandes magos que habían sido. Dejaban incluso mensajes para Harry Potter, nadie sabía su localización, se especulaba que Dumbledore lo tenía, que había sido llevado con algún amigo de sus padres, y otros tantos afirmaban que estaba con muggles. Cualquiera que fuese su situación, sabían que alguna vez regresaría y vería con orgullo el resultado del sacrificio de sus padres.

Los ecos de las alegrías y celebraciones estaban en el corazón del hombre de gafas de media luna. Miraba a través de su ventana, con su Ave Fénix agonizando en su sitio. Dumbledore estaba tranquilo, respirando el aroma de haber logrado algo. Sin embargo, no sonreía. Le costaría mucho hacerlo, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Fawkes daba algunos sonidos de inquietud. Estaba llegando al final de su ciclo. Dumbledore permanecía cauto. El ave de pronto aleteó muy fuerte y murió. Se extinguió entre el fuego que consumió todo su cuerpo y en unos breves segundos después, como si lo hubiese prometido, surgió un bultito que se movía y daba chillidos. Había nacido un fénix bebé, el mismo Fawkes. Renaciendo de sus cenizas.

Dumbledore sonrió, viéndolo complacido.

- Otra gran aventura más, Fawkes –dijo el hombre.

La cría chillaba y se contoneaba en su posición. Dumbledore lo acarició delicadamente y le ofreció algo de alimento. Luego con una expresión paternal lo observó.

- ¿Sabes cuál es mi única esperanza? –dijo al ave que comía lentamente-. El tiempo –asintió-. Sólo él es tan sabio que sabe curar. ¿Y sabes cuál es mi error? Sí Fawkes, cometí de nuevo un error –guardó silencio por un segundo y luego resopló-. Le he tomado cariño a Harry Potter.

Caminó hacia su gran ventanal y miró con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Y quién no iba a quererlo? Todos allá afuera saben quién es este extraordinario niño. Pero pocos sabemos de dónde viene. Lo de James y Lily es una pena que jamás podré olvidar.

Fawkes se había quedado dormido, Dumbledore se le acercó enternecido y lo acarició una vez más. Acercándolo un poco a la chimenea, al calor.

- Me pareces tan indefenso y sin embargo sé que soy más mortal que tú –dijo con voz profunda-. Así muchos nos hemos quedado, como simples seres humanos arrasados entre el sufrimiento de haber perdido aún cuando pensamos que hemos ganado.

Albus regresó nuevamente al ventanal para cerrar la cortina, pero se detuvo a contemplar una vez más el exterior. Tan bello el atardecer que comenzaba. Sonrió y sus ojos azules se perdieron entre el cielo solemne.

- Así fueron todos ellos. Sólo humanos que se durmieron en el sueño eterno.

**FIN**

* * *

_Habiendo llegado hasta aquí, no me queda más que agradecerles la lectura, su increíble paciencia y comprensión con esta desequilibrara, pero muy fiel, escritora. Agradezco también sus comentarios, las críticas siempre me favorecen mucho, son parte de esto. El tiempo que dedicaron a leerme es verdaderamente muy preciado._

_Gracias igual al café, al chocolate, al té y a la pluma que no se quedó sin tinta. Al cuadernillo que fue el guardián secreto del drama, (se ha terminado el fidelio, mi querido)._

_¡Ahora sí! A lo que nos interesa…_

_No, esto no acaba aquí. No quiero hacerme odiar. Sé lo que están esperando, y sé lo que no._

_**Harry Potter y la historia antes de él**__, está lista ya. Quinta parte ahora mismo._

_Nos vemos diecisiete años después…_

_**Iltocami.**_

* * *

_Para ver el video de Sueño Eterno: http://es. _


End file.
